


...And good at it 为你而专

by Ivylui



Series: Of Fur and Feathers 毛与羽系列 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Bonding of Mind and Spirit, M/M, Mycroft Plays the Cello, Mycroft doesn't mind letting Lestrade take the lead, Owlcroft, Werebird, attraction has nothing to do with gender, cruelty towards animals (mentioned), mystrade
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivylui/pseuds/Ivylui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>都市传说AU新故事，Mycroft Holmes在其中名副其实地“高高在上”，却慢慢开始喜欢有人揉乱自己的羽毛；而Greg Lestrade则发现了自己潜在的能力，并最终明白自己真正的管辖范围。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 介绍

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [... and good at it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732040) by [lobstergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobstergirl/pseuds/lobstergirl). 



> 这个故事的世界观与“Given Unsought is Better 情到浓时”相同，但在一些同样的设定（黑猫一直是黑猫）中，还是存在着大部分不同。不要为银狐而哀叹，来跟猫头鹰打个招呼吧。

硕大的雕鸮滑翔至树冠下方，双眼凝视着只有他凌厉的目光能看到的东西。他灵活地调整翅膀角度，在一根粗壮的树枝上落下，此时已经有一羽巧克力色的蒙塔古鹞等在那里。他转过脑袋对上她的目光，两人展开了一场安静的对谈，其他动物也在此期间慢慢聚集到小小的空地上。有的在草地上舒展身体，有的则隐在角落，各自遵循着天性和性格。

当动物们聚集得差不多了，猫头鹰就尖啸一声，示意会议开始。

_::我接到报告称，野生动物犯罪部门对外宣称的状况和传闻发生在他们眼皮底下的事态存在不符。::_

他的意念发言娴熟精准，现场一片静寂，只能听见微风吹拂树叶的细响。他示意身边的鹞继续说明，她很快便开始汇报自己搜集到的最新情报，她的意念发言比他要轻柔，但同样清晰。随着最新消息和令人警觉的细节一一披露，周围不时发出愤愤不平的轻哼和啁啾，但更多的与会者选择了忧虑的沉默。简短的汇报过后，会议进入集体讨论环节，猫头鹰忧心忡忡地倾听着与会者报告的相似案例，以及那些不再仅止于传闻，而是演变为可怕事实的消息。看来很快会有大量工作等他处理——尽管他现有的职责已经让他不堪重负。他本来会纵容自己长叹一声，可叹息并不在猫头鹰的能力范围之列，于是他短暂地阖起眼睑，稍微伸展了右脚的尖爪。

等到所有信息都发布完毕，他对此作了简短的总结，并对面前混杂了各个物种的观众抛去最后一个严厉的目光。

_::这次会议的结果必须尽快通知社区，我指的不仅是野生动物分支机构。所有接受驯养的联络者也必须同一时间获知消息。明白了吗？::_

下方响起一些反对意见，他完全展开双翼，露出将近两米的翼展，睨视着反对者。

 _::我不允许这个事件中出现兄弟阋墙。::_ 他盯着慵懒地躺在空地正中的三只猫。 _::我们来到这个世界上没有任何选择的余地，而卫道者的生命与变身者和化形者同样重要。你们都清楚了吗？::_

那只最大的猫，橙色条纹的公猫转了转耳朵，最后还是垂下眯成一条细缝的眼睛，勉强同意了。

 _::非常感谢。::_ 嘲讽的语气完完全全体现在意念发言中。 _::现在我宣布会议结束。各位路上小心。::_

他腾空而起，强有力的双翼扇动几下，便把他带上了宁静的夜空。

他会格外关注那三只猫。因为他们脸上满是要惹麻烦的表情，于是他提醒自己让值得信任的伙伴尽快展开跟踪监控。但不是今晚。今天过得实在太漫长，猫头鹰已然筋疲力尽。空气中弥漫着下雨的气息，但愿他能及时赶回家中。

 

天不遂人愿。在他转向伦敦的方向时，天空已经迅速暗沉下来，他刚进入伦敦地界，大颗的雨点便开始落下。他飞不了太久，并且雨水还会让他的体温下降，于是他开始在周围的屋顶上盘旋，希望能找到一个足够大的藏身之处让他躲雨。 _那里。_ 一小块绿地和同样狭小的工具房似乎比较靠谱，于是他落到房子旁边，却发现尽管小屋的角度形状清奇，依旧无法提供足够干燥的角落让他躲藏。 _太棒了。_ 他看了一眼小小的天井，离人类居住的地方太近，但那里足够干燥，而他现在也不能奢求太多。或者说，一羽湿淋淋的猫头鹰应该感激地接受任何可能的避难所。

落汤猫头鹰“吧唧”一声落在粗糙的木地板上，尴尬地跳到最靠里的角落。他转着脑袋倾听每一个细小的响声，确定没有危险迫近后，他蓬起羽毛想甩掉一些身上的水滴。如果他没有顺路去办那件小事，现在已经舒舒服服地待在家里享受温暖了，而且他很累，实在太累了。他慢慢阖上下眼睑，但很快被落地窗开启的声音惊醒，一个中等身材的健硕男人走了出来。猫头鹰缩进最阴暗的角落里，希望自己能消失不见，但男人几乎马上就发现了他。

“找到你了，”他爽朗地说。“我就觉得自己听到了什么声音。”他低头看着在角落里缩成一团的湿淋淋的大鸟。“瞧瞧你，都湿透了。那对猫头鹰可不好，你会感冒，然后回不了家的。”他缓慢而小心地靠近猫头鹰，在一臂远的距离蹲下身来，伸出一只手。猫头鹰发出嘶鸣，张开尖锐的鸟喙以示警告，但男人只是轻笑几声。“好啦好啦，可怜的小家伙，没事的。请允许我向你提供一夜温暖和庇护。”

猫头鹰愣住了。 _提供温暖和庇护。_ 那是…十分不寻常的用词。他歪头打量着耐心地蹲在眼前的男人，他的手臂依旧伸展着，深色眼睛直直对上猫头鹰的凝视。他的身体和目光都散发着温暖，猫头鹰突然不想再忍受孤独、寒冷和不堪。他尝试性地伸出脖子，用鸟喙轻触男人的手指，并非用力咬合，而是轻啄。男人笑了起来。他的声音很好听，轻柔而略显沙哑。

“快来吧，我们该进去了。”

他拉下灰色毛衣的袖子盖住手腕，防止被尖爪划伤，随即伸出前臂。猫头鹰毫不犹豫地跳了上去，小心翼翼地将爪子环在男人的手臂上。

男人灵活地站起身，把大鸟带进了屋子里。


	2. 第二章

响个不停的闹钟把Lestrade从少有的沉睡中惊醒。他伸着懒腰，眯起眼睛看着从窗帘缝隙里透过来的阳光，随后翻了个身，迷迷糊糊地挠着胸口。他做了个很奇怪的梦，可越想记起更多细节，他的记忆就越模糊。好像跟猫头鹰有关…

他闷哼一声坐了起来。猫头鹰是真的，他记起来了。昨晚那场大雨让那只大鸟跑到他的露台上寻找遮蔽物，而他则把它带进了室内，让大鸟能在暖气旁烘干自己的羽毛。那是只很大的猫头鹰。不知道它还在不在…他站了起来，穿过小小的走廊来到起居室，途中尽量保持安静，可他探头一看，却发现房间是空的。不过他也没指望什么，甚至在睡前把门打开了，方便猫头鹰随时离开，只是他依旧无法压抑心中那小小的失望感。不知为何，看着那只大鸟安静地坐在沙发一角，全身湿透却依旧高贵庄严，那个样子使他感到莫名地安心。

他昨晚从衣柜里挖出了两条旧毛毯，给猫头鹰在地上搭了个临时的小窝，还做了个邀请的手势。

“我的羽毛朋友，你就当这是自己家吧。我还有工作要做，先不打扰你了。”说完，他便拿起带回家的资料，坐在餐桌旁。他偶尔会抬头看一眼猫头鹰，每次都会遇上那双神秘莫测的硕大蓝眼睛——

他僵住了。蓝眼睛。那只猫头鹰的眼睛看起来像蓝灰色的。为什么他现在才觉得奇怪？猫头鹰好像没有蓝眼睛。难道我记错了？他挠了挠头发，弯腰捡起一根修长而纹样美丽的淡棕色翅膀羽毛。

_::谢谢你。::_

脑中闪过一个记忆的片段，却迅速消失了。

他笑着摇摇头。睡前再也不能喝酒了。 _Lestrade，赶紧去洗澡刮胡子，_ 他斩钉截铁地对自己说完，转身走回卧室，脱下睡衣后进入浴室，用冷水让脑子清醒一些。

***

“你手上拿着什么？”

Lestrade吓了一跳，抬头发现自己已经被一双锐利的绿色眸子盯上了。

“这是一根羽毛，Sherlock。”他耐心地说。

“我知道。”Sherlock Holmes动作优雅地从他蹲着的地方站起来，几步便来到Lestrade面前。随即用闪电般的速度一把夺过他手上的羽毛。

“喂！”Lestrade大喊一声，“还给我！那不是证据，也跟犯罪现场没有任何关系。”

Sherlock用修长的手指转了转羽毛，若有所思地看了Lestrade一眼。“从哪来的？”

“我捡到的。”

“在哪？”

“露台上。”

“就这样。在你露台上。”

“是的，Sherlock，就这样。鸟有时也是会掉毛的。”

“这是一根翅膀羽毛。”

“对，我知道。”

“猫头鹰的。”

“嗯，所以？”Lestrade伸出手。“还给我。”

Sherlock的目光从羽毛转向Lestrade，探长挑衅地扬起下巴。他很讨厌那双绿眼睛聚焦在自己身上，仿佛要看穿他的灵魂。于是他强迫自己什么都不想，并打了个响指。“羽毛？”Sherlock眯起眼睛，随即难以置信地摇了摇头，极不情愿地把羽毛还给了Lestrade。探长马上将其收到上衣内袋里。Sherlock好像还要问些什么，却被Lestrade及时打断了。“犯罪现场，Sherlock。关于被害者袖子上那些绿绿的纤维，你有什么看法吗？”

Sherlock愣了愣，很快又耸耸肩，夸张地甩着黑大衣转过身，回到被害者身边。Lestrade把所有关于大猫头鹰和漂亮羽毛的想法都推到思维一角，将注意力集中在咨询侦探即将与他们分享的信息上。

 

他伸了个懒腰，左肩发出一声脆响，然后打了个大大的哈欠，办公室门应声而开。他赶紧捂住嘴，含糊地道了歉，但Sally Donovan却笑着说。

“没关系，老大，这是你的办公室，门也是关着的。我应该先敲门才对。”

“对啊，你应该的。不过坏习惯还是不能找借口糊弄过去。怎么了，Sally？”

她递过来一个褐色的文档。“WCU刚把这个交过来。我能问问失踪的斑比到底有什么值得关注的吗？”

“因为失踪的不仅是斑比，还有桑普和费琳*，以及其他的生物。我知道这不归我们部门管，只是昨天我跟WCU的Warwick警员聊了几句，听到他说那边正在监控珍稀物种的数量反常下降现象，尤其是带皮毛的物种。不仅如此，他们还发现3只猫和2条狗死在了主人家门口，全都在我家附近。所以我在想，这中间会不会有某种联系。”他抬头看到一双茫然的眼睛，忍不住长叹一声。“你根本听不懂我在说啥。”

_*斑比、桑普和费琳都是《小鹿斑比》里的角色，分别是梅花鹿、兔子和母鹿。_

“哦我当然明白，老大，斑比和桑普失踪了，还有几条狗。我只是不明白那跟我们手头的案子有什么关系。”

“没什么。这跟我们手头的案子没有任何关系。只是我跟别人聊天时突然感兴趣了，仅此而已。”他看了看时间。“哦见鬼，都快四点了我还没吃午饭。要一起去吗？”他满怀期待地问，却见她摇摇头。

“抱歉，我几个小时前刚吃过了。今天我打算早点走，因为要参加表弟的生日派对。虽然我很讨厌她老婆，但她做的意式宽面简直让人羡慕嫉妒恨。”

听到意式宽面，Lestrade的肚子很配合地响了起来，仿佛连它也长了耳朵。于是他站起身，略显后悔地说：“好吧，那我就买个三明治到公园里看看斑比档案得了。”他从门上拿下自己的大衣，抓起档案，跟Sally走了出去。

星巴克里没什么人，他纵容自己买了一盒贵的要死的帕尼尼三明治和沙拉，又点了超大杯的卡布奇诺加浓缩。然后他来到圣詹姆斯公园，坐在橡树下的一张长椅上。早上雨就停了，长椅很干燥，树上也没什么水滴下来，他靠在木制靠背上，叠起双腿，打开档案阅读起来。

刚看到一半，左边就传来吱吱声，Lestrade低头一看，原来是一只松鼠正支起上身，满怀期待地看着他。他轻笑一声，从口袋里拿出一小袋坚果。

“你们总在这附近转悠，是不是？”他伸出手，那只小生物灵活地抓过坚果，却没有跑开，而是呆在了原地。他继续阅读档案，又有几只松鼠跑过来管他要点心，于是他心不在焉地从袋子里掏出坚果分给它们。一只浑身斑点的啄木鸟在树上端详了一会儿，也飞下来停在长椅靠背上。Lestrade叹了口气，还是从另一个口袋里抓出一小把干浆果。

“给。今天我可没带多少，别一下子吃完了又怪我没给你留下。好了别烦我了。我还想在休息时间多看点资料呢。”

啄木鸟歪着头，用圆滚滚的黑眼睛看着他，然后伸出鸟喙，小心翼翼地叼走了三颗浆果。他轻笑几声，把剩下的食物都放在长椅上。

“不客气。”

他翻阅着档案里的照片，皱起眉头。似乎并非所有动物都被抓走了，有些也被扔了出来，死状惨烈，皮毛被撕得粉碎，挂在血迹斑斑的身体上，Lestrade不禁瑟缩一下。他不得不先做了个深呼吸，才强迫自己继续读下去。

一个影子盖住了报告书，他抬头看到眼前站着一名高挑的男子，正露出礼貌的微笑俯视着他。

“Holmes先生，”他惊讶地说。“下午好！没想到会在这种地方见到你。”

“希望你没想到，探长先生。”Mycroft Holmes略显玩味地说。“我向来喜好毫无征兆地出现。这个座位有人吗？”

“哦当然没有，请坐吧，”Lestrade拿开长椅上的空纸袋，揉成一团放在脚边。“别客气。”

“谢谢。”

Mycroft审视地看了一眼长椅表面，发现还算干净，便坐下来叠起双腿。

“探长先生，你似乎在查看野生动物犯罪的档案？我记得上次见面你还是重案组的。莫非你调岗了？”

“没，我还是重案组的。难道我稍微关注一点别人家的案件就那么奇怪吗？”他说出来的话比预想中的要尖刻一些。

“一点都不。很抱歉。我并不希望你认为我多管闲事。”Mycroft略显僵硬地说。

“没什么。不过你已经是第二个对我关注非传统谋杀案做出奇怪反应的人了。”他抱歉地笑笑。“我没想挑你的刺，对不起。”

Mycroft轻哼一声。“并且你希望得到一段安静祥和的时间。”

“我的确有那个打算。”

“唔。”

他们静静地坐了一会儿，然后Mycroft小心翼翼地打破了沉默。“你经常到这里来？”听到Lestrade的嗤笑，他才意识到自己说了什么，赶紧尴尬地轻咳几声。“我不是那个意思。”

“希望不是。”Lestrade几乎忍不住话语里的笑意。尽管依旧有些尴尬，Mycroft还是感到自己的嘴角也翘了起来。

“我想说的是，我经常在午餐时间或空闲时到这里来，却从没碰到过你。”

“嗯，这是个很大的公园，而你的午餐时间几乎跟我一样规律。”

“也许你说得对。不过这里依旧是个适合放松的好地方，难道不是吗。”

“确实。”他听到翻动纸袋的沙沙声，及时低头看到一只松鼠正打算从他的午餐袋里找东西吃。“嗨你，离远点。那玩意对你不好。”他又一次把手伸进口袋里，然后弯腰摊开手心。“给。这不好多了吗。”他微笑着看那双小爪子抓走坚果。等他直起身，却发现Mycroft饶有兴致地看着他。

“探长先生，你似乎很喜欢小动物。我一直都没看出来。”

“哦，它们很不错。我喜欢各种动物。”Lestrade耸耸肩。“有段时间我还考虑要加入K-9部门，然后又打消了那个想法。”

“是什么让你改变了主意？”

Lestrade思考了一会儿，然后说：“我不认为我能忍受失去一个四条腿的搭档。”

“却可以忍受失去一个两条腿的？”Mycroft挑起眉梢。

“当然不是。我没说清楚。让我再解释解释。动物会把自己完全托付给你，全身心地信任你。你让一条狗去死，它真的会去，甚至完全不会质疑你的决定。”他做了个无助的手势。“我不认为自己能肩负这么大的责任。”

“可动物永远都不会跟你平起平坐。”Mycroft指出。

“你为什么会那样说？而且你怎么知道？不能跟我们进行口头交流不代表动物们就很蠢。它们在很多我们不明白的地方都富有智慧，并且他们进行交流的方式比我们的要复杂得多。只要我们仔细观察倾听，就能从动物们身上学到很多。”

“哦不！”Mycroft略显警惕地看着他。“请别告诉我你是那种在自己脖子上挂根绳栓到标语牌上，让大众关注蟾蜍迁徙的人。”

“啥？”Lestrade疑惑地反问一句，紧接着便大笑起来。“哦，我不是。蟾蜍是很酷，但人要有底线。而且我也不喜欢被拴起来。”

“太好了。你刚才让我很是担心了一阵。”

“担心什么？我是个激进的动物保护主义者还是我喜欢被拴起来？”

“仔细想来，其实是两者。尽管后者属于你的个人隐私，因此与我没有关系。”

“可你还是担心了好一阵。”他又在手心里放了几颗干浆果，递给耐心地等在扶手上的啄木鸟。一只大胆的松鼠从旁边的小树枝上飞身而下，从鸟喙底下夺走了几颗浆果。

Mycroft仔细打量着他，伸手拿过装坚果的小口袋，往里看了一眼。随后神秘兮兮地低声道：“我对你选择的下午茶同伴感到十分惊奇。”

“我也是。Mycroft Holmes和一群松鼠。真够奇怪的。”

Mycroft微笑着说：“看来你对羞涩的生物很有一套。”

“你是个羞涩的生物吗？”Lestrade耸起眉毛。

“我不是那个意思。”Mycroft重复一遍，有点气愤他不得不再次为自己辩解。

“那你是什么意思？”

“这些都是红松鼠，探长先生。它们跟那些烦人的灰松鼠不一样，都很羞涩紧张。而且还有只啄木鸟停在你手腕上，直接从你掌心里吃干浆果。”

“嗯，然后呢？它们没什么好怕的。而且那只小家伙，”他点头示意Mycroft那一侧，“好像也不怕你。”

Mycroft转头看着坐在自己这边扶手上的松鼠，毛茸茸的大尾巴贴着背脊，仿佛虔诚的仆役随时准备听候主人吩咐。“你想要什么？”他严厉地问。Lestrade吃惊地看到那只小动物并没有逃开，而是吱吱叫了几声并…鞠了一躬？Lestrade看着Mycroft眯起眼睛，专注地看着那只松鼠，就像Sherlock早些时候盯着他那样。松鼠直起身子，紧张地扫着尾巴，却对上了Mycroft的目光。片刻之后，Mycroft移开视线，从袋子里翻出一颗坚果递给它。那只松鼠一把抓过坚果离开了，其他松鼠也纷纷离去。啄木鸟抬起头，呼扇几下翅膀飞到一个树丛里，引起一阵嘈杂的鸟叫声。

“这可奇怪了，”Lestrade说。“那只松鼠刚才对你鞠躬了？”

“别这样，”Mycroft发出一声换做别人会听起来像嗤笑的动静。“虽然我不会跟你这位激进的保护者争论动物的智慧，但也无法接受小型啮齿类动物具备礼仪这种说法。”

Lestrade大笑起来。“你说得对，我肯定是出现幻觉了。”他看了一眼时间。“如果我想在天黑前下班，最好现在就回去料理桌上那堆文件。”

“今晚有约？”

“呃，也不算有约。反正你肯定觉得不好玩。我想去跑跑步。今天应该不会再下雨了，我可不希望把自己整得像刚打完一场泥地摔角。”

“我的老天，你把自己的个人生活描绘得如此引人入胜。锁链和泥地摔角。我是不是该对警监提醒一二？”

“求你别。你肯定想不到我的私生活有多无聊，而且我希望能保持现状。好吧，除了一点。”

“你是说？”

“现在，”Lestrade挑起眉梢。“那可真的与你无关了。”

Mycroft会意地点点头。“很好。”他站起身，抚平自己根本不需要抚平的马甲，又扣好外套。Lestrade拾起空的午餐袋，也跟着站了起来。短暂而尴尬的沉默过后，Mycroft伸出手。“祝你有个愉快的夜晚，探长先生，以及愉快的慢跑。或许我们下次还能再聊？”

Lestrade握住他的手。“那很不错，”他听到自己说。“不如找个没有毛茸茸的小动物的地方吃个午饭？”

“我会设法满足你的愿望，”Mycroft微笑着回答。“保持联系。”他彬彬有礼地欠了欠身，信步而去。

Lestrade盯着他的背影。 _找个地方吃午饭？_ 他到底在想什么？难道一个Holmes还不够吗？他现在还要把年长的Holmes也牵扯进来？他扔掉空纸袋，回到办公室，满心希望自己能在下班前解决掉所有报告。

 

跑步让他感到神清气爽，被困在办公桌旁整整一个下午，正需要好好舒展一下他的双腿。更何况太阳还挂在天上。好吧，天色正在变暗，但如果他足够幸运，现在至少还有30到45分钟才会完全变黑，而他打算充分利用这段时间。Lestrade沿着他最喜欢的路径奔跑，放空大脑，享受着春季清爽的空气和周围相对安静的环境。今天的一些画面在他脑海闪过，他突然停下脚步，意识到自己的思维一直围着那对Holmes兄弟打转。为什么Sherlock如此执着于那根猫头鹰羽毛？Sherlock对他的私生活从来不感兴趣，见鬼，他甚至都没费心去记他的名字。为什么Mycroft今天那么多话？尽管那人总喜欢神不知鬼不觉地冒出来，但通常会让两人的对话保持简短和正式，主题一直都是Sherlock，他的健康和他的工作。Lestrade结束伸展运动，又跑了起来。现在回头一想，有一回他跟Mycroft Holmes吃晚饭，他们的对话确实从Sherlock最近耍的小脾气慢慢转到了电影和音乐，那次经历让他意外地感到很愉悦。Mycroft表现出了出人意料的幽默感，他们其乐融融从最早的神秘博士剧集聊到了最新的邦德电影，那么说来，他可能并没有Lestrade想象中的那般冷淡。

他恰好在日落后回到家门前，马上进去冲了个澡，让热水洗去一天的疲惫。随后，他腰上缠着浴巾，光脚走进起居室，拉开通往露台的落地窗，又转身回到卧室想换上睡裤和T恤，就在此时，一声轻响让他停了下来，转头看向身后。

“哦你好呀，”他惊讶地说。“是什么风把你吹来了？”

大猫头鹰抬起头，仿佛在审视他。

“别盯着看，太没礼貌了。我刚洗完澡，你该庆幸我还记得给自己裹条毛巾。你想进来还是更喜欢呆在外面？”

大鸟蓬起羽毛，伸展双翼。它的翼展极其惊人，让Lestrade忍不住大笑起来。“你可别在里面这么干。我的起居室太小了，而且我也不想跟在你身后收拾羽毛。”他对大鸟伸出裸露的前臂。“你能保证不把我的肉撕成肉丝吗？”如果他足够缺乏常识，一定会发誓那只猫头鹰给了他脸色瞧。它从窗台上跳下来，小心翼翼地把爪子环在他手臂上，尖爪扎进裸露的皮肤，但没有刺破。

他把大鸟带进起居室里，环视四周。

“我该把你放哪儿？你想坐哪里？想让我去把毯子拿来，还是坐沙发上？”他轻笑起来。“瞧瞧我，跟一只猫头鹰说话。这可不能让Mycroft Holmes知道，否则他真的会去找警监。不然这样，”他对猫头鹰说。“我先把你放到沙发背上，然后进去穿睡衣，顺便把你的毯子拿出来。最后你再选个喜欢的地方坐，而我则会停止跟你说话，好像你能听懂似的。”

猫头鹰眨眨眼睛，任由Lestrade放低手臂让它跳上沙发。随后Lestrade惊讶地发现，那双圆滚滚的大眼睛确实是蓝色的，而非普通猫头鹰的橘黄色，于是他弯下身仔细打量起来。猫头鹰也目不转睛地盯着他，又歪过了头。

“我搞不好了，”他呢喃道。“蓝灰色。真够怪的。”他也歪过头，随即微笑起来。“但我喜欢。”他直起身。“别乱跑。”

他迅速走进卧室，穿上睡裤和T恤，随后又改变主意，换了一件长袖。紧接着，他胳膊底下夹着毛毯走进厨房，从冰箱里拿了瓶啤酒，这才回到起居室。

猫头鹰已经从沙发背上跳了下来，正坐在扶手上，梳理着自己的羽毛。

“喂，”他友善地说，“先等我铺好毯子，OK？我可不想在沙发上睡着睡着发现有根毛茸茸的羽毛捅在鼻孔里。”

这回他非常肯定自己被给了个臭脸，不过猫头鹰还是乖乖地回到椅背上，直到他把毛毯铺满三分之一张沙发。他坐在自己的沙发一角，拿起遥控器，开始浏览频道。

“那么多频道，那么少节目。不看。不看。连环凶杀？血液飞溅模式？见他的鬼，老子每天都要面对这些。助产士？不要了吧。简·奥斯丁？哦我的老天。”一声低鸣让他转过头来。“啥？你想看一群戴着蠢帽子的女人围着一群系着蠢领带的男人转吗？你认真的？”猫头鹰眨眨眼睛，Lestrade把频道换了回来，同时笑道：“好了，Lestrade，你需要有个生活。瞧你现在居然让猫头鹰选电影。简直棒透了。”

他把遥控器放在茶几上，又把双脚翘了上去，喝了一大口啤酒。随即长叹一声摊在沙发上，打量着他的羽毛朋友目不转睛看电视的样子。他缓慢而小心地对猫头鹰伸出手。大鸟的头突然转过来，吓得他动作一僵。

“抱歉。我只是…呃，我只是在想，可以…碰你吗？”

蓝灰色的眼睛凝视着他，但他没有像今天对Sherlock Holmes那样强迫自己放空大脑。相反，他对上了大鸟的目光，尝试对它表达自己的欣赏和想要触碰那些光滑羽毛的愿望。触碰。仅此而已。让他惊讶的是，大鸟朝他凑近了些，并伸出了头。他小心翼翼地摸了摸猫头鹰脸上的羽毛，又揉了揉头顶的绒毛。猫头鹰低垂耳羽，缓缓闭上眼睛。有了它的鼓励，Lestrade进一步探索起来，手指抚过光滑的羽翼，揉弄着胸前柔软的绒毛。

“那跟皮毛差不多，”他着迷地说。“我都不知道原来猫头鹰这么柔软。那些蓬松的羽毛使你看起来大了好几圈。”他用食指轻挠猫头鹰的胸口，大鸟舒服地迎合着他的触碰，让他轻笑起来。“你是个柔软的大毛球，你就是。看起来又大又吓人，其实却跟别人一样喜欢被抱在怀里。”圆滚滚的蓝眼睛猛地睁开，又给他甩了张臭脸，Lestrade微笑着说。

“我们来约法三章吧。我不告诉别人你喜欢搂搂抱抱，你也别告诉任何人我跟一只猫头鹰花了一晚上看简·奥斯丁。好吗？”

他倚靠在沙发上盘起双腿，继续缓慢而有节奏地轻抚它的羽毛。猫头鹰又靠近了一些，待他们看完半部电影，Lestrade发现那只大鸟已经缩起一只脚，对他表现出了信任和舒适，使他看到片尾时几乎要感到遗憾，因为这意味着他们奇怪的陪伴已经告一段落了。

他悔恨地轻叹一声说：“尽管我并不情愿，但还是要去睡了。今天实在太漫长，并且如果那个见鬼的Sherlock Holmes没说错的话，他通常都不会说错，明天甚至会更加漫长。”他站起来，打着哈欠伸了个大大的懒腰，随后弯下身最后一次轻抚柔软的羽毛。

“晚安，我奇怪的朋友。今晚我过得很开心，那部电影也比我想象的要好。随时欢迎你到这里来。今后只要我在家，都会把后门打开让你自由进出。不过你要理解，我不在家时还是要关门的。”

猫头鹰眨眨眼睛，似乎表示同意，随后他便关灯走向卧室。

不一会儿，他慢慢陷入梦乡，最后一丝清醒的意识让他听到窗际传来一声轻响，并感到一个猫头鹰形状的影子停在窗边的高脚凳上。Lestrade微笑着拉起毯子，沉沉睡去。

然而，他的潜意识却接收到了轻柔的精神抚慰，仿佛羽毛滑过赤裸的肌肤，仿佛赞赏和感谢的低语，让Lestrade醒来时没来由地感到一阵轻松愉悦。


	3. 第三章

接下来的两个星期，Mycroft Holmes都没有联系他。但Lestrade实在忙得无暇顾及，不仅因为他的工作量，也因为年轻的Holmes再次证明自己是个麻烦制造机。如果Lestrade是个更有信仰的人，他绝对会对任何愿意听的超自然物体祈祷，求求你找个人——随便什么人——让那个咨询侦探天才的大脑足够忙碌，以免他跑出去惹麻烦。不过他是一名警官，对人生有着更实际的看法，所以他一直在给侦探提供各种悬案资料，希望能起到相同效果。

Sherlock只花了三天就把被害者衣服上的绿色纤维联系到某种从印度进口的开司米混纺，而且还是三年前的流行面料。最后追踪到一个野心勃勃却认为自己被大材小用的裁缝身上，这使Lestrade被彻底困在自己的办公室里，查看各种文件，签署各种报告和证词记录，同时还要听Sherlock抱怨他没有注意到最明显的事实，抱怨他只会看不会观察。

等他签名签够了抱怨也听够了，Lestrade提出送Sherlock回到他那间位于伦敦治安混乱区的小公寓里。让他惊讶的是，侦探竟心平气和地接受了他的提议。两人甚至一路无话，使他更加惊奇了。Sherlock居住的破烂公寓大楼出现在他们的视线中，Lestrade打开应急灯停在大楼门口，看着Sherlock从他的Belstaff大衣口袋里翻找钥匙。

“你怎么还住在这里？”

“因为我能来去自由。”

“你在一个好点的街区里也能来去自由。”Lestrade指出。

“有可能，但我只住在自己负担得起的地方。”

“你有没想过…”他正想说‘找你哥哥帮忙’，却看到Sherlock对他龇牙咧嘴，马上把后面的话换成了“找个室友？”

Sherlock难以置信地转过身。“室友？”

“是的，Sherlock。就是两个人住在一起，保证他们能找个治安好点的地方，同时又不会破产。”

“我知道室友是什么意思。”Sherlock烦躁地说。

“是吗？那你会考虑吗？”

“别蠢了。”

“为啥？又没叫你跟一大家子人住一起。”

“谁会想跟我当室友？”

“你会大吃一惊的。仔细想想，好吗？我知道你是个大孩子，可看着你住在这么一个垃圾堆里，我可不能说自己很放心。”

Sherlock粗鲁地哼了一声，但没有回答。他下了车，掏出自己的手机，开始用能让Lestrade眼花缭乱的速度飞快地发起短信。

“再见，Sherlock。”他叫了一声，但Sherlock早就甩上车门走上了楼梯。Lestrade笑着摇摇头，动作利索地做了个违章调头，省下几分钟回办公室的车程。他刚把Sherlock Holmes送回家并不意味着今天的工作已经结束了。

看到DCI Shielding等他回来从不是什么好迹象，事实证明这次也一样。

“DI Dimmock感染了麻疹，我听说你刚刚结束了一个案子。很抱歉，Lestrade，看来你是唯一能接手的人选了。”

“麻疹？他现在得这个有点太老了吧？”

“我也不知道。可能他没注射疫苗，天晓得呢。反正事实就是，他打电话请了病假，不能跟进自己的案子。”他从公文包里拿出一小叠文件递给Lestrade。“调查刚开始没多久，这既是好事也是坏事。好在你不需要浏览一大堆报告，而坏在你不得不面对最辛苦的工作。”

Lestrade抱怨几声，还是接过了文件。“好吧，幸亏我今晚没啥计划，对吧？”

“没错，我很抱歉，不过谢谢了。”Shielding冲Lestrade点点头，离开了他的办公室，没有随手关门。 

Lestrade轻叹一声，坐下来翻阅那叠虽然略显贫乏却依旧提供了足够信息的资料。他看到一起疑似保险诈骗，却渐渐显露出其他苗头的双重谋杀案。

“老子明天去你那，最好让我看到你全身上下长满红通通的水泡。”他自言自语道。

 

无论他工作日多么忙碌，也无论他那天多晚回家，Lestrade都会看到他的猫头鹰耐心地等在露台的椅子上，或他家凳子上，没过多久，这就成了他每天最期待的事情。

他会打开落地窗，让猫头鹰随时可以进来，然后到浴室冲个澡，换上运动服或睡裤T恤，拿起报纸或他带回来的报告书在大鸟的陪伴下静静地阅读。天气允许时，他还会到露台上坐坐。

一天晚上，他在露台上来回踱着步子，概括他手头这个案子的所有线索，并兀自抱怨着自己撞上了死胡同，可还是想在找Sherlock Holmes帮忙前尝试整理出一点头绪。与此同时，他还不断与猫头鹰交换目光，仿佛在期待一个回应，或一点建议。当他发现自己在做什么时，Lestrade猛地停了下来，挠了挠头，半是苦笑地闷哼一声。猫头鹰在橡木躺椅上朝他凑近了一些，伸长脖子像在要求抚摸，Lestrade想也不想就照办了。他喜欢那些柔软羽毛的触感，并对像猫头鹰这种机警的生物愿意让他触碰抚摸暗自感到兴奋不已。

“瞧瞧我们俩，”他叹息着说。“真是一对儿，不是吗？本来我没有私生活已经够悲催了，但你也真的无处可去吗？比如去捉耗子，捉松鼠？各种猫头鹰该干的事？你家没有猫头鹰太太等你回去吗？”他轻轻触碰猫头鹰的耳羽，大鸟舒服地闭上了眼睛。“你真软。我很喜欢。蓬蓬松松的。我能叫你蓬蓬吗？你几乎每天晚上都来，难道不觉得我该给你起个名字吗？”

猫头鹰睁开圆滚滚的大眼睛，歪过脑袋。

“你怎么想？蓬蓬？”

猫头鹰张开鸟喙，嘶鸣一声。

“你不喜欢吗？”他笑了起来。“可能你是对的。那是个给白色小狗起的名字。唔。”他嘴唇轻启，凝视着猫头鹰一本正经的脸，然后微笑起来。“我想到了。Mike。我就叫你Mike。你让我想起某个认识的人，而且几秒钟前，你简直跟他一模一样。好，就叫你Mike了，希望你喜欢。”

猫头鹰（现在叫Mike）轻磕鸟喙，仿佛在思考。

_::可以接受。::_

“好。很高兴认识你Mike。”

_::我也是，Gregory。::_

Lestrade猛地喝了一大口水，然后呛到了，拼命咳嗽起来。

“你刚跟我说话了？”他好不容易挤出一句。Mike看了他一眼，随后转过脖子，仿佛在查看Lestrade是否跟自己身后的某个人说话了。Lestrade还没停下咳嗽，就拍着胸口说：“见鬼，我太可悲了。瞧瞧我。”他重重地坐了下来，双腿搭在脚凳上。“我太可悲了，”他重复道。“四十大几，事业还算过得去，已经离婚，没有债务。可我现在却是这个样子。”他轻轻拽了一下Mike的耳羽。“天涯孤独，忍不住对一只猫头鹰说话，还以为它回答了。”他看着大鸟从扶手上跳下来，迈开长腿小心翼翼地走过来，坐到他的大腿上。Lestrade的指尖轻轻刷过那双长腿。“有时候我真觉得自己是不是脑子有问题。”

然后男人和猫头鹰便坐在一起，盯着外面的夜空。

 

_::起来。Gregory。请你快起来。::_

那个声音听起来很急切，Lestrade缓缓醒了过来。外面还是黑的，他感到有些迷糊。四点半。 _搞什么鬼？_ 他坐起来揉了揉脸。

“是谁？”

_::起床，穿好衣服，快点，Gregory。::_

“怎么回事？你是谁？”

_::请你快点。带上枪和手机，到外面去。快点。::_

那个声音好像是从他脑子里传出来的，这最好是个梦。必须是。否则就是他疯了。如果这是个梦，那他最好听那个声音的话。他站起来，从保险柜里拿出自己的格洛克，一把抓上牛仔裤，跑过走廊进入浴室，飞快地上了个厕所，换掉睡裤，因为不想跑回去拿内裤，只好咬咬牙直接套上了牛仔裤。随后，他光着脚套上自己放在门边的旧跑鞋，拿起摇粒绒外套，从钩子上拿起车钥匙，走向停在门口不远处的车。

“你在哪里？”他四处张望。“现在我该做什么？”

_::坐进车里，跟我来。::_

“啥？”

_::照我说的做。::_

声音越来越不耐烦，他赶紧照办了。Lestrade刚把车开到路上，就看到一只大鸟从空中掠过，开始在前面带路。他吓了一跳，猛踩刹车，难以置信地盯着前方。

“Mike？”

_::是的。跟我来。::_

他朝西南方向开了半个多小时，完全不知道发生了什么事。

“你把我带到里士满公园干什么？”

_::你很快就会知道了。继续开车。::_

“那里关门了，还有门卫。”

_::相信我，那些已经被妥善处置了。::_

他开进一条疑似公园员工专用的小路，直到猫头鹰落在一根树干上，旁边就是一丛灌木，还缺了个小小的口子。

_::把车停在这里。带上枪以防万一。你能联系WCU的人吗？::_

“可以，Warwick警员。”

_::Edgar Warwick？::_

“对，Eddie，应该就是他。”

_::化形者。很好。跟我来。::_

Lestrade挤过那个缺口，跟在Mike后面。猫头鹰悄无声息地掠过小径。他真心希望保持安静不是计划内容之一，因为他现在基本上跟一匹拉着犁的马一样安静，好几次险些被路上的坑洼绊倒，痛恨自己没穿袜子来。

_::停。::_

Lestrade停下来，气喘吁吁地扶着膝盖想理顺自己的呼吸。下班后的轻松慢跑简直是小儿科。以后要是想跟上Mike的速度，他真得彻底把烟戒掉。

_::你看到那块空地了吗？我在那里等你。::_

Lestrade喘着气点点头，直起身走向空地，这次尽量小心翼翼地保持了安静。他的呼吸平稳下来，双眼迅速适应了黑暗，让他感到有些惊讶。他从来不知道自己的夜视能力这么好。但是脑子里有种奇怪的感觉，使他不得不摇摇头。这有点像没有疼痛的头痛。太不可思议了。

他听到一声无力的呻吟，猛地停了下来。紧接着，他眯起眼睛仔细打量那块空地。乌云遮蔽了月光，Lestrade只能分辨出地上有几团一动不动的物体。他有种不祥的预感，呼吸开始急促，心跳也越来越快。

_::空地很安全。到这里来。::_

尽管如此，Lestrade还是抽出自己的格洛克打开了保险栓。他小心翼翼地走过去，哭泣声越来越令人痛心。他分辨出两种不同的声音，听起来都不像人类，但这并没有让他好受一些。他刚踏进空地，乌云就移开了，银色的月光向他呈现出比以往任何可怕的犯罪现场都令人惊恐的场景。他只来得及重新拉上保险栓，把枪放回枪套里，紧接着便双膝一软，跪倒在地。

他眼前是一片惨遭屠杀的动物尸体。马鹿、黄鹿——纤细的腿被硬生生折断，优美的脖颈上横亘着触目惊心的伤口。狐狸——柔软的皮毛沾满血污，尾巴都被割走了。兔子——被碾压得面目全非。鸟——脖子和翅膀都被折断。他右侧有什么东西动了一下，Lestrade手脚并用地爬起来，走向发出动静的方向，小心翼翼地避开地上的尸体，避免破坏现场。因为这就是一个犯罪现场。他看到了。一条大狗蜷着身子，把一只狐狸幼崽护在怀里，Lestrade马上蹲下来，不希望表现出任何威胁性。他强迫自己保持冷静，伸出一只手，对大狗轻柔地说话。那条罗威纳犬无力地摇了摇尾巴。Lestrade跪下来，让大狗闻他的双手。湿润的舌头开始舔舐他的掌心，同样湿润的鼻子贴在他的手腕上。大狗怀里的幼崽挣扎着站了起来。

“我得检查你的伤势。”他说。大狗用充满信任的眼神看着他。紧接着，他尽量轻柔地检查了罗威纳犬伤痕累累的身体，就算没经过兽医训练，他也看出只有奇迹才能保住它的性命。小狐狸摇摇晃晃地站着，身体轻轻颤抖，皮毛上都是血污，一只大耳朵被撕裂了。小狐狸轻声呜咽着，把小小的身体往Lestrade腿上靠。他想也不想就把小家伙抱起来圈在了怀里。随后，他空出一只手拿出手机，找到Warwick的号码。电话接通，另一头传来Warwick迷糊而沙哑的声音。

“嗯？”

“Warwick？”

“啊？”

“我是DI Lestrade。很抱歉，我得麻烦你组个队到里士满公园来，马上。”

“啥？”电话那头传来一声哈欠。“你在说什么呢？”

“里士满公园。组队。现在。”幼崽再次发出呜咽，Lestrade听到电话另一头传来倒抽一口冷气的声音。

“那是什么？”

“是一只狐狸幼崽。你要做好心理准备，Warwick，我很久没见过这么可怕的场面了。我把坐标发给你。快点。”

Lestrade摆弄了好一会儿才把坐标发出去，然后收好手机，无力地坐在罗威纳犬旁边，一只手把呻吟的小狐狸抱在胸前，另一只手则轻抚大狗的脑袋，先挠了挠耳后，再让手滑到后颈，摸到了皮革项圈。他仔细摸了摸狗牌，却看不清上面的字。

 _::她是一条警犬。::_ Mike落在他身边，歪着头打量那个狗牌。

“什么？”他再次掏出手机，拨通了Warwick的号码。“Warwick，我是Lestrade。听着，看能不能找个K-9的人跟你过来。这里有条受伤的警犬。什么？……不知道，看不清。……是的，我能摸出来狗牌的形状。……好，回见。”他转向Mike，发现猫头鹰正转动着头部，仿佛想捕捉现场的所有细节。“我不明白。那怎么可能？这里可是伦敦中心，皇家公园里啊。”

_::你很快就会明白。我得走了，Gregory，但我会保持联系。::_

Mike挪开一段距离，随即振翅飞向空中，留下Lestrade独自坐在一群已死或濒死的动物中间，正努力接受一只猫头鹰跟他说话的事实，而且他们还对话了。

狐狸幼崽的呜咽渐渐平息下去，像是睡着了，小小的胸膛有规律地起伏着。但大狗的呼吸却越来越急促，并且听起来很痛苦。它尝试爬向Lestrade，把自己蜷缩在他的大腿旁，仿佛在寻求温暖和触碰。他把虚弱的大狗抱到腿上，一点都不在乎血污弄脏他的上衣和牛仔裤。

“到底谁会干这种事？鹿和兔子到底得罪了谁？还有小狐狸崽子？”大狗蹭了蹭他的手。“还有你，一条警犬。”他低头看着罗威纳犬深色的眸子。“我真希望自己认识你的训练者，这样就能跟他谈谈。你是一条好警犬，身负重伤还保护了一条小狐狸。你叫什么？你有朋友，有平时在一起玩耍的警犬吗？”他一直用轻柔的声音对它说话，直到大狗的呼吸间隔越来越长。

_::我叫Suzie，我的训练者是Peter MacNamare。Rory是我最好的朋友，我会很想他的。::_

大狗最后一次把湿润的鼻子挤进他的掌心，随后轻颤着停止了呼吸。

PC Warwick好不容易凑了一队WCU成员赶过来的时候，发现DI Lestrade正盘腿坐在一块空地中央，怀里抱着一只狐狸幼崽，身边躺着一条死去的罗威纳犬，头还枕在他的大腿上。

“Lestrade，这里到底发生了什么？”他伸出稳健的手臂，Lestrade有些不情愿地把狐狸幼崽小小的身体交了过去。他想站起来，却发现自己双腿已经麻木，若不是一名高大的女性在旁边扶住他，险些就要跌落在地。Warwick和女警都满脸疑惑地看着他。

“Lestrade，你在这里干什么？”Warwick把幼崽交给另一名年长的警官，看着他转身走向警车停放的位置。“这应该不是你的管辖范围吧？”

“听着，我真不知道该怎么说。”Lestrade挠了挠头，见那位女警（DC Stapleton，他心不在焉地想）匆忙递过来一块手帕，这才发现自己手上已经沾满了鲜血。他想象了一下自己的样子看起来该有多糟糕，一个极为不妙的想法突然窜过脑海。“我没……哦我的老天，这可跟我没有一点关系。”他结结巴巴地说着，感到Warwick伸手按住了他的肩膀。

“放松。我们知道这不是你干的。可你是怎么出现在这里的？”

“我……”他急切地寻找着说辞。“我有线人。一个匿名来电。我…然后有只猫头鹰，我跟着它过来的，后来我找到小狐狸和狗，她叫Suzie，是MacNamara的警犬，喜欢跟Rory玩，还有……啊见鬼，我就像个疯言疯语的神经病。”

“你跟着一只猫头鹰，”Stapleton说。

“是的。”

“那条狗的名字叫Suzie，她喜欢跟Rory玩。”

“是的。”

“你怎么知道？”

“她告诉我的。”

“她告诉你的。”

“是的。”

“而且你是跟着猫头鹰来的。”

“是的。”

“什么样的猫头鹰？”

“雕鸮。他很大，有一双蓝眼睛。”

“蓝眼睛。”

Lestrade突然觉得自己双腿发软，赶紧对Warwick伸出手，警官一把抓住了他的手腕。

“到我车里去吧。”

“我的车在那头。”他虚弱地辩驳道。

“你现在不能开车。Stapleton可以开你的车跟在后面。”

Lestrade点点头。“好吧。”他把车钥匙放到Stapleton摊开的掌心上，让Warwick领着自己走向其中一辆警车，告诉他家里地址，随即瘫坐在副驾上，身下还垫着一块旧毯子，以免身上的血污弄脏了座椅。他们一路无话，Warwick时不时忧心忡忡地看他一眼，而他则假装没注意到，一直凝视着窗外。

到家以后，Warwick提议送他进去，但Lestrade礼貌地拒绝了。“谢谢你的担心，我知道自己现在是个什么样子，但我不会晕过去，也不会做傻事。我会洗澡换衣服，可能再睡上一小时，今天晚点再谈。好吗？”

“好。”Warwick似乎还是很担心，但并不打算跟长官过多争论，于是他点点头，回到了车上。

Lestrade看着他的车离去，然后走进自己家里。他用颤抖的双手掏出手机，拨通了Sally Donovan的号码。电话响了两声她就接了起来，声音异常欢快，与这压抑的早晨和他自己的惨状形成鲜明对比。

“老大，早上好！怎么了？”

“Sally，我半夜被叫去处理案子了，现在有点累。我要洗个澡再睡两小时，十点再到办公室。你一个人能行吗？”

“什么案子？”

他能听出她好奇得不得了，但现在暂时没心情谈论里士满公园的案子，于是直截了当地说：“失踪斑比。”

“哦，我知道了。好吧，希望你把桑普救出来了。我先替你顶班，可如果你十点钟没准时到，我就亲自去接你。”

“谢了，Sally。”

他挂掉电话，迅速脱掉衣服胡乱扔在地上。随后，他习惯性地打开了落地窗，紧接着便在淋浴底下让热水冲得自己全身泛红，整个浴室都充满水蒸汽，仿佛旧时伦敦迷雾缭绕的秋天清晨。他刷了牙，但没有刮胡子，而是直接赤裸着爬到床上，把闹钟调到了九点，一点都不指望自己在看过那种场景后能马上入睡，可是他刚把毯子拉到身上，就被疲劳击溃，一直睡到闹铃响起。

 

“Lestrade，到我办公室来，谢谢。”

Lestrade挺了挺身子，跟在DCI Shielding身后走了进去。总督察坐到办公桌后，示意Lestrade在对面坐下。

“我怎么听说你去插手WCU的活了？”

“长官，我没插手。是有人打电话给我，要求我提供帮助。”

“对方是只猫头鹰。”Shielding眯起眼睛。

Lestrade不太自在地挪了挪身子。“我当时可能是有点动摇了，长官。您知道，平时我不会被人半夜从床上叫起来去看这么惨烈的场面。”

一个粗鲁的嗤笑回答了他的话。“Lestrade……Greg。我们在一起工作多长时间了？六年？”

“七年。”

“对，七年。你从来没表现过任何动摇。而且你曾经见过比一堆死动物更可怕的犯罪现场。所以别跟我瞎说什么动摇。”他靠在椅背上，抬起下巴。“跟我说说那只猫头鹰。”

Lestrade垂下目光，避免与长官对视。“长官，我可能出现了幻觉。毕竟我睡前喝了点葡萄酒。”

“Lestrade。”DCI的声音听起来有点不耐烦。“少废话。你我都知道你从来不会喝得出现幻觉。说说猫头鹰。那是什么种类的？”

“雕鸮。那是一只很大的雕鸮，长着一双蓝眼睛。他最近这两周总会跑到我家来，陪我看书或工作，有时还陪我看电视。”

“他到你家陪你。”

“是的。”

“那他有没有…尝试过与你进行任何方式的交流？”

Lestrade惊讶地抬起头。“他尝试过。有时我觉得他能听懂我说的每句话，而昨晚就像…”他打断了自己。那可不是他愿意与自家长官分享的事情。

“你说什么？”

他轻叹一声。这下算是走上不归路了。“他昨晚对我说话了。在我脑子里。他要我跟他走。”好吧。 _再见了我的事业。_

他的长官突然愣住了，瞪大眼睛看着他。“你跟猫头鹰相处了两个礼拜，他还跟你 **说话** 了？”

“是的，至少我认为。”他小心翼翼地说。

Shielding轻咳几声。“Stapleton说那条狗，Suzie，在死前也跟你说话了？”

Lestrade掌心开始出汗。这是什么节奏？他偷偷瞥了一眼办公室门，满以为随时会有两个大块头警察冲进来把他抓到四面墙都是软垫的小黑屋里。

“嗯，应该是。”

Shielding开始用指尖敲打办公桌，并眯缝着眼睛上下打量他。“有意思，”他说。“我从来没发现。”他伸手拿起电话，Lestrade站了起来，知道长官的意思是自己可以走了。

“很好，Lestrade。辛苦你了。我记得你还要处理一起双重谋杀，对吧？”

“长官，”Lestrade有点疑惑地开了个头，但Shielding已经在拨号了。

他回到办公室，正要关门却被Donovan叫住了。

“你得看看这个。”

“啥？”

“跟我来。”

Lestrade叹息一声，跟她走进小调查室，眼前的新闻已经足够让他把注意力全部集中起来了。

 

他从内袋里掏出震动的手机，对小屏幕皱起了眉。号码不可显示。他烦躁地闷哼一声，不耐烦地说，“Lestrade。”

电话另一头传来彬彬有礼的声音。“下午好，探长。我联系的时机不对吗？”

“Holmes先生。”他对从门口探头进来的Donovan举起一只手，用嘴型说‘等会儿’。“今天是挺忙的。有什么能帮你的吗？”

“我碰巧记起此前曾与你相约共进午餐，刚好今天的日程上有整整两个小时的空闲，便想碰碰运气。但你今天好像不太方便。”

Lestrade正要婉拒，却听到肚子不合时宜地咕噜起来，只好笑了笑。“你猜怎么的？现在时机确实不太合适，但我饿坏了。在哪见面？”他迅速记下Mycroft向他提供的餐厅名称。“那地方离这里大概十分钟路程。几点？”

“十分钟后怎么样？”

“十五分钟吧。我要先跟Donovan警长说几句话。”

“那就十五分钟后见。”

Lestrade挂掉电话站起身，拿上他的深色大衣，走向Donovan的办公桌。

“迟来的午餐，”他解释道。“有人找我。你刚才想说什么？”

“没什么。我只是需要你的签名，好增加人手跟进刚才说的那个线索。”

“哦那个，可以。”他拿起笔，接过对方递来的资料，草草看了一眼，发现没有多余的内容，随后胡乱签上了自己的名字。“给。我一个半小时就回来，顶多两小时。”

她做了个鬼脸。“工作餐？”

“差不多吧。”

Lestrade点点头离开苏格兰场，希望能马上拦到一辆计程车。

 

那家餐厅比他想象的要朴素一些，但他还是很庆幸自己今天系了领带，穿的也不是以前的旧西装。Mycroft起身迎接他，依旧穿着完美无瑕的藏蓝条纹三件套。两人握了手。

一个侍应生凭空冒出来给他们送上菜单，Lestrade的肚子又叫了一声。他感到一股热潮顺着脖颈爬到脸颊上，但Mycroft却假装没听到。完美的装束，完美的礼仪。真难相信他竟是Sherlock的哥哥。

他们点完菜后闲聊了几句，餐厅赠送的面包篮被送到桌上，Mycroft靠在椅背上舒展身体，把Lestrade上下审视了一番。Holmes的招牌动作，但跟Sherlock没礼貌的凝视不同，Mycroft Holmes那双蓝灰色的眸子并没有表现出任何冒犯，因此Lestrade也没有下意识地强迫自己清空大脑。相反，他也回以同样审视的目光，发现某种混合着 _信任_ 和 _友谊_ 的奇怪感觉突然窜过了全身。

“探长先生，你愿意告诉我，是什么让你如此忙碌，甚至忘记了午餐吗？”

“Holmes先生，别这样，午餐时间无需称呼我的官职。叫我Greg，如果你一定要保持正式，那就叫我Lestrade。但别叫我探长。我也是个有血有肉的人，这你应该懂。”

“大多数人都希望别人称呼他们用辛苦工作换来的头衔。”

“是的，在我工作时确实如此，但我不是大多数人，偶尔我也喜欢别人称呼我的名字。”

Mycroft唇角勾出一个小小的微笑，Lestrade也微笑起来。

“很好。Greg。你可以叫我Mycroft。”

“Mycroft。”

他们碰了碰杯。

“今天简直太疯狂了，”他一开口就再也停不下来，滔滔不绝地说出了今天的经历——猫头鹰，野生动物屠杀，罗威纳犬和狐狸幼崽，上司的奇怪反应，双重谋杀，以及他对自己精神状态的深深担忧。

待他回过神来，发现Mycroft Holmes正把手肘撑在餐桌上，目不转睛地凝视着自己，手指竖成尖塔形状的动作跟他弟弟像极了。他立刻反应过来自己做了什么，只得羞愧地闭上了眼睛。

“抱歉，真是太抱歉了，”他结结巴巴地说着，推开椅子准备起身离开。“我该走了。我听起来肯定像个疯子。”

_::坐下::_

他重新坐下，又拿起一块面包准备给自己找点事做，然后动作僵住了。

“那是啥？”

“跟我说说你的猫头鹰。”Mycroft无视了他的问题。Lestrade仔细观察他的表情，想找出哪怕一丝嘲讽，但没找到。于是他慢吞吞地往面包片上涂好黄油，趁机恢复冷静，仔细咬了一口，若有所思地嚼了嚼咽下去，这才开口。

“呃，一天晚上正在下大雨，他出现在我家露台，浑身都湿透了，那对猫头鹰肯定不太好。反正对任何生物都不太好，那些湿漉漉的羽毛和体温流失？太危险了。”他笑了起来。“你知道我对害羞的生物是什么态度，所以自然而然地，我就把他带到屋里，让他暖和起来，把烤干了。”

“理所当然。每个人都该毫不犹豫地为一只雕鸮提供庇护，”Mycroft干巴巴地说。“毕竟它们都是爱亲近人的小鸟。”

Lestrade的笑容愈发灿烂起来，让他眼角的笑纹更加深邃。“那正是我的想法。他其实是个毛茸茸的大家伙，喜欢搂搂抱抱，还喜欢我给他挠痒痒。挺可爱的。”

“可爱。”Mycroft挑起一边眉梢。“毛茸茸。”

他们点的餐食被送上来，Mycroft饶有兴致地看着Lestrade大快朵颐。

“还有呢？你们已经关系好得同桌吃饭了？”

“当然不。猫头鹰的餐桌礼仪太恶心了。话说回来，我从没见过他吃东西。而且他还很爱干净，从来都不会，呃，到处掉羽毛，也不会留下恶心的小豆豆。”

“我希望不会。”Mycroft的回答十分谨慎，Lestrade轻笑起来。

“抱歉，午餐时间不该说这个。”

“确实。你那长羽毛的朋友有名字吗？”

“当然有啦。他叫…”Lestrade猛地咳嗽起来。

“嗯？”Mycroft耐心等待Lestrade喝掉杯里的苏打水，然后隔着桌子给他添了一些。“他叫什么？”

Lestrade盯着自己的盘子看了好一会儿，然后抬起头，眼里满是笑意。“他叫Mike。”

“Mike，”Mycroft重复一遍。“很有意思的选择。能告诉我是什么启发了你吗？”

“是你。对不起，但真的是你。”他想掩饰随时都会爆发的大笑，但实在忍不住，尽管Mycroft锐利的目光仍旧凝视着他。“他看起来总是那么尊贵又正统，浑身的羽毛像西装一样，还有他的鸟喙和那双眼睛…”他慢慢停了下来，看着对面的男人。认真注视着他。

Mycroft Holmes。长长的鼻子，尖端有个奇怪的角度。目光锐利的蓝灰色眸子。优雅的双手和修长的手指。无可挑剔的衣着。总是毫无征兆地悄然出现又悄然消失，走起路来几乎听不到动静。Mycroft Holmes，如今正挑起下巴看着他，眼神里充满狡诈的笑意。

_::Greg？请继续说。::_

Lestrade失手掉落了刀叉，换来邻桌恼怒的目光。三滴香草汁溅到衬衫和领带上，但他现在完全顾不上那些。他大张着嘴，双眼圆睁，满心希望他能找到个关闭电源的按钮，或者墙上突然出现一个大洞。满心希望自己仍处在一个平凡的日常中，没有猫头鹰，没有Holmes，没有脑子里的声音。

“你，”他好不容易才挤出一个字。

Mycroft锁定他的目光，缓缓放下餐具，一言不发。

“你，”他重复一遍。“你是我的猫头鹰？我的…Mike？原来那一直都是你？”

依旧没有回答，他再次感到一股热浪顺着脖颈蔓延上来，满脸通红。“你让我抱着你，给你挠痒痒，你坐在我膝盖上，哦我的老天，我都对你说了些啥。”

 _::冷静，Lestrade。::_ 脑中的声音让他立刻闭上了嘴。Mycroft似乎很不自在地换了个姿势，一根细长的手指心不在焉地绕着杯口打转，并从低垂的眼睑下用奇怪的目光看着他。

“趁你还没有让自己过分尴尬，我希望你考虑一下我的话：我在你家度过了很多个夜晚，在猫头鹰的形态下让你抱着我挠痒痒，甚至还看着你睡觉。你能从中看出什么呢？”


	4. 第四章

Lestrade的眼神从疑惑变为沉思，最后变为恍然大悟。

“哦，”他说完，又柔声重复一遍。“哦。”

Mycroft发现自己对一个刚发现的事实很感兴趣——Lestrade好像更在意猫头鹰一直是Mycroft这件事，反倒对动物跟他说话的现象没什么过激反应。他保持安静，耐心等待着。

“为什么是我？”Lestrade终于问道。“为什么你会找我？”

“我只是刚结束一个会议，正在回家的路上，不幸遇到了大雨，”Mycroft耸起一边肩膀。“我对天气进行了错误估计，以为自己能绕一小段路去调查另外一件事，并且及时赶回家中。结果就是，我飞得不够快，只好在雨中寻找躲避之处。因此最初的选择完全是出于巧合。”他发现自己开始拨弄盘子里的食物，便强迫自己放下叉子。“但这些天来我一直扪心自问的，并不是我一开始为什么会找你。而是为什么我后来一直都去找你？”

“为什么？”

“那是我尚在寻找的答案。这周末你有时间吗？”

突然转换的话题把Lestrade打了个措手不及，只见他眨眨眼睛说。“啥？”

“你能把周末的时间空出来吗？”Mycroft发现自己不知何时屏住了呼吸，便缓缓吐了一口气，心中有些惊奇。

“可以啊，”Lestrade一字一顿地回答。“应该没问题。干嘛问这个？”

“我认为你我必须进行一场认真的谈话，而那场谈话不能在公众场合进行。”

“哦？什么谈话？”探长的声音听上去很好奇，Mycroft决定现在该停止拐弯抹角了。

“你听说过变身者和化形者吗？”

“像狼人那样，人类可以变成动物？嗯，我听说过。我前妻以前喜欢看一个吸血鬼电视剧，里面还有一群狼人和一个化形者。我喜欢狼人，他们很酷。难道你想说你…能变身？”

“没错。我是猫头鹰人。”

Lestrade愣了片刻，随即眯起眼睛。“继续。”

“那些物种都是真实存在的。有的是变身者，能够变成一种特定的动物，有的是化形者，能化形为任何他们触碰过的生物。因此可以想象，两个群体之间必定存在一定矛盾，但多数时候都是无伤大雅的斗嘴。变身者和化形者都喜欢待在自己的群体中，可一旦有事需要我们合作完成，那些憎恶就必须被放到一边。只是，当我们需要卫道者的帮助时，又会引发新的问题。”

“卫道者？”

“卫道者是拥有超群智力的动物，在人类和蜕变者中充当着桥梁的作用，比如宠物。”

“蜕变者？”

“就是化形者和变身者。”

“那么，化形者能变成任何东西，变身者只能变化一种形态，而卫道者则是特别聪明的动物？就像，呃…灵犬莱西？”

“是的。”

“那你们存在指挥系统吗？刚才你说有时候这些人要合作，对吧？那是怎么组织起来的？”

“每个族群都有自己的首领，区域首领等等，此外，还有一个人负责全局指挥。”

“我需要问那是谁吗？”

“我认为你已经知道答案了。”Mycroft脸上闪过一抹笑意。

“哈，原来那只松鼠真的对你鞠躬了。”

“你说什么？”

“松鼠啊。那天下午在公园里？你还记得我当时问它是不是对你鞠躬了，你说不想跟我讨论啮齿类的礼仪问题？”

“哦。”

“然后呢？”

Mycroft对Lestrade的坚持轻叹一声。“是的，Greg，那只松鼠确实对我鞠躬了。她是底层成员之一，认出了我的脸。”

“我就知道。”Lestrade已经心不在焉地吃完了自己的午餐，随即瞥了一眼Mycroft吃到一半的餐食。“你不吃了？”

“什么？”Mycroft低头看着自己的盘子。“我已经不饿了。怎么，你想吃？”

“呃，不。下次吧。”

“来点咖啡？还是点心？”

“琴酒不错，不过这个时间我还是来杯意式浓缩吧，谢谢。”

Mycroft示意服务生收走他们的餐盘，又给自己点了一杯咖啡，给Lestrade点了一杯浓缩。他靠在椅背上，打量着探长。“我发现你对此毫不意外。”

Lestrade轻哼一声。“那是因为我认为自己随时都会醒过来，这一切都将是场奇怪的梦。”他把玩着被服务生漏掉的小面包刀。“说真的，化形者？猫头鹰人？得了吧。”他咬着下唇，继续说。“我该作何反应？几个礼拜前，你弟弟还是我见到过的最奇怪的生物，现在却有只会说话的猫头鹰每天晚上到我家来玩，还有一条警犬死前把自己的名字告诉我了——”他猛地抬起头。“哦我的天。Sherlock。他也…呃…”

“他是只猫。”

“猫。”

“一只黑猫。脾气极坏，大部分时间都在讨人嫌。”

他们对视一眼，Lestrade大笑起来。“太适合他了。又任性又夸张。”Mycroft轻哼一声表示赞同，这时咖啡被送上来，让两人的对话中断了一小会儿。服务生离开后，Lestrade喝了一口意式浓缩，放下小杯子，实事求是地说：“我之所以没有把脑袋敲在这张桌子上，是因为想听听你的说法。我必须把所有信息都接收到脑子里，留到晚上仔细思考。至于现在，我正忙着调查我的双重谋杀，不能转移注意力。反正现在不行。”他发出一声间于大笑和叹息之间的动静。“我猜我现在这种行动就是Sherlock所谓的‘收集数据’以便进一步分析。等我回家后，不管是几点，我就会开一瓶红酒开始思考这些事，到时候你最好派几个年轻英俊穿着白袍的小伙子在旁边待命。”

“唔。”Mycroft往自己的咖啡里加了些砂糖。“你的意思是，今晚你想一个人待着？”他想掩饰自己的失望，但Lestrade一定有所察觉。因为他隔着桌子伸出手，似乎想拍拍Mycroft的手臂，却途中改变了主意，把手缩了回去。

“抱歉，”他说。“嗯，就是那个意思，今晚我想一个人待着。”

Mycroft点点头。“我理解。”

“那么，Mycroft。你刚才问我周末有没时间是什么意思？”

“哦对了。我想跟你讨论一些事情，同时还想进行一些测试。”

“什么？”

“Greg，你是否好奇过自己为何能招来如此由衷的信赖？不仅是动物，还有其他人。”

“为什么，我希望那是因为我是个好人，也是个好警察。”

“你当然是，但松鼠一般不会在乎你的警衔。”

Lestrade耸耸肩。“我也不知道为什么。人们总是会向我寻求帮助。还有动物。我觉得他们很好掌握。我是说动物。”

“甚至Sherlock都很信任你，仅此一点，就让我很早以前就产生警觉了。他从不会轻信任何人，现在想来，他却很少对你口出嘲讽。”

“可他确实让我别在他面前思考了。”

Mycroft不置可否地摆摆手。“那不算数。”随即，他若有所思地眯起眼睛。“然而，他却对我说过你很难读懂。”

“那我可不赞同。他从我绑鞋带的方式就能看出我头天晚上跟谁睡了。怎么可能觉得我很难读懂？”

“头天晚上跟谁睡了？”

Lestrade难为情地低下了头。“是啊，呃，好吧，偶尔会这样。我离婚了，你懂的。”他辩解道。

“我不是在批判你，Greg。你是个有魅力的男人。我敢肯定你会遇到很多机会。”

“呵呵，至少目前为止我家门前还没有排起长队，不过我是觉得自己挺受欢迎的。”他喝完剩下的浓缩，做了个鬼脸。“呃，真苦。那么你说的周末？”

“我希望你能考虑到我家度个周末，方便我们私底下进一步探讨这方面的事。”

“没什么好考虑的。”Lestrade咬住下唇。“我去。我想多听你讲讲猫头鹰的事，也想听你解释一下为什么能在别人脑子里说话。你能解释吗？”

“我相信可以。”

“很好。那很好。我该什么时候过去？”

“周六早上是否合适？或者你下午更方便？”

“早上就行。我感觉你刚才说了这么多都是很浅层的东西，其中肯定还有更深层的概念。”

“确实如此。那么，你能允许我十点钟去接你吗？”

“当然允许。谢谢啦。正好我要把自己的车送去检视，我可不想跟游客抢出租车或地铁座位。”

“那就十点钟。”

***

“Greg。Gregory，你听好了，动物不会说话。你不能再说这些了。”

“可我能听到他们！他们总在对我说话！我能听懂每一个字！”

“我再告诉你一遍，Gregory，动物不会说话。你外婆让你看太多电视了。我得跟她谈谈。”

“可外婆说她也能听到他们说话。”

“外婆老了，糊涂了。”

“妈！她才没有老糊涂。她很聪明，她给我讲狗狗和小鸟的故事，还告诉我外公以前是条比格犬。”

“够了，Gregory！不准再说这个！”

 _无尽的痛苦。_ 仿佛闪电划过脑海。然后便是寂静。悲伤和孤独。漫长的寂静。

身体感到轻柔的触碰。猫头鹰的低声哼鸣，长满羽毛的身体紧贴着自己。

_温暖。_

_信任。_

_友谊。_

他的世界不再只有寂静。没有嘈杂，也不再有寂静。更重要的是，不再有悲伤。也不再有孤独。

_动物不会说话，Gregory。_

_::不都会。但我会。::_

Lestrade突然惊醒，心跳飞快，出了一身汗。他闷哼着坐起来，双手揉了揉脸，弓起双腿用手肘撑住膝盖，双眼无神地看着前方。他母亲的声音。自己清醒时几乎记不清她的声音，但在梦里，母亲的声音却响亮而清晰。他不经常梦到自己的双亲，每次梦到也都是模糊的童年记忆。他突然愧疚地意识到自己已经大半年没去给二老扫墓，却每逢满月都会为外婆点一根蜡烛，因为那是幼年时祖孙俩的习惯，小小的烛光仿佛能让他不再感到孤单。当然，跟四个表姐弟一块长大让他很难感到孤单，只是那种感觉偶尔还是会袭上心头。但他知道，外婆在无法继续打理自己的房产，不得不住进老人院后是非常孤独的，所以他每周都会去看她两次，每周四提前放学时，以及每个周末，同时对同学的调侃充耳不闻。在暑假跟姨丈一家住在外地不能去探望时，他就给外婆寄明信片，并在满月点燃一根蜡烛。

今晚他竟会梦到母亲，这有点奇怪。Lestrade咬着指甲，对着黑暗皱起眉头，满心希望自己能记住别的细节。让他感到痛苦的是，那些碎片无论如何都无法拼凑起来。为什么她要坚称动物不会说话？为什么自己又坚持他们会说话呢？他外公是…比格犬？难道外公是…？他躺回床上，抬起手臂盖住双眼。

为什么周六还没到。

***

门铃响起。一直假装看报纸，其实盯着同一篇文章看了好久的Mycroft几乎从沙发上跳了起来。他完全无法理解自己为何如此惴惴不安。根本没什么好紧张的。

他打开门，没花心思去检查监控摄像。毕竟他的司机已经提前告知了到达时间，每位访客还必须经过门房检查，更何况他已经习惯了探长的气息，能够随时随地辨认出来。

Lestrade背对大门，心不在焉地看着Mycroft顶层公寓门前铺着昂贵地毯的走廊。他肩上扛着一个老旧的皮制旅行袋，穿着同样老旧的卡其外套，一条洗掉了颜色的牛仔裤和一双沉重的皮靴，看起来与这栋高级公寓楼格格不入。尽管如此，当他转过身对Mycroft露出那标志性的随性微笑，所有格格不入的感觉瞬间就他被抛在了脑后。

“早啊，Mycroft。”他高兴地说。“我早该猜到你的老窝肯定特别豪华。我可没带西装领带来，希望你管家不会生气。”

“别闹了。”Mycroft勾起一个微笑，所有紧张都烟消云散。“你放心，我既没有管家也没有男仆。这里不是伊顿广场，而这个…窝也不需要那许多员工。”他做了个请进的手势。“快进来吧。”

“不是伊顿广场？见鬼。”Lestrade走了进去，好奇地四处张望。“见鬼，”他重复道。“跟着一比我家简直是个袋底洞，嗯。”

“袋底洞没什么不好的。”Mycroft关上房门。“要先看看你的房间吗？”

“好啊，走吧。”Lestrade跟着Mycroft穿过走廊，随后向左拐了个弯。“这地方有多大？”

Mycroft不置可否地耸耸肩，打开右侧的一扇门。“你今晚的住处。”他让到一边，让Lestrade走进去。

Lestrade吹了声口哨。“挺舒适的，我喜欢这里。”他把背包放到大床边的地板上，又把外套随手扔到床上。“那扇门后面是什么？”

“浴室。”

“我的？”

“你的。”

“哇。如果那张床真有它看起来那么舒服，我可能会经常往你家里跑。这里就像人们在旅游杂志上看到的精美小旅馆。”他开门朝里看了看。“很不错的淋浴。”随后他又关上门，满脸期待地转向Mycroft。“好了，接下来要做什么？”

“Greg，你吃早饭了吗？”

“跑步前吃了一碗粥。但我可以再来杯茶，如果不麻烦的话。”

Mycroft感到自己微笑起来。“你的要求很合理。跟我来吧。”他穿过走廊来到厨房。“你要茶，咖啡，拿铁还是卡布奇诺？”

“呃，就咖啡吧，谢谢。别跟我来星巴克那一套，周末时间我可做不了那么多决定。”Lestrade露出灿烂的笑容，Mycroft则从其中一个大橱柜中拿出了两个看起来死贵死贵的咖啡杯。

Lestrade看了一眼那台很不起眼的咖啡机。“你居然没有那种号称能做出正宗意大利咖啡的玩意。”

“为什么？我对方便快捷的现代化产品毫无抵触。不管你信不信，我确实会用吸尘器，但我还是仅仅止步于自己洗衣服。”

Lestrade接过一杯滚烫的咖啡，赞赏地深吸一口香气。“挺好闻的。不用牛奶，谢谢，但给我来点糖好吗。”他从Mycroft递来的小碗里取了一颗放糖放进咖啡里。“勺子？谢啦。”

等Mycroft那杯也做好，Lestrade便端着马克杯绕过厨房隔断，走进起居室。随后瞪大眼睛愣住了。

“你这该死的有钱人，”他说。“一个人需要这么多房间吗，电视机居然能大到这种地步？”他很快意识到自己说了什么，不由自主地皱了皱眉。“天啊，我太没礼貌了。抱歉。真的对不起，Mycroft。这里很漂亮，我只是没想到会这么…大，”他有气无力地说完，颇不自在地换了个姿势。“见鬼，我甚至不知道你是不是一个人住在这里。”

“我确实是独居，你也不需要道歉。其实我更愿意找个小点的公寓，只是我偶尔也要在这里招待客人。不幸的是，那些客人并不仅是可以与我和乐融融的家人和朋友，而是不同部门各种级别的官员。如果不住在这样的地方，我就只能买一座明确分开工作和生活区域的别墅，但那些地方实在贵的离谱，还不包括保养和维修的费用。”他耸了耸肩一边肩膀。“所以习惯就好，而且在秋冬季节，餐厅区域关闭以后再点上一炉火，这里还是很舒服的。”

他们坐在巨大的L形组合沙发上，聊了一会儿琐事，熟悉彼此的同时也小心翼翼地往两人最主要的话题靠拢。Lestrade绘声绘色地模仿了Sherlock给Anderson造成心理重创的场面，让Mycroft大笑起来。之后，两人之间的坚冰似乎融化了，Lestrade突然凑过去，深色的眸子紧盯着Mycroft。“我昨晚做了个特别奇怪的梦。”

Mycroft也学Lestrade的样子倾身向前，好奇地问：“你想跟我说说吗？”

Lestrade紧张地吞咽一下，叮叮铛铛地搅了一会儿剩下的咖啡，然后一饮而尽。“我梦到我母亲了。要知道，我其实不太记得自己小时候的…”

他告诉Mycroft，在父亲去世后，他记得母亲从一个温柔而充满关怀的人变成了严苛而无情的人，告诉他在母亲去世后，自己被母亲的哥哥收养，告诉他与四个表兄妹一起长大的生活，以及自己与外婆的亲密关系。他告诉他自己梦到的奇怪片段，动物对自己说话，以及外婆说他外公是比格犬。他的声音偶尔会变得迟疑，目光落到虚空，但他还是不停地说，直到把所有事情都倾吐出来。

Lestrade说完后，Mycroft靠回椅背上，仔细打量着他的表情。探长看起来有些疲倦，但并无过分紧张，当他对上Mycroft的目光，眼神里都是信任和期待。

“怎么样？你有什么想法？”

右手轻敲着奶油色的坐垫，Mycroft迅速审视了一遍可能的选项。最后，他认为直截了当地发表自己的见解会更稳妥，便单刀直入地说。

“Greg，我有理由认为你是一名守护者，并且是非常强壮的守护者。”

“我是什么？”Lestrade面露疑惑。那明显不是他预料中的答案。

“守护者。为蜕变者提供保护和安全港湾的人。”

“守护者是干什么的？就像专门为，呃，变身者而设的安全屋？”

“其实他们并不需要一个真正的安全屋，不过守护者的家一般会成为蜕变者们面临危险时的首要选择。”他叠起双腿。“当我们变成动物形态时，一部分人类天性会受到抑制，相反，我们会获得动物的直觉和性格。你要知道，我不会变成一只彻头彻尾的猫头鹰，因为始终有一部分人类天性保证我的知识和见解不受影响，与此同时，大部分时候我都会表现得像一只真正的猫头鹰。”

“比如梳理羽毛，用一条腿站着睡觉？”Lestrade回想起那个场景，不禁微笑起来。Mycroft也一起露出了微笑。

“你说的没错。守护者会保持我们的稳定，他们是我们与自身人性的联系，会在我们失去控制时提供帮助，只有依靠我们与守护者的契合，才能避免被自身的动物性所吞噬。”

“契合？”

“契合就是守护者与蜕变者之间的羁绊。我们可以通过契合或精神联系进行交流，并感受到彼此的存在和精神状况。”

“唔。”Lestrade不自觉地咬着左手小指。“任何人都能变成守护者吗？”

“不，那是由父母遗传给儿女的。通常由父亲传给儿子，或母亲传给女儿，但也存在特例，这都取决于他们的天赋有多强。有时只有其中一个子女能获得那种天赋，有时甚至会跳过一两代人，最终出人意料地展现在某个曾孙女身上，届时那个孩子就很难理解和接受自己的能力。当然，大部分情况下都有人会教导那个孩子。”

“如果没有呢？”

Mycroft无可奈何地摊开双手。“如果那些孩子能够在稳定和慈爱的环境中成长，他们会学会自行处理那种能力。他们可能会感到奇怪和被孤立，但他们也有可能会选择能够帮助并支持动物和自然的职业，例如成为兽医…”

“…或加入WCU，”Lestrade若有所思地说。“很有意思。那其他呢？”

“嗯，有些人则会走上精神不稳定之人会选择的道路。”

“毒品和酒精？”

Mycroft点点头。

“见鬼。”Lestrade拿起杯子，却发现里面已经空了。

Mycroft马上站起身。“还要再来一杯吗？”

“那太好了，谢谢。”

他拿着两个马克杯回到厨房，给Lestrade做了一杯咖啡，又给自己做了一杯奶咖，同时仔细思索下一步该做什么。探长究竟能接受到什么地步？目前为止，他似乎接受得很好，没有表现出任何惊恐和抗拒。Sherlock说得对，Lestrade这个人不好解读。他刚才试探了一两次，却没有得到任何结果。有意思。他变成猫头鹰去他家时从未遇到过这种情况。Lestrade似乎会对自己的羽毛朋友主动传送安全和友善的信息，Mycroft很好奇他是否意识到了自己的行为。同时他还想知道，探长究竟是故意屏蔽思维以求自保，还是全凭直觉做到了这一切。

他走回起居室，发现Lestrade正站在落地窗前眺望外面的院子。

“这真不错。可惜在下雨，否则我们能到外面吃午餐。”

“你饿了吗？”

“还没。只是觉得那样挺好的。”

“外面有一部分是有屋顶覆盖的。”

“不用，真没必要。”他接过咖啡。“谢谢了。”

他们重新坐下来，Mycroft坐到了沙发一角。

“Greg，我能碰你吗？”

Lestrade猛地咳嗽起来。“什么？”

“并非那种不得体的触碰，”Mycroft生硬地说。“如果你允许我触碰你的手腕，那就足够了。”他犹豫了片刻，Lestrade马上问道。“但并不是最佳选择？”

“唔。我想我能够利用收集到的有限信息得出结论，但如果你愿意让我触碰你的前额或太阳穴，那会更简单，也更快捷。”

Lestrade垂下目光，盯着自己的双手看了一会儿，随后轻叹一声。“好啊，为什么不呢。来施展你们瓦肯族人心灵融合的绝技吧，大副先生。”

“探长先生，你觉得我耳朵很尖吗？”Mycroft高傲的回应道，声音里却参杂着几分笑意，Lestrade很快勾起一抹坏笑。

“现在看起来不像。不过我真喜欢你的耳羽。”

Mycroft轻哼一声，起身坐到Lestrade身边。“这种感觉可能有点奇怪，”他警告道。“但不会伴随疼痛。你允许我开始吗？我以我的名誉发誓，我绝不会擅自入侵你的思维，只会寻找那条通道。”

“来吧。我们都走到这一步了，干脆一次做到底。我相信你。”

 _干脆一次做到底。_ 那句话让Mycroft心中一颤，但他知道探长的话里并不存在自己所期待的内涵，因此他强迫自己将那股冲动锁在心中，同时伸出手，指尖轻轻按住Lestrade的太阳穴。两人凝视着彼此，Mycroft展开了最轻柔的探索…

…并感觉到了。它就在那里。起初很孱弱，犹豫不决，被遗忘在封存的角落里实在太久。未经使用，未经触碰，飘忽而渺茫。他又把屏障稍微敞开一些，试探性地触碰。他感到全身窜过一阵轻颤，通道开始重焕生机，亮起一抹浓厚的金色，宛如琥珀色的溪流，两人的精神系统很快认出彼此，守护者和待守护者，松散的精神末梢向彼此伸展，寻求契合，脑中闪过一股电流，他惊喘着放开了双手。Lestrade同时往后一缩，大口喘着气。

“那到底是什么见鬼的… _鬼东西？_ ”探长的声音沙哑而颤抖，径直入侵到Mycroft的精神系统中，使他条件反射地关紧了屏障。他快速眨着眼，试图理解刚才发生的事情，或者说，几乎发生的事情。

“我没预料到那个，”他呢喃一声，清了清嗓子，看向凝视着他的Lestrade。“Greg，我不知该如何委婉地表达这件事。你是我见过的最强壮的守护者。老实说，直到今天都没人发现你的身份，这让我很惊讶。”

他颓然靠在柔软的靠垫上，盯着空白的电视屏幕。

“这么多年来，难道没有任何生物靠近你，与你交流吗？”

“什么，你是说动物？”Lestrade伸出一只不太稳的手拿起咖啡。“不。”他喝了一口。“我小时候总幻想动物在对我说话。当然不是全部，只是一部分。就像刚才对你说的，老妈每次听到我说那些事就会特别生气，还不准我再提，后来我长大了，就感觉那只是童年的幻想。”他摇晃着手中的咖啡杯。“不过我…怎么说呢，我能安抚受惊的动物，让他们安静下来。这不仅对我们的警用马和警犬有效，对别的动物也一样。比如那个公园里的松鼠。它们会很自然地接近我，我也控制不了。”他把马克杯放回茶几。“我是说，我不会故意找事，让自己看起来像个英雄，我不是马语者，只是个重案组的警官，跟骑警没什么关系，而且我也尽量不去干涉他们。不过偶尔还是会有些事发生在我身边…”他有点无助地耸耸肩。“并且我还能比其他同事更容易获得目击者的信任，就像我比Donovan或Miller更擅长同情和理解一样。”他猛地抬起头。“哦我的天。别告诉我那些人都被我影响了。”

“当然没有。”

“你能那样吗？读取别人的思维？让他们按照你的意愿行事？”

“什么？”Mycroft吓了一跳。“我的上帝，当然不！那可是罪大恶极的行为！那违背了我们所有原则。滥用力量不仅不可饶恕，还会被送上审议庭。”

“但你对我说话了。那怎么可能？”

“我知道你有某种潜在能力，但从未想过未经允许就进行试探。那天晚上我之所以唤醒你，是因为情况紧急，事关生死，在那种特殊情况下，我们是可以跟非契合者进行交流的。”

“那Suzie对我说话也是…”

“一样的情况，”Mycroft颔首道。“她快死了。”

Lestrade咬紧牙关。“你知道吗，第二天我去见了MacNamara，而且还想见见Rory，Suzie的朋友。我没把Suzie对我说话的事告诉MacNamara，但我告诉了Rory。对天发誓，我看到他哭了。我根本不知道狗还会哭，可我还是抱着他，他就在我怀里一直哭，哭得我心都快碎了。”

他艰难地吞咽一下，起身走到窗前，眺望着外面的屋顶花园。过了一会儿，他深吸一口气，挠了挠头问道：“Mycroft，谁来保持你的稳定？谁是你的守护者？”

Mycroft突然僵住，做了几个浅浅的呼吸。“没有人。我没有守护者。”

“什么？”Lestrade极其缓慢地转过身，难以置信地看了他一眼。“你刚才不是说，如果没人保持你的稳定，就很容易被自身的动物性吞噬吗？”

“那只限于我没有及时变身的情况。”

“可如果…”

“我有能力照顾自己。”Mycroft毫不客气地打断他的话。

“难道你不能…跟Sherlock形成契合或联系吗？你们是兄弟，对吧？肯定有某种关系的。”

“跟…Sherlock？”Mycroft重复着他的话。“不。那不可能。我们之间固然存在血缘联系，但无法形成真正的契合。”

“为什么？”

“我们都不是守护者，Greg。变身者无法守护彼此，我们也无法形成契合。而且，我弟弟可不是那么可靠的人，与他契合，我只是想想就毛骨悚然。”

“那谁在照顾他？”

“他的一个老朋友，Martha Hudson。那位夫人是个和蔼可亲的长者，虽然没有足够的力量与他契合，但我相信他们之间已经形成了精神联系，在某种程度上能保证他的稳定。”他眯起眼睛。“他从未尝试与你交流，这让我很惊讶。他肯定能捕捉到一些迹象。”Mycroft用指尖轻敲嘴唇。“现在我有点好奇，他说你很难解读时究竟是什么意思。”

“呃，他偶尔会用很奇怪的眼神盯着我，你知道吧，就是那种恨不得在你身上烧个洞出来的眼神？我很讨厌他那样，所以就强迫自己清空大脑，直视前方。一般都挺有效的。”

“你知道如何屏蔽？”Mycroft耸起眉梢。“谁教你的？”

“我十几岁时看过一本书，讲一个年轻的感应者无法将自己从周围的环境中隔离，最后他被一个经验丰富的感应者收留，并学会了如何清空自己的思维。”他害羞地笑了笑。“作者明显知道自己在写什么。每次我那样做都会把Sherlock气得要命，我很喜欢那种感觉。”

“你没有屏蔽我。”

“你也没有窥探。”Lestrade重新落座。“回到刚才的问题。你为什么没有守护者？据我了解，你好像挺重要的，不是吗？如果你遇到意外怎么办？谁来帮你？”

Mycroft感到手心开始冒汗。“没、没有人。”他承认道。

“那不会很危险吗？”

“我有能力照顾自己。”他固执地重复道。

“放屁，”Lestrade毫不客气地说。“我知道我才刚开始学习有关变身啊契合啊联系这些东西，但我很明白这种工作的特殊性。没有搭档在背后替你掩护，那无论对工作还是对你自己都是不负责任的行为，无论作为警官还是猫头鹰老大。”他低头看着双手，似乎在经历内心的挣扎。随后他抬起头，眼神里有种莫名的情绪。

“如果我来当你的守护者呢？我可以吗？”

 _吸气 呼气 吸气 呼气。_ Mycroft体内燃烧起炙热的火焰，仿佛所有血肉都在尖叫着 ** _可以可以可以_** ，但他强迫自己的表情维持冷静，强迫脉搏和心跳平静下来。

“Greg，”他小心翼翼地说。“你刚才自己说了，现在你才刚开始学习蜕变者的复杂世界观。我邀请你来并不是为了逼迫你做出决定。我只想对你解释这些事情，想证明你的天赋，并在确定你的能力后，向你提供所有信息。我很荣幸——”他看到Lestrade抬起一只手，马上停了下来。

“放屁，”探长又骂了一声。“没错，这一切对我来说都是陌生的，没错，我可能还有很多东西要学习。可是Mycroft，说真的，你这两个星期几乎天天跑到我家来。我对你说了各种悄悄话，还给你挠痒痒，抱着你坐在我腿上，看在上帝的份上。我很孤单，你也很孤单，如果我没理解错的话，我们的脑电波也很兼容，因为你刚才搞那个心灵融合的时候，我们都感觉到了那种震撼。”他深吸一口气。“除了你，我有必要去给别人当守护者吗？”

Mycroft又眨了眨眼睛。这似乎成了他今天某种讨厌的习惯，总是眨眼睛。

“Greg，”他极其厌恶自己声音里的轻颤，“你没必要这样做。”

“但我想这样。我很清醒，我是个成年人，我没有负担，而且我认为这是个好主意。”他咬着下唇思索片刻。“这个…契合。需要进行什么难以启齿的仪式吗？”

“呃，不需要。”Mycroft感到一股热潮从脖子涌了上来。“但契合不是心血来潮就能建立的，Greg。”他轻咳一声。“契合会深入双方灵魂，甚至到达某种亲密的层次。”

“哦。”Lestrade听起来有些迟疑。“那我们莫非要，呃…”他努力寻找着合适的词汇。

“不，不需要。我所说的亲密不是指那个。”

“很好。”探长明显松了口气，让Mycroft感到心里一沉。想必是因为一抹失望的情绪透过他的屏障流露了出来，Lestrade疑惑地眯起眼睛。“你是……”他欲言又止，露出犹豫的表情。

“我是。”Mycroft平静地说。

“我不是。”

“我知道。”

“这有关系吗？”

“没有。对你有关系吗？”

“不。我家从来没有思想狭隘的传统。”

“我很高兴。”

“我也是。”他顿了顿。“那你觉得该怎么办？”

“我们可以暂时建立一个精神联系。”

“就像Sherlock和他的老太太？”

“是的。不过，”他微笑起来。“我有理由相信与你建立的精神联系必然会比Hudson太太所能提供的更加强大。”

“精神联系和契合有什么不同？”

“精神联系可以在双方毫无损伤的情况下轻易解除。那是一种较弱的承诺，更像是共同商定的互利关系。”

“但我们还是能，嗯…跟彼此进行精神交流吧？你遇到麻烦时我能感觉到吗？”

“我不太确定是否能进行精神交流，因为我还需要对你进行一些测试。这都取决于守护者的力量强弱。”他眼中闪过一抹笑意。“但我有种预感，一旦你掌握了方法，我们就能很好地交流。至于你的第二个问题，是的，我们能感觉到彼此。”

“但你不会擅自读取我的思维吧？”

“不，我不会。刚才我说滥用力量要受到惩罚，那不是开玩笑。建立了精神契合，甚至生活契合的伴侣另当别论，但精神联系不会那么强烈。”

“很好，”Lestrade似乎做好了心理准备。“我该怎么做？”

“让我来吧。”Mycroft再次抬起双手，但在触碰Lestrade的太阳穴前，他先仔细审视了他的表情。“你真的确定要做这个？”

“哦看在亲爱的上帝份上，Holmes，赶紧的。”

Mycroft深吸一口气，轻触Lestrade的肌肤，阖起双眼集中精神。那条通道几乎马上就焕发出生机，让他的血液里充满了琥珀色的温暖，有规律地搏动着，就像心跳，向他传达着宁静与平和。

_温暖。_

_信任。_

_友谊。_

他垂下双手，再次睁开眼。Lestrade露出惊异的表情，还有他的眼睛，他的…眼睛…他的瞳孔扩张到极致，虹膜如同一条金色圆环包裹着深邃的墨色，仿佛无尽的深渊在诱惑Mycroft失足，Mycroft不得不咬紧下唇，脑中闪过无数种让那双温暖的褐色眸子扩张深邃的光景，一头银发向后仰起，对他发出无声的邀约，Lestrade强健的脖颈等待他的双唇去细细探索…他希望Lestrade还无法熟练地捕捉并鉴别出他的冲动，脸颊的轻触让他忍不住缓缓阖起眼睑，又一股灼热的火焰窜过全身。

“你的眼睛，”Lestrade柔声说着，语气里带着某种敬畏。“我从没见过这样的眼睛。”

“这是精神联系引起的，”Mycroft沉声回应，强迫自己睁开双眼。“精神联系建立起来的瞬间都会这样。”

“它们很美。”Lestrade伸出舌尖舔湿嘴唇，Mycroft着迷地看着他，但一声腹鸣让他们回过神来，Lestrade赶紧抬起一只手捂住肚子。他笑了，两人之间暧昧气氛霎时无影无踪。

“哦上帝，我真想来块牛排。你这有东西吃吗，还是叫餐？”


	5. 第五章

“沉住气，集中精神——屏蔽，”轻柔的声音极具耐心地重复了第无数次。

Lestrade喘着气，紧紧闭上眼睛。他握紧双拳，手心里都是汗，然后等待。等待。没有发生任何事情。带着凉意的手指握住他的手腕，示意这次练习结束了，他缓缓睁开双眼。Mycroft看他的表情似乎带着一丝自豪。

“干得好，Greg，干得很好。你的屏障保持住了。”他放开Lestrade的手腕，从他身边的地板上爬起来，坐到舒适的双人沙发上，经过片刻的心里挣扎后，还把双腿也架到了茶几上。“我觉得你已经掌握诀窍了。”

回答他的是一声闷哼。“我觉得我被一辆大巴迎面撞上了。”Lestrade拿起水瓶，贪婪地喝了几大口清凉的液体，根本顾不上用杯子。“而我所做的只是坐在这里想东西。”他站起来高举双手，向后抻着疲惫的腰背肌肉，让肩膀关节嘎吱作响，T恤底下也露出一小片麦色的肌肤。Mycroft艰难地吞咽一下，强迫自己不要盯着看，可他当然瞥到了一道诱人的深色毛发消失在紧身牛仔裤腰带中。两人之间渐渐培养起的轻松随意的友谊既陌生又令人愉悦。Mycroft发现探长其实是个很好的同伴，更何况他还如此迷人…

现在是周日傍晚，他们从周六下午开始就一直在训练Lestrade的精神屏障。Lestrade学得很快，尽管他不得不补回那些失落的时间，从童年就该完成的最基础的练习开始。训练成年人跟训练孩子相比，既有更容易的方面，也有更困难的方面。容易在于成年人具有更好的理解能力，而难在他们更加顽固，尤其当那个成人是一名警官时更是如此。Lestrade并不会轻信别人，但随着他对两人之间那种联系的感觉渐渐深入，他的内心似乎也慢慢敞开了，而且他会非常积极，甚至流畅地听从Mycroft的引导。当Mycroft发现Lestrade是一名极为强壮的守护者后，他毫不犹豫地放弃了原定的训练计划，转而专注于精神屏障的训练。皆因在探长的天赋尚处于沉睡状态时，无须担心任何人强行与他契合，可现在Lestrade的通道已经彻底被打开，而且缺乏训练，若不教会他如何屏蔽有害的入侵，绝不能放他一个人走到外部世界去。尽管一天的训练明显不能让他像那些毕生专注于此道的人那样自由地关闭屏障，但Mycroft还是为自己的学生感到骄傲，因为Lestrade似乎能够本能地发现自己的屏障出现漏洞，并且以惊人的速度学会了如何快速将其关闭。

他靠在沙发背上，眺望着头顶蔚蓝的天空，仿佛昨晚的倾盆大雨从未发生过。Lestrade坚持要在外面进行练习，声称阳光能让他迅速完成热身，于是他们把室外家具的罩子全都掀开，享受起了难得的阳光。Mycroft毫无预警地向Lestrade射去一道精神攻击，并在撞上坚实的屏蔽后笑了起来。

“完美，”他赞赏地说。“那很不错。现在让我看看你的精神对话能力有多强吧。”

***

第二天一早，Lestrade走进新苏格兰场大门，他本以为每个人都会盯着他看，并指着他交头接耳。可是好像没有一个人发现他的世界已经产生了翻天覆地的变化，他像往常那样过起了连续加班和休息时间不定的生活，仿佛什么都没发生过。一个小男孩的躯体被人从泰晤士河里捞了上来，使他比平常更加忙碌——但他却没有了往日那种疲惫…好吧，没有了那个周末之前他会感到的疲惫。

Mycroft和Lestrade的会面在公事与练习的层面上保持了一段时间，但随着Lestrade对自己的天赋越来越自信，并且使用得越来越娴熟，他们不得不承认（尽管只对他们自己），两人其实都很享受彼此的陪伴，这已经成了渐渐深入的友谊，他们开始尽量安排时间共处，“Mike”会在Mycroft没有出国时每晚都到Lestrade家做客，Lestrade则会在没有忙得找不着北时跑到Mycroft家度周末。

 

某天，一个小小的包裹被送到Lestrade的办公室。里面是一个结实的皮手套，长度覆盖了整个前臂，还附上了一张手写的纸条： _是时候到外面闯荡了。——M。_ 他马上给Mycroft发了条短信。

收到你的包裹了。 _手套是用来干什么的？——G。_

直到下午他才收到回复。就在他赶到会议室参加临时团队会议时，手机突然震动起来，号码不可显示，尽管他真的没那个时间，还是接起了电话。

“外面？”他以问题充当问候，走在旁边的Sally马上一脸好奇地看向他。过去这几周来她一直都用奇怪的眼神看Lestrade，但他并不打算解释什么。

“你好，Greg。”Mycroft的声音里带着一丝笑意，Lestrade发现自己也微笑起来。“经过这么长时间的理论课程，我认为来点新鲜空气和团队建设会是个不错的改变，你觉得呢？”

“团队建设？”Lestrade停下脚步。“像蒙着眼睛和速滑降那种吗？”他示意Sally先走，用嘴型告诉她“等会儿就来”。

“速滑降？希望不是。我更倾向于一起出去打猎。”

“打猎？”Lestrade反问一句，不太明白他的意思。

“Greg，”Mycroft耐心地说。“我有相当大的一部分时间都处在猫头鹰的形态。我必须喂饱那个身体，而且我也很喜欢打猎。现在是时候让你学习怎么遛我了。”

“遛你？什……哦！”Lestrade突然反应过来，脸上立刻绽开了灿烂的笑容。“原来手套是那么用的。”

“你不是没见过我的爪子。”

“确实见过。哦，哇。很好，我很期待。什么时候？”

“这周末我本来计划要，呃，出国，不过那个事态已经得到了解决，因此我有了一整个周末的空闲。你愿意跟我一起去埃克斯穆尔吗？”

“等我看看这次会议结果如何。我不能保证，因为最近正在调查一个案子，但我们完全没有头绪。”

“泰晤士河谋杀案？”

“就是那个。”

“还没找到线索？”

“我现在正要跟取证小组开会呢。不好意思，我得挂了。等会再打给你，好吗？”

“好的。”

Lestrade挂掉电话快步走进会议室，含糊地道了声歉，随后在一脸好奇的Sally身边落座。他无视了她的目光，专注于取证小组的报告。尽管他们没有任何新发现，也没有找到任何能够表明受害者身份和犯罪动机的线索，Lestrade还是感到莫名地兴奋。到乡间度过整整一个周末，到户外遛他的猫头鹰——这可是每个小男孩梦寐以求的事情啊，且不管那个小男孩是否已经四十多岁了。

当他回到办公室，发现里面多了一个Sherlock Holmes，正一手拿着他的手套，另一手举着Mycroft的纸条，愤怒而嫌恶地看着他。Lestrade终于忍不住大笑起来。

“想与我分享一下喜悦吗，探长？”咨询侦探嘲讽的男中音一直传到了走廊上，使两名警官不由自主地停下脚步向办公室内张望。Lestrade关上门，转向Sherlock。

“你来干什么？”他和颜悦色地问。“我不记得有联系过你啊。”

“你没有，”Sherlock驳斥道。“实际上你已经好几个礼拜没联系我了。忙着玩追小鸟游戏，对吧？”

Lestrade从他手上抢过手套和纸条，做到自己的办公桌旁。“这，”他拍了拍手套，“跟你毫无关系。”

Sherlock嗤笑一声。“我简直不敢相信你竟然在跟我哥哥约会。”

“我没跟他‘约会’，Sherlock。我们只是好朋友。”

“好朋友。”Sherlock一屁股坐在其中一张访客用的椅子上。“Mycroft不跟别人交朋友。”

“那你交吗？”

“至少我不会假装。”

“他也不会。”

Sherlock变幻莫测的双眼专注在他身上，Lestrade反射性地关闭了屏障。Sherlock仰起头。

“这跟你以前的做法感觉不一样。”

“一直在练习呢。”

“并从你的…好朋友那里得到了一些帮助？”

“很不错的推理。”他指尖滑过装填了垫料的手套拇指。“你哥哥是个好老师。”

Sherlock脸上闪过一丝异样的表情，但Lestrade还没来得及分辨，它就消失了。他看着Sherlock在桌子上敲击手指，随即靠在椅背上，等他说话。

过了一会儿，Sherlock轻咳一声，谨慎地问。“你跟Mycroft结成契合了吗？”

“我跟——没有。”

“那你会吗？”

“不知道。我真的不知道。”他迎上Sherlock的目光，耸耸肩膀。“老实说，我还没仔细考虑过这些呢。”

“你要知道，那会改变你。”

“什么？”

“这一切。我哥哥做事从来不会心血来潮。他不会毫无目的地跟别人交朋友，更加不会浪费时间去训练别人。他肯定对你有所求。”

Lestrade脑中闪过散发着铁蓝色光芒的蓝灰色眸子，同时体内泛起一股琥珀色的暖流，以及不可动摇的信任和友谊。他的感觉一定透过屏障的缝隙泄露了一些，只见Sherlock勾起嘴角露出坏笑。“啊，”他的语气意外轻柔。“已经开始了。”

“什么鬼？”

“你在改变。”

“变成什么？”

“你很快就知道了。”

Lestrade感到心里一凉，根本来不及收回自己的问题。“Mycroft在对我做什么吗？”那句话一说出来，他就开始痛恨自己偏偏要在Sherlock Holmes面前暴露弱点。

Sherlock惊讶地看向他。“什么？”他看到Lestrade眼神中闪过一丝惊恐，很快说道：“不，他没有。尽管我很多时候无法赞同哥哥的所作所为，但他绝不会滥用自己的天赋。永远不会。你不需要担心。”他站起身，竖起大衣领子。“不用为那个担心。”

“那我到底怎么改变了？”Lestrade也跟着站了起来。“我不觉得自己有什么变化。”

“哦，你会的。你和Mycroft之间的精神联系会越来越强，那将会改变你对事物的看法。现在你已经瘦了好几磅，身上也不再散发烟味。你的姿态不一样了，你的步伐也不一样了，甚至连肌肉都结实了不少。”

“你在视奸我？”

Sherlock哼了一声。“拜托，”他眯起眼睛。“一开始我发现异常是基于Mycroft身上的变化，但我从未想到要测试你的潜能。那真遗憾。”他耸耸肩。“我那天看到猫头鹰羽毛的瞬间就该产生怀疑的。”

“我还是不明白……”Lestrade正要说下去，Sherlock却突然靠着桌子凑到他耳边，嘴唇几乎能擦到Lestrade的耳廓。“你上次跟女人做爱是什么时候？”那只是一声呢喃，却让Lestrade僵住了。

Sherlock转身要走，打开门后又转过头来若无其事地说了一句。“哦，对了，我正在考虑找个新住处。已经看上了市中心的一所公寓。”

“那很好。”Lestrade心不在焉地回答，完全没看到Sherlock狡黠的微笑。他重重地坐下来，呆滞地盯着对面的墙壁，随后长叹一声，把手伸向需要他签名的文件，同时将Holmes兄弟坚定地抛到脑后。事情要一样一样完成。

***

周六早上九点整，一辆银色跑车停在Lestrade家门前，耐心地等待他走出大门，把旅行包甩到肩上。他锁好门，走下一小段台阶来到车旁。驾驶席的门被打开，Mycroft走了出来。

“早上好，Greg。”

“嗨，Mycroft。今天没司机？”

“我真的有驾照。而且这是我难得的休息日，我绝不会让下属毁了自己的兴致。你知道吗，我甚至自己打包了行李呢。”他对Lestrade露出小小的微笑。“更何况，我有警方保护呢，还需要奢求什么？”

Lestrade把包扔进后备箱里，绕过车身，赞叹地吹了声口哨。“哇哦，我从没坐过阿斯顿。这是DB9，对吧？”

“是的。”Mycroft语气里有一丝主人的骄傲，Lestrade不得不忍住笑意。原来这人也跟普通人没什么两样啊。

“哦我的天，瞧瞧这些轮胎。真够大的。”他打开副驾门，坐到豪华的红色皮椅上。“操。这全是真皮？”他小心翼翼地摸了一下中央控制台。“我们要开多久？”

“大约三个小时。”

“这姑娘能跑多快？”

“517马力。遗憾的是，就算政府官员也得遵守速度限制。”

“真见鬼，”Lestrade又骂了一声，近乎虔诚地抚摸着仪表盘。他听到Mycroft打开副驾门，抬头看了他一眼。“干啥？”

“你想开她吗？”

“啥，我？”

“对，你。”

“你愿意让我开？”

“我从不提出违背自己意愿的建议。你有驾照，而且我信任你。你来开。”

Lestrade瞬息之间便跳出了副驾，坐到驾驶席上。Mycroft坐到他刚才的位置上，斜着身子向他解释各种仪器的操作，并教他如何调整座椅，Lestrade不经意间捕捉到一丝微妙的古龙香气，以及Mycroft额前隐约可见的雀斑。他感到胃里一阵躁动，Mycroft警觉地看了他一眼。

“你还好吗？不然换我来开？”

“啥？不不，我没事。就是有点走神了。怎么发动引擎来着？”

“按一下那个就行。”

Lestrade按了一下，引擎嘶吼着重获生机。他又按下起步键，打开双闪，融入车流。

他们一言不发地离开伦敦，Lestrade沉浸于些许疑惑和驾驶的快感中，Mycroft则玩味地看着他。当他们上到M4，Lestrade就尝试性地踩了一脚油门，为车体流畅的反应情不自禁地发出呻吟。左侧传来一个模糊的动静，他转过头，发现Mycroft在拼命忍笑。

“爱笑就笑吧，Holmes。这简直太爽了，你可别想我保持安静。”

“我当然不会破坏你的兴致。这也是你难得的休假。但你介意我来点音乐吗？”

“你这有什么？”

“你想听什么？”

“唔，”Lestrade想了一会儿。“我在高速路上一般会听摇滚，但现在我想听点古典。用来搭配这个，”他指了指这辆车和他们自己。“我们俩开着这么个美人出去度周末。你能找点那种情调的吗？”

Mycroft把手机连接到车载音响系统上，翻动着文件夹。不一会儿，他轻哼一声按下屏幕。两个蘑菇形状的音箱从仪表板两侧冒了出来，车里开始回荡长笛独奏的轻快旋律，随后又加入了活泼的小提琴，Lestrade笑了起来。

“霍比特人？”

“嗯，奇境重返。你觉得这算合适吗？我们出发吧，Lestrade老爷。”

“嗯哼。别着急，年轻的夏尔小伙子。这么好的东西可不能心急糟蹋了。”

“可不是吗。”Mycroft的语气有些奇怪，Lestrade偷偷瞥了他一眼。Mycroft直视着前方，双手放在大腿上，左手拇指和小指转动着右手的戒指，随后跟随音乐打起了节拍。修长，优美的手指。并不过分细长，尽管指甲精心打理过，却不会像女人那般柔若无骨。单纯的…美好。Lestrade强迫自己专注于前方路面。

“那是你的魔戒？”

“不，是一个朋友送给我的。”

“啊。好朋友？”

“非常好的朋友。”他们的精神联接上传来一股 _伤痛_ ，Lestrade明白了。

“抱歉。”

“不需要。毕竟你不知道情况。”

他们再次陷入沉默，各自沉浸在思绪和回忆中，过了一会儿，Mycroft说：“你只听几个音符就认出了曲子。莫非你也喜欢电影吗？”

“嗯，很喜欢。我觉得自己已经反复看过七八遍了。甚至还把原著找了出来。”

他们开往埃克斯穆尔的路上一直都在讨论指环王，Lestrade尽情享受着驾驶的乐趣。下高速之后，道路越来越狭窄，周围的乡村风景也越来越漂亮，最后他们总算来到了一座称不上大，却依旧很引人瞩目的别墅。Lestrade开进私人车道，停在一座小小的偏房旁边。他闷哼一声走下车，伸展着全身的肌肉，随后好奇地四处张望起来。

“这里很漂亮。是你的吗？”

“没错，当我需要独处一段时间时，就会躲到这里来。”

他们各自拿出自己的行李。Mycroft走在前面，Lestrade紧随其后。这座房子外表看起来陈旧而古老，里面却颇为现代化，但与Mycroft用于接待的高雅城中公寓相比，他的小别墅显得更舒适而温馨，家具都采用了简洁轻快的色调，偏向北欧风格。Lestrade马上感到整个人都放松下来，一边把东西放进衣柜，一边哼唱起欢快的旋律。房间里的洗手间虽小，却有足够的活动空间，他很快便往脸上泼了几捧水。走出房间时，他顺手拿上皮手套，下楼找到正在等他的Mycroft。

“你想先在房子里转转，还是准备好到外面探险了？”

Mycroft明显已经迫不及待地想变身飞走了，所以Lestrade决定妥协。“不如这样，你告诉我什么地方在哪，等我知道房子的大概布局，我们就出去？”Mycroft似乎内心挣扎了片刻，然后点点头，带Lestrade在房子里简单转了一圈。

起居室很大。中间摆着一套让人一看就想躺上去的奶白色沙发，火炉旁还有一张厚重的俱乐部椅和配套脚凳，专为主人的舒适而设。那套高端娱乐系统几乎让Lestrade感动得落泪，随即他又憧憬地看了一眼摆满DVD和蓝光的架子。形似小型阳光房的空间里摆着一张足够六人落座的餐桌，他正要转身跟着Mycroft走进厨房时，余光瞥到了书架旁一个貌似巨型小提琴盒的物体。Lestrade暗自记下要问问Mycroft。尽管他从未提及自己会弹奏乐器，但那个可能性并不难想象。Sherlock拉得一手漂亮的小提琴，Mycroft不可能不具备同样的才能。毕竟他们都来自相同的血缘。

“你不在的时候谁来打理这里？”他打开冰箱看了一眼，同时好奇地问。

“当地一对夫妇每周会来一次，保证这里一切运作良好，每次我准备过来，都会事先通知他们准备好食杂用品。”

“他们是…呃…”

“不，不是。他们都是很普通的人。”

“那他们知道你的身份吗？”

“不。并且我也不希望他们知道。”

楼梯旁的两扇门分别是厕所和各种清洁工具的储藏室。回到楼上，Lestrade瞅了瞅两间客房，他占了大的那间，两间房都附带一个小小的浴室。主卧里则有个豪华浴室和一个小书房。

“那地方很不错，”Lestrade赞赏地说。“很舒服，我都要喜欢上它了。”

Mycroft欲言又止，转身走向楼梯，却中途停了下来，回到卧室里拿东西。等他走出来时手上便多了件浴袍，Lestrade疑惑地看了他一眼。

“这是我回来用的。”Mycroft解释道。

“嗯？”

“我不能穿着衣服变身。”

“哦。”Lestrade突然停下脚步，Mycroft撞到了他身上。“你说你得脱光了？”

“Greg，”Mycroft耐心地说。“从技术角度上说，我的确可以穿着衣服变身，只是我会被缠在里面。我很怀疑自己能不能把翅膀从袖子里拽出来，届时不得不有个人来帮我摆脱这些衣服。别担心，”他扯出一个勉强的微笑。“我不会在你面前脱衣服。所以你也没必要感到尴尬。”

Lestrade咽了口唾沫，并满心希望Mycroft没有发现。脑中闪过“Mike”睡在他卧室里的画面，让他不禁猜测…好吧。最好别往那方面想。他轻咳几声，希望自己的声音足够淡定。

“那我们接下来该干什么？”

“我变身，你戴上手套，把我带出去，我先带你在周围逛逛，然后我们去打猎。”

“听起来不错。”

“拿上浴袍，放到外面的躺椅上。我很快就来。”

Lestrade接过浴袍，转身打开露台门。他听到身后传来衣物摩擦的声音，觉得自己好像在玻璃上看到了一闪而过的白皙倒影，但他很快便头也不回地走了出去。他把浴袍放在木头躺椅上，戴好手套，耐心等待。外面的风景很迷人——绿树、鲜花和灌木林，层次丰富的绿意中点缀着明亮的色彩，周围看不到半个人影。

爪子刮擦木板的声音让他转过身去，并马上蹲下来对他的猫头鹰伸出手臂，大鸟毫不犹豫地跳了上去。

“你好，Myc。”他抬手挠了挠耳羽之间的羽毛。Myc转过头，高兴地啄了一口Lestrade的皮肤，Lestrade轻笑起来，所有疑虑和踌躇瞬间被抛到了脑后。

_::你好，Greg。::_

“走吧，该遛遛我的猫头鹰了。”

Myc带他穿过一条小径，走到一扇通往静谧溪谷的木门前。

_::雪莲谷::_

“那也是你的土地吗？”

_::是的。现在可以让我飞了。::_

Lestrade顺从地伸直手臂往上一甩，同时低下头避开猫头鹰的翅膀。他看着大鸟滑过溪谷，盘旋片刻，最后锁定猎物，俯冲下去一击得手。小动物濒死的惨叫让他浑身一震，但他还是提醒自己猫头鹰也是要吃东西的。

太阳高挂在天际，尽管还没到夏季，阳光已经十分猛烈，Lestrade认为是时候脱掉一件衣服了。他从胸前的口袋里掏出太阳镜戴好，随后脱掉衬衫，随意往腰上一系，开始走向最后看到Myc的方向。

原来Mycroft拥有很大一片土地，甚至还有一个看上去颇为诱人的小湖，这里有足够的地方让他探索上好几天，于是Lestrade犹豫了一会儿，不知现在向Mycroft提议下次再来会不会太逾越。他甚至不确定Mycroft到底会不会休假，或者他有没有时间休假，也不确定他是否欢迎自己再来。

他们练习了精神对话和放飞着陆，Lestrade很庆幸自己在工作之余跑到健身房里多花了那些时间，因为跟Myc外出着实是一项耗费体力的活动。当Myc终于示意他们可以回家时，Lestrade没有表示出半点疑议。

Myc刚一落到露台的木地板上就变了身，似乎完全忘却了Lestrade此前的不安，而Lestrade则依旧处在守护者模式，早已忘却了那不可避免的赤裸。没过一会儿，他也追着Myc来到露台上，把正从蜷曲姿势站起身来的Mycroft赤裸的背部看了个满眼，修长有力的四肢，健美的背部和肌肉结实，隐藏在量身剪裁的西装外套下，实际却意外宽阔的肩膀，还有紧实的翘臀。他倒抽一口气，移开了目光。

Mycroft扎好浴衣腰带，转过身来。“那真不错，”他高兴地说。“饿吗？”

“你刚吃了只兔子，”Lestrade指出来，但Mycroft却不置可否地挥挥手。

“那是午餐。我饿坏了，去冰箱里找吃的吧。”

“先让我冲个澡。我跟在你后面跑了好几个小时。”他嗅了嗅自己的衬衫，做了个鬼脸。“都臭得发酸了。”

Mycroft看了他一眼，抽抽鼻子。“不会，”他实事求是地说。“你闻起来像在外面跑了一天的人。挺好闻的。”

他们看着彼此，Mycroft几乎面无表情。只有淡然的眸子中闪过一丝玩味。

“不过你说得对，今天的活动确实很耗费体力，我也该去洗个澡。”他从沙发上拿起自己先前脱下的衣物，跟随Lestrade上了楼。

简单冲了个冻得让他想尖叫的澡，Lestrade换上一条褪色的李维斯和一件柔软的灰色T恤，下楼走进厨房，发现Mycroft正在检视冰箱里的东西，身上穿着一条炭灰色斜纹裤和一件深绿色亨利领衬衫。上回Lestrade在Mycroft家度周末时已经知道，这人的衣柜里并非只有定制西装，但他依旧没习惯看他穿休闲服的样子。

他们把冰箱和食品柜翻腾了一遍，弄出一顿奶油焗吞拿鱼意面，点缀着各色胡椒和足量蒜泥。Lestrade做了一盆蔬菜沙拉，Mycroft选了一瓶红酒搭配晚餐，等焗意面做好后，他们把盘子端到了起居室。

“餐桌还是沙发？”Mycroft期待地看向他，Lestrade坚定地说：“沙发。我们都在休假，要有休假的样子才对。”Mycroft对他嫣然一笑，两人坐在沙发上，各自把盘子放在膝头。

Mycroft拿起遥控器，边吃边换频道，彻底享受着这种抛开所有礼仪的短暂闲暇。Lestrade似乎并不在意，同样放松地享用着自己沙发上的晚餐。他们为频道争执了一会儿，最后彼此让步，决定看一个讲述古罗马的电视剧，既提供了足够的动作戏让Lestrade心满意足，同时也有足够的历史正确性，使Mycroft无从挑剔。剧集结束后，他们把盘子带回厨房，装好吃剩的饭菜，打开洗碗机。Mycroft又挑了一瓶红酒，关掉电视坐在扶手椅上，彬彬有礼地请Lestrade选音乐。

他们聊了一会儿红酒、美食，电影和音乐，随后话题便转向那天晚上发现的残杀动物现场，Mycroft决定跟Lestrade分享一些他目前收集到的线索。

“兽人猎手，”他解释道。“蜕变者的皮毛和羽毛价值极高，不仅因为他们保养得比真正的动物要好，也因为拥有他们就象征着崇高的社会地位。这是有组织犯罪的一个分支。”

Lestrade极为关注地倾听Mycroft解释正在采取的措施，以及内部遇到的一些阻滞。

“我们并不受欢迎。世间还存在太多迷信和无知，认为我们是邪恶的族群，”他略显苦涩地说着，Lestrade凑到他身边，想也不想就牵起了他的手。两人下意识地十指相交，尽管Mycroft跟Lestrade一样惊讶，却没有一个人抽回手，因为这种感觉令人十分安慰。他们的精神联系愉悦地颤动着，两个人都保持那个姿势静静地坐了一会儿。最后是Mycroft极不情愿地松开了手。

“还有一件事，我想解释给你听，”他说道：“你还记得那天晚上自己的夜视能力突然变强了吗？”

Lestrade点点头。

“那叫借力，或分享。那天晚上你的精神通道并没有打开，但正如我此前所说，在紧急状态下我可以破例做一些事情，这种事在一般情况下是不可能的，或者说，是非常违反道德的。但正是我向你分享能力时感到的轻易使我开始好奇，除了对小型啮齿类的关爱，你是否还有别的潜能。”他微笑起来。

“松鼠鞠躬那天，”Lestrade回以同样的微笑。那也是他们注意到彼此的日子。“分享和借力是怎么操作的？我们结成精神联系后会更容易吗？”

“是的，如果我们选择作为一个团队展开工作，那会非常有用。”

“什么意思？我们当然要一起工作。别傻了。快说，要怎么操作？”

“首先你要打开我们的联系，像这样。”Lestrade感到Mycroft伸向他，马上下意识地敞开了自己的屏障。他们的精神联系在一起，Mycroft眼中再次闪过锐利的蓝光。Lestrade感到一股 _快乐_ 和 _力量_ 冲刷过自己的精神系统，他回馈了 _家_ 和 _安全_ 。两人的精神联系开始搏动，他仿佛从未体验过这种感受。守护和被守护。永远不再孤独。一切皆有可能。所有一切。

“那太惊人了。”他柔声道。

“还有更令人惊异的，不过现在为时尚早。”

“比如？”

“如果我们继续这种合作，你将能够在我处于猫头鹰状态时进入我的思维。你将能够看到我所看到的一切，听到我所听到的一切，同时依旧处在自己的身体中，清醒而警觉。这对卧底工作和敏感任务有很大的助益，但同时也非常困难，非常危险。这与通过屏幕监控大不相同，据我所知，那更像某种清醒状态下的离魂体验。最初几次尝试将会使你头痛欲裂。”

“我可不保证自己会喜欢那个。”

“我也一样，但相信我，总有一天它会派上用场。”

“唔。”Lestrade咬着下唇。“你怎么能大白天打猎？我以为猫头鹰都是夜行性动物。”

“没错，但我可不是你口中那些普通的猫头鹰。”

“呃，好吧。我怎么没想到呢。”他皱起眉头。“我最近看了些猫头鹰的资料，不过现在想想，那应该都是浪费时间。你可能比它们要厉害得多。”

“那不叫浪费时间，Greg。因为说不定哪天就能用上那些碎片知识。”

“对啊，比如猫头鹰睡觉时喜欢把身体靠在结实的树干上？”

“确实如此。我亲眼看到过。”

“你呢？”

“偶尔会，当我十分疲倦的时候。”

“哦，真的？”Lestrade想了想。“这样吧，”过了几秒钟，他谨慎地说：“下次你飞到我家来，如果太累了，可以靠在我身上。如果你想的话，”他慌忙补充道。“我不会介意的。你软绵绵的，我很喜欢。我是说猫头鹰。你像猫头鹰一样软绵绵的，而且我很喜欢你的羽毛。”他停了下来，为无法表达自己而感到尴尬，并非常确定刚才喝下去的那杯红酒已经把他的脑子融化成了浆糊，但Mycroft并没有笑话他。相反，他看上去十分惊讶，还有点难为情。

“谢谢。那太好了。”他把酒杯放在咖啡桌上，看了一眼娱乐系统上显示的时间。“不如我们都去睡吧？今天你有很多事情需要消化，而且明天还有更多。”

他们站起来，把杯子和空酒瓶拿到厨房。

 

过了一会儿，Lestrade躺在床上，不断回想着刚才他们那个短暂的分享，同时心不在焉地想象着契合到底是什么感觉。他们会分享…一切吗？如果Mycroft找了个情人怎么办？那会破坏他们的精神联系吗？如果他带了女人回家呢？Mycroft会知道吗？他会感觉到吗？他们能在最激情的时刻保持屏障紧锁，还是会…感觉到对方的情欲？Mycroft平时会找情人吗？他猛然记起那修长有力的四肢和强壮的肩膀，感到体内窜过一股热浪。 _遍布雀斑_ 的肩膀，我的上帝。他在露台上还没注意到哪个细节。怎么现在却想起来了？

_‘你要知道，那会改变你。你上次跟女人做爱是什么时候？’_

“闭嘴，Sherlock。”他在黑暗中低语，拉起毯子裹住肩膀，侧过身恼怒地捶了几下枕头。但他却不知道自己到底在恼怒什么。


	6. 第六章

第二天早上Lestrade醒来，听到周围只有鸟叫声。这里跟连星期天凌晨都不可能彻底安静下来的伦敦截然不同。他很想睡个懒觉，但又觉得有些浪费时间。于是他下床拉开窗帘，看到外面一片晴朗，马上做出了决定。他上了个厕所，洗漱一番之后便光着两只脚，身上只穿着睡裤和T恤走下楼，想喝杯咖啡再找点吃的，却发现Mycroft已经坐在小小的厨房桌旁，一手拿着咖啡，一手操作笔电，眉头微皱。

“早上好，Mycroft，”他高兴地道了声早安，得到一个心不在焉的回答。“再来一杯？”他在橱柜里找到咖啡，放了两片吐司到面包机里，又把问题重复了一遍。“再来一杯，Mycroft？”

“嗯？啊，好的。谢谢。”

Lestrade笑着摇摇头，打开咖啡机。他在自己的马克杯里放了两颗糖，然后伸手拿起Mycroft的杯子。第二杯咖啡做好后，他把两只杯子都放在餐桌上，在Mycroft对面坐下，发现他正越过半框眼镜看着自己。

“你休息得还不错吧？”

“睡得像个婴儿一样。这里太安静了，让我感觉自己像到了另一个星球。”

“希望那是个舒适的体验。”

“非常舒适。”他搅了搅咖啡。“我都不知道你会戴眼镜。”

Mycroft慌忙摘下眼镜，Lestrade不禁脱口而出。“你还是戴着吧。”

“这只是阅读用的。”

“哦。”他的语气几乎有点失望。“真可惜。我觉得你戴眼镜挺性感的。”话一出口，他就暗自咒骂一声，尴尬地闭起了眼睛。他到底怎么想的？性感？他再次睁开眼，满心希望自己滚烫的耳朵没有他想象的那样红，却发现Mycroft惊讶地看着自己。

“我戴眼镜很性感？”

“嗯，是啊，你懂的，像Indiana Jones*那样的性感。”

“Indiana Jones？”

“别管我。”Lestrade清了清嗓子，吞了一大口咖啡，马上痛骂一声。

“Greg，烫到舌头了？”他的语气里带着一丝戏谑，还有别的东西，某种Lestrade不敢去想的东西，于是他匆忙站起身，抓起那两片烤土司，抹上黄油重新坐下来，想方设法将话题转向不那么敏感的方向。

“为什么你要戴眼镜？我记得猫头鹰视力都很好？”

“是的，但它们同时也是远视眼。”

“真的？”Lestrade惊讶地抬起头。

“是的。猫头鹰无法看清近处的物体，尽管我在人类形态下不会如此糟糕，但阅读或书写时间久了双眼依旧会感到疲倦。”

“唔。”他搅拌着自己的咖啡，又小心翼翼地啜了一口。“起居室里的大提琴盒是哪来的。你会拉吗？”

“不，我纯粹是为了装饰。”Mycroft合上笔电。“我当然会拉，否则为何要放个大提琴在那里？”

“不知道，纪念物之类的？你伦敦那个家里也有吗？”

“对。”

“我没见过。”

“你没见过很多东西，Greg。”Mycroft耐心地说。

“的确。那你会拉给我听吗？”

“抱歉，你说什么？”

“好吗？我还没听过大提琴独奏呢。”

“你一定在开玩笑。”

“真的。或者我从没注意听过。我只知道那是管弦乐队的一部分，看上去就像个竖起来的巨型小提琴。”

“竖起来的巨型小提琴。”Mycroft错愕地重复一遍。随后他靠在椅背上，像观察未知生物一样打量着Lestrade。“那样说确实没错。”

“不如你提点一下我？带我走出暗黑时代？”

Mycroft轻哼一声，但眼神却带着玩味。“你确实还处在暗黑时代。巨型小提琴。”他站起来摇摇头，把马克杯放进洗碗机，随后对Lestrade伸出手。“你要再来一杯，还是这样就够了？”

“不用，拿去吧。谢啦。”他让Mycroft收走自己的盘子，随即站起身，伸了个懒腰。“你不介意我出去跑一圈吧？外面天气很不错，我想给我的伦敦肺补充点新鲜空气。”

“请便。在此期间我会把我那巨型小提琴的音调好。”

“等不及了，”Lestrade笑着说道。他上楼换了一件褪色的T恤和运动裤，并十分庆幸自己把慢跑用的装备都带来了。

他在外面简单做了几分钟热身运动，然后慢慢跑了起来，以一种几周前他不敢想象的轻松穿过了通往雪莲谷的小路和那道小门。过去这几周他改变了许多，但他一心关注自己的步伐，并没有想太多。阳光倾洒在他身上，让他的皮肤温暖起来，他只能听到自己有节奏的脚步声和平稳的呼吸，其他一切仿佛都被隔绝在外，使自己陷入了某种奔跑的入定状态。他跑到小湖边上停下来，又做了一会儿伸展运动，同时猜测这个湖适不适合游泳。

_::可以游，只是现在还太冷了。::_

有什么东西擦着他头顶飞过，Lestrade几乎失去平衡。他吓了一跳，抬头看到Myc降落在一根树枝上。

“下次别那样了，”他警告道。“我可不想浑身湿淋淋地跑回去。”

_::你本来就打算跳下去了，不是吗？::_

“是，但总不能穿着跑鞋跳下去，更加不可能光着屁股下去。老子可是大城市的孩子。”

_::那我们可以夏天再来。::_

“当然可以。如果你欢迎我来的话。”

 _::我当然欢迎你来。::_ Myc转过头，郑重其事地眨眨一只眼睛，逗得Lestrade大笑起来。

“那太好了。到前面带路吧，小鸟，看我能不能跟上你。”

_::来追我啊。::_

Myc扇动几下强有力的翅膀飞上天空，Lestrade全速跟在他后面。尽管他根本没机会抓住猫头鹰，他们依旧很享受这场嬉戏。每当Lestrade停下来喘气，Myc都会飞下来，或是用爪子轻挠一下Lestrade的背部和肩膀，或是用翅膀羽毛刷过他的头顶。有一回Lestrade运气很好，猛跳起来抓住了猫头鹰的尾羽。但他马上松开了，生怕把羽毛给拔下来，但Myc愤愤不平的鸣叫依旧让他充满了成就感。他朝空中挥了一拳，兴奋地大喊一声，紧接着又大笑着低下头，躲开Myc的假意报复。他们的精神联系充斥着愉悦，Lestrade感到自己已经很久没像今天这样高兴和自由。永无止境的疲倦消失了，格格不入的缺失感消失了。他甚至不再为手头的案子烦恼，也没有像平时那样不由自主地想查看手机。哦，他总是要查看短信的，但不是现在。现在他得再跳起来，追逐着他的猫头鹰穿过一小片空地，再爬上一座小山丘。

他们一直玩你追我赶的游戏，Lestrade早已忘记了时间，早已忘记了自己身处何处，但他相信Myc一定会把他安全地带回去，并且不会让他过度疲惫。当那座乡间别墅进入视野后，Lestrade脱掉身上的T恤，张开双臂仰起头，享受温暖的阳光照在赤裸的身躯上，清风拂过他的肌肤。他听到Myc在他头上低鸣一声，马上将T恤缠到前臂上，防止尖利的爪子划破手臂。他抬起胳膊，Myc降落下来，用爪子抓住临时的护具，羽毛轻轻刷过Lestrade赤裸的肩膀表示喜爱，随后收起翅膀。Lestrade用指节轻抚大鸟胸前柔软的羽毛。

_::你真美。我都舍不得移开目光了。::他的精神对话略显缓慢和犹豫。_

_::谢谢。你的手很温柔。::_ Myc舒服地半闭着眼睛，朝Lestrade凑过去，探长有求必应地轻挠他的头顶。他已经知道不能抚摸猫头鹰的背部和翅膀，以免蹭掉羽毛上的保护膜，只有当Myc在他家过夜，有足够时间梳理羽毛时，Lestrade才会尽情抚摸他的全身。他揉了揉猫头鹰修长的腿，Myc轻轻含住Lestrade的手指，歪着脑袋啄了他几下。Lestrade轻笑着用中指摸摸他的尖喙，心里清楚猫头鹰的利爪和鸟喙能够轻易撕裂他的手指，却从未有过任何恐惧。

他尽量让手臂挨着身体，让Myc舒服地靠在身上，也避免自己的肌肉过度疲倦，随后缓缓走向别墅。

_::你知道Sherlock在找新住处吗？::_

Myc转头看着他。 _::不知道。你怎么现在提起来？有什么异常吗？::_

_::没什么。就是突然想起来了。::_

_::我很高兴听到这个消息。因为我从不理解他为何要搬进现在这个住处。他把新住所的地址告诉你了吗？::_

_::不知道。他那个女性朋友不是个房东吗？::_

_::女性朋友？::_

_::嗯，好像叫Henson太太？跟他有精神联系那位？::_

_::哦，Hudson太太。是的，她在出租公寓没错。只是我无法想象他准备如何支付房租。她的公寓在贝克街。::_

_Lestrade吹了一声口哨。::那地方不错。他可能准备合租呢？::_

_Myc磕了一下鸟喙，听起来就像猫头鹰版本的嗤笑。::合租。谁会跟他合租？::_

_::谁知道呢。世界上还是有很多疯子的。::_

_::我弟弟不是疯子。::_ 他的语气有些僵硬，Lestrade不得不忍住笑。尽管Mycroft每次提及自己的弟弟，都会发出夸张而低调的叹息，但他依旧十分爱护Sherlock。

_::我可没说他是疯子。::_

_::唔。::_

他们走到露台上，Lestrade蹲下身把Myc放到地面。

 _::你可以让我自己跳下去。::_ Myc指出。

“忠实男仆的职业道德。”Lestrade低头对他露出微笑，随即后退一步。“我能看你变身吗？一直想知道是怎么变的。”

_::当然可以。::_

变身过程没什么可看的。既没有嘎吱作响的关节，也没有突然变异的骨骼，更加没有猫头鹰的肢体逐渐舒展成人类四肢的惊悚过程，或羽毛底下裸露出皮肤的怪异情景。Lestrade只觉得眼前一花，仿佛突然直视了太阳光。等他恢复视觉，Mycroft已经站起身来，打趣地看着他。

“没什么可看的，对吧？”他拾起浴袍穿好。Lestrade感到双耳第二次变得滚烫，却不明白为什么一个裸体的男人会让自己如此慌乱。他并不会为自己的身体感到害羞，跟伦敦警察厅的队友们打完一场球赛后也能毫不犹豫地走进公共澡堂，更加不会多看一眼。那眼前这些修长白皙的四肢究竟有什么特别呢？这些修长，优雅，线条美好的四肢？还是覆盖了健壮的肩膀，甚至双腿的淡淡雀斑？确实没什么可看的。 _我的老天，那些雀斑。_ 他不由自主地发出一声挫败的闷哼，Mycroft马上停下动作。

“Greg，你还好吧？”他凝视着Lestrade的脸。“是不是我让你太劳累了？”

“呃，没什么，刚才只是在想事情。”他挠了挠头发。“没什么，”他又兀自重复一遍。Mycroft似乎并不信服，但还是没有追问下去，Lestrade毅然点点头。“我先去冲个澡。马上回来。”

“我哪儿也不去。”

过了一会儿，Lestrade从浴室里出来，马上闻到昨天剩饭的香味，让他的胃响亮的叫了一声。他没看到Mycroft，于是手脚麻利地摆好餐具，同时盯着火候以免把晚饭给烧焦了。他把火关小一些，给自己倒了杯橙汁，走到起居室打量起架子上的东西。大提琴靠在一张高脚凳旁，架子上的电影竟体现出了意外的折衷主义。Lestrade从没考虑过Mycroft对影片的口味，不过真要问起来，他会想象更多纪录片和政治片。Mycroft确实有几部那样的影片，同时也有几部动作片（虽然不是典型的孤军奋战类型），除此之外，还有几部科幻和虚构影片—— _指环王_ ，很明显，还有 _巴比伦五号_ 系列， _火炬木_ 和David Tennant主演的全部 _神秘博士_ 系列，还有…他抽出一张蓝光，目不转睛地凝视着封面。南方和北方。他微笑起来。好吧。历史剧。他抬起头，检视那些严格按照字母顺序排列的作品。 _克兰弗德_ 。 _傲慢与偏见_ 。我的天。不过这也不值得惊讶，毕竟他们在“Mike”第一次过夜那天就 _看过_ 简·奥斯丁的电影。

“天哪。作为一名出色的警官，你果然头一天就在我的避难所发现了我的弱点。”

Lestrade听到Mycroft的声音转过身，脸上依旧带着笑意。“你喜欢可笑的领带和锃亮的长靴？”

“那叫麻布领巾，并且我确实认为那种装束十分华美。”他拿起Lestrade手上的电影，放回架子上。“晚饭好了。你饿了吗？”

“嗯，我能吃点。”

“你随时都能吃点。”

“喂，你，”Lestrade抗议道。“我可没胡吃海塞。甚至大部分时间我只能抽空吃个味同嚼蜡的三明治。”

“那我更要负起责任把你喂饱了。毕竟不能让我的守护者饿晕过去，你说是吗？”

“那肯定不好。”他跟随Mycroft走进厨房，提议帮助并遭到婉拒后，顺从地坐在餐桌旁。“你知道吗，”他突然说，“我从没想过你会这么居家。”

“Greg，这都得益于多年的单身生活。”冒着热气的晚餐被端到他面前。“遗憾的是，世界上并不存在家养小精灵，如果不想聘用住家佣人，我只能学着做些家务。”Mycroft拿起红酒瓶，对Lestrade抛去一个疑问的目光，见到探长点头，便倒了两杯酒坐下来。“请用。”

“谢谢。”

他们在令人舒心的沉默中用餐，各自沉浸在自己的思绪里。晚饭结束后，他们打开小小的洗碗机，Lestrade给自己做了杯咖啡，又为Mycroft倒了一杯红酒，并看他微笑着接过。

“我们的周末可能要过早结束了，”他懊恼地说。“我七点必须回到伦敦，随后去赶飞机。”

“什么？见鬼！”Lestrade停下吹咖啡的动作，失望地抬起头来。“那我们就得……”他看了一眼手表，“一个半小时之内出发，最晚也得两个小时内。为什么？发生什么事了？”

“有个突发状况需要我亲自到场处理。”他皱了皱眉。“很抱歉，但我不能告诉你更多信息。总之我得打包三到四天的行李，并且对此行不抱任何希望。”他拿着酒杯的手指了指起居室。“想听听竖起来的巨型小提琴吗？”

“嗯，谢谢。如果你愿意的话？我是说，你不介意当着别人的面演奏吧？”

“Greg，”Mycroft耐心地说。“如果我不愿意，就不会主动提出来。”他又啜了一口酒，把杯子放到咖啡桌上，走向自己的大提琴。随后，他轻手轻脚地将它拿下来，坐在高脚凳上，把乐器架在双腿间。“你有什么特别想听的曲子吗？”

“没，唔…我暂时还想不到。就来点你喜欢的吧。”

“好。”他又调了一次音，对音准满意之后，咬着嘴唇凝视虚空思考片刻，随后抬起琴弓，阖上双眼，无需乐谱便开始了演奏。曲子的旋律很熟悉，但Lestrade一时想不起来是什么。他知道那是一部电影的原声带，却不记得到底是哪部电影。他静静地坐着，倾听那苦乐参半的旋律，诉说着孤独和希望，悲伤和欢乐，音符触动了他内心紧锁的一角。他尝试打开屏障，感受Mycroft。Mycroft感到Lestrade小心翼翼的触碰，缓缓睁开眼睛，也放开了自己的屏障。两人目光紧锁，Lestrade看着那对蓝灰色眸子，心跳越来越快，不知该如何理解通过他们的精神联系传达过来的感情，也不知该如何理解大提琴哀伤的音色。夸张善变的小提琴最符合Sherlock的机敏和急躁，但绝不适合Mycroft。正如它的演奏者那般，大提琴多数时候潜藏在背景中，低调而寡淡，可一旦走上台前，那种沉静的美和微妙的情怀却会让人惊艳。

Lestrade强迫自己移开视线，把注意力转向Mycroft的双手。大错特错。修长的手指优雅而自如地在琴弦上起舞，指腹按住琴弦，那…手指颤音，如果是这么叫的话，让他不禁遐想Mycroft左手的指尖是否长了老茧，摸起来会不会很硬。他的右手轻柔但稳定地控制着琴弓，娴熟地滑过琴弦，直到现在Lestrade才惊恐地发现，他的下体（他的 _下体_ ，见鬼的上帝！）竟然对他拒绝想象的光景做出了反应。他赶紧一口喝干剩下的咖啡，满心希望Mycroft没有察觉到自己刚才的想法。他偷偷瞥了一眼Mycroft，发现他再次闭起了眼睛，没有流露出任何迹象，他们的精神联系只充斥着欢乐和宁静。不过，从Lestrade与Holmes兄弟长久来往的经验来看，他的困惑和荒谬的妄想（确实很荒谬）不可能逃过他敏锐的眼睛和直觉，但不像那个口无遮拦的弟弟，年长的Holmes拥有无可挑剔的礼仪，一定不会（他希望）在某个有可能极不适当的场合揭露他这… _荒谬的冲动_ 。

Mycroft又为他演奏了几首曲子，他认出了其中一些，比如 _The Godfather (Love Theme)_ ，以及Ennio Morricone的作品，一些他从没听过，但都很喜欢。他的困惑慢慢消散，再次放松下来。不久之后，他看到Mycroft放下琴弓，眼中带笑地看着他，Lestrade赶紧轻咳几声，努力组织语言。

“那太令人惊艳了，”他的嗓音低哑。“无与伦比。我完全没想到它的音色会这么美。比小提琴（fiddle）好太多了。”

“Violin，”Mycroft下意识地纠正道，“谢谢你。你这么喜欢我的演奏，让我非常高兴。”他轻叹一声站起来，把大提琴放回琴架上，舒展了一下四肢。“恐怕我们得准备走了。”

“真可惜，”Lestrade由衷地感叹。“我还想再呆几天呢。”

“我也是，可惜了，使命在召唤。”他开始擦拭乐器和琴弓，把大提琴放回琴盒里，随后松开琴弓，仔细收了起来。

“回伦敦后你会拉给我听吗？”

“如果你想听。”

“当然想，我太喜欢听你演奏了。”

“那当然可以。你的愿望便是我的使命。”

“别那样说，”Lestrade笑着警告道。“小心我哪天当真了。”

“请你一定要当真。我很期待。”他的言下之意再明白不过，但这次Lestrade并没有避开他的目光，而是挑起一边眉梢，与Mycroft彼此凝视了片刻。

 

他们轮流开车，各自检查自己的邮件短信，熟悉离开伦敦期间发生的各种情况。Mycroft甚至给助手打了个电话，用简短的单音节词和各种闷哼感叹进行了一番交流。从他的脸色来看，那不是什么好消息，Mycroft挂掉电话后，盯着车窗外呆坐了好一会儿，Lestrade几乎能听到那惊人的大脑飞速运转的声音。

 

他自己只收到几条短信，不过同样恼人。在他前往埃克斯穆尔前完成的尸检证实小男孩只在英国待了几天，可他的胃内容物却让他们毫无头绪。Donovan在短信中说他们发现了有可能与魔法仪式相关联的内容物，但目前为止那只是个猜想，没有任何实际意义。他挫败地闷哼一声。杀人案件永远都不好玩，可一个孩子的死对他造成的影响是任何案件都难以企及的。

 

“我能帮点忙吗？”Mycroft主动提议，Lestrade摇摇头。

“应该不能，除非你能想到如何确定一具没有四肢的尸体身份？”向外部人士透露正在进行的调查内容是违反规定的，但Lestrade猜测，就算他不说，Mycroft只需点几下鼠标也能获取同样的信息，所以他开始叙述案件的详情。Mycroft盯着前方，注意力集中在靠近伦敦渐渐开始拥堵的高速路上，但他提出的几个问题证明Lestrade的话都被他听进去了。

“你有没有考虑过对男孩的骨骼进行检测？”他最后提议道。

Lestrade看着他。“他们应该还没做。其实我也不太懂法医鉴定。让我先给Donovan发个短信。”他写了一条短信，按错键时咒骂了几句，终于按下发送键。Donovan几乎马上就回复了。

“他们在讨论，”他念了出来，Mycroft点点头。

“他们应该做那个。那可以确定男孩成长的地点，应该对调查很有帮助，毕竟时间发现男孩在英国逗留的时间并不久。”

“唔，有道理。我明天跟Shielding谈谈。”

“DCI Shielding？”

“是，我老大。你认识他？”

“健壮的男人，中等身材，留着凶狠的小胡子？”

“是啊。”Lestrade轻笑起来。“非常吓人的小胡子。”

“好人。”

“他是我们的人？”

“是的。区域首领。非常可靠。”他玩味地看了一眼Lestrade。“‘我们的人’？”他重复道。

“嗯，你懂的。化形者还是变身者？或者守护者？”

“变身者。”

“真的？他是什么？别，等等，让我猜猜。”他通过精神联系传过去一幅图像。

“黑色标准型雪纳瑞犬，”Mycroft确定道，他难以掩饰语气中的笑意。“相信我，你绝对不想招惹他。”

“靠，我当然不想。穿着西装就不敢招惹了，更别说披着皮毛。”Lestrade笑了起来。随即突然想到了什么，又转向Mycroft。“你觉得他知道吗？”

“知道什么？”

“我是守护者。尤其是你的守护者。他好像认识你。”

“他当然认识我。以为内他是我们每月区域会议的积极分子。至于你的提问，不，我不认为他知道你…以及我们的关系。”

Lestrade没注意到那一闪即逝的停顿，而是咬着下唇思索片刻，然后说。“你知道吗，那天你带我到屠杀动物的现场，”他注意到Mycroft回想起当时恐怖的场面，表情阴沉下来。“第二天他让我去汇报，当我提到猫头鹰时，他干脆把我拷问了一顿。你还记得我们那天午餐见面，我对你说的吗？”

“你是提到了，但没有说细节。”

“一开始我以为他在测试我脑子是不是出毛病了，可是当我告诉他，有只蓝眼睛的巨大雕鸮每天晚上都到我家来，他马上愣住了，我还以为他要叫保卫处了呢。”

Mycroft抿紧嘴唇微笑一下。“众所周知，我很长时间都没有与任何人搭档，也难怪他会如此惊讶。”

“惊讶？我当时都以为他眼珠子要掉下来了。”

“那次之后，他有接近你吗？”

“没。他也没想跑到我脑子里来。”

“你把自己保护得很好。”

“谢谢。因为我有个好老师。”

这次，Mycroft露出了由衷的微笑。“没必要谢我。看来那位总督察先生又要大吃一惊了。”

“为什么？”

“我准备在下次机会上把你介绍给整个族群。他们需要知道我将不再独自行动，也需要看到你，听到你的精神交谈。”

“为什么？”

“作为我的守护者，所有蜕变者，我是指每一个蜕变者，都将在你需要时为你服务。你在不熟悉的地方跑步迷路了？呼唤一只野兔或五子雀。出车祸受伤了？发出信号，他们就会找到你。”

“但我以为只能通过精神联系进行精神对话啊？”

“通常是的。但那无法限制你，也无法限制我。鉴于我们所处的地位，族群中每一个成员都能听到我们的声音。”

“我们所处的地位？你意思是说，呃，我是附近的守护者老大？”

“是的，你是英国全境地位最高的守护者。”

“我操……”Lestrade沉进椅子靠垫里，双手揉了揉脸。“你花了这么长时间才愿意告诉我？而且还在回家路上轻描淡写地说出来？”

“你此前还没准备好。”

“我当然没准备好。别以为我现在就准备好了。”

“你已经准备好了。你天赋秉异，我们不该继续浪费时间。今后你的工作量可能会翻倍。”

“我就怕你会说那个。”他叹息一声，但并没有表现出抵触。他侧过身子，再次看向Mycroft。“那我是不是能参与那个残杀动物的案子了？”

“兽人猎手？你愿意帮忙真是太好了。”他转头看了他一眼，被Lestrade脸上坚定的表情逗笑了。“老天，好警官觉醒了。欢迎加入我们的队伍，探长先生。”

车子停在Lestrade家门口。“我们到了。”

“这么快？”Lestrade看向窗外。“还真到了，”他略显惊讶地说。“哇，看来我走神了。”

“你确实走神了。”Mycroft关闭引擎走下车。Lestrade也跟着走了下来，从后备箱里拿出自己的行李。随后，他恋恋不舍地抚摸着阿斯顿锃亮的车身。

“再见，我的美人，”他痴迷的语气让Mycroft大笑起来。

“莫非你跟我的车契合了，却没告诉我？”

Lestrade哼了一声。“她是个小美人，我跟她过得很开心。”

“那我猜，你并不介意下次再开她出去转转？假设我们能空出另一个周末。”

“一点都不介意，完全相反。我们肯定能空出另一个周末。”

“很好。我很高兴你这样说。好了，Greg，我得走了。”

“要赶飞机，我知道。”

他们在尴尬的沉默中站了一会儿，彼此都不想跟对方道别，不想结束他们的周末，随后Mycroft做了个拥抱的动作，却很快反应过来，改为伸出一只手。Lestrade双手握住他的手。

“愿风托起你的羽翼，光明照亮你的前程。”他不知道这些话是从哪冒出来的，但听起来却很应景。Mycroft用另一只手搭在他肩膀上，补充了最后一句。“好梦常伴”

两人的精神联系散发着 _温暖。信任。友谊。_ Mycroft转身坐进车里，Lestrade站在家门前目送车子远去，直到再也看不见。然后他才掏出钥匙，走进小小的公寓玄关。


	7. 第七章

“因此我们得出结论，被害者是非洲血统，年龄在四到八岁之间，有可能是一场仪式杀人的牺牲品。这两位是来自文化与社区调查小组的Okoro和Sedgwick警长，他们自愿加入并协助我们的调查。”Shielding指了指站在自己左后方的两位警官。“两位警长的经验都很丰富，Okoro在去年抓捕小Nabou的凶手时还立过大功。”会议室中发出赞赏的低语，但身材高挑的警长却不为所动，他那张深色的面孔没有表露出任何感情。“欢迎加入我们的队伍，两位警官。”

Sedgwick与Okoro交换了一个目光，随后他点点头，她则上前一步。

“早上好。感谢Shielding总督察的欢迎。尽管现在的情况并不乐观，但我们都很期待能与各位合作。”她的声音里有点爱尔兰的轻快调子，Lestrade坐直了一些。“上周我们第一次看到这个案子时，曾经假设这是一起医疗谋杀。可是男孩的躯体并未遭受任何人为损坏，因此我们基本上可以排除那个可能。现在我们正将关注点放在仪式谋杀上。”

“大家都知道，在很长一段时间内，都存在着儿童被偷渡到英国作为牺牲品的现象。”Okoro低沉的声音响彻整个会议室。“例如一个未受割礼的男孩，可以给魔咒带来额外的力量。同时，也有一部分艾滋病毒携带者相信跟幼儿进行性爱可以洗净他们体内的病毒。更有一些恋童癖者喜欢在家里关押黑人幼奴。”他无助地摊开两只大手。“这个列表很长，并且惨不忍睹。”

“但我们会尽一切努力，查清小Adam究竟遭遇了什么。”由于男孩的身份尚未查明，专案组给他取了Adam这个名字。“哪怕只是为了查清他是谁，给他一个身份。”Sedgwick说完草草点了一下头。“谢谢。”

 

会议结束后，Lestrade走到摆满了文件的办公桌旁。他扫了一眼法医报告，对上面的照片皱起了眉。

“不怎么愉快，对吧？”

他转过头，看到一双蔚蓝的眼睛。Sedgwick警长从他身后接近，正用诚挚的目光看着他。“‘不怎么愉快’可不是我会选择的形容。”

“那你会怎么形容？”

“首先想到的是‘可怕’。‘毛骨悚然’。我看着这些照片，实在不明白到底是什么样的恶魔才会对孩子做这种事，”他把照片放回文件夹里。“谋杀从来都是可怕的，可一旦涉及儿童…”

“…就会让我们感到无助而愤怒，”她接过他的话，点了点头。“尤其是这起谋杀起源于跟我们截然不同的文化背景。这些人并非因为冲动而杀人。他们杀人，是因为深信那样做能够帮助别人。”

“那并不会让谋杀变得更好，或更容易接受。”

“不，当然不会。但你可以尝试跟施咒语的巫师讲讲这个道理。”

Lestrade哼了一声。“咒语。”

“不要嘲笑它，探长先生。信仰是一种极其强大的力量。”

“法律也是。”

她歪过头。“你真的相信？”

“当然相信。不然我在这里干什么？我的信仰就是，居住在这里的人必须遵守我们的法律。如果那与他们的信仰不相符，那么大可以回到他们原来的地方去。”

“你不觉得那有些狭隘吗？”

“听起来或许有些狭隘，但我已经厌倦了一次又一次听他们进行同样的解释。糟糕的童年——我实在忍不住。他当时在吃猪肉香肠——这是对我信仰的亵渎。她勾引了我丈夫——所以我给她上了一课。”他深吸一口气。“如果我到新加坡去，被人抓到我当街亲吻男朋友，就会被迫交一大笔罚金，而我对此无能为力。可是，在这里杀死一个孩子，却只会被打一下手心，因为你只是在践行自己的信仰？我可不那么认为。”

“你有男朋友？”

“啥？”

“你刚才说，被人抓到当街亲吻男朋友。”

“我只是打个比方。我没有…男朋友。”

“啊，那很好。”她微笑着说。

“什么很好？”

“你没有男朋友。那就意味着我能约你出去吃午餐。”

“就算我有男朋友，你也可以约我去吃午餐啊，”他挤了挤眼睛。“刚才是谁说狭隘来着？”

“那就不一样了。”

“哦是吗？”

“哦是的。”她伸出手。“Ann Sedgwick。”

“Greg Lestrade。”

“我知道。那年我也关注了Rawlings一案。让我…很感兴趣。”

“哦是吗？”他又重复一遍，回以一个微笑。她的手握起来感觉很好。虽小，却很有力，他的微笑更灿烂了。谁知道呢，这个案子说不定能让他有点收获。尽管案子本身十分可怕而令人震撼，不过这部门间的合作看上去很有前途。

_你上次跟女人做爱是什么时候？_

_老子正在努力呢，Holmes。_

“我们走吧？”他指了指门口，得到一个带着酒窝的微笑。

哦是的。太有前途了。

***

 _::长官，这条线索可能值得挖掘。::_ Anthea的精神对话坚持却不失礼貌，Mycroft忍住一声闷哼。

_::恐怕你是对的。你调查过那个地点了吗？::_

_::已经调查并确认完毕了。我在地点上空盘旋观察了一段时间，可是天色越来越黑，非常不幸，我的夜视能力有限。::_

_::无需解释。请你让Terry代替Sebastian来接我，并把你最新的调查结果发到我邮箱里。::_

_::明白，长官。::_

Mycroft揉了揉眼睛。到达特福德进行侦察任务可不是他今晚的理想计划，尤其在他刚从洲际航班下来的时候。他的会议和谈判比预料中拖得更久，让他整整晚了两天才回到英国。五天不能变身使他感到烦躁不安，他非常渴望舒展羽翼到空中翱翔，最好能飞到Lestrade家去。他并不打算欺骗自己。自从多年前他的契合遭到破坏，Mycroft就再没有奢望过感受精神联系带来的力量与愉悦，同时，其中还包含着无可否认的身体接触的力量。他的守护者那双温暖的大手会抚摸他，宠爱他，这让他的身心都能够放松下来，尽管保护性的生理机制在被守护者变成动物形态时能防止不恰当的行为和性欲发生，但他人类的大脑却能够牢记那一切。他毫不费力就能想象那双手游走在自己赤裸的身体上，也曾数次从极其生动的梦境中醒来，硬的发疼却无从宣泄。自己解决只能隔靴搔痒，最终留下对不可企及的那个人的渴望。他尊重Lestrade的底线，并且绝不会因为无法自控而破坏两人的精神联系。毕竟Lestrade将自己的信任和安全都交到了Mycroft手上，并向他回报了力量和忠诚，这远远超出了Mycroft的预料。他们的关系无比珍贵，Mycroft绝不会使其陷入危机。可是…

一声轻响示意他有新的信息，Mycroft打断了自己的思绪。他打开Anthea的报告，开始研究那所废旧烟花工厂的布局。

 

“我们快到了，Holmes先生。”Terry告知一声，Mycroft点头表示明白。隔板升起来，让Mycroft脱去衣物。他在车里变了身，过了一会儿，车子停了。Terry打开车门，猫头鹰跳了出来。

_::这样就可以了，谢谢，Terry。::_

“需要我等你吗，长官？”

_::不需要。这里距离伦敦只有20英里，不算太远。::_

“如果发生紧急状况呢？”

_::届时我会要求支援。::_

“很好。祝您好运。”

 _::谢谢。::_ 他飞到空中，把黑车留在身后，很快，目标建筑就出现在视野里。陈旧的贴棚屋，各自分散得很开，点缀在一丛丛疯长的灌木中，旁边还有一座旧工厂的残骸。完美的隐藏地点。他飞向低空，无声地在周围盘旋，打开屏障试图捕获一切可能的信号。其中一个棚屋吸引了他的注意，他发出一声轻响落在旁边。里面传来狐狸幼崽哭着寻找父母的声音，Myc气愤地咬紧尖喙。现在他对此无能为力，但他已经得到了所有证明，于是他离开棚屋，想找个更合适的位置重新起飞。

“那只大鸟在干什么？”

他动作一僵，转过脑袋。他怎么会没注意到这些人和他们的狗？他及时起飞，堪堪逃过一群追赶而来的罗威纳犬。其中一条狗，一条强壮的雄性，一跃而起几乎抓到他的尾羽。他听到强壮的下颚咬合的声音，便更加用力地挥舞翅膀，让自己远离那群愤怒的恶犬。

“那不是普通的猫头鹰。抓住他！”

举起枪械的声音绝非错觉，Myc感到一阵恐慌。

“别开枪。去叫空军，你们这帮蠢货。”

空军？那到底…

“让那群鸟去料理他吧。”紧接着传来一阵笑声，还有别的声音…嘶哑的鸣叫。乌鸦。 _天哪，千万别是乌鸦。_ 尽管天快黑了，依旧有足够的光线让乌鸦看到他，而那些声音无疑正在向他靠近。那是一群乌鸦，一大群乌鸦，哪怕他松懈一秒，就会落得个被围攻至死的下场。或许，他刚才真的不该让Terry回去。

他紧闭屏障，拼尽全力开始逃命。

***

Lestrade盯着头条标题，咬紧了牙关。

_泰晤士河惨案——伦敦城中的儿童活祭_

_我们的孩子是否安全？_

_男孩惨遭分尸_

无疑，媒体很快就要开始指责警方玩忽职守。他闷哼一声，恶狠狠地瞪了一眼报纸架，转身正要走开。

“Lestrade！喂，Lestrade，是你吗？”

只有一个人会把他的名字念成Les-Trade，他笑着转过身，糟糕的情绪早已消失到九霄云外。

“Mackles！伙计，你到这儿来干什么？”

他把那瘦高结实的威尔士人拉到怀里，热情地拍了拍他的后背。Mackles也用同样的动作跟他打了招呼，不过他的双手却落在Lestrade屁股上。

“拿开你的脏手，”Lestrade戏谑地骂了一声，丝毫不介意他的动作，Mackles退开一步，把他从上到下打量了一番。

“哈。我就觉得你有点不一样了。条儿挺顺啊，兄弟。怎么了？你的小情人没少跟你锻炼？”

“闭嘴，你这威尔士小妖精。老子把烟戒了，重新开始跑步，就这样。是什么风把你吹来了？伦敦马拉松早就结束了吧？”

“是啊，结束了。这回是第87名，如果你感兴趣的话。”Mackles声音里带着一丝自豪，Lestrade赞叹一声。

“不错啊。前面只有86个人了，对吧？”

“咬我啊。”

“想得美。牛津已经不够刺激了？”

“哦，那儿可刺激了。你根本不敢相信那帮学生无聊起来觉得自己不受重视的时候能干出什么事。没什么，我这次来是为了参加老姐的五十岁生日。一家人都约好明天见面。”他翻了个白眼闷哼一声，但那只是装装样子。Lestrade知道Mackles一家感情很好。

“有时间喝一杯吗？”他看了一眼手表说。

Mackles也看了看时间，随后掏出手机，发了条短信。“其实没有，不过我会为了银狐挤点儿时间出来。”

Lestrade哼了一声。“银狐，哈哈。我看上去像个老头。”

“那叫贵族气质，伙计，贵族气质。看看这个，”他拽了拽自己的姜黄色头发。“像个拖鼻涕的小屁孩儿。你？听说过George Clooney吗？他也是一头灰发，可他火辣得不要不要的。”

“那可不是我的管辖范围。”

“你根本不知道自己错过了什么。”他瞥了一眼路牌。“你要带我去哪儿？”

“还记得 _羽毛_ 吗？离这里不远。”

“当然记得。好酒好菜。开路吧。”他假意要跟Lestrade挽手，却被Lestrade大笑着一把推开。

酒吧只有几分钟脚程，里面还没多少人，他们找到了一个角落的座位。Lestrade叫了两扎啤酒，然后二人各自落座，碰了碰杯。

“你看上去很不错啊，伙计，”Lestrade擦掉嘴上的泡沫。“在干什么呢，还在寻找你的Hathaway警长？”

Mackles呛了一口啤酒，咳嗽起来。“你个白痴，”他吸着鼻子，好不容易挤出一句话来。“你怎么敢在我给这些好酒深喉的时候提起James Hathaway？”

“抱歉，”Lestrade撒了个谎，根本控制不住要用Mackles最爱的电视剧 _Lewis_ 来调侃他，这人最喜欢的角色就是James Hathaway警长。

“你一点都不抱歉。”他从牛仔裤口袋里扯出一张纸巾，响亮地撮了撮鼻涕。“你在报复我捏你的屁股，对吧？”他又咳了一声，随后喝了一大口酒。“那真是个不错的屁股。赶紧坦白吧，你不仅在慢跑，还在锻炼上肢力量。爽快承认吧。上回我见你的时候，你那体型简直惨不忍睹，现在呢。”

“好吧好吧，我确实也在举重。”

“新女人？”

“不。”

“新男人？”

“见你的鬼，”Lestrade愤愤不平地喊了一声。“我是因为…我是为自己在锻炼。”

“好吧。我好像感觉到某个人的中年危机了。”

“随便你怎么想。说说牛津吧。最近有什么刺激的新鲜事？”

他们交换了彼此正在进行和已经结束的调查，Mackles好奇地问：“话说，你还在跟那个怪胎咨询侦探合作吗？他叫Shylock还是什么鬼来着？”

“他叫Sherlock，是的，我还在跟他合作。不过他可不是什么怪胎。他是有点怪，我承认，不过我不允许任何人在我面前说他是怪胎。”

“抱歉，我并不想冒犯。不过你跟我说了他那么多奇妙的经历，让我感觉他有点不一样。”

“哦上帝，他确实不一样。就在上周，他还跟别人大吵了一架，我是说大吵，而且对象还是我的法医组长。我的意思是，那简直——”他突然停了下来，一把抓过Mackles的左手。“那是啥？”

金色的婚戒在昏暗的灯光中闪烁着，Mackles发出类似嗤笑的声音。“你觉得它像什么？”

“你结婚了？”

“是啊。”

“什么时候？为什么没告诉我？他叫什么？”

“去年12月。我们想尽量保持低调，还有她叫Helen。”

这回轮到Lestrade被啤酒呛到了。“女人？”

“我记得Helen确实是个女人的名字。”

“可你是个彻头彻尾的同性恋啊。我刚认识你那时你就出柜了，那是啥时候来着，二十年前？”

“差不多吧。反正我从来没待在柜子里。”

“怎么是女人？为了装门面？”

“因为我爱她。”

“啥？”Lestrade发现自己张大了嘴，赶紧闭了起来。

“这种事情偶尔还是会发生的。”Mackles有些愤慨地指出。

“是啊当然，但你？我做梦都没想到你会喜欢…女人。”

“我不喜欢。但除了她。”他深吸一口气，仿佛还想继续说，却被Lestrade抬手打断了。

“等等。我得再去叫一杯。你还要吗？”

“谢谢。”

Lestrade起身走向吧台，途中难以置信地回头看了几眼自己的朋友。Jeremy Mackles，少数几个在敏感时期以公开的同性恋身份加入伦敦警察厅的人。现在环境依旧对男同警官很不友善，更不用说女同警官，可是二十年前，情况比现在要严峻得多。如果你是Freddie Mercury*当然没什么，可是警官？还不如干脆穿一件印着“踹我”的T恤上街。而现在，这个男人却直视着自己的双眼，告诉Lestrade他跟一个女人结婚了。Lestrade摇摇头，给了酒钱，拿着啤酒回到他们的座位。

> *皇后乐队的领军人。（众评皇后乐队基本所有歌曲都是为同性恋而写的，包括那首世界杯主题曲We Will Rock You。）

他发现Mackles正表情空白地盯着虚空，便把扎杯推到他面前。“给你，伙计。”Mackles没有反应，Lestrade警觉地看着他。只见他的双眼仿佛关注着自己的内部，但脸上并没有人们发呆时常有的表情。相反，他看上去像在仔细倾听。Lestrade眯起眼睛，一个想法渐渐在脑中成型。他把自己的屏障打开一条缝，尝试探索。

_::Mackles，你在干什么？::_

另一个男人吓了一跳，猛地抬起头。

_::你能听到吗？::_

_::你是谁？::_ 他的精神对话虽然听着很遥远，但足够清晰，并且还有明显的威尔士腔调。

 _::是我，Mackles。::_ Lestrade用指尖轻敲Mackles的指节。榛子色的眼睛对上他的视线，他又把屏障打开一些。 _::是我。::_

“可是你，啊你，我 _操_ ，Lestrade！”他欲言又止了好几次。“你在跟我开玩笑嘛？什么时候变成这样的？我是说，你从没，呃…”

“直到几个礼拜前我还不知道。”

“啥？”

Lestrade长叹一声，靠在陈旧的椅背上，敲了敲鼻梁。

“那天下午我在公园里吃午饭…”他一开始还有些犹豫，但很快便收也收不住了。对Mackles说这些让他感到轻松了许多，因为他知道如何倾听，而且对另一个人，除了Mycroft的人，一个与自己有着多年深交的人倾诉自己身上发生的事情也让他感觉很好。自从Mackles调到泰晤士河谷分局，并被分配到牛津工作之后，两人虽然不再时常联系，但也从未断绝过来往，每次重逢，他们都能像过去一样马上亲热起来。Lestrade确保自己没有提起Mycroft的名字或职位，甚至没提到他的性别，只说自己跟一只猫头鹰结成了精神联系，Mackles静静地听着，不时轻哼几声，还问了几个简短的问题帮助理解。等Lestrade说完，他就靠在椅背上。

“好吧，”他刚说完，又重复了一遍。“好吧。”

“好什么？”

“我本想说我早就知道了，当然，我根本不知道。我从来没怀疑过。你的精神通道肯定被封锁得很死。”

“是啊，那也是我无法理解的。你看，我总是会想起一些记忆碎片，外婆跟我说外公是条比格犬，而我妈每次听到都会很生气，现在我 _知道_ 自己小时候能跟动物说话了，而且它们也会跟我说话，可是我这大半辈子都一直以为自己在做梦。”他盯着自己的酒杯。“结果有一天，一切都成真了。我根本不明白到底发生了什么。”

“你怎么不去问问你的契合？我相信她能跟你解释清楚。”

“他，”Lestrade纠正道。“他是个男的，我们也没有契合。只是精神联系。”

当天晚上第二次，Mackles被啤酒呛到了。“再说一遍？”

“他是个男的，”Lestrade重复一遍，听到Mackles发出疑似窃笑的声音，皱起了眉头。“有什么好笑的？”

“哦只是，好吧。看看咱俩。我喜欢男人，而我的契合是个女人。你喜欢女人，可你的契合却是个男人。”

“我们没有契合。”

“暂时。”

“你说得好像那不可避免。”

“看情况。”

“啥情况？”

“你们俩。先不说那个，你真没想过去问问他？”

“还真没有，可能听起来很奇怪。可是我有太多东西要学要做了，我只是一时没想到要问他。”

“他在对你进行地狱式教学？”

“当然了。我觉得自己这辈子都没这么努力过。”

“我相信你。毕竟你得弥补这么多年的空缺。好吧，”他喝了一大口酒。“我给你说说我的想法。你以前告诉过我，说你小的时候，老爸死于一场车祸，是吧？”

“嗯。那是我妈告诉我的。”

“你还记得他吗？”

“记得不多。他去世的时候我才四岁。他是个大个子，肩膀很宽，”Lestrade露出略显忧伤的微笑。“不过对一个小孩子来说，所有大人都是大个子。他有一双颜色很深的眼睛，外婆曾经对我说，我跟我爸像一个模子里印出来的。”

Mackles心不在焉地用指尖绕着杯口转圈。“他们说，当一个契合被破坏时，契合者会遭受十分痛苦的折磨。就像你意识清醒地看着自己的心脏被撕裂，那个过程结束后，你会挣扎在剧烈的痛苦中。当两个人契合之后，就会变成一体。你觉得自己的精神联系很强烈？你根本不知道。如果Helen离开了我，我简直无法想象自己会变成什么样子。也不敢肯定自己能活下来。”他闭了一会儿眼。“母亲与孩子的契合十分强壮，尤其在母亲同时还是守护者的时候。我认为你母亲为了保护你，把你的通道强行关闭了。我认为她非常害怕你会经受跟她一样的痛苦。那些动物跟你说话啊，外婆告诉你外公是比格犬啊，怎么说呢，都可能会让她受不了。”

“所以她就闯进我脑子里，把我锁起来了？”

“嗯，我觉得是。”

Lestrade缓缓吐出一口气。这几个礼拜他怎么就没想到这一点呢？为什么Mycroft从没跟他说起过？毕竟自己跟他 _说过_ 关于母亲的梦，就在他头一次到Mycroft公寓过周末的时候。

“那我外婆呢？”他最后问了一句。“她怎么没像我妈那样伤心得干傻事？”

“Greg，不是每个人的悲伤都会表现为同样的形式，”Mackles柔声说。“你外婆经历过战争。她那一辈人有着截然不同的对待悲伤的方式。可能她想培养你，这就给了她力量。可能她想用自己的力量去帮助或培养他人，谁知道呢。”Mackles下意识地隔着小桌握住了Lestrade的手。“别把你妈想得太糟糕。”

他们默默地坐了一会儿，随后Lestrade松开他的手。“跟我说说Helen吧。你们是怎么认识的？”

“哦，我们在马拉松团队里认识的。她也是个运动员。”

“她是警察？”

“不，她是个预科班老师。”

“那她是守护者还是化形者？”

“她是条牧羊犬。边牧。她太美了。想看看照片吗？”他满怀期待地问。

“好啊，看看呗。”

Mackles掏出手机，在屏幕上滑动几下，找到自己想要的照片。“你看，”他自豪地说。“这就是我的Helen。”

Lestrade接过手机，看到屏幕上有个身材苗条的褐发女郎，有着蔚蓝的双眼和凌乱的短发。她身上穿着牛仔短裤，和一件印着“Keep calm and call the Doctor”的T恤，坐在一截古堡断墙上。

“她挺漂亮的。”Lestrade说。

“是吧，是吧。”Mackles露出灿烂的笑容，又找出另一张照片。“这还是她。”

画面上是一条黑白色的边牧，正跳起来接住飞盘。

“她看起来精力十足。”

“哦见鬼，当然了。她每次跟我出去跑步，无论跑多长距离，总是会用‘这就不行了？’的眼神鄙视我。”

Lestrade哼了一声。“可不是嘛。”

“你能理解？”

“当然能。我遛猫头鹰的时候也受了不少罪。”

“那一切都能解释通了。”

“啥？”

“你的身材。他是什么品种的猫头鹰？我感觉他个头肯定不小。”

“想都不要想。他是只雕鸮。”

“哦老天，你这可怜的家伙。”Mackles大笑起来。“那他肯定也很重吧。”

“其实不太重。可能有6、7磅吧。我可不想用胳膊抬着他到处走，不过每次走很长距离时，他要么用飞的，要么站在我肩膀上。”Lestrade把玩着手上的卡拉OK之夜宣传卡片，把它叠成一个小小的口琴形状。“对了，跟女人在一起是啥感觉？”

“一开始，我觉得太奇怪了，”Mackles马上回答。“你懂的，这里少了点东西，那里多了点东西。我以前从来没跟女人在一起过——”

“啥？你在发现自己喜欢男人之前，就没跟女人上过床？”

“没。你在发现自己喜欢女人之前，难道跟男人上过床？”

“呃，没有。”

“那不得了。我一直知道自己更喜欢男生，可是当你契合之后，那些无聊的定性就再也没有意义了，你会发现，关键还是看人，而不是性别。她是我的整个世界，我无法想象再跟别人在一起。”

“那就是说，契合把你掰直了？”Lestrade好奇地问。

Mackles嗤笑一声。“不，当然不是。没有什么东西规定你是直的，也没有什么东西能规定你是弯的。你是同性恋，或者不是。我刚才也说过，她是特别的。我现在还是不喜欢女人。当我放眼望去，”他指了指酒吧内部，“你是全场最辣的小婊子——”这回轮到Lestrade嗤笑一声，“没有哪个女人能比得上你。我就是这么的直。”

“可是当你想跟男人上床呢？”

“在我跟Helen契合之后？不可能有别人了。”

“我不是那个意思。你能吗？”Lestrade脑中闪过覆盖着整个肩膀的卷曲栗色长发和甜美的红唇。

“我当然能。比如说，如果你愿意把屁股拱手送给我，那绝对没有人能阻止我把你给办了。我可没有戴着电击手铐，你懂的。”

Lestrade如释重负地叹息一声。

“怎么？你这是答应啦？”

“做你的梦吧。不过队里有个挺火辣的警长……”

“男的女的？”

“女的。”

“见鬼。”

“是啊，我觉得她好像喜欢我。这几天她一直在我身边转悠，伙计，那可是个尤物。”

“我懂了。你在担心自己会受到精神联系的影响，没法跟她在一起。”

“嗯，差不多吧。”

“别担心。你没问题的。就像我刚才说的，如果你愿意——”

“绝对没戏。”

“来嘛，伙计，别害羞啊。”他眨了眨自己的大眼睛，Lestrade粗鲁地哼了一声。“不管怎么说。我肯定没办法瞒着她，按照她的性格，有可能会容忍我，不过……”他无助地摊开双手。“我不想那样。因为我选择了她，这是最重要的。我选择了她。”

Lestrade咬着下唇，没有说话。Mackles警觉地看了他一眼。

“你在想他，对吧？”

Lestrade感到脖子涌起一股热潮，知道自己瞒不过这个挚友。“我可没有想象他的微笑给自己来一发——”姜黄色的眉毛戏谑地扬起来，Lestrade却没顾得上看他，“可我最近开始注意一些以前根本不会关注的东西，有关男人的。”

“比如？”

“他肩膀上有雀斑，”他有些懊恼地坦白道，“还有他的手。他的手指真长。一点都不柔弱，”他赶紧补充道。“很强壮，而且，呃，好吧，很美。你知道吗，他还会拉大提琴。”

Mackles忍住一阵笑意。“音乐家的双手，我的老天。还有雀斑。Lestrade，我的伙计，你有麻烦了。”

“我知道。”Lestrade沮丧地说完，Mackles终于忍不住笑了。

“别这么阴郁啊。什么事都没发生呢，难懂他试图骚扰你了？”

“骚扰——当然没有。那太无稽了。他从来不会允许自己如此堕落。”

“哦，公子哥儿？”

“有点吧。”

“他知道你不是同性恋吗？”

“知道。”

“那你还有什么问题？”

“我的问题是……啊见鬼。”他一拳砸向桌子。“我甚至不知道自己有什么问题。他从来没做过任何让我感到不适的举动。全是我一个人在瞎想。”他沮丧地看了一眼空酒杯。

Mackles用膝盖撞了撞他。“慢慢来，Greg。这一切对你来说都太陌生了。相信你的搭档。我觉得他还挺不错的。放心吧，你没信错人。更何况你还有个小美人警长呢，不是吗？”Mackles的手机响了起来，他瞥了一眼屏幕上显示的信息，“啊见鬼，”随后飞快地回了过去。

“怎么了？”

“老姐在查岗呢。”Mackles伸开双臂打了个哈欠，一点都没打算遮掩。“我们刚才的对话可够认真的。两个大人谈论彼此的感情啥的。”他拍拍胸口，Lestrade皱起眉头。

“你在干什么？”

“我在想，跟你聊了这么多闺房秘话，自己会不会长出两个咪咪来。”

Lestrade笑了起来。“你这混蛋。麻烦你别往地上吐口水以彰显自己的男子汉气质，谢谢了。”

“操。”他勾起下巴示意酒吧的另一个角落。“球桌空出来了。要来一局吗？”

“让我看你用一根长长的棍子戳一堆球？我得考虑考虑。”

“来嘛Gregs，你知道你想要的。”Mackles抓起酒杯站起来，挑衅地看了一眼Lestrade。“还是你已经忘了怎么打台球？”

“当然没有。等死吧，威尔士人。”

他们打了两局台球，Lestrade都赢了。Mackles责怪Lestrade不该弯腰俯在球桌上，让所有人都能欣赏到他的屁股，但Lestrade却察觉到其中有些异常。

“你怎么了？”二人放好球杆，决定结束今天的活动走向出口时，Lestrade问。“我以前打败你更好玩啊。这次你却没有不服气。”他左手撑着门，开始套上外衣。

“你怎么做到的？”Mackles反问。

“做什么？”

“你怎么能跟我说话？”

“我一晚上都在跟你说话。”Lestrade显得很疑惑。

“我不是说那个。”Mackles深吸一口气。 _::我是说这个。你怎么能在不契合的状态下跟我说话？::_

“啥？哦。”Lestrade僵住了。那个。他不小心给忘了。“我，呃，好吧，事情是这样的…”他拼命组织着语言，Mackles伸手捏住他的下巴。

 _::你是什么？::_ 他逼问道。 _::为什么你能做到那个？::_

 _::我不知道，::_ 他含糊地说了一句，最终决定老实交代。 _::我觉得应该跟等级有关。::_

 _::跟等级有关？::_ 下巴上的手指越捏越紧，Lestrade挣开他的手，揉了揉下巴，瞪了朋友一眼。

_::能麻烦你别捏坏我的下巴吗？::_

_::抱歉，::_ Mackles条件反射地应了一声。 _::Greg，跟你精神联系的那个男人到底是谁？::_

_::我还没弄清楚组织结构图，但我猜他是老大。::_

Mackles猛地后退几步，难以置信地看着他。“你是说，你跟 **那只** 猫头鹰契合了？”

“你能再喊大声点吗？”他的语气比预料中的还要尖锐，Mackles瞪大了眼睛。

“抱歉，”他再次说道。 _::可是Gregs，那只猫头鹰？你知道这意味着什么吗？::_

_::我还没想这么多呢。::_

_::你根本想象不到。他已经单干了有，嗯，超过十年了，没有守护者，独来独往，只有那只鹞给他当助手。尽管如此，他却从来没有失控，从来没有丧失心智。我都不敢猜测他究竟有多强大。而他却选择了你作为契合。::_ 他摇摇头。 _::我现在只希望我那没用的姐夫还留着他的格兰杰威士忌。我得把自己灌醉。::_ 他用力拍了一下Lestrade的肩膀，随后大笑起来。“DI Lestrade。那只猫头鹰的守护者。 _那只_ 猫头鹰。我猜你下次集会就要正式露面了，对吧？”

“有可能，”Lestrade闷闷不乐地说。“你觉得他们会接受我吗？”

“为什么不呢？”

“好吧，首先，我们还没契合。只是精神联系。”

“哦，但你们会契合的。不要有侥幸心理。那种强大的力量会让两个人互相吸引。就像万有引力定律一样。现在只是时间问题而已。”

“你真这么觉得？”

“是的。”

“可我，呃……”他有点为难地开了个头，却被Mackles抬手打断了。

“别瞎想。契合的方式并不止一种。你就顺其自然吧。不要抗拒。”他看了一眼手机上的时间。“听着，伙计，我也很想继续我们的闺房秘话，但现在真的没时间了。如果我没准时参加老姐的午夜酒会，她会杀了我。”

Lestrade看了一眼手表。“现在离午夜还早呢。你还想洗洗小手弄干净小指甲？”

“是的，而且我需要喝醉。格兰杰威士忌，你忘了？我可不是开玩笑。”他凑过来用力抱了抱Lestrade。“欢迎加入我们的社区，Greg。能有你真是太好了，而且我也为你高兴。一切会好的，你就等着吧。”

Lestrade也回抱了他。“希望如此，Jerry，希望如此。”

他们真诚地拍拍彼此的肩膀，随后便道了别，Lestrade看着Mackles拦下一辆出租车，然后才走回新苏格兰场去找自己的车。

 

他等微波炉“叮”的时候，看了大概第十五次表。Mycroft没跟他联系，他也无法通过精神对话找到他。今天早上他才刚通知自己，说已经在希思罗机场降落了，还问Lestrade当晚几点回家，但那之后就再也没有音信。他也没接到Mycroft的精神对话，这让他有点担心。万一他想——管他个鬼的。

 _::Anthea，你在吗？::_ 他试着问了一声。

对方马上就回答了。

_::我在。::_

_::Holmes先生有什么新消息吗？::_ 尽管他很肯定Anthea已经得知两人的精神联系，但自己毕竟还没得到正式引见，所以决定把这场对话保持在平时的正式水平。

_::计划有延迟，他不得不临时出席一个会议。::_

_::我知道了，谢谢。::_

_::不客气，探长先生。::_

临时出席会议。Anthea清晰的精神对话中有点奇怪的调子，但由于缺乏练习，他无法像解读“正常”声音那般解读精神对话的语调，只能姑且相信她的话。Lestrade轻叹一声，从微波炉里取出盘子，放到托盘上拿进起居室。他一边换台一边漫不经心地嚼起了牛肉炒面。

不太对劲。他能感觉到，这使他坐立不安，并且很烦躁。他把托盘放回厨房，突然觉得一点都不饿了，随后他回到沙发上，打开屏障，让精神通道完全敞开，想传送一些精神信号，希望Mycroft能接收到。

他还没来得及发出信号，就已经感觉到了对方的存在。Lestrade猛地抬起头。

 _::Greg，快来，我需要你。我无法…无法坚持太久。::_ Myc的精神对话里早已没有了以往的淡定。他听起来极端疲惫，Lestrade马上跳了起来。

 _::你在哪里？::_ 他只能勉强控制自己的音量，不想对濒临崩溃的Myc大吼大叫。

_::正在靠近你的花园。快点，我…::_

Lestrade一把推开落地窗，力道之大若换做平时，他一定会担心自己把玻璃挤碎，但现在他甚至可以面不改色地一脚踹开那层该死的障碍。他冲到外面，在小小的花园里站定。Lestrade抬起一只手挡住落到眼睛里的雨水，在夜空中寻找他的猫头鹰，庆幸乌云间还有一丝月光透了出来。他四处张望。找到了。一个小黑点正从东面向他靠近。他想起Mycroft教过他怎么借力，并回忆起那天晚上Lestrade在屠杀动物的现场曾经得到过Myc的夜视能力，于是他深吸一口气，向二人的精神联系中注入力量。他感到Myc与他联系在一起，就像一把抓住了他的手腕。现在他已经能分辨出猫头鹰的轮廓。他飞行的姿势有些不对劲。优雅的滑翔变得摇摇欲坠，振动双翅的样子仿佛拖着千斤重担，Lestrade愣住了，冰冷的恐惧在心中弥漫开来。

 _‘哦上帝请你别让他受伤。求你让他平安无事。’_ 他对所有愿意倾听的神明反复祈祷。

 _::Greg，我坚持不住了…::_ Myc的声音几不可闻，Lestrade张开双臂。

_::我会接住你。::_

他真的接住了。Myc从空中跌落，就像什么东西被人从飞机上扔下来，尽管猫头鹰并不太重，但那个冲击依旧把Lestrade撞倒在草地上。他紧紧抱住怀里那团湿漉漉的羽毛，顾不上起身，焦急地敞开屏障探索Myc是否受伤，却不敢轻易触碰，生怕真的碰到他的伤口。

 _::你受伤了吗？::_ 他强忍住慌乱，不让自己的恐慌体现在精神对话中。

 _::我没事，::_ Myc无力地回答。 _::我很累。太累了。::_

_::那得先让你暖和起来，然后好好休息。::_

他挣扎着站起身，像怀抱婴儿般把Myc抱回室内。随后，他小心翼翼地把他放到沙发上，紧接着跑进卧室，在衣橱里翻找自己的旧毯子或毛巾，找到之后，他有跑回起居室。Myc一动不动地靠在沙发上，瞬膜半闭着，湿透的羽毛凌乱不堪，看上去很不舒服。如果换到别的情况，Lestrade可能会大笑起来，因为Myc身上的羽毛就像Mycroft穿的定制西装——从来没有一丝凌乱，时刻散发着优雅和贵族气质。但他现在只散发出疲惫和不适。

Lestrade小心翼翼地用毛巾裹住他，替他细心擦干羽毛，一边发出安慰的轻哼。Myc一直牢牢倚靠在他们的精神联系上，吸取Lestrade给他传递的力量，若换到别的情况，这也会让Lestrade发笑，并问他两人是否已经发展到牵小手的关系。

待猫头鹰足够干燥后，他闷哼一声站了起来，若有所思地看着大鸟。

“今晚我不想让你一个人站在这里。如果有什么意外呢？你现在已经是半昏迷状态了。”他歪过头。“不如这样吧？你到我床上睡。我会给你搭一个温暖的小窝，如果你需要我，我就在身边。”

Myc困倦地眨了眨大眼睛，Lestrade点点头。

“就这么定了。你先等等，我马上回来。”

他在卧室里用几条毛巾和一条小毛毯搭起小窝，把自己的床具都推到一边，随后回到起居室抱起Myc。他把他轻轻放在小窝里，竖起另一个枕头，“如果你想靠在柔软的东西上，”随后，他脱掉淋湿的牛仔裤和衬衫，把衣物扔在地板上，只穿着平角裤爬上了床。

 

深夜，他被身边的一阵不舒服的扭动吵醒。他把手伸向他的猫头鹰，却摸到了赤裸的肌肤。Mycroft肯定在睡着时变身了。他的皮肤冰凉，正在不受控制地轻颤。Lestrade不假思索地凑了过去，拉起床单盖住他们二人，随后伸出一条手臂，把Mycroft搂到胸前。

“过来，亲爱的，”他用充满睡意的低沉声音呢喃，“我来温暖你。”

他紧贴着Mycroft的背后和大腿，稳稳地搂住他，在重回梦乡前，他注意到的最后一个细节是自己的体温让那具冰凉的身体渐渐温热，Mycroft终于在他怀里放松下来。


	8. 第八章

第二天清晨，Mycroft静静地醒来，缓缓眨了眨困倦的双眼，尽情享受着完全清醒前朦胧的精神状态。Lestrade还熟睡着，把比他略高一些的Mycroft稳稳护在怀中，让他感到既可爱又略显烦恼。可爱，是因为他根本不认为自己需要保护，烦恼，是因为他实在太容易沉浸在这种状态中了。Lestrade在睡梦中把一条腿挤进了Mycroft双腿间，他的手臂搭在Mycroft腰上，小麦色的肌肤与Mycroft的苍白形成鲜明对比。

他闭上眼睛，努力让自己的呼吸保持平稳，尽量拖延Lestrade醒来发现自己跟另一个男人睡在床上的现实。不仅如此，还是个浑身赤裸的男人。一个浑身赤裸的男人，臀缝间夹着仅有一层薄棉布包裹，无视主人性向兀自撑起的晨勃的，男人。光凭感觉，那还是个挺可观的晨勃，Mycroft忍住一声叹息，由衷希望Lestrade不会由于与同性亲密接触的惊恐吓得滚下床去。

Lestrade在他身后动了动，环在Mycroft腰上的手臂突然收紧，随后他发出一声充满睡意的满足叹息，用脸蛋蹭了蹭Mycroft的肩膀，他的胡渣在Mycroft身上激起一片鸡皮疙瘩，同时使大量血液笔直向下涌去。Mycroft屏住呼吸，等待着。 _现在。_ Lestrade突然僵住了，随着探长逐渐清醒，两人的精神联系中泛起一丝疑惑。可他并没有嫌恶地甩开Mycroft，而是轻轻松开自己的手臂，谨慎地在两人的身体中间空出一丝缝隙。他顿了顿，仿佛在确认Mycroft是否醒了，很快他便得出了结论，一只手轻轻按住Mycroft的手臂。

“早上好，Mycroft，”他的声音还有点沙哑。“睡得还好吧？”

Mycroft缓缓吐出一口气，几乎要喜出望外。他转过头瞥了一眼Lestrade，发现探长正担忧地看着自己。担忧，而非嫌恶。

感谢上帝。“我睡得很好，谢谢你。”

“那你还…好吧？疼不疼？没受伤吧？”

他快速检查了一遍自己的内部系统，随即摇摇头。“我很好。身体每个部分都很正常。”

“好。那很好。”Lestrade坐起来揉了揉脸。“我很高兴听到这个。现在该干点什么？”

“我的司机能在二十分钟之内到达。”

“什么？”

Mycroft转过来，仰躺在床上。“我能让司机在二十分钟之内把我接走。”他重复道。

“可为什么？”他看到的表情是毫不遮掩的困惑。“你急着走吗？”

“不。”Mycroft慌忙说。

“很好。那你就留下来吃早饭吧。经过昨晚的事情你一定很饿了，而且我想听你说说到底怎么回事。”

他正要礼貌地回绝，却被一阵腹鸣抢了先。于是他只能苦笑着捂住肚皮。“我猜这就是你的答案了。”

“棒极了。”Lestrade推开被单下了床。“你想吃什么？”

“你有什么就吃什么。除了麦片粥。我恨麦片粥。”

“什么，你不吃脆谷乐？”

Mycroft做了个鬼脸，Lestrade大笑起来。“真可惜。我还打算用一碗巧克力脆谷乐来勾引你呢。”

“探长先生，我并不情愿打破你的幻想，只是想勾引我，你得拿出比巧克力糖圈更诱人的东西。”

“哦，那可不一定。”他挑起深色的眉梢。“关键在怎么用嘛。”

“你怎么——”当他看到Lestrade嘴角勾起的坏笑，马上抬起一只手。现在他并不想涉及这样的话题。至少不能在他赤身裸体躺在Lestrade床上的时候。“在我们解决个人卫生问题之前，还是不要谈论这个话题了，好吗？早上的口气可不那么诱人。”他猛然意识到一个残酷的现实。“这倒提醒我了…”他叹息一声。“你有没有多余的牙刷和衣服能借给我？”

Lestrade挠挠胸口，歪着头笑了。Mycroft暗自认定那绝对是个恶魔的微笑。他坐起来，叠起双腿抱在胸前，双手搭在膝盖上，努力装出可怜兮兮的样子。

“你完全可以用床单把自己裹起来。像托加长袍一样。”Lestrade后退一步，得意地把Mycroft上下打量一番。“那你就是个尊贵的罗马公民了。”

“你想逼我求你吗？”

“瞧，这还像点样子。”他轻笑一声，转身打开衣橱。“放心吧，我没那么残忍。让我找找。”他忙着翻找衣服时，Mycroft趁机让双眼游走在DI的身体上。慢跑和举重让这具本来就堪称完美的身体更具力量。腹部虽有一些赘肉，但极难察觉，Mycroft很是欣赏眼前的光景。老实说，非常欣赏。线条清晰的肌肉在光滑的皮肤下随着他的每一个动作移动，有力而不累赘，就像拳击运动员。强壮的小腿，充满力量的大腿和浑圆结实的臀部。他开始想象Lestrade穿上Daniel Graig的泳裤会是什么样的光景，这让他感到脑仁发疼。好吧，疼的不仅是他的脑仁。他猛然回想起不久前挤在自己臀缝间的勃起，不由自主地发出一声挫败的低吟。Lestrade突然转过头。

“怎么了？你还好吧？”

感谢上帝，他关闭屏障的速度比Lestrade捕捉信号的速度要快（虽然只是暂时），这使他能够坦然地对上他的视线。

“我只是在想，这一切实在有些不尽人意。我讨厌毫无准备。”

Lestrade细细咀嚼了他的话。“好吧，”他最后说。“我觉得你可以放一套西装和几套内衣袜子在这里。还有鞋。以防万一。倒不是说我还想让你像昨晚那样逃命，只是为了防止别的突发状况，未雨绸缪嘛，不是吗？”

Mycroft点点头。“谢谢。那实在是帮了我大忙。当然我并不打算利用——”

“少废话。你不是在利用我。我是你的守护者，记得吗？你本来就该来向我求助。我欢迎你随时到这里来，明白没？给，”一条黑色运动裤、一件灰色T恤和内裤袜子被抛到他身上。“运动裤可能有点短，我也不确定袜子合不合适。不过至少能撑到司机来接你。”Lestrade关上衣柜门转过身来。“先让我用洗手间吧，除非你真的很急？”

“不，我没事，”Mycroft马上说。“你先去吧。”

“好。很快就出来。”

等Lestrade走出视线范围之外，Mycroft马上向后一倒，双手盖住自己的脸。他越来越难以掩饰自己对那魅力十足的DI产生的反应。他对Lestrade了解得越深，就越为之着迷。这不仅仅是纯粹物理意义上的吸引。他认识很多比Lestrade年轻俊俏的男人，那些轻盈灵活的蜕变者为了跟他睡上一夜，甚至愿意出卖自己的父母。权力是个强有力的磁石，而且他与弟弟不同，拥有健康的性欲并毫无掩饰的意图，因此他偶尔也会带一两个情人上床。但那些艳遇虽然不乏乐趣，却没有一个人让他产生缔结精神联系的想法，更不用说契合。而Lestrade却只花了几个礼拜时间，就让Mycroft几乎无法想象自己以前究竟是怎么在缺乏守护者的情况下独自承担起如此重任的，而昨晚他毫无保留地信任了Lestrade，让自己从空中坠落，从未怀疑Lestrade是否能万无一失地接住他，这又证明了两人的精神联系已经十分牢固。Lestrade足足晚了半辈子才意识到自己的天赋和随之而来的新责任，这对他来说就像整个世界都遭到了颠覆，可他却以一种十分务实的态度坦然接受了，这让Mycroft至今仍感到惊讶。不仅如此，他甚至表现出一种Mycroft从未想到的柔和，因为这个DI在工作时通常都会表现得较为不拘小节，并非粗鲁，只是，好吧，如同一块未经雕琢的璞玉。Mycroft可以肯定的是，他必定不适合从政。因为Greg Lestrade这个人从不会顾左右而言他，也不会搞春秋笔法那一套。

他侧耳倾听浴室发出的声响。淋浴声让他不由自主地幻想水滴顺着Lestrade的身体滑落。如果他仰起头，让热水和泡沫滑过他的胸口和大腿，那会是一副什么样的光景？Mycroft闷哼一声。还是别想了。等Lestrade洗完澡他就得起床，他至少得坚持走到浴室里，并不让Lestrade发现任何异常。

于是他又咕哝一声坐了起来，抓起Lestrade扔给他的运动裤。布料很柔软，明显是被穿旧的，还有一股洗衣粉的香味，他穿上裤子，还算合身，只是他的腿明显比Lestrade要长一些。他看着自己映在全身镜里的身影，微笑起来。裤脚吊在他的脚踝上，裤腰却低低地挂在胯骨处。他拍拍肚子。并不算完美，但至少没有他想象的糟糕。

随后，他光着脚走到起居室四处查看。这跟他用猫头鹰的双眼看到的情况大不相同，很熟悉，是的，但同时也有些陌生。这里很整洁，虽然家具不多，但足够温馨。咖啡桌上散落着新闻和慢跑杂志，旁边是一个马克杯和两个遥控器。褐色沙发上放着各种颜色的靠垫，一条绿色毛毯整齐地搭在扶手上，其中三分之一的空间则铺着另一条深米色的毛毯。Mycroft看到一根羽毛落在上面，不禁露出微笑。是的，那是他的，Myc的座位。他轻触那个属于自己的坐垫。Lestrade非常贴心地满足了他的猫头鹰所有需求，但Myc其实更喜欢疲惫时靠在自己的守护者身上，在温暖的体温和轻柔的爱抚中打盹儿。

_::长官？::_

他为那突如其来的闯入皱起眉头。 _::我在，Anthea，什么事？::_

_::你还好吧？::_

_::我很好，谢谢你。::_

_::需要司机去接你吗？::_

_::暂时不用。我在Lestrade这里，他请我留下来吃早餐了。::_

_::我懂了。::_

_::拒绝是很失礼的。::_

_::当然。::_ Anthea的精神对话略显揶揄，他决定不上钩。

_::我会保持联系。::_

_::很好，Holmes先生。我主动帮你清空了十点三十分之前的日程。不过评估委员会议的时间无法改动。我很抱歉。::_

_::你考虑得很周到，干得不错。::_

_::谢谢。::_

_::让Terry一个小时，不，一个半小时后在外面等我。::_ 他跟Anthea确认了Lestrade的地址。 _::还有，麻烦你让他把我送到办公室的西装袋一起拿过来。蓝色的，不是褐色的。::_

_::明白。::_

_::还有委员会议的资料。::_

_::当然。::_

_::谢谢。就这样吧。::_

_::祝你早餐愉快，长官。::_

他微微一笑，并未回答。一声礼貌的轻咳让他转过头去。只见Lestrade站在门口，腰间裹着一条浴巾，肩上搭着另一条浴巾，一头凌乱的银发还湿漉漉的。

“浴室是你的了。”

“谢谢。”

“我给你拿了一条新浴巾，还有新牙刷。”

Mycroft点头表示感谢，随后走进卧室拿起他借来的衣服。当他经过Lestrade身边时，突然停下来吸了吸鼻子。“那是什么味道？”

Lestrade皱起眉头。“应该是檀香木吧。我用的沐浴液。那天Sally采购回来给了我一瓶试用装。”

“你的警长替你买洗浴用品？”

“见鬼，当然不是。她去采购了，人家给她一瓶试用装。她说她不用男士用品，就问我要不要。”他抬起手臂闻了闻。“我觉得味道还不错。你喜欢吗？”

Mycroft凑过去，鼻尖几乎碰到Lestrade的肩膀，然后深吸一口气。“檀香木，”他呢喃道。“还混入了一点佛手柑和柏木香。很经典的木质香气，稍带辛辣。”他直起身子，嘴角慢慢勾起一抹微笑。“很适合你。我喜欢。”他们的目光相遇，Mycroft似乎在Lestrade深邃的眸子里看到了一闪而过的亮琥珀光芒。他不等探长回答，就转身拾起自己的衣物，以免自己一时冲动干出蠢事。比如舔掉Lestrade颈侧流下的一滴水珠。Lestrade到底知不知道他是个会行走的尤物？

他上了个厕所，随后走进依旧充满雾气的小淋浴间，他伸手拿起Lestrade刚才用的那瓶沐浴液试用装。他认得这个牌子——因为这个牌子的洗浴用品他已经用了很久，尽管他更喜欢另一条产品线，气味更加清新舒爽。他挤了一点沐浴液在手上，稍微搓了搓，深吸一口气。他脑中第二次闪过Lestrade站在淋浴下方，强壮的双手在身上涂抹沐浴液，顺着胸口滑落到腿间的情景。Mycroft裹住自己的精囊，尝试性地轻捏一下，随后套弄几下逐渐硬挺的分身。 _如果…_ 他急喘一声，把调温器一把掰到相反的方向，冰冷的水倾洒下来，他几乎忍不住要尖叫。他绝不允许自己在Lestrade的浴室里自慰。Mycroft满意地看着急速收缩下去的勃起，决定尽快把这个澡洗完。

他站在镜子前，套上了Lestrade的平角内裤，运动长裤和T恤，淡定地刷着牙，早已把自己对东道主的非分之想抛到脑后，往嘴里塞上一团破布捆得严严实实了。然后他走出浴室，迎面扑来新鲜咖啡和烤土司、炒蛋的香味。Lestrade背对着他，穿着一件毫无特征的衬衫和西装裤，袖子卷了起来，脚上只套着袜子。他听到Mycroft从厨房桌子下拉出折叠椅的声音，马上转过身来，朝他露出随和的微笑。

“炒蛋和炒蘑菇配面包可以吗？这是我能想到的最好做的早餐。”

“很好，谢谢你。”

“我不确定你喜欢喝茶还是咖啡，不过我只有PG袋泡茶，所以觉得还是咖啡会好一点。”

“咖啡完全没问题，谢谢。”

“很好。”Lestrade伸手拿了一个咖啡杯，又停下动作。“我只有很普通的咖啡机，所以做不了卡布奇诺或者拿铁什么的。”

“Greg，为什么你一直在解释？普通咖啡完全没问题。”

“那好，”Lestrade又重复一遍，似乎松了口气。“加奶还是加糖？”

“只要一点奶，谢谢。”

“很快就好。”他从微波炉里拿出一个小罐子。“我把牛奶加热了，你应该不介意吧。我讨厌往咖啡里加冷牛奶。”

“我也是。”

“好了，我来倒吧（I’ll be mother）。”一声强忍的窃笑让他抬起头来。“我说啥了？”

“I’ll be mother？”Mycroft重复了他的话，努力不对Lestrade羞涩的表情爆发出大笑。

“我外婆经常那样说，”Lestrade解释道。“我猜那应该是习惯成自然了吧，好多年都改不掉。”

“别道歉，Greg，”Mycroft再次说。“永远别对我道歉。我之所以会笑，是因为我自己偶尔也会那样说，并且Sherlock对此恨之入骨。”

“Sherlock对很多东西都恨之入骨。”Lestrade往自己的杯子里倒上咖啡。“至少他假装如此。其实他心里挺喜欢别人照顾他的。”

“原来你也发现了。”

“是啊。花了好长时间才发现的。虽然他平时表现得很混蛋，但只要心情足够好，那小子其实还是很乖巧的。”

Mycroft惊讶地抬起头。“我已经很久没见过他那一面了。”

“你当然没有啦。”他把一碟盛着蘑菇炒蛋的烤土司摆到Mycroft面前。“你是他哥，所以自动归入天敌范畴。”他在Mycroft对面落座。“吃吧，”他命令道。“我打赌你昨天下飞机后就没吃过东西。”

“确实。”Mycroft平淡地回答。“现在，我们双方都道过歉了，我向你保证，自己并没有刻意，呃，向你挥舞任何东西，试图让你屈服。我很感激你并没有发作被误导的男性自卫本能，你懂的，作为一名不屈不挠的警官。”

“我可没那么不屈不挠，同性恋也不是什么传染病。”

“至少我认为不是。”

“看吧。所以没有任何实质性危害。”

“没有任何实质性危害，”Mycroft一字一顿地重复道。“你令我很惊讶。”

“为什么？就因为我没有尖叫着跑开？”他咬了一口吐司炒蛋，边嚼边说。“我从来不明白这有什么问题。我是说，你总不能控制自己爱上什么人，对吧？而且就像我不会见到一个女人就扑过去，我猜一个同性恋也不是见到什么男人就扑上去的。我们都有各自喜欢的类型，对不对？”

“唔。”

“而且仅仅因为我不喜欢，难道就有资格对你说三道四了？再说了，如果我真的担心自己贞操难保，”他耸了耸眉毛，“相信我，我打起架来可是不择手段的。”

“我并不怀疑。”

“此外，抱着你这么一个男人醒来，我可不会抱怨什么。”

“谢谢。我很高兴你至少认为我的外表还过得去。”

“混球。”Lestrade把纸巾揉成一团扔向Mycroft，被他轻而易举地接住了。“你知道我是什么意思。”

“应该是的。请继续说。”

“其实你真的不赖。没了那身三件套战袍，你看起来很精壮结实。我就无法理解Sherlock那些蛋糕玩笑。从来没有，现在更难以理解了。”

“那都是童年阴影。而且我很喜欢蛋糕。”

“那没什么问题。”

“我以前是个小胖墩。”

“真的？”Lestrade眯起眼睛，上下打量Mycroft。“那肯定也是一只圆滚滚的小猫头鹰吧，嗯？”

“一只小毛球。”Mycroft点头道。

“好吧，这证明你成长得很好。”

“谢谢。”他感到自己又勾起一抹微笑。这是他喜欢待在Lestrade身边的另一个原因。他能让他微笑，Mycroft喜欢这种感觉。他平时没什么机会露出这样的微笑。他抬起目光，发现Lestrade深色的眼睛睁盯着自己，脸上带着Mycroft不敢细细揣度的表情。他们对视了一会儿，就像刚才在浴室门外那样，随后Lestrade眨眨眼睛，低头开始研究盘子里的炒蛋和蘑菇。经过一番专注的咀嚼之后，他再次抬起头，一本正经地说。“好了。现在来说说你昨天是从哪过来的吧？”

“达特福德。那里有个废弃的烟花工厂……”

“韦尔斯，”Lestrade点点头。“听说过。又一个缺乏管理的区域。”

“确实。总之，我们从当地组织那里得到消息，说那个地点存在可疑迹象。巡逻队员在那里失踪，盲点，不正常的人员来往。”

“盲点？”

“接收不到任何电子仪器信号和精神对话。这并非正常现象。”

“唔。”

“昨天我到达机场后，接到了一份极具说服力的报告，让我不得不亲自前往调查。”

“Mycroft！”Lestrade气恼地说。“你一个人跑过去了？没有后援？”

他耸耸肩。“有时候必须迅速做出决断。”

“并冒着生命危险？我可不这么认为。”Lestrade用力一拍桌子，餐具猛地一颤，Mycroft皱起眉头。“以后不准你再这样了，明白了吗？我是干什么的。我就是你的后援，懂不懂？我不准你再一个人去执行那种任务。老天，Mycroft，你知道你昨天是怎么过来的吗！万一…”他揉了揉脸。“别这样对我，Myc！”他的声音因为激动而沙哑，Mycroft感到心跳似乎漏了一拍。“我们现在是搭档了。”

“我知道，Greg，我很抱歉。我当时没有细想。”

“你确实没有细想。”Lestrade深吸一口气。“接着说。发生什么事了？”

Mycroft感到记忆中涌起一阵恐惧和痛楚，他闭上眼睛，仿佛再次闻到了痛苦和死亡的气息，狐狸幼崽的悲鸣在耳边萦绕不去。所有痛苦的记忆似乎要将他湮没，但这一次，那种熟悉的作呕却没有出现。这一次，他被一个坚定的存在牢牢把握住了。被庇佑。被守护。他强迫自己睁开眼睛，发现Lestrade已经蹲在自己身边，一只手搭在他的左膝上，另一只手被他紧紧握在手心里。Mycroft松开拳头，想放开Lestrade的手，却被探长双手握住了。“你再也不用孤军奋战了，Myc，”他说。“永远不要忘记。只要你需要我，我随时都会守护你。”

Mycroft点点头，不敢说话。

突如其来的一阵铃声让两人猛醒过来，他们之间的气氛被打破了。Lestrade看了一眼手表，忍不住咒骂一声。

“见鬼，半小时后有个会。我要迟到了。”他猛地站起来，膝盖发出一声脆响，疼得他又骂了一声。“对不起，Mycroft，我真的要走了。”他离开厨房时头也不回地问了一句：“你没问题吧？”

“没问题，谢谢你，Greg。谢谢你为我做的这一切。”他轻咳一声。“我能在这里换身体面的衣服吗？刚才我已经叫司机帮我送衣服过来了，而我不太想在车里更衣。”

“啥？”Lestrade回到厨房，捣鼓着脖子上的领带，抬头看向Mycroft。“在车里换衣服？我绝不同意。你当然能在这里换衣服。等等。”他任由领带耷拉在脖子上，随手打开一个抽屉翻找起来。“啊。找到了。”他把一串金属物品放到桌上。“我的备用钥匙，你要吗？”

“你确定？”

“当然确定。我的就是你的。再说了，这里有什么可偷的吗？”

Mycroft定定地看了他一会儿，从廉价领带到他那双实用（而丑陋）的鞋子，然后露出微笑。“我能想到一两样东西。”他站起来走向Lestrade。“别再折磨你那可怜的领带了。让我来？”Lestrade不服气地哼了一声，但没有反抗。于是他站在他面前，灵巧地把那根廉价布料系成一个完美的领带结。“好了。”他满意地说。

Lestrade抬手摸摸领带结。“这跟我平时系的不一样，”他说。“你怎么弄的？”

“这叫做双环结，跟四手结其实差不多。”

“四什么？”

“四手结。那是你平时系领带的方法，至少我上次见你是这样的。”

“啊，四手结。好吧。我根本不懂这些。”

“看出来了。”Mycroft故作高傲地说完，马上低头闪过Lestrade扔来的另一团纸巾。“我可以教你，”他提议道。“其实并不难。”

“下次吧？”

“当然。”

Lestrade抓起手机和车钥匙。“对了，”他转身看向Mycroft。“什么时候能再见你？你得给我讲讲兽人猎手的事情。我要知道所有细节，我想看看我们的人都掌握了什么线索。”他着重强调了‘我们的人’，这并没有逃过Mycroft的注意。“而且我要听你讲讲在达特福德发现的所有线索。我猜他们现在已经清空了那个地点，毕竟已经暴露了，但我们还是要起草一个战略。”他格外尖锐地看了Mycroft一眼。“ _我们，_ ”他重复道。“下次不准你再一个人飞向夕阳。”

“我不会。”Mycroft顺从地说。

“这才对嘛。让你的办公室通知我一个时间，然后我们出来碰个面。”

他转身关上门，Mycroft独自一人站在厨房里，握着那团纸巾，一股温暖的感动冲刷着他的神经。‘我们。’‘我们的人。’ _再也不用孤军奋战。_

***

Lestrade及时钻进会议室，被DCI Shielding恼怒地瞪了一眼。

“你到哪儿去了？”Donovan低声问道。

“家里来客人了，”他低声回答，随后又补充道。“别想歪。”

“我可啥都没想。”但她脸上的坏笑却透露了真实想法。Lestrade瞪了她一眼。他对Sedgwick警长的兴趣可没逃过众人的目光，同样，人们都知道她也饶有兴致。他很肯定整个苏格兰场都在为这件事打赌，而且他的下属正盯着他的一举一动。所以在短暂的纠结之后，他主动要求退出泰晤士河谋杀案的调查，声称自己的能力不足以胜任。但事实非常简单——别睡自己队里的人。如果他最终有机会把Ann Sedgwick拿下（目前为止进展顺利），他可不想跟她搭档办案，以防最后双方都闹个大红脸。这可是他血的教训。

他翘起二郎腿，拒绝对上Donovan的目光，转而专注于Shielding正在说明的自杀案件。这起案子感觉很奇怪，他的眉头越皱越紧。一个大企业高管，Jeffrey Patterson爵士，被发现死于一栋写字楼中。调查小组已经将其定义为自杀，因为没有发现任何暴力迹象，并且死者身体状况良好，使得心脏骤停这一死因显得十分可疑。只是死者的妻子却坚称丈夫并没有任何心理负担，不可能突然自杀，并要求警方进行进一步尸检。她已经向媒体发表了自己的看法。Lestrade忍住一声叹息。一起神秘的自杀案和一个爵位。简直太棒了。

当他好不容易走出大楼想去找点东西吃，却发现一个高挑的身影离开依靠着的路牌，大步向他走来。

“神秘自杀案？”Sherlock Holmes用这个开场白代替了问候。“怎么回事？”

“我不能向你透露任何正在进行的调查，Sherlock，你知道的。”

“啊，别跟我来那一套。没了我你有多大机会能解决那个？”

“Sherlock，”Lestrade耐心地说着，却发现那双看穿一切的Holmes的双眼正在他身上扫来扫去，他停了下来。“搞什么？我的衬衫纽扣向你透露什么线索了？”

“纽扣？上面第三颗快掉了。你的扣子太无聊。但领带却很有意思。”

“我的领带？”

“这是个双环结。除非你最近一直在练习，否则就是我哥在你家过夜了。”

Lestrade闷哼一声。“我就不能尝试一下新造型吗？”

“胡扯。你一直都系四手结。而且要我说的话，还不怎么地。”

“我可没问你。”

“你开始让我哥帮你打领带了？”

“是啊，所以呢？关你啥事？”

“我只是在陈述自己观察的结论。”

“好吧。随便你怎么观察。我才不告诉你自杀案件的细节。”

“暂时不会。但总是会的。”

“那就等着瞧。”

“你会的。”

“行行行，如果你没什么事，我还约了人吃午饭呢。”

“别替我问候我哥。”

“我又不是去见你哥。”

“竟然不是？”

“Sherlock，我知道这样说肯定很奇怪，但地球真不是绕着你们Holmes在转的。”他对一名正向自己走来的苗条女士露出微笑，当他发现Sherlock脸上露出嫌弃的表情时，笑容更灿烂了。“Sherlock，这位是Sedgwick警长。Ann，这是Sherlock Holmes。”

Sedgwick伸出手。“著名私家侦探。久仰大名。”

Sherlock刻意无视了她的手。“你肯定没注意听，警长。我是咨询侦探，不是私家侦探。”他瞥了她一眼，随即嗤笑一声。“Lestrade，这不管用的。你只是在拖延不可改变的现实。”他系上大衣纽扣，又看了Sedgwick一眼，只是这次他的目光中却隐含着几乎可称为怜悯的神色。Lestrade眨眨眼睛，但没等他说话，Sherlock就实事求是地说：“他不会把你拱手让给别人。”

“什么？”Lestrade眯缝起眼睛，但Sherlock已经转身拦了一辆出租车。

“他在说什么呢？”Sedgwick挽住Lestrade的胳膊。“Greg？”

Lestrade哼了一声。“别管他。他只是在散发自己独特的魅力。”

“他平时都那样？”

“是啊，平时都那样。”他看向那双湛蓝的眼睛，勾起一个微笑。“饿了吗？”

“饿坏了。”

“我也是。走吧。”


	9. 第九章

“什么意思，什么东西又发生了？”

Lestrade从一堆文件里抬起头来。Donovan点点头，似乎在确认自己刚才说的话。“又发生了一起神秘的自杀案件，不过这次的死者只有18岁。”

“什么？”

“死在健身房里。他朋友，”她看了一眼笔记，“Gary Jenkins，正在接受问询。要跟他谈谈吗？”

“为什么不呢。”他站起来抻了抻四肢。“谁在负责问询？”

“Thornton。”

“很好。他对小孩子很有一套。”

“19岁不算是小孩子了。”Donovan指出。

“唔。我猜你是对的。”他跟着Donovan走出大厅。“哪间房？”

“2号。”

“好吧。让我们听听Jenkins先生有什么说法。”他走向审讯室，打开2号门走了进去，对坐在桌边的警官点点头。

“DI Lestrade于十五点零五分进入二号审讯室。”Thornton对着录音设备用柔和的西南部口音说了一句，Lestrade将注意力转向瘫坐在塑料椅上的小伙子。

“你就是Gary Jenkins？”

Jenkins点点头。

“我是DI Lestrade。死者是你朋友？”

Jenkins瑟缩一下，又点了一下头。

“你确定最后见到他的人是你？”

“我没有杀他！”小伙子似乎随时都会哭出来，Lestrade拉出一张椅子在他对面坐下。

“没人说你杀了他，”他温和地说。“我只是想搞清楚到底发生了什么事。”

“我已经告诉他了，”他支起下巴指了指Thornton，“所有事情。”

“我知道。那你介意再告诉我一遍吗？让我有个大概的印象？”

他瞥了一眼Thornton，想看看警长对自己的中途加入作何反应，因为经验告诉他没人喜欢上司介入自己的工作，不过Thornton只是往椅背上一靠，叠起了双腿，耐心得犹如一只…拉布拉多？Lestrade意味深长地看了他一眼，不假思索地展开了精神探索。Thornton惊讶地看向他，但Lestrade马上关闭了自己的屏障。现在没时间说这个。

 

Jenkins并没有注意到这个小插曲，他的眼神聚焦在对面墙上一个并不存在的小点上。“我们刚离开Jim住的地方，准备去看电影。外面下很大雨，又拦不到车，所以Jim决定跑回去再拿一把伞。我等了一会儿，他没回来，于是就到他家里去看看发生了什么事。只是，”他的声音开始颤抖，“他不在那里。我以为他在耍我，或者他拦到了出租车，却故意没把我叫上。”

“他平时会那样吗？恶作剧，扔下你不管？”

“不！”小伙子愤怒地说。“永远不会！他从来不会那么残忍！”

“你有多了解他？”

“我们当了一年多的…朋友。”

Lestrade并未错过那短暂的停顿。“朋友？”他问了一句，Jenkins马上挑起下巴。

“朋友，”小伙子重复了一遍。Lestrade并未回应，只是耐心地看着他。一瞬不瞬。

Jenkins一拳砸向桌子。“好吧！我们是恋人！”他大吼道。“恋人！Jim是我男朋友！要是你觉得我有毛病，我才懒得理你！”

“别这么激动，”Lestrade平静地说。“你接受的不是盘问，Gary。我只是在尝试理解为什么一个身体健康的小伙子会想结束自己的生命。”

Jenkins哽咽一声。“我不知道。”他垂下头。“我不知道。”

“你有没有发现任何异常？他的行为举止跟平时一样吗？”

“没有异常。”Jenkins眨眨眼睛，眸子里似乎含着泪光。“那天晚上他爸训了他一顿，还是因为我，不过他并没有被赶出家门或跟父亲断交。他爸不赞成他的‘生活方式’，”小伙子用轻蔑的语气引用了那个词汇，“还对他死缠烂打。可是他都已经习惯了。”

“工作上的困境？”

“我没听他说过。”

“经济问题？”

“没有。呃，他的信用卡被刷爆了，不过他为此多加了一个班，所以应该很快就能解决。”

“唔。”Lestrade用手指轻敲嘴唇，陷入沉思。紧接着，他轻叹一声站了起来。“很好，感谢你对我说这些，Gary。你再跟Thornton警长谈谈吧。”

“DI Lestrade于十五点四十分离开审讯室，”Thornton对着录音设备说完，转向Jenkins。“Gary，你发现James失踪后做了什么？”

 

Lestrade的手机响了一声，提示有新的短信。他掏出手机，眯起眼睛看着屏幕。

_需要你的帮助。——SH_

Sherlock Holmes向他请求帮助？ _怎么了？_

_贝克街221B。紧急。——SH_

_你还好吧？_

_是的。赶快。——SH_

经验告诉他除此之外他不可能得到更多信息，于是他径直走过了Donovan的桌子。

“你需要我吗？”

“没什么，一切正常。怎么？出什么事了？”她狡黠地看了他一眼。“跨部门紧急会议？”

“Sally！”他咬牙切齿地瞪了她一眼，换来一个了然的坏笑。“Sherlock给我发短信了。”

“哦，他啊。”她扮了个鬼脸，Lestrade好奇地想了一会儿现在的赌注该有多少了，赔率最高的是成功还是失败。“好吧，既然怪胎在召唤，你得赶紧去了。”

“别叫他那个。”

“我只是陈述事实而已。”她把注意力转向手头的工作。“去吧，我帮你罩着。”

“感谢你的慷慨相助。”他酸溜溜地扔下一句话，Donovan只是耸了耸肩。

交通刚刚开始拥堵，不过他还是顺利来到了Sherlock给他的地址。他沿着贝克街边开边查看门牌号，找到221之后，他把车停在了名叫Speedy的小酒馆门口，下车前还保险起见挂起了自己的特别停车许可证。

他左右张望，没找到Sherlock，正要掏出手机给他打电话，却发现221的大门打开了，一位老太太走出来对他露出微笑。

“你一定就是Lestrade探长先生吧。”她愉快地说。

“我是。”他握住老太太的手回了一个微笑，还不敢太用力。她的手握在手心里显得又娇小又脆弱。

“你可以叫我Hudson太太。”

“很高兴认识您，Hudson太太。”

“你是来看房的？”

“看房？”他重复一遍，不太明白她的意思。

“是啊，楼上。Sherlock说他正在找室友，还说在等一位苏格兰场的警官？”

“哦我的老天，不。”他惊恐提说着，换来Hudson太太一个疑惑的笑容。

“那你来干什么？”

Lestrade正要回答，却听到楼上传来Sherlock的声音。“没时间闲聊了，Lestrade。快到楼上来。”

他抱歉地笑了笑，快步走到楼上，敲了一下门。房门猛地被拽开，Sherlock瞪了他一眼。

“看在上帝的份上，Lestrade，你就不能直接进来吗。这里可不是白金汉宫。”

“也祝你愉快，Sherlock。”他走进一个小小的门廊，跟在Sherlock后面来到没几样家具的起居室。“我能为您做些什么？”

“我在考虑要不要搬进来，”Sherlock毫无征兆地说。“你觉得怎么样？”

“等等，”Lestrade故作惊讶地举起双手。“你居然在问我的看法？”

“不然我要你来干什么？”

“你想知道 _我的_ 看法？”

“是啊！”低沉的嗓音里透着烦躁。“我开始认为这是个错误了。”

“不，Sherlock，你以前可从来没问过我的看法。”

Sherlock粗鲁地哼了一声。“好在没有。”

在Lestrade准备以牙还牙的时候，门口传来一声轻呼。

“哦呵！”Hudson太太站在门边，对两人露出灿烂的微笑。“怎么样，探长先生？你喜欢这里吗？”

“我还没仔细看呢，Hudson太太。”

“那你还不赶快看。”Sherlock刻薄地说了一句，Lestrade差点没忍住翻白眼的冲动。他决定无视侦探，跟在Hudson太太后面看了厨房、浴室、卧室和楼上的卧室。起居室的墙纸有点惨不忍睹，两张扶手椅和沙发也稍显陈旧，可是他四处走了走看了看，点头表示还不错。

“这里可以布置得很舒服。楼上的卧室有点小，但也不坏。”他看了一眼Sherlock，侦探正在戳壁炉里的煤灰。“你准备租下来吗？”

“有这个打算。”Sherlock和Hudson太太交换了小小的微笑。她高兴地双手一拍。

“哦，Sherlock，这真是让我太高兴了！”她转向Lestrade。“你确定你对这里不感兴趣？这个地段很好，而且楼下的Speedy也很方便。”

“我并不怀疑，Hudson太太，不过我已经有一所小房子了。不需要搬家。”他的手机响了起来，却被他无视了。

“哦，”她有点失望地说。“如果有位警官房客一定很不错。当然，我并不是说这一带很危险。”她赶紧补充道。

“我很荣幸，但Sherlock一定能找到比我更好的室友。你知道的，他很擅长看人。就算他看走眼了，他哥哥也会出手相助。Mycroft认识很多人。”Sherlock恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，Lestrade微笑起来。

Hudson太太听到Mycroft的名字，礼貌地笑了笑，随即转过身仿佛忘了什么重要的东西。“抱歉，我得走了。炉子里还在做砂锅呢。”

“当然，”Lestrade同样礼貌地回应一句，Sherlock在她身后喊了一声：“我等会儿下去！”

Lestrade走到窗边看向外面。“这里很不错，Sherlock。真高兴看到你从那个垃圾堆里搬出来。”他转过身靠在窗框上。“你付得起房租吗？”

Sherlock耸耸肩。“我能撑两个月。Hudson太太给我打了点折扣。”

“哦？”

“她欠我一个人情。而且她是我的精神联系，觉得应该对我负责任。当然那并不意味着给我特别慷慨的优惠，别想多了，”他歪着嘴笑了笑，“不过足够我先安顿下来再找个室友。你觉得这会很难吗？”

“怎么回事，Sherlock，你又在问我的看法了？”他轻笑几声。“说真的，这个公寓地段不错，装潢也不错。肯定用不了多久就会有人搬进来跟你合租了。”

“好吧，”Sherlock盯着自己的双手。“希望Mycroft不会心血来潮把每个室友候选人的背景都查一遍——”

“哦他会的，”Lestrade若无其事地说着，又被瞪了一眼。

“——或把人家绑架到什么地方去亲自进行审问。”

“他会干那种事？”Lestrade饶有兴致地问，Sherlock哼了一声。

“你可别告诉我在你见过我后没被他带到某座废弃的办公大楼或仓库里。”

“啊，还真没有。”

“唔。那可太奇怪了。”

“当时情况不一样。”Lestrade指出。

“想必如此。”Sherlock兀自思索片刻，随后拍了拍手。“是时候跟我的未来房东太太讨论细节了。非常抱歉把你赶出去，Lestrade。你的看法对我很有帮助。”

“嗯哼。好吧，幸亏我今晚有约，不然我得因为你的薄情流着泪入睡了。”

“那个女人？”

“嗯，就是她。”

“你怎么还在为她浪费时间？”

“我认为这是投资，不是浪费。话说你啥时候关心起这种事情了？”

“哦，我一点都不关心。我只是说你在浪费时间而已。”

“为什么？想给我解释解释吗？”

“一点都不想。不过你要仔细反省一下：以前你会花这么长时间吗？”

“这跟你一点关系都没有。她忙着查一个大案子，仅此而已。”

“好吧。出去记得关门。”Sherlock不再多言，而是径直跑下楼梯。Lestrade听到楼下的门被打开，Hudson太太被Sherlock逗得直乐，两人的声音渐渐退到紧闭的门后变成阵阵模糊的响声。他轻叹一声，最后看了一眼起居室，随后走到门外，轻轻关上房门。

上车前他先看了一眼手机。

_今晚有空吗？我考虑要不要来点牛排。Ann_

他没有回复短信，而是直接拨通了她的号码，等待接通。

“你真会找时机啊，探长先生。”柔和的爱尔兰腔调出现在电话另一头。“我正考虑是不是应该带点外卖回去让电视陪伴我孤独的晚餐呢。”

“我刚才有点事，抱歉。”

“案子？”

“差不多吧。你啥时候能走（get off）？”一声轻笑让他回过神来，发现自己不小心用了个略显糟糕的双关（get off也有高潮的意思）。

“等你好了我就能走。”她回了一句同样让人浮想联翩的话。

“唔，”他轻咳一声。“我得先处理一些文件，不过六点左右应该能走，不然六点半？”

“很好啊。需要我到你办公室去吗？”

“别，还是找个地方碰头吧。”

“懂了。猴崽子们在打赌呢？”

“没错。”他微笑着松了口气。这就是为什么他喜欢她。她知道苏格兰场是个什么样子，她努力调查自己的案子，正如他也同样埋首于自己的任务，两人主动取消的午餐和晚餐几乎一样多。没有人耍小脾气，没有人上纲上线。

“去Cow Grid怎么样？”她提议道。“城里最好的安格斯牛排。”

“你是说地板上有蜡烛那家？”

“对。”

“好啊。”

“那差不多七点见。有事给我短信。”

“知道。”

他挂掉电话坐进车里。只是开到半路时，他突然意识到自己应该更洋洋自得才对。

***

“Lestrade，能跟你说句话吗？”

DCI Shielding站在他的办公室门口，明显在等待自己被邀请进入。Lestrade抬起头，惊讶地发现自己的顶头上司竟面露犹豫，赶紧请他坐在访客椅子上。

“当然，长官。请坐。”

他看着Shielding关上门，小心翼翼地坐在椅子边上，抻了抻衣服外套，又拽了拽领带。那是怎么回事？Shielding从来不会坐立不安，可他现在连那抹小胡子都透着紧张情绪，好像随时要炸毛。Lestrade把笔放在自己正在签名的文件上，靠着椅背耐心等待。

Shielding清了清嗓子。“我有一件比较敏感的事要跟你商量。”

Ann。 _操。_

“您说？”

“我发现最近有一些异常事态。”

“长官？”

“对既存机制造成干扰的事态。”

Lestrade保持沉默，他实在听不出Shielding的言下之意。

“干扰。”

“嗯哼？”

Shielding叹了口气，明显整个人都很不自在。“来自于你。”

“什么？”Lestrade猛地坐直身子。“您在说什么呢？是关于他们给Sedgwick警长和我下的赌注吗？如果是那件事，我很抱歉。你知道那些姑娘小伙们——”

他的话被打断了。“你工作之外的行动与我没有任何关系，只要那不会影响到你的本职工作。鉴于目前还没有，因此我不关心。你们都是成年人，知道自己在做什么。至少我希望如此。”

“那您究竟想说什么呢，长官？请原谅我，我好像不太明白。”

“Lestrade，”Shielding终于放松了身体，靠在椅子上交叠双腿，把双手叠放在一起。“你一直都是个好警官，一名优秀的警官。你高效、缜密、坚定，并且富有领导魅力。你的团队从不质疑你的领导，团队之外的人也绝不怀疑。你唯独欠缺一点，恕我直言，那就是野心。”他眯起眼睛，锐利的目光审视着Lestrade。“那么请你解释一下，为何我的下属会来对我耳语，说你最近变了个人？”

见Lestrade没有回应，他继续道。“你还记得我们前不久进行的短暂谈话吗，就是那天早晨，你被叫去协助一起可怕的动物残杀案件时。”

“是的，”Lestrade极为缓慢地说。“我当然记得。怎么了？”

“那你还记得，当时你对我说，有只猫头鹰去找你吗？”

“我记得。”

“好吧，我一直在观察你。”他身子前倾，一直凝视着Lestrade的脸。“我只为一个问题，并且希望你能够诚恳地回答。”

“我会的。”

“你是那只猫头鹰的守护者吗？”

“长官？”

“别跟我装傻，”Shielding决绝地说。“你很清楚我在说什么。你是。那只猫头鹰的。守护者吗？”

Lestrade直视他的双眼，决定同样单刀直入地回答。 _::是的，长官。我是他的守护者。::_

Shielding往后缩了一下，仿佛有人给他来了一记右勾拳。他的嘴巴开合了好几次，最后才总算挤出一句话来。“那这些都是真的。”

“我认为是的。”他抬起头。“您什么时候发现的？他们对您说了什么？”

“多数都是传闻。八卦部一直都在谈论你最近好像多了一道光环。要我说那都是放屁。不过我还是一直在想那只猫头鹰，以及他去找你的事。我从未听说过那只猫头鹰去找任何人。他已经孤军奋战了很久。”

Lestrade点点头。

“前天我们被召集起来开了个DL会议。也就是区域首领会议，当时我就发现猫头鹰变了。不过我可先说明了，他的变化并不明显，不是那种让你眼前一亮的感觉。”他一根手指刷了刷嘴上的胡须。“他很平静，很镇定。比以前更有震慑力。我都快被他吓死了，心里直念叨好在他是站在我们这边的，而且根据我的观察，其他人也一样。”他大笑一声，听起来就像犬吠，Lestrade不得不忍住一个微笑，因为他不由自主地想到了一头黑色的雪瑞纳犬。“借用一部著名太空歌剧的台词，我会说他的原力十分强大*。”

> *原文 ‘the force is strong with this one’ 《星战》黑武士评价天行者路克的台词，译者没看过，如有错译敬请指出。

Lestrade忍不住嗤笑一声。“我能跟他说吗？”

Shielding惊恐地看着他。“千万别。我没有任何不尊重的念头。你可不能觉得我——”他看到Lestrade抬起一只手，条件反射地停了下来。

“我什么都没想。他那个人其实很有幽默感的，而且你只要别拿他跟皇帝比，我敢肯定他会觉得很有意思的。”

他们彼此对视一下，Shielding又轻咳一声。“你有考虑过这会对我们产生什么样的影响吗？”

“我们？”

“我们，”Shielding在两人之间比划一下，“和我们。”然后又指了指整个部门。

Lestrade皱起眉头。“我不明白。”

“成为猫头鹰的守护者让你一步登天了，Lestrade。苏格兰场是不是很快也会发生一些大变化？”

“什么？哦我的上帝，不会！”这回轮到Lestrade露出惊恐的表情。“我可没打算出卖肉体往上爬，如果这就是您的意思。”

Shielding对他的用词皱了皱眉，但并没有纠正他的说法。

“我近期内并不打算离开自己的岗位。并且长官，您刚才也说了，我这人没什么野心。我喜欢我的工作，而且也很擅长。如果有一天能当上DCI当然很好，没错，我不否定这一点，可是再往上？总警司？警察总监？”他耸了耸肩。“你能想象我跟上头那帮人勾肩搭背的样子吗？不能吧。我不是政客，也不打算成为政客。我是他的守护者，这仅仅意味着我会成为他的后盾。随时随地，至死不渝。不存在任何借口和理由。与其他守护者并肩作战？非常乐意。把我的队伍扔到一边，忘记自己是从哪来的？我可不会那样。”深褐色的眸子凝视着Shielding。“在这里，我是您的团队一员，听从您的指挥。”

DCI明显松了口气。“我很高兴听到你这句话。”他拍了拍并没有沾到灰尘的袖子，随即站了起来。“想必你还有工作要做，Lestrade。还记得神秘的自杀案件吗？”

Lestrade也跟着站了起来，微笑着说：“正在调查。”

Shielding伸出一只手，Lestrade握住了。“很高兴你加入我们的队伍，Greg。两边的队伍。”

“谢谢您，长官。”

“叫我Dave。”

“Dave。”

他们牢牢地握住彼此的手，随后Shielding转身离开了办公室，并没有随手关门。

Lestrade看了一眼时间，轻叹一声，重新坐下来继续与那堆文件奋战。

***

坐在第欧根尼俱乐部的私人办公室里，Mycroft合上方才一直在阅读的文件，露出微笑。Jeremy Mackles。一个颇有意思的人物。在威尔士科尔温湾出生长大，19岁加入南威尔士警察队伍，25岁被调到伦敦警察厅担任骑警。30岁那年，一场意外给他造成严重的肩部损伤，无法再继续此前的事业，于是他转到了重大有组织犯罪调查小组，三年后，牛津重案要案小组出现了一个DCI的空缺，于是他再次迁移。此人目前为止的人生都平淡无奇。唯一让他与其他警官不同的地方，就在于他一开始加入警察队伍时就是个公开的同性恋者，但很明显，那并没有影响到他的仕途。

第二份档案更有趣，因为涉及了他的守护者活动。Mackles来自一个古老的威尔士化形者家族，那个家族每隔一代会出现一名守护者，尽管力量不算强大，但胜在熟知当地情况，并且人脉广阔。那样丰富的知识绝不会遭到忽视，因为这会使他们成为十分优秀的谈判人员。他们通常不会离开自己的故土，但特殊情况还是会发生。Mackles此前从未与任何人契合过，但他曾经与数名化形者有过密切的合作，或许还与他们形成了松散的精神联系，与此同时，他还是个声望极好的培训者，在培训年轻守护者和对自己的天赋还认识不足的蜕变者时表现得足智多谋，值得信赖。然后，大约一年前，他遇到了一名女性变形者，短短六个月之后，两人就结成了契合，同时结婚了。

Mycroft用食指敲着嘴唇，陷入了沉思，同时凝视着照片上那个一头姜色乱发，目光机灵的高瘦男子，那人脸上带着满足的笑容，仿佛也在回视着他。 _一直对Lestrade色心不改，嗯？最好还是让你彻底打消那个念头。_

他拿起方杯，晃了晃杯中的金色液体，小啜一口。

_::Mycroft，你在吗？::_

Mycroft微笑起来。时机正好。 _::当然在。不然我要去哪里？::_

他能听出来，Lestrade也在微笑。他的笑意甚至体现在了精神对话中。 _::谁知道呢。说不定你正躲在什么地方，准备称霸世界？::_

他哼笑一声。 _::别傻了。::_

_::Mycroft Holmes，我的领主。你知道你的原力很强大吗？::_

_::你说什么？::_

Lestrade简单复述了一下他与DCIShielding的对话，Mycroft满意地点点头。 _::非常好，尽管还没有经过正式引见，你已经引起注意并被接受了。我很高兴。::_

_::我也是。刚开始我还有点担心，不过我猜他已经明白了，我是不会出卖肉体往上爬的。::_

_::千万别。::_

_::别什么？::_

_::出卖肉体往上爬。::_

_::不会。你放心吧。::_

Mycroft又啜了一口酒。 _::今晚有空吗？::_

_::呃，还真没有。其实我正想跟你说这个呢。::_

_::说什么？::_

_::今晚我有约了，可能还有个客人来过夜。所以麻烦你，别给我惊喜，好吗？::_

_::哦，我懂了。既然如此，我就不过去了。::_ 他尝试掩饰自己的失望，但明显没有成功。

 _::对不起。别生我气好吗。我只是…::_ 他的精神对话慢慢停顿下来，仿佛在寻找合适的言辞。

 _::我没生气，::_ Mycroft打消了他的疑虑。 _::你不需要对我解释什么。我会给自己找点事做。毕竟称霸世界这个事业可不简单，你懂的。要细心计划。::_

 _::那就好。::_ Lestrade听起来似乎松了一口气，Mycroft闭上了眼睛。 _::那我明天再联系你？::_

_::明天联系。祝你玩得开心，Greg。::_

_::谢谢。你也是。::_

Mycroft狠狠关闭自己的屏障，拿起方杯一口气喝干。他把昂贵的酒杯砸在光洁如镜的桌面上站了起来，用力甩上笔记本电脑屏幕，随即一把抓起，大步走向门口，任凭大门在他身后敞着。工作人员自然会去关上。他还有别的事，还要出席视频会议。反正也没时间变身。

***

长着老茧的指尖在他身体上游走，留下一道道酥麻的触感和温暖。留着胡茬的下巴磨蹭着他的锁骨，停在最敏感的肩窝里。Mycroft抬起头露出脖颈，换来一阵低沉的轻笑。调皮的舌头顺着他的脖子一路舔向锁骨之间的凹陷，快感让他合上了双眼，他轻叹一声，那人极尽温柔地轻吻他的唇，轻轻吮吸颈间突起的青筋。他加重了吮吸的力道，那里或许会留下痕迹，但谁会在意呢。反正那会隐藏在他某件衬衫的硬领之下。粗糙的大手滑过胸前，停在他的侧腹，一股热潮辐射到Mycroft全身。

嘴唇顺着他的喉咙亲吻至他的乳尖，轻咬一下，他颤抖地吸入一口气。他的乳头格外敏感，虽然从来没有人知道，也没有人会费心去发现。灵巧的舌头绕着乳晕打转，让小小的乳尖硬挺起来，随后转到右侧继续同样的动作。他发出一声哀求，双手插进银色的发丝里，那人温暖的指尖开始懒懒地绕着他的肚脐轻轻揉弄。他感觉全身的血液都在冲向同一个地方，每一个细胞都在叫嚣着欲望。

“哦上帝，Greg，求你，”他喘息着，自己的声音听起来无比陌生。“求求你。”他再次恳求。他听到自己发出一个疑似啜泣的声音，强壮的手指裹住他硬得发疼的勃起，他不知羞耻地挺起腰肢，朝那紧握的掌心挺动，他不知道自己到底想要迅速解脱，逃离这甜蜜的折磨，还是想要这一切继续下去。

“你真美，”沙哑的声音在他耳边呢喃，“Myc，我想要你。”紧接着，一个灼热而坚硬的东西开始挺进他的身体，他无助地攥紧了床单。“上帝，Myc，你真紧。”太美好了，Lestrade的硬挺擦过身体深处敏感的神经丛，让他不由自主地弓起了身子。

 

Mycroft突然惊醒，心跳得飞快，血液在身体里沸腾，完全不清楚自己身处何处。那是怎么回事？他从未有过如此热切的梦境（毕竟他最近做过不少这样的梦），并且给他留下了一个难以忽视的勃起。他掀开被单，希望冰冷的空气能帮助他冷静下来，可是这反而让他回忆起了梦中游走在肌肤上的气息和粗糙指尖的触感。 _深呼吸，呼气，吸气。_ 他等待心跳平缓下来，但勃起依旧没有丝毫改变。他尝试隔着柔软的睡衣布料为自己套弄一下，随即猛地深吸一口气。 _Greg。_ 他用颤抖的双手扯下睡裤，握住灼热而沉重的精囊，轻轻揉捏，情欲瞬间窜过全身，他再也无法忍耐，开始取悦自己。他并没有花太多时间，只需几下结实的套弄，就让他射出了火热的白浊，同时喊出了Lestrade的名字。两次。高喊。事后，他翻了个身侧躺在床上，没有力气去清理自己的狼藉，也不确定自己发出的究竟是笑声还是啜泣。

***

“谁是Mike？”

伦敦另一个角落，Lestrade的动作突然僵住了。

“什么？”他勉强挤出一句话。

“谁是Mike？”

他用手肘撑起上身，低头看着Ann Sedgwick警长的脸，那双蔚蓝色的眼睛正愤怒地盯着他。

“你在说什么呢？”

“你刚才说，‘Mike，我想要你’，还说‘Mike，你真紧。’”

“你肯定是听错了，”他俯下身想亲吻她的唇，但她却把脸转开了，Lestrade只好轻吻一下她遍布雀斑的肩膀。“别这样，Annie，我跟你在一起呢。没别人。”

“你确定？”

“我当然确定。”他充满暗示地挺了挺下身，但她却躺在床上一动不动，与片刻前那个与他贪欢的小野兽判若两人，他感到自己的勃起渐渐变软了。

“那你为什么叫他的名字，还叫了两次？”

Lestrade闷哼一声，抽身而出躺在她身边。“听我说，我不知道你刚才听到了什么，但我向你保证，除了你我没有别人。我只认识一个Myc，他是我的宠物猫头鹰，相信我，我对鸟类可没有非分之想。”

“唔。”她似乎并不信服，但生了几秒钟闷气之后，她又伸手过来，轻轻用中指磨蹭他半勃的下体，那个器官马上重整旗鼓，再次胀满了安全套。她轻笑一声，抬起一条纤细的腿跨坐在他身上，Lestrade又一次调整姿势，凝视着那双半闭的眼睛，让她缓缓沉下身子。她很美，也很开放，她开始在他身上耸动。Lestrade抬手握住柔软的乳房，享受她在自己身上尽情放纵。她露出挑逗的笑容，牵起他的左手，将他的拇指含入口中。她的舌头灵巧地扭动，他强忍住一声呻吟。她放开他的拇指，引导他的手顺着身体滑下，不让他停留在自己的乳房上，而是径直按在两人结合的地方。她又把双腿分开一些，将他濡湿的拇指按在柔软的红褐色毛发中，轻轻揉弄。他马上明白了她的用意，开始转着圈揉捏那颗小小的突起，让她不由自主地弓起身子发出淫靡的喊叫，疯狂摆动下体。

灼热的欲火像闪电般窜过全身，他闭上眼睛，脑中闪过的全是遍布雀斑的肩膀，红褐色的发丝在快感中凌乱，修长的手指深深陷入他的皮肉。

“Greg，哦上帝， _Greg！_ ”他听到有人用颤抖的声音高喊自己的名字，紧紧裹住硬挺的肉壁开始有节奏地收缩，痉挛，把他带向高潮，他再也无法忍耐，狠狠挺进那片湿滑而火热的所在。他弓起身子，低吼着释放了自己，双手紧紧按住伴侣苍白的大腿。

“啊， _操，_ Myc！”

不知过了多久，等他再次睁开双眼，身体还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，却看到一个冰冷的人影坐在自己身上。Ann似乎完全僵住了，早已没有一丝欲望和癫狂。

“谁。是。Mike。”她咬牙切齿地抛出那个问题，Lestrade无助又尴尬地摇了摇头，却不敢直视她的双眼，只能被动地看着她从自己身上爬了下去，开始在满地狼藉中寻找自己的衣物。等她穿好裤子和鞋子直起身来，马上抬起了一只手，在他开口前打断了他。

“别。别跟我说话。我不想听。”她一把抓起自己的包，在里面翻找起来。随后用还在轻轻颤抖的手拿出唇膏，在唇上描绘出一抹鲜红。Lestrade在餐厅里还觉得这样的她很性感，一直无法停止注视那双饱满的红唇，可现在，那个颜色却让他感觉有些俗气。“不管那是谁，他一定是个幸运的男人。”她走向大门，最后回头看了他一眼。“谁又能想到呢。真是可惜。”

大门轰然关闭，Lestrade翻身下床，感觉自己还被困在深邃的水底。他摘掉套子，走进浴室将其扔进窗边的垃圾桶里。随后他又走进淋浴间，打开淋浴一动不动地站在那里，让热水冲刷着自己的身体。他只能看到一双瞳孔放大的眼睛，周围仅剩一圈冰冷的蓝色，那双眼凝视着他，凝视着他的灵魂，耳边的轰鸣渐渐汇集成一个声音，充满热情的沙哑。“Greg，哦上帝， _Greg！_ ”

他把额头抵在墙上。我在骗谁呢？

_Mycroft。_


	10. 第十章

Lestrade第二天根本不敢去上班。他就像一个忘记写作业的三年级小学生，只想尽量拖延时间。先是打了一碗泡沫，没用电动剃须刀，而是改用剃刀；犹豫了好一会儿到底要穿白衬衫还是灰衬衫，把皮鞋擦了一遍，想给自己系一个双环结而非四手结。最后除了装病他实在想不出还能做些什么，只好拿起车钥匙、手机和钱包，像去牙科诊所做根管治疗的可怜人一样沮丧地走向停车的地方。

他一走进警察厅大楼，就看到周围的人纷纷对他露出微笑，甚至抛媚眼，同时也有一些好奇的目光。Ann和Okoro警长正站在远处讨论什么，当Ann看到Lestrade时，她故意背了过去。好吧。至少人家没有当众为难。他知道Ann对待工作十分专业，只是有时情况会…好吧。不管怎么说，他看起来无需马上处理破碎的玻璃心和熊熊怒火。

他咬紧后槽牙，径直走向办公室，回避了所有目光，随后长叹一声关上了避难所的门，扯下外套扔在其中一张椅背上，重重地坐了下来，头一次庆幸自己有做不完的文书工作。关于自杀者的报告就放在键盘边上，他打开电脑，拿起报告，兴致缺缺地看了头几页。可是没过多久，这起案子里的矛盾之处就吸引了他的注意。两名死者都是身体健康的男性，没有使用毒品的经历，也没有自杀倾向，如果死者值得信任的话。而且在读完对Jeffrey爵士的夫人以及Gary Jenkins的问询记录后，他认为并不存在任何理由让他对死者产生怀疑。他端详着报告里的照片，开始在脑中拼凑线索，尝试找出两名死者之间的联系。除了两人都是高加索血统的男性，他再也想不出别的共同点，至少暂时没有，于是他打开检索引擎，开始检索死者体内检测出的成分，希望能找出其他该类化学药品导致的自杀或死亡事件。

他让自己忙碌了将近两个小时，故意忽视了把头伸进办公室里看他的Donovan，只接听外部来电。当他无法继续假装一切正常时，他展开了精神探索。

 _::Mycroft，在吗？::_ 没有回应。他等了一会儿， _::回句话好吗。::_ 没有回应。他们的精神联系一片死寂，没有切断，却被屏蔽了。他无奈地闷哼一声，拿起手机按下快速拨号键，拨通了Mycroft的私人号码。他被转接到另一台电话上，一个友善的女声告诉他Holmes先生今天一整天都要开会。他给Mycroft留了一条口信，让他回电话，谢过接电话的女性，随后结束了通话。

是时候面对现实了。他站起来穿上外套，换上一副干练的专业表情走出办公室，径直来到Donovan桌边。她抬头看到是Lestrade，马上露出灿烂的微笑。

“谢啦。”她说。

“谢什么？”

“我赢了。”

他恼怒地哼了一声，但还是勉强挤出了一个微笑。“真不错。希望是我让你赢了。”

“永远都是你，老大。”她把椅子转过来，靠在椅背上。“怎么样？Ann都不肯说。”

Lestrade咬紧牙关。“不错。”

“好吧。”他瞪了她一眼，Donovan抱歉地耸耸肩。“不好意思。我只是有点惊讶。我还以为…”

“别说了，Sally。”他冷冷地打断了下属的话。

“随便你。”她看上去有点受伤，并且重新转向了电脑。“我能为您做什么，长官？”Donovan特别加重了最后那个词的语气，但他决定假装没注意。

“自杀案件。有进展吗？”

“没有。”她点开一个文件夹。“看到没？我把几个相似案件的法医报告都对比了一遍，可是——”

“没有关联，对吧？”他摸了摸鼻梁。“我也没有任何发现。鉴证科知道那些成分是从哪来的吗？”

“他们正在查，不过没什么异常的。我是说，没有特殊的配方，没有任何东西能联系到档案上已有的人。”她看了Lestrade一眼。“长官，你该不会想让怪胎掺和进来吧？”

“别那样说他，Sally，”Lestrade疲惫地说。“我讨厌你那样。”

“抱歉，长官。但你要叫他吗？”

“不太确定，好吧，暂时还不会。跟有组织犯罪那边的小伙子保持联络，好吗？看他们那边有没有什么类似的案子。”

“好的。”

“谢啦。”

他在茶水间碰到了Okoro警长。高大的男人眯起眼睛把Lestrade上下打量了一番，但Lestrade只对他点了点头。他上了Okoro的搭档，没错，但Ann是自愿的，他并不认为自己欠这个男人一个解释，更不用说道歉。尽管如此，Okoro身上那股呼之欲出的敌意还是让他如坐针毡，等他往咖啡里扔了两块方糖后，决定不放牛奶，而是转过身对上了Okoro深色的双眼。

_::我劝你小心点，伙计。这跟你没什么鸟关系。::_

好了。这种不用说话的发言让他感觉好了许多…可是他看到Okoro伸手扶住了水槽边缘，似乎想稳住自己，Lestrade疑惑地眯缝起眼睛。

_::你听到了？::_

“我，呃，”Okoro朝身后瞥了一眼，“是的。你怎么，我是说…”他的声音突然中断，露出恍然大悟的表情。“原谅我，先生，我刚才没反应过来。”他后退一步，Lestrade马上抬起一只手，掌心对着他。

“放松，警长，”他满心希望Okoro能尽快恢复常态。“我并不想冒犯你。”他顿了顿，又补充道，“其实我还不太习惯这个。”现在最好还是说老实话吧。“有时候难免会发生这种事。”

“您是什么意思，不太习惯什…啊。”他闭上了嘴。

“什么？”

“看来那都是真的了。”Okoro往杯子里放了个茶包，倒上热水。“之前那些传闻我始终不太明白。”

“什么传闻？”

“猫头鹰首领选择了一个伴侣。”

“那又怎么样？”

“那个人跟他一样强大，但还没有完全觉醒。”Okoro凝视着他。“缺乏经验，无人染指。”

Lestrade感到两耳发热，紧紧抿住了嘴。

Okoro了然地对他笑笑。“我懂了，”他低声说。“我跟她谈谈。”

“跟谁谈？”Lestrade惊恐地问。

“当然是Sedgwick 警长。”

“她，我是说，你们是不是…”他闭上了嘴，Okoro摇摇头。

“她不是，我们也不是。我们是搭档，仅此而已。”他顿了顿。“你伤害了她，所以我不会轻易放过你。”

“要到外面去谈吗？”Lestrade努力让自己的语气听起来像说笑。

“不，”低沉的男中音里没有一丝戏谑。“只是对你表达我的看法而已。”

“哦？”

“Ann Sedgwick是个好女人，她不该被那样对待。”

“她不该，”Lestrade承认道。“如果换个情况…”他耸耸肩。“我并不打算滥用这个…我的新地位。我只是没发现，就是，呃…”

“你欠我一个解释，长官。我明白。”他拿起马克杯，加了点牛奶。“我会跟她谈。”

“你要对她说什么？”

“我会分散她的注意。”他咬了咬嘴唇，随后再次微笑起来。“最近有个新线索，如果我处理得当，她会一头扎进去彻底忘掉你。”他轻笑一声。“好吧，或许不会忘记。女人从来不会忘记这种事…”

“深有同感。”

“…但有些时候，如果我们足够幸运，她们会把那些事归档到‘烦人，不重要’下面。”

“或‘尴尬，忍着’。”Lestrade做了个鬼脸。“听着。如果你能那样做，我会感激不尽。我喜欢Ann，你知道，我真喜欢，而且我也想跟她有结果，不过我猜，现在时机不太对。”

“有些事情是我们无法掌控的。”Okoro一本正经地说完，对他微微颔首，又恭敬地欠了欠身，离开了茶水间。Lestrade靠在水槽边上，啜饮着咖啡闭起眼睛。 _猫头鹰首领选择了一个伴侣。_ 确实。而且似乎所有人都认为那是个恩赐。那么，为何猫头鹰背后那个男人却在玩失踪呢？

 

很明显Holmes先生这些天也十分忙碌。他忙着审查文件。四处奔走。在最后一刻被传唤到谈判席上。简而言之，没空。在连续三天迁怒于自己的下属之后，Lestrade的自我怜悯和嫉恨占据了上风。他请了周五下午的假。DI Dimmock和Donovan都主动要求替他代班，Shielding也毫不犹豫地同意了，如果他没这么忙于安慰自己的糟糕心情，Lestrade一定会马上停下一切工作，自我反省过去这三天他对所有人有多么糟糕。不过事已至此，他也无法改变，只能风风火火地冲出办公大楼，没有留下半句话。Donovan跟对桌的Millers警长对视一眼，摇了摇头，呢喃了几句内分泌失调和亟需发泄的兽欲。Millers嗤笑一声，但没有回答，因为他早已从惨痛教训中学到Sally Donovan在场时，DI Lestrade的一些事情轮不到他来插嘴。那是她的特权。

***

Lestrade闷哼一声直起身，他刚刚疯了似地把自己的淋浴间擦了个锃亮，甚至能让最严重的洁癖症都无可挑剔。他把垃圾倒了，把房子打扫了一遍，还把在篮子里待了，好吧，待了足够久，久到需要熨烫的衣服全都熨了一遍叠好，他的厨房一尘不染，洗手间亮得能闪瞎双眼，现在他无事可做了。

他打算给自己开一罐啤酒，最后却倒了一杯红酒（反正瓶子都开了，怎么能浪费呢），随后拖着沉重的身躯走进起居室躺在沙发上，盯着空白的电视机屏幕，想给自己制定一个没有Mycroft或猫头鹰参与的周末计划，最后发现他根本不知道该做些什么。他瞥到自己的驯鹰手套，便把它捡起来放在咖啡桌一角，下意识地抚摸着被Myc的利爪划破的地方，随后戴在手上。他想起自己带着Myc四处乱晃，想起两人幼稚的你追我赶，不得不忍住一阵翻涌的感伤。那就是一只鸟，不是吗？至于Mycroft…他脱下手套扔回咖啡桌上，看着它从桌边滑落，掉在地上，却一点也不想去捡起来。见鬼的Holmes，见鬼的傲慢。

他瞥了一眼手表，发现还没到八点。还有的是时间到酒吧去坐坐。说不定还能玩一场飞镖。喝上两杯。换句话说，把自己灌醉。 _太好了。_ 他站起来，抓起钱包，用力甩上门，懒得换衣服，也没带车钥匙。他打算把自己喝个烂醉。

他既没有注意到垃圾桶旁小树丛里的黑猫，也没有注意到忙着在露台上啃面包屑的松鼠。

***

第二天起床是件痛苦的事。Lestrade缓缓睁开眼，马上又闭了起来。太亮了。阳光实在过于刺眼。他闷哼一声翻身趴在床上，那个动作马上让他恨不得把自己的脑子给挖出来。他拉起床单盖到头上，又陷入了并不安稳的睡眠，梦中到处充斥着柔软的羽毛和遍布雀斑的肩膀，修长的手指和天鹅绒般柔滑的嗓音，充斥着永不放手的冲动和再也无法触碰的恐惧。

他好不容易爬下床来走进浴室，此时已经过了正午，剧烈的头痛也慢慢平息下来，成了一阵一阵的钝痛，不会再让他感到恶心或头盖骨要撕裂开来。随后，他走进厨房里给自己弄了一杯浓茶和两片没有涂任何东西的吐司，坐下来开始分析心中越来越严重的忧虑究竟来自何处。过了一会儿，他终于放弃思考，决定出去慢跑一会儿清空大脑。坐在屋子里抱着疼痛的脑袋把自己逼得几近崩溃并不能解决眼前的问题，于是他站了起来，走到外面查看天气。今天有点阳光，也不算太冷，虽然不是最理想的天气，但他很快打定了主意。

不到四十五分钟，他就跑在了巴特西公园那条熟悉的路线上，耳塞隔绝了所有外界的声音。他选择了一个轻松的节奏，随着呼吸渐渐平稳，肌肉也慢慢舒展开来，他心中的恐慌也随着头痛一点点消失了。他跟Mycroft的精神联系还在，因此暂时还不需要担心自己被切断，可是如果他真的想弄明白Holmes那个复杂而精密的大脑里究竟在想什么，就必须回溯到两人最后一次对话，对其进行分析，找出在哪里出了什么问题，然后再联系到他们现在的状况。回顾线索，发现共通点。这都是最基本的调查工作，而且他又是一名优秀的警官。顽强，韧劲十足，一旦有了灵感就很难将他摆脱。

好吧。他们最后一次对话是在周日。他们只有时间吃个迟来的早餐，Mycroft刚完成某个神秘的紧急任务从国外回来，下午马上又要去唐宁街。两人的对话主要是关于Lestrade最喜欢的电视剧及其美国版本，因为Mycroft实在累得不想谈论政治，也不想触及体育赛事的话题，然后他们又花了点时间讨论Lestrade是否该多预约几个小时的警察厅射击训练（“我不擅长枪械。”“练习有助提高，Greg。”“我讨厌枪。”“我并不指望你能成为一名狙击手。但确实希望我的搭档能够在必要时击中一个移动目标，同时还要瞄准得足够稳定，避免误伤我。”）。 _我的搭档。_ Lestrade轻笑一声。唔，不是那个。什么… _等等_ 。他放慢速度，最后停了下来。不是周日。周一。Mycroft问他那天晚上有没有空，他叫Mycroft别过来，因为他准备…Ann。 _见鬼。_ 他揉了揉脸。当然了。Mycroft当时听起来有点失望，可最后还是祝他玩得开心，所以Lestrade也就没有多想。这时，另外一名跑步者撞到了他，对他道歉，然后跑走了。Lestrade这才离开小径走到草坪上。他看到一棵长势茂盛的栗子树，便走到树荫下坐了下来，随后脱掉上衣垫在地上，顺势躺倒。他拿掉耳塞，盯着头顶的树荫，凝视着穿过枝叶的阳光。

Mycroft。为什么他会失望？难道他只是对他选择女伴的品味感到失望吗？他不记得自己对Mycroft提起过Ann，但那个人总是无所不知，所以可以认定Mycroft知道她的存在。更何况Sherlock很不喜欢Ann，甚至从不加以掩饰。可是话又说回来，那是Sherlock。而他需要考虑的是Mycroft。政客。Sherlock特别讨人厌的时候还喜欢叫他大英政府。猫头鹰老大。能共同时进行两种对话。一种说出声的，一种深藏在字里行间的。可他怎么会想到Mycroft突然开始读取言外之意了呢？到底是怎么…哦。不可能。Mycroft不会…真的吗？ _‘猫头鹰选择了一个伴侣。’_ Okoro不就是这么说的吗？如果他说的‘伴侣’不是‘朋友’或‘搭档’，而是那种…伴侣？他拼命回忆之前读过的关于猫头鹰的文章，第无数次希望自己能够拥有一个Sherlock一直提起的思维宫殿。那玩意儿在这种时候最方便了不是吗。不过，如果他没记错的话，猫头鹰是一夫一妻制的鸟类，会与自己的伴侣度过一生。而他的小艳遇之所以狼狈而终是因为…哦见鬼。哦见他妈的鬼。他捂住脸闷哼一声。

_你要知道，那会改变你。_

_当你契合之后，那些无聊的定性就再也没有意义了。_

他任凭双手无力地滑到两旁，左手突然摸到一个软软热热的东西。他条件反射地将其推开，撑起身子想看看那是什么。原来是一只兔子跑到他旁边来了，此时正目不转睛地看着他，歪着头，抽着鼻子，一只耳朵朝着他，另一只耳朵朝着旁边。Lestrade微笑起来，摸摸兔子的头。

“你好啊小家伙，”他说着又躺了回去。“抱歉，我身上没带吃的。”

_::不要紧，先生。看到您平安无事我就放心了。::_

_::我认识你吗？::_ 他身边似乎有很多变身者和化形者——Shielding、Thornton、Okoro、松鼠、兔子。为什么人们在日常生活中偏偏发现不了这个隐藏在表面之下的世界？他尝试回忆这一切发生之前的生活，什么都不知道，什么都听不到，他惊觉那样的生活早已离自己远去了。

 _::我们还未被正式引见过。::_ 兔子用两条后腿撑起身子，点了点头。 _::我叫Max，负责这一带下午的巡逻。::_

_::很高兴认识你，Max。我叫Greg。::_

_::我知道您是谁。我们都知道。::_

_::真的？::_

_::当然。您是猫头鹰选中的伴侣。::_

又来了。好像没有一个人对此抱以怀疑。他们都接受了这个事实。Lestrade不得不忍住另一声闷哼。Max又朝他靠近了一些，Lestrade开始轻抚他的背部。

_::我没妨碍你工作吧？::_

_::不要紧，先生，我可以提前休息。而且我也不是一个人值班。::_

_::那太好了。巴特西公园一切正常吗？::_

_::没什么值得汇报的事情。这是个美丽安静的周日午后，只是人有点多。::_

Max在他身边躺下，Lestrade开始把玩兔子的长耳朵。那对耳朵又暖和又柔软，但不像Myc的耳羽那样好摸。尽管抚弄兔子褐色的皮毛让他心情舒畅，却不如Myc身上那些厚厚的绒毛那般蓬松，那轻轻抽动的小鼻头更是比不上Myc那个庄严的尖喙。老天，要是能跟他的猫头鹰一块躺在大树底下，那该多惬意啊。他咬紧牙关，尝试控制自己越来越快的呼吸。

“妈咪快看，那个人在摸小兔子！”

小孩兴奋的声音把他从沉思中惊醒，他抬起头，看到一个穿着条纹T恤和牛仔短裤的小男孩正拽着妈妈的手，抬起小手指着他。男孩母亲停止了与旁边那个女生的对话，转过来看着他。她的目光滑过Lestrade赤裸的上身，脸上似乎闪过一个欣赏的微笑。于是他也微笑起来，对男孩挥挥手。

 _::快走吧，Max，不然他要过来跟小兔子玩了。::_ 他警告一声，然而Max已经察觉了潜在的危险，正紧张地竖起长耳朵。

_::谢谢您，先生。祝您周末愉快。::_

_::你也是。::_

Max一蹦一跳地走开了，男孩大叫起来。“小兔子怎么跑了？”

“它可能有点兔子的急事需要处理吧，”男孩母亲回答道，然后把儿子拉到怀里安慰起来：“我们还可以去玩别的呀。不如到池塘边去吧。想不想喂小鸭子？”

“那里呱呱叫的大鹅吗？”

“肯定有，不过你可不能靠太近哦。鹅都可大了。”

“可是妈咪，它们很漂亮。我能喂大鹅吗？”

“可以，但你要答应妈咪，跟它们保持距离。”

“我答应，我答应。妈咪，我们快走吧？”

男孩急切的声音让Lestrade不禁露出微笑，随后，他看着孩子兴奋地拉着母亲离开了。小兔子哪有呱呱叫的大鹅好玩，不是吗？他目送那对母子离开，并在男孩母亲回头看他最后一眼时与她对上了目光。他点点头，又躺回草地上闭起眼睛，不一会儿就打起了瞌睡，周围的说话声，脚步声，以及犬吠声渐渐远去，变成一阵模糊的白噪音。

有个东西掉在他胸口，把他给惊醒了。Lestrade抬手遮住从枝叶间漏下的阳光，眯起眼睛认出了耸立在他上方的Sherlock Holmes，依旧穿着一套无可挑剔的深色定制西装和酒红色衬衫。他脸上带着略显玩味的表情，仿佛在看一只仓惶逃窜的甲虫。

“这是啥？”Lestrade懒得跟他打招呼，拿起被他扔在胸前那张卡片边玩边问。

“那是Mycroft公寓的钥匙。我不确定他有没有修改程序。这张卡是好几个月前的。”

“他不给你更新钥匙？”Lestrade打了个哈欠坐起身，眼了一眼手上那张毫不起眼的白色卡片。

“确切地说，那不是我的。”

“那你怎么——”Lestrade正要问，却看到Sherlock傲慢地扬起眉毛，马上住了嘴。

“有什么问题吗？”

“呃，应该没有。不过Sherlock，为什么？”

“因为我可以，也因为这样能讨人嫌。”

“不，我不是说那个。为什么要给我？”

“因为他害了相思病。你们都是。”他的语气里带着一丝嫌恶。“太失态了。你得想点办法。”

“我？凭什么要我想办法？明明是他把我关在外面。”

“所以你现在有钥匙了。你觉得我很孤僻？那是你孤陋寡闻了。Mycroft最擅长抗拒他最渴望的事物。”他蹲下来直视Lestrade。“现在就看你了。你得去找他。”

“可我不——”

Sherlock毫不客气地打断了他。“别蠢了。你脸上写满了他。他脸上也写满了你。你那个所谓的私人小世界从你邀请猫头鹰进门的那一刻就不复存在了。”他竖起一根手指抵住Lestrade的额头。“你这个愚蠢的小脑袋瓜到底要多长时间才能反应过来？”他动作优雅地站了起来，让Lestrade不由自主地联想到Mycroft，不得不咬紧了下唇。“别告诉我那会伤害你男人的自尊。”

Lestrade拿起上衣穿好，随后站了起来（当然没有Sherlock那般优雅），看向侦探冷冷的目光。

“不，”他一字一顿地说。“不会。除了阉割，没有任何东西能伤害我男人的自尊，而且我很肯定Mycroft不打算那么干。”

Sherlock皱起眉闷哼一声。“麻烦你别跟我讲细节，”他夸张地打了个冷颤。“有些事情连我都会拒绝谈论。”他并没有明确到底是哪个概念让他如此反感，是阉割还是他哥哥怀有不太纯洁的想法。Lestrade得意地笑了起来。

“谢谢你，Sherlock。”他按住侦探的肩膀，又重复一遍。“谢谢你。”Sherlock挣开了他的手，脸上那个调皮的微笑却暴露了他的真实想法。随后他转过身，一言不发地走了。Lestrade把门卡放进跑步用的小钱包里，又掏出自己的耳塞戴好，选了最喜欢的慢跑歌曲，稍做热身之后，开始往回跑。

***

Sherlock没告诉他门卡怎么用，Lestrade站在Mycroft家门前，抿着嘴唇，努力回忆他最后一次用酒店门卡的情形。他没看到可以用来刷的卡槽，便试着把门卡贴在那个白色读卡器上。大门轻响一声打开了。他走进去，竖起耳朵仔细倾听。起居室传来大提琴的旋律，但Lestrade不太确定那是CD还是Mycroft在演奏。他凭直觉脱掉鞋子放在门边，只穿着袜子走向传出音乐的方向。

Mycroft膝间放着大提琴，身上还穿着平日的西装，却脱掉了外套和领带，最上面的两颗扣子解开了，袖口也挽了起来。他闭着眼睛。若他不是没注意到Lestrade进来了，便是在刻意忽视他。Lestrade深知Holmes兄弟的脾性，怀疑是后者，但依旧不敢乱动。他站在那里听得入了神，让旋律渗透他的灵魂，让他的心随着完美无瑕的音色起伏。他的目光被吸引到Mycroft修长的手指上，一如往常，他的左手按住琴弦，右手轻握琴弓，同时（就像他一下子多长了两只眼睛），他又注意到Mycroft裸露出来的喉咙，脖子与肩膀相交的脆弱部位，他认为自己看到了Mycroft起伏的脉搏。美味诱人。似乎在乞求亲吻。一股欲望窜过他的身体，让他再也无法压抑。这（无论“这”究竟指的是什么）在改变他，已经改变了他，而现在，这一刻，他一点都不想在乎那些无聊的定性和标签。

Mycroft最后一次让琴弓划过琴弦，把音符的尾巴拖长，在空气中回荡，随后才睁开眼睛。他看起来那么毫无防备，Lestrade不由自主地屏住了呼吸，渴望和悲伤混合着无助纠结在心中，随之而来的还有一丝微弱的希望。他感到天旋地转，庆幸自己站在沙发旁边，让他得以不动声色地双手扶住靠背，看起来若无其事，尽管实际上他已经快晕过去了。Mycroft缓缓站起来，将大提琴放回架上，擦拭好琴弓，也放回架子上。

“Greg，”他小心翼翼地控制着自己的语调。“你怎么来了？”

“找你，”Lestrade直白地说。“我来找你。”

“我记得这周的日程上没有你的名字。”

“那正是我到这里来的原因。这一整个星期我都联系不上你。怎么回事？”

“我以为你已经有人陪伴了。”

“好吧，看来你偶尔也会做出错误判断，Holmes先生。”Lestrade放开靠背，谨慎地朝Mycroft走了几步。Mycroft并没有避开，但也没有对他表示欢迎。

“此话怎讲？”

“我是有人陪伴，还曾经认为那个人就是我想要的。结果呢，我发现一个人想要的并不一定是那个人需要的，或对他有益的。”

“那么，你需要什么？”

Lestrade歪着头，仿佛在思索，最后却反问了一句。“你为什么屏蔽我？”

“因为你没有。”他的话语里似乎带着一丝酸楚，Lestrade眨眨眼睛。

“什么？”

“没有人会一天到晚敞开自己的精神屏障。你应该知道的。”

“敞开自己的…哦！”他不由自主地抬起双手捂住了嘴，为自己深深感到羞耻。他发现自己异常的举动让Mycroft挑起了眉梢，赶紧放下双手。“对不起。Mycroft，真是太，太对不起了。我没想到…”

“很明显。”Mycroft略显烦躁地说。

Lestrade眯起眼睛，脑中突然闪过一个想法。“那当你意识到发生了什么事后，为什么没把我屏蔽呢？那不是可以双向的吗。”他玩味地看着Mycroft脖子上泛起一阵红晕，背叛了他的冷漠。

“你把我吵醒了。等我意识到发生什么事时，已经晚了。”

“胡说。什么太晚了。你可是老大，你就是规矩，记得吗？切断精神联系对你来说易如反掌。”

“我当时很累了。”这个理由太过牵强，Lestrade扬起了眉毛。Mycroft看上去也很尴尬。

“原来你很享受，”Lestrade假装责难，但声音里的笑意早已背叛了他。“你是个变态，Mycroft Holmes。”

“而你，则应该被法律禁止。”Mycroft回击道。

“是嘛？”

“我无法每夜忍受这样的干扰。”

“哦真的？”Lestrade又凑近了些，但Mycroft并没有动弹，他的双眼一直注视着Lestrade。

“我应该提交一个议案，让他们制定关于如何处理Gregory Lestrade的法律细则。”

“那句话在Holmes语里是我很帅意思吗？”

“如果你要求我用三个字来总结方才的发言，那么是的，那样的形容基本恰当。”

“唔。”Lestrade挠挠下巴，把胡茬刮得沙沙作响。“我理解的言下之意是，一名职业警官并不具备拥有我的合法资格？”

“诚然。”Mycroft挑起下巴，高傲地看着Lestrade。“精确制导武器应由具备资格的专业人士持有。”

“唔，精确制导武器？”Lestrade贴近Mycroft。“Mycroft，老实回答我。你当时很享受吗？”

“是的。”他实事求是地回答。“如果当时在你身上的人是我，我会更加享受。”

 

他终于说出来了。Lestrade猛吸一口气转开目光，Mycroft则咬住了下唇，生怕Lestrade能听到自己疯狂的心跳。他肯定已经毁了一切，他张开嘴，正要说句俏皮话讽刺现实与小说的落差，却见Lestrade又向他靠近一步，拽住他的马甲把他拉了过去，用力吻住他的唇，让Mycroft不禁担心起自己的门牙。他惊喘一声，Lestrade马上放开了他。

Mycroft抬手摸了摸嘴唇，看着指尖的血迹皱起了眉。“你真的确定以前吻过别人？”

Lestrade低下头。“抱歉，”他含糊地说了一声。“那太蠢了。”

“不尽然。”Mycroft伸出一根手指，挑起Lestrade的下颚。“让我来吧。”

Lestrade点点头。Mycroft看到他的喉结上下跳动，不得不忍住弯腰吮吻的冲动。他抬起一只手滑过Lestrade腰际，停在后腰上，另一只手轻轻抬起他的头，并侧向一边。Lestrade舔了舔嘴唇，眼神里充满好奇和犹豫。Mycroft轻柔地吻住Lestrade，缓缓闭上眼睛，不让自己有任何机会观察和分析，可是Lestrade的手很快攀上了他的手臂，激发了他剩余的所有感官，随时准备接受一切信息。

唇间传来一阵轻微的撩拨，他顺从地分开唇瓣，让Lestrade的舌头滑进来，火热而湿润，守护者的舌尖犹豫片刻，小心翼翼地轻触。

_::这…哦…你这…::_

两个人都无法断定究竟是谁开的口，那句话回荡在他们脑中，Mycroft觉得双膝发软，是因为…释然？情欲？感激？应该全都有，但并不仅止于这些。他察觉自己攥紧了Lestrade的T恤，将衣角扯出，马上放开了手，但他的手很快又不受控制地钻进下摆，贴上火热的皮肤，终于触摸到从第一次共度周末就一直渴望触碰的肉体，贪婪地感受指尖传来的温暖。严格来说，Lestrade的皮肤并没有比别人更热，可是却让Mycroft感到深入骨髓的热度，让身体每一个细胞都在满足中轻颤。Lestrade先是惊跳一下，但没有躲开，而是双手捧住Mycroft的脸，加深了二人的吻，探索着Mycroft的口腔，尽情肆虐，他的舌头毫不犹豫地与Mycroft纠缠。Mycroft不顾一切地深吻着他，他尝到了咖啡（纯黑，两颗糖，不加奶），香烟（很淡），以及留兰香（口香糖），还有Greg Lestrade（令人陶醉），他感到头晕目眩，渴望令他无法思考。Lestrade轻挑他的舌根，诱引他，Mycroft顺着他的动作，开始转而探索Lestrade的口腔。他的手离开了那一片被他宣示主权的裸露皮肤，滑落到形状挺翘的臀瓣上，另一只手也完成了同样的动作。他的臀瓣很结实，正如Mycroft想象中那般，完美地契合在他的掌心里。他轻轻一捏，让Lestrade贴紧自己。Lestrade低吟一声，向前挺动。他的身体反应再明显不过，Mycroft感到自己的身体也开始作出回应。

他结束二人的吻，把脸埋进Lestrade颈间，深吸一口气。

“檀香木，”他呢喃着，沿着Lestrade的脖颈一路吮吻。舌尖掠过耳后的敏感带，Lestrade轻叹一声，仰起了头。

“一直都是这种感觉吗？”他的声音几不可辨，Mycroft贴着Lestrade的脉搏微笑起来。

“不。不是。” _::只有跟你在一起。永远，只有跟你在一起。::_

“哦上帝，我想要…”他紧张地吞咽一下。“我需要…”他停了下来，犹豫不决，又舔了舔嘴唇。Mycroft凝视着那粉色的舌尖，握紧Lestrade的臀瓣。

“你想要什么，Greg？你需要什么？”尽管Lestrade身体的每一寸都在叫嚣着欲望，但Mycroft需要听他说出来，因为这一切仅凭猜测实在过于脆弱。Lestrade从未隐瞒过自己的性向，Mycroft也接受了，可是，就算他知道既有的界限容易在契合发生前产生动摇，他还是需要一个确切的答案。哪怕只有一丝迟疑，半点不适，他就会马上停下。

Lestrade看着他的双眼，深褐色的虹膜缓缓释放出琥珀色光泽，Mycroft已经知道他的答案。

“这个。我需要这个。”他的声音沙哑，急促的呼吸略过他的嘴角。“我要你，Myc。你的全部。如果你还愿意接受我。”

Mycroft长出一口气。他甚至没发现自己屏住了呼吸，随后，他贴着Lestrade的额头，双手放在他肩上。Lestrade也做了同样的动作，两人静静地站了一会儿，没有人敢说话，都沉浸在对彼此的承诺中，不存在任何疑虑，一切都充满希望。

“你确定？”Mycroft终于问了出来，他的声音近乎耳语。Lestrade没有回答，而是牵起了Mycroft的手，按在自己胯间。

“你觉得呢？”

Mycroft一动不动，片刻后，他开始用指尖描绘Lestrade勃起的轮廓。他翻过手心，蜷起手指，裹住Lestrade的精囊，用鱼际按压渐渐硬挺的分身。Lestrade明显地吞咽一下，原本扶住Mycroft大腿的双手滑向臀部，随后满意地轻哼一声，将两人贴在一起——尽管他们之间早已没有任何距离。Mycroft慌忙抽出手，扯起Lestrade的T恤，双手贴上他的背部，同时向前挺动。Lestrade在亲吻间发出一声呻吟，开始磨蹭两人的下体，不再有任何疑虑。

Mycroft抓住Lestrade的衣摆向上拉扯，决心用最快速度脱掉他身上所有的阻隔。Lestrade不情愿地闷哼一声，却顺从地放开他的唇瓣抬起双臂，让Mycroft把衣服扔在地上，同时也脱去了Mycroft的马甲。他马上吻住Mycroft，紧接着又被他拉向卧室的方向。Lestrade似乎并不介意，也没有反抗，Mycroft感到他贴着自己的唇微笑起来，两人动作尴尬地穿过走廊，甚至不舍得让嘴唇分开几秒，好让他们顺利走进卧室。

Mycroft一手推开卧室门，Lestrade开始摆弄Mycroft衬衫上的纽扣。

“Myc，怎么回事？这什么鬼？”

“怎么了？”

“这些见鬼的扣子。完全是错的。”

“我的扣子没有任何问题。”

“不，它们都…等等。好吧，”Lestrade轻笑一声。“我懂了。它们跟我的一样。”

Mycroft皱了皱眉。“你在说什么呢？”

“我没脱过男人的衣服。女人的扣子方向都是反的。”

“需要帮忙吗？”

“谢谢，不过现在我搞懂了就没问题了。”他迅速脱掉Mycroft的衬衫和打底T恤，昂贵的布料跟Lestrade那件平凡的棉T恤一样被随意扔到一边。他双手游走在Mycroft赤裸的上身。

“胸毛。”Lestrade窃笑道。

“有问题？”他说得略显自卑，还有点迟疑，但Lestrade却笑着打消了他的疑虑，像只大猫一样在他身上磨蹭。

“完全相反。我喜欢。这很性感。真没想到。”

“Greg，你以前见过我不穿衣服的样子。”Mycroft提醒道。

Lestrade不禁失笑。“我见过，但我没有认真去看。这不是Sherlock经常挂在嘴边的吗？”

“你看到了，但你没有观察，”他纠正道。“还有麻烦你，别在这种时候提起Sherlock好吗？”

Lestrade用一声轻哼回答了他，双手则忙着解开他的裤头，Mycroft微笑起来。Greg Lestrade一旦做出决定，就会极富效率，Mycroft静静地看着他找到目标，惊得瞪大了眼睛。

“这种感觉有点奇怪。”Lestrade做出评判，让Mycroft失笑出声。

“不好意思，我认为我们的基础生理构造是一样的。”

Lestrade捏了一下，Mycroft猛抽一口气。“我不是那个意思，。”他反驳道。于是Mycroft又问：“你以前没有，呃，跟学校里的男同学胡闹过吗？”

“男同学，是的，好久以前。成年男人？没有。”

Mycroft几乎无法思考，那些强壮的手指轻轻刷过他的勃起，隔着内裤的布料揉弄，随后又伸进双腿间捏了一下，这次他的手劲轻柔而稳定，让他忍不住喘息一声。

他推开Lestrade的手，一颗接着一颗解开他的牛仔裤纽扣，用拇指勾住腰头，再次看向Lestrade的脸，征求他的同意。除了一声急促的喘息，他没有看到任何反应，于是他沉下双膝，将牛仔裤连同内裤一同扯下。Lestrade顺着他的动作踏出裤管，Mycroft又把他的袜子也脱了下来，随后坐直身子，看着眼前的男人，高大而自信，赤裸着身子却没有一丝不自然。Lestrade明显自豪于自己的身体，Mycroft放纵自己的目光在他身上游走，不放过每一个微小的细节。Lestrade扬起下巴问道：“你喜欢吗？”他的声音比平时要低哑许多，Mycroft点点头，不敢发出声音，随即把双手放在Lestrade小腿上。鲜明的对比让他忍不住一阵悸动。Lestrade肯定也感觉到了，因为他的硬挺轻颤一下，又勃起了几分。Mycroft难以抗拒这样的诱惑，终于忍不住倾身过去，双手滑向强壮的大腿后侧，伸出舌尖，缓缓舔舐整个柱身。Lestrade低吟一声握紧双拳，Mycroft见状，又壮着胆子将顶端含入口中。Lestrade的下体不受控制地向前挺动了一下。

“哦天，对不起。”头顶传来咬着牙的声音，Mycroft抓住他的大腿把他拉向自己，鼓励他挺动，同时舌头轻轻卷住顶端。Lestrade把一只手放在他头上，并没有用力，只是在寻求触碰，想稳住自己。Mycroft轻笑起来，知道自己的声音会沿着Lestrade的勃起留下一串震动，事实证明他的举动果然有效，Lestrade忍不住收紧了手指。Lestrade身上散发着混合着浴液香气的情欲，让Mycroft陶醉地闭起双眼，深深呼吸。他手上一紧，又含得深了些，含入时展开舌面，退出时左右舔舐，顺着底部愈发突起的粗壮血管百般舔弄。Lestrade开始缓慢挺动，动作轻柔。Mycroft轻哼着赞许。他将鼻尖埋入深色的卷曲毛发中，勉力吞咽，换得Lestrade一声悠长低沉的呻吟。他再次睁开眼，凝视Lestrade的双目。Lestrade半垂着眼睑看他，下唇含在齿间。他看见Mycroft抬起目光，便将手按在他颈后。

 

“啊， _操_ ，Myc。”他伸出手，Mycroft会意，贴着Lestrade的躯体站起身，动作与不久前给Lestrade送门卡的Sherlock同样优雅。唯独这回的人已不是Sherlock，而Lestrade此时也没穿着裤子。

“脱掉，”他命令道。Mycroft再次遵从。Lestrade由得他将自己推倒，两人肢体纠缠着在凉丝丝的床单上滚作一团。Mycroft的手肘不慎戳到了Lestrade心口，让他痛哼一声，却依旧双手搂住Mycroft，将他拉下来又再亲吻。上帝，这男人的嘴，那对漂亮的薄唇，还有那舌头，那顽皮灵巧的舌头。想到Mycroft的舌头方才还在他私处含吮，Lestrade只觉得自己又硬了几分，或许还长了几分，他实在懒得细想。这与他此前的经验有何不同呢。他之前足够幸运地娶到一个跟他一样喜欢口交的妻子，尽管如此，那还是有点班门弄斧的嫌疑。她享受这种游戏，也足够热情，而Mycroft则是享受的同时…又知识渊博。他知道如何激发最美妙的快感。

想到这里，他又轻哼一声，吸吮Mycroft的舌头，让他口中也泄出一声呻吟，下身硬是向他推挤过来。他翻了个身，Mycroft顺着他的动作移动，两人面对彼此侧躺下来。是时候尽情探索另一个男人身体的奥妙了，Lestrade调整姿势，用双手和唇舌一点点描绘着Mycroft Holmes的身体。注视，触碰，舔舐，观察他的反应，吸吮，轻轻啃咬与女人触感全然不同的肌肤。在Lestrade习惯了柔软和丰盈的部位，Mycroft却纤细而棱角分明，原本是细腻肌肤的地方，在Lestrade唇间却变成了柔软的毛发，他的手摸索到的并非湿滑而是硬挺，还有他的气味…是一种辛辣的木质清香，干净而刺激，他的气味瞬间便充斥了Lestrade的感官和身体，直到他脑中除了这个男人再也无法思考别的。他一开始动作轻柔，就像往常与情人头一次亲热那般，可是他的女性伴侣和猫头鹰Myc钟爱不已的手法似乎对Mycroft这个男人并不足够。哦，他看上去是很享受轻柔的触碰和爱抚，还会用轻叹和低吟给他鼓励，可直到Lestrade胆子越来越大，力道越来越重，开始尽情揉捏逗弄，动作愈发强要，身下这具柔韧的身躯才开始难耐地扭拧翻动，轻叹才变成低沉的呻吟。Lestrade意识到尽管这一切都很新鲜，却同时也是自己所熟悉的感觉，因为他最喜欢的抚弄，同时也能引来Mycroft最热切的反应。他把鼻尖埋进红褐色的胸毛里，很快又被痒痒的触感逗得大笑着躲闪开去。

如果半年前有人对他说，迟早有一天他会跟一个男人滚在床上，像二十几岁的小年轻一样贪欢，像…二十几岁的小青年一样硬得发疼，他一定会问最近是不是又出现了新品种的毒品，是否需要带那人去看医生。对同性恋不持偏见并不意味着他有兴趣扩大自己的取向范围。尽管如此…他现在却好似永远要不够这个男人，他又蹭了蹭Mycroft平坦的胸板。

_你懂的，这里少了点东西，那里多了点东西。_

Mackles不就是这么说的吗？他发现自己并不怀念那些少了的东西，至于多出来的…好吧。他伸手下去，一根手指轻轻撩动Mycroft的硬挺，感受柔滑坚硬的手感，又用大拇指蹭过湿润的顶端，最后整只手裹住柱身。

“我的天，Greg！”Mycroft马上向前挺动一下，他又握紧了些，换来一声低沉的闷哼和又一次不受控制的挺动。他自己的硬挺也被逗得抽动一下，于是他跨坐在Mycroft腿上，向前挤弄，想要…什么？他不太确定自己想要的究竟是什么，可是Mycroft很快用修长的手指握住他的勃起，他开始下意识地顶弄，随即放开了Mycroft的柱身，马上又急喘一声，看Mycroft将两人的东西握在一处。摩擦，挤弄，两人火热的硬挺同时挺动，他从未体验过这种感觉，因此在Mycroft放开手时，他下意识地呜咽一声。

“搞什么 _鬼_ ，Myc。回来！”他苦苦哀求，但Mycroft却把手伸向相反的方向，拉开床头柜抽屉，笑着转过脸来，手上多了一个蓝色瓶子。

“想玩点别的吗？”他提议道。Lestrade一言不发地点点头。Mycroft打开瓶盖。“把手伸过来。”

两人目光相遇，Lestrade摇了摇头。他知道自己想要什么了。现在他终于知道了。

“操我好吗？”

Mycroft动作一僵。“你说什么？”

“我说，”Lestrade缓慢地重复道。“操我好吗？”他牵起Mycroft的手。“好吗，”又说。“我想要你。我需要你进入我，让我相信这是真的。”

小瓶子掉落在床单上，Mycroft猛地扑倒他，深深地吻住他。Lestrade紧贴着Mycroft的大腿，扭动着下身，在他身上磨蹭自己的硬挺。

“求你…”他贴着Mycroft的唇低语，Mycroft抬起头，凝视他的脸，Lestrade感到他的精神探索，便将屏障彻底敞开，向他传达欲望和渴求，以及好奇和贪恋，直到Mycroft眼角的笑纹加深，然后点点头。他摸索着找到瓶子，打开瓶盖，又挤了一点透明凝胶在手上，双手揉搓使其不再冰凉，随后将左手彻底润滑。 _他那双大提琴家的手。_ 那只按住琴弦的手。指尖有厚茧的手。Lestrade张开双腿，向他发出无声的邀约。

他的指尖绕着紧致的入口轻轻打转，随即非常缓慢，小心翼翼地探入一根手指，Lestrade先是一僵，几个紧张的呼吸后又渐渐放松下来。这对他并非完全陌生。毕竟他向来认真对待自己的身体检查，不到半年前他还接受过一次前列腺指检。尽管如此，屁股里插着一根手指却并不像Mackles鼓吹的那般…

“啊啊啊… _我的天…_ ”

“喜欢吗？”Mycroft脸上尽是得意，Lestrade正要顶嘴，“哦见鬼，Myc…哦操，操， _操_ ！”

他还没来得及思考，就下意识地迎了上去，让那手指更加深入自己。“老天，再来一次。”这回他感到Mycroft的手轻轻一扭，又一股点击般的快感窜过全身。“就是那儿，操，哦对，再来！”

他将双腿分开到极致，咬牙猛抽一口气，却见Mycroft把手抽了出来，又一举刺了进去。他梗着脖子想看看那到底是个什么光景，可是从这个角度他看不到什么，于是Lestrade重新躺下，集中精神去感受，让自己被Mycroft的手指顶弄得头脑一片空白。待Mycroft又添了一根手指，继续替他扩张时，他感到精囊一紧，知道自己快到了。

“求你，Myc， _快点_ ，我等不及…哦老天，啊啊…快点操我好吗？”

Mycroft抽出手指，带出一阵淫靡的水声，Lestrade下意识地夹紧了后穴。

“你确定？”

“老天，你看我像撒谎吗？”

Mycroft看了一眼Lestrade鼓胀得通红的勃起，微笑一下。“我觉得不像。”他转身在抽屉里翻找，Lestrade趁机在他身上磨蹭，让硬挺在Mycroft白皙的臀瓣间来回蹭动。Mycroft动作一僵，低哑地呻吟着翘起臀部迎合他的动作。“Greg，如果你想……”

Lestrade一口咬住点缀着雀斑的肩膀，Mycroft倒抽一口凉气。“不，我要你操我。刚才只是在熟悉下一场的场地。”

塑料包装袋被撕开，Mycroft转身看着Lestrade，表情难以分辨。“下一场？”

“下一场，”Lestrade确认道。“别以为我不想要你那漂亮的小屁股。我想要。太想要了。可是现在，我更想要你进入我。”他盯着Mycroft缓缓套上安全套。 _把这么一个漂亮的家伙套住真是太可惜了。_ “我怎么，呃……”

“跪在床上，”Mycroft提议道。“这样对你来说更容易。毕竟这算是你的第一次。”

“没错。我可是朵小雏菊。”他撑起身子把手伸向Mycroft索吻，Mycroft慷慨地回应了他。两人的下体轻轻磨蹭，但感觉跟刚才已经不一样了，中间隔着一层薄薄的乳胶，让Lestrade不禁有些分神。他又听到润滑液瓶盖开启的声音，紧接着是挤压声，以及Mycroft润滑自己的声音。他垂下头，突然有点紧张。他究竟在干什么？这真的能行吗？Mycroft将一根手指深入他体内，把Lestrade吓了一跳。

“放松，Greg，不会有事的。你刚才不是很喜欢吗。”

“是的，”他嘴上虽然这样说，心里还是免不了迟疑。他听见了自己声音里的不确定，那种不确定一直在心中萦绕不去，让他的勃起也萎蔫了几分。真的？他真的喜欢吗？

他感到Mycroft调整了姿势，很快，粗壮的顶端便蹭过他的入口，Lestrade僵住了。

“准备好了吗？”Mycroft问了一句，他麻木地点点头。Mycroft开始进入，动作十分缓慢，可他的身体却瞬间绷紧了。 _哦上帝，太疼了。_ 灼热的疼痛几乎要将他撕裂。哦操，实在是太疼了。他受不了， _太大了，_ 这根本 _不对_ 。

“停下，Mycroft，求你停下，”他挤出一句话来。“我受不了这个。”


	11. 第十一章

Mycroft停下了所有动作。Lestrade挪开一些，侧身倒在床上，躲开了他的目光。Mycroft跪坐在那里，惊愕得说不出话来。他怎么能如此愚蠢？如此…无知？让下半身夺走了对身体的控制权？他早该知道。有意愿并不等同于做好准备，可他实在太渴望这一切，甚至日思夜想…他太想要这个男人，现在依旧如此，难以自持，而这个人终于躺在他的床上，给予他最大的信任，愿意为他再次打破底线——这让他过于激动，甚至忽略了Lestrade的感受。他用颤抖的手从疲软的阴茎上摘下安全套，往旁边随意一扔。紧接着他凝视着天花板，尝试控制自己狂乱的心跳，他突然感到Lestrade放了一只手在他腿上，忍不住轻颤一下。

“不能像这样，Myc。”

他眨眨眼睛。“你说什么？”

Lestrade用手肘撑起身子。“我不能这样跟你做，”他重复道。“暂时还不能。”

Mycroft摇了摇头，不明白他的意思。“你在说什么？”老天，他真的太迟钝了。“Greg？”

“我不喜欢什么都看不到的状态。”Lestrade也跪坐起来，牵起Mycroft的手。“从后面，你懂吗？那可能是任何人。我是说，我知道是你，当然，不然还能是谁呢。但我还是需要看到你。我需要让大脑接受这一切，我需要 _看到_ ，这真的是你。”

“你的意思是…”Mycroft轻咳一声，“你还想要我吗？”

Lestrade皱起眉头。“当然啦。你怎么说这种话？”他顺着Mycroft的目光看到自己绵软的下体。“啊。那个。好吧。我猜…”他先是看向一边，随后抬头凝视着Mycroft的双眼。“我很紧张。”他尴尬地笑了笑。“我很害怕。如果你敢把我刚才说的话告诉别人，我肯定到死都不会承认的。”

Mycroft拉着Lestrade的手，轻吻他的指节。“我一个字都不会说。我发誓。刚才我不该这么心急。原谅我。”

“瞎说。你没有心急。我主动的，你忘了吗？”他凑上前去，温暖的手心勾住Mycroft后颈，让他贴紧自己。“我还想要你，”他轻触Mycroft的唇，更像是爱抚而非亲吻，若即若离的触碰让似乎温暖了Mycroft的血液。他轻轻搂住Lestrade的身体，让他把自己推倒在凉爽的棉质床单上。他们缓慢地，悠然地亲吻，Lestrade的身体渐渐贴着他放松下来，Mycroft双手环抱着他，在亲吻间发出一声叹息，如释重负。Lestrade的亲吻渐渐大胆放纵起来，Mycroft感到下体又重振精神，但他并不敢乱动，努力控制自己，直到有什么东西顶在了大腿上。

Lestrade轻笑起来。“看谁回来啦。”

Mycroft低头看了一眼，露出微笑。“看来你并没有受到永久性伤害。”

“老天，我希望没有。你知道的，我等会儿还要用呢。”他扭了扭腰，Mycroft再也控制不住饥渴的低吟。那个声音从他嗓子里冒出来，迫切而充满欲望，让他不由自主地收紧了手臂，让他尝试性地回应Lestrade的动作。只需一点星火便能重新点燃他们对彼此的欲望，很快，他们再次喘息着纠缠在一起，挺动下身，相互磨蹭着勃起，挤压着精囊，双手迫不及待地探索，四肢紧紧缠绕。

“再试一次，好吗？”Lestrade的声音被情欲烧得低哑，Mycroft贴着他刚刚在Lestrade大腿上留下的爱痕，点了点头。

“你想怎么来？”

“只要能看见你。我们能，呃，用传教士吗？”

Mycroft似乎从他的声音里听出一丝不确定，便顺着他的身体爬了回来。“你想做什么都行，想怎么样都行。我相信你很快就会发现这些基础技巧跟你平时所习惯的几乎一样。只是角度略有不同。”

Lestrade咬着下唇，Mycroft忍不住伸出舌尖轻舔一下。“你来决定，Greg。都听你的。”他把手伸向抽屉准备拿出安全套，Lestrade的动作却让他停了下来。

“真的要那个吗？”

“什么？”

“套子？那有点扫兴。”

“Greg，”他耐心地转过来，手上捏着一个小小的方形塑料包装。“我们当然要使用保护措施。”他顿了顿，又补充道，“至少现在要。”

“可是你…”Lestrade还没说完，Mycroft就竖起手指按在他唇上。

“嘘。是的，我很健康，并且在你开口询问之前，我就可以告诉你，不，我没有黑进系统里偷看你的病历。如果你告诉我你也很健康，我当然相信，但在我们都接受完检查之前，还是必须采取保护措施。除非，”他作势要将安全套放回抽屉里，“你想等到那个时候？我们也可以等。”Lestrade把他扯了回来，Mycroft忍不住放声大笑。

“给我回来，你这磨人的老狐狸。把那见鬼的东西套上。”

他撕开包装，套上套子，又拿起润滑液。

“我来吧？”Lestrade拿过瓶子，打开瓶盖，挤了一点在手上。

“再来点，”Mycroft压低声音说，“你需要再多点。很不幸的是，男性并不会自行分泌润滑液。”

“哦。当然。”他又挤了一点出来。“够了吗？”

“可以了。”

Lestrade抬起手闻了闻。“没味道。”他听起来有些失望，Mycroft忍住笑意。

“以后可以买点你喜欢的香味。樱桃味似乎比较受欢迎。”

“樱桃。”Lestrade恶心地回了一句，Mycroft终于忍不住笑了出来。

“或肉桂，”他提议道。“我用过一次肉桂香味，发现还不错。”Lestrade毫无征兆地握住他的勃起，Mycroft不得不咬着牙深吸一口气。

“肉桂，唔，”Lestrade有节奏地套弄着，“想让我吃你的肉桂棒吗？”

“如果你愿意的话，”他艰难地挤出一句话来，几乎无法思考。“啊，Greg， _Yessss_ _，_ 继续。”

“舒服吗？”

“无与伦比。”

Lestrade拉着Mycroft躺下来。主动分开唇瓣，和大腿。Mycroft调整了两人的姿势。

“Greg，你真的确定吗？”

他们凝视着彼此，Lestrade点点头。“现在，我确定了。”他的声音里不再有疑虑和踌躇，可是当Mycroft开始进入时，还是看到Lestrade咬紧了牙关。于是他不假思索地把两人翻了过来，让Lestrade坐在自己身上。探长眯起了眼睛。

“你在干什么？”

“不如试试你在上面。这样你可以掌控节奏。”

Lestrade用手肘撑起身体，盯着Mycroft。“我们能那样？”

“Greg，”Mycroft被逗乐了，“几分钟前我好像告诉过你，我们基本上什么都能做。你当然能在上面。我敢肯定你曾经让这么一两个女性朋友骑在自己身上，没错吧？”他注意到Lestrade的瞳孔又放大了一些，知道他有了答案。“来吧。”他把双手枕在脑后。“我要你坐上来自己动。能做到吗？”他能感觉到Lestrade的勃起贴着他抽动一下，忍不住咬住了下唇。躺在床上让Greg主导快感，这对他是个挑战，可当他看着Lestrade跪坐起来，分开双腿跨坐在自己身上，Mycroft马上便意识到，这只是一个非常小的牺牲而已。

“帮我好吗，Myc。”

Mycroft点点头，一手稳住勃起，另一手引导Lestrade就位。勃起顶端缓缓推进紧窄的入口，两人都咬牙倒抽了一口气，Mycroft猛地仰起头。这种感觉实在太强烈，火热而紧致，就像小小的火焰舔舐着他的下体，直烧向身体深处，他攥紧床单，咬牙轻哼着，仿佛吃痛的呻吟。Lestrade停了下来，Mycroft一动也不敢动，知道他的身体需要时间适应自己的存在。

“这样感觉好吗？”

“哦上帝，当然。”他撑起身子，Lestrade马上吻住了他，双手捧着Mycroft的脸，用舌尖分开他的唇瓣。Mycroft双手扶着Lestrade的髋部，拇指轻轻刷过敏感的大腿内侧。Lestrade轻喘一声，完全沉下身子。

“Myc，见鬼…你太他妈 _大_ 了。”

Mycroft一手撑着自己，抬起另一只手环抱Lestrade的肩膀，把脸埋在他的颈窝里。“没有哪个男人会不喜欢听到那句话。”

Lestrade带着颤音笑了笑，却有好一会儿没敢动弹。Mycroft也强压下挺进那个火热紧穴的冲动，咬牙控制着自己。随后Lestrade松开Mycroft，尝试性地摆了摆臀，Mycroft及时抬起头，看到了他脸上的惊讶。

“Greg？”

“这一点都不痛。我的意思是，还是有点不舒服，但是不难受了。不像刚才那么痛了。”

“能够取悦你是……啊——！”

Lestrade又摆了几下臀，Mycroft摊开双手倒在床上，努力控制着呼吸，不让自己失控。只是Lestrade撑起自己，让Mycroft的勃起只剩尖端还埋在体内的光景打乱了他的节奏，紧接着，Lestrade又一口气坐了下来，Mycroft再次攥紧床单，试图从中寻求力量。Lestrade又尝试了几种动作和角度，反复试验着，然后，

“Aaaaah _fuuuuck_ Myc，”他高高地仰起头裸露出喉咙。Lestrade肯定找到了能够带来最大快感的那点，紧接着，他发出一声低沉淫靡的呻吟，把双腿张得更开，让自己完全展示在Mycroft面前。

 

Mycroft握紧双拳，感到直接深深陷进皮肉里，却无暇顾及。Greg Lestrade是个英俊的男人，就算穿着一身邋遢的工作西装也俊朗得令人无法思考。可是放纵自己沉浸于肉欲的Greg Lestrade却堪称艺术。他颈侧的青筋凸起，随着动作起伏的肌肉如同雕塑般完美无瑕，他的胸前已经泛起一阵薄汗，他的勃起如此诱人，包裹着深色的血管，蓄势待发的尖端仿佛在乞求爱抚。它一下一下拍打在结实的小腹上，Mycroft忍不住闷哼一声，迫不及待地想去触碰。

深色的眸子凝视着他。“摸我，Myc。我要你把那双漂亮的手放在我身上。”

Mycroft不假思索地遵从了。

“再用力。”沙哑的声音作出指示，Mycroft收紧了手指。

“操，对，就这样。”Lestrade又呻吟一声，开始狂乱地上下耸动。他双手在身后撑住Mycroft的大腿，Mycroft把腿撑起一些，方便Lestrade稳住自己。

“上帝，Greg，你太紧了。”他挣扎着说了出来，紧接着猛地吸了一口气。Lestrade的双手死死攥住他的大腿，无疑会在上面留下瘀痕，这简直太令他兴奋了。他再次收紧握住分身的手，换来一声嘶哑的喊声。

“对，就这样， _aaaaah yeah_ ，用力干我。”他挺起身子，迎合Mycroft的套弄。“自从头一次看到你演奏那该死的大提琴，我就一直想让你的手在我身上。”

他的自制力终于告罄。Mycroft一边套弄，一边挺向他紧窄的入口，他的低吼混合着Lestrade的呻吟，原本干净而刻板的卧室充斥着两人的低吼和喘息，以及难以忽略的性爱气息混合着汗水，厚重而淫靡。他不受控制地挺动下肢，Lestrade配合他的动作上下移动，他们都分不清到底是谁在操谁。Mycroft虽是进入的一方，Lestrade则是接受的一方，但Lestrade却恣意追逐着自己的快感，用每一下抽动和迎合掌控着他，而Mycroft对这种纯粹的利用感到无比享受。

Lestrade放开Mycroft的大腿，一只手握住自己的精囊，不断挤压，拉扯，直到他的身体越来越紧绷，最后在Mycroft手中到达顶峰，射出一股又一股乳白色的体液。这是Mycroft长久以来见过的最火辣的光景，紧窄的肠壁一张一合地吸吮着他的勃起，他不得不紧紧抓住Lestrade的大腿，极有可能留下了一些属于他的瘀痕，同时用力挺近包裹着他的火热，直到他也感到下体一紧，伴随着一声破碎的低吼到达高潮，在Lestrade体内喷发，随着余韵轻颤。Lestrade保持着半撑着身体的姿势，悬在他上空，给他更多挺动的空间，在他高潮之后又重新沉了下来，现在正凝视着他，双眼大张，瞳孔深不见底。

“你射了，”他说了一句废话，Mycroft无力地笑了几声。

“很显然。你也是。”他伸手到两人中间扶住安全套。Lestrade马上会意，撑起了身子。Mycroft摘掉那层乳胶，仔细打了个结，随后将其扔在地上，并希望待会儿起床时自己还记得那东西掉落的位置。Lestrade躺了下来，被Mycroft搂进怀里。两人贴着彼此的前额，Lestrade带着毫不遮掩的感情低声说，“我的。”

“你的。”Mycroft的声音也不太平稳，他稍微歪过头，吻住Lestrade。两人的唇瓣轻触，他感到体内似乎有什么东西得到了释放，找到了归宿。当Lestrade抬起头，睁开眼睛，他深色的虹膜泛着一层浓郁的琥珀光芒。他看着Mycroft露出微笑。Mycroft知道自己的双眼一定也泛起了铁蓝色的光芒，无需确认，也无需言语，他们都明白刚才发生了什么，也知道他们成为了什么。

契合。

***

伦敦的某处，一名退伍的军医呆滞地凝视着自己的笔电屏幕，不知该如何开始自己的部落格。他没有任何事情值得写。他再也没遇到任何事情。

***

这回他在Lestrade的怀中醒来，再没有感到一丝尴尬。跟上次一样，Lestrade一手搂着Mycroft的腰，一条腿挤进了Mycroft双腿间，同样跟上次一样，Mycroft既不在意紧紧贴着自己的另一个身体，也不在意他的契合做出的保护姿势。他任由Lestrade搂着他，沉浸在解释而温暖的怀抱中，庆幸今年夏天不像去年那般闷热。如果是去年，这种相拥而眠的姿势必然会很不舒服。他看着穿过百叶窗照进来的阳光微笑起来。相拥而眠。谁会想到他竟然会在想到这个词时没有全身发颤，更别说纵容自己被拥抱。被…爱。

Lestrade在他身后缓缓醒来，用下颚的胡渣磨蹭Mycroft的肩膀，轻吻他的后颈。

“亲爱的，早，”他懒懒地说着，让两人手指交缠。“睡得好吗？”

“嗯哼。”他转头看着把下巴搁在自己肩头的Lestrade。“我觉得浑身都有点疼。”

“我也是。”他的语气听起来很是高兴。“而且我们还有一整天休假呢。”他蹭了蹭Mycroft的屁股，官员的身体马上有了反应。

“Greg，你这个色情狂。”他一本正经地说。

“你还没见识到呢。”Mycroft腰上的手臂突然收紧，身体的磨蹭愈发放肆。“我准备明天像个九十岁老头儿一样走进办公室。”他停了下来。“除非你有事要做？比如间谍从来不睡觉之类的？”

Mycroft的大脑慢慢上线，他皱起了眉，意识到自己还没做过任何关于工作日程的思考——过度沉湎于性爱的欢愉。Lestrade一定感觉到了他身体的突然僵硬，因为他马上退后了一些。

“我说错话了？”

“没有。”他心不在焉地拍了拍Lestrade的手臂。“但我还是得查看短信，并联系Anthea。”

“你是说我让你失去思考能力了？”Lestrade得意地挥了挥手拳头。“Yesss！”

他的语气实在太洋洋自得，但Mycroft也不怪他。尽管如此，他还是转过身对他挑起了眉梢。“趁你还有时间，赶紧得意个够吧，”他极尽所能地表现出高傲。“我准备清空所有不需要我立刻关注的日程，但愿上帝保佑你。”

Lestrade双手枕在脑后，露出灿烂的微笑。“等不及了，快让我祈求宽恕。”

“哦我会的，Greg。这你可不要怀疑。”尽管语气嘲讽，但他还是感到Lestrade的目光让他的脉搏开始加速。“先让我把手头的事做好。”

“好吧。我也去处理一下口腔卫生。记得你说过那一点都不色气。顺便再洗个澡，OK？”

“不，刷牙就好。”Mycroft已经坐了起来，但他听到Lestrade的笑声，又停下了动作。“什么？”

“要我刷牙，却不准我把这些屑屑洗掉？”

“Greg，拜托你。没必要如此直白。”

Lestrade没有回答，而是拉开被单，低头看着自己的腹部。Mycroft清了清嗓子，用近乎超人的自制力试图忍耐脸上的得意笑容。但遗憾地失败了。惨败。Lestrade看起来糟糕透了，足以证明他昨晚到底有多么精疲力竭才会让自己在这样的状态中入睡。他顺着他的目光看向自己的身体，随即叹了口气。他的状态也没有好到哪里去。

“我同意。洗澡。”

“不如我们一起洗吧？”Lestrade很是期待地提议道。“你的淋浴间足够容下我们两个的。”

Mycroft假装思考了片刻，马上又大笑着躲开朝自己飞来的小枕头。他举起双手表示投降。

“好吧，好吧，你赢了。先让我处理一些事情。”

“很好。只要你别把我忘了。”

“那绝对不可能。我的大腿像火烧一样。”

Lestrade嗤笑一声。“女孩子一样的皮肤。跟Sherlock一样。他也很容易瘀伤。”

“我衷心希望你不是在凭经验说话。”他的语气有点僵硬，Lestrade又极不体面地嗤笑一声。

“求你别往那边想。Sherlock是不错，确实，但不是我的菜。绝对不是。我只是见过他，呃……”他没有把话说完。也不需要。Mycroft明显知道他指的是什么。

“但愿那段时期已经过去了。”

“已经过去了。我很肯定，”Lestrade坚定地说。“好了，你赶紧该干啥干啥去。我已经开始发痒了。”他撩起长睫毛瞥了一眼Mycroft。“可不只是皮肤。”

Mycroft拿起挂在门上的睡袍，套在身上。

“先忍着，我马上就来。”

***

周一早晨，Lestrade绕道去了一趟警犬队。自从他把那条快要死去的警犬抱在怀里，他就感觉自己该对Rory负责，那是她死前对他提起的朋友。Rory已经习惯了他的探访，并且每次都会对他表现出犬类全心全意的忠诚，只差没有扑过来抱着他的大腿。而其他刚好在场的警犬也都表现出了一样的热忱，希望Lestrade能从他的神秘口袋里掏出送给它们的礼物。

不过今天，他走进大门听到的却是愤怒的嗥叫和嘶吼。他走向会议室，那些声音越来越大，也越来越愤怒。从门外聚集的一小群人来看，里面的光景想必十分壮观。

“出什么事了？”他抓住一个制服警员问道，对方脸上的表情混合着好奇和惊恐。

“长官，警犬们见到两个疑犯，一下就发疯了。”

“什么？”

“WCU抓到两个虐待野生动物的疑犯，一进门就成了现在这样。”他歪着头想看清楚一些。“他们再也无法控制自己的警犬。已经有人去叫兽医了。”

“兽医？叫来做什么？”

年轻人耸耸肩。“不知道。可能要给那些警犬来一针吧？它们都疯了。我都有点奇怪那两个嫌犯怎么能活到现在。”

“你肯定在说笑。”看到年轻人坚定地摇摇头，他开始往堵在门口的人群里挤。“借过一下。”

眼前的光景仿佛英雄传奇电视剧里的画面，但没有一部电视剧能拍摄出这样的景象，同时还能让人信服。一条成年罗特威尔犬和一条同样吓人的德牧站在两个倒地的男人身上，后腿踩着大腿和下身，前爪踏在他们胸前，疯了似地嘶吼，另外三条狗站在旁边，愤怒地吼叫着，用身体阻挡它们的训练员。只有两条狗还遵循规定戴着口套，Lestrade真心希望他们有足够好的理由来解释那个。

“ _安静！_ ”他怒喝一声，几个大步走到倒地的男人旁边。他指着那几条疯狂的警犬，它们已经停止了嗥叫，但依旧没有动弹，身体紧绷着向前弓起。“退后！”他的语气不容置疑，同时他又对Rory打了个响指。“你。过来。”

大牧羊犬耷拉着耳朵走到他身边，低垂着头。Lestrade跪下来，抓住警犬的口套。“告诉我这里发生什么事了好吗？”

 _::_ _他杀了我的姐妹。_ _::_ 旁边传来一声沉闷的低吼，Lestrade抬起头，发现罗特威尔犬虽然也表现出了服从的态势，却拒绝垂下头。

“我没跟你说话。趴下，”他命令道。他的声音如同一声鞭响，罗特威尔犬轻哼一声，服从了指示。“你们也一样。趴下。”

他重新转向Rory。“说吧？”

_::_ _是他们射杀了_ _Suzie_ _，还参与残害我们那些长着皮毛和羽毛的手足。_ _::_

Roey的精神对话虽然缓慢，但很清晰，毕竟他是伦敦的第一卫道者。Lestrade猛地转过头，盯着那两个战战兢兢坐了起来的男人。

“这两个就是兽人猎手？”

Rory用低吼回答了他，身体再次绷紧，Lestrade马上按住他的口套。“安静。”

他站起来，转向那两个已经缩到房间角落的人。他们正用充满敌意的目光盯着他。

“先生们，”他说。“看来你们一来就跟我们这些四条腿的同事交上了朋友。”

其中一个高个子的人冲Lestrade啐了一口唾沫，错过了他的脸，却落在了他肩膀上。Lestrade并没有躲闪，而是淡定地拿起一张纸巾，把外套擦干净了。

“好吧，如果你做什么事都是这个准头，真难想象你是怎么活到现在的。”他冷冷地说。

“肮脏的兽人婊子！”男人又重复了刚才的动作，Lestrade及时闪开了。

“管好你那张嘴。”他警告道。

“不然怎么样？你要跟猫头鹰爸爸告状吗？去吧，我们都知道你是谁。”他讥笑道。“你是猫头鹰最近的新宠。”他转向自己的同伴。“不是吗。”

“啊，一点没错，”矮个子的人用浓重的苏格兰口音回答道，还刻意提高了音量让在场所有警官都能听到。“瞧瞧你们这个一本正经的长官。只爱操一个晚上会变成猫头鹰的男人的屁股。”

男人满是憎恶的语气让Lestrade后退了一步。尽管他还处于训练的初期，但他还是能看出两个人都是化形者，难怪他们能认出他是谁。这些消息在这个小团体里传得很快，毕竟精神对话比网络的速度都快。

他立刻决定不再在这两人身上浪费时间和精力；对付他们是WCU的工作，而且最终他们还是会被押到委员会上接受裁决。

他对离他最近的训练员努了努嘴。“在兽医干傻事之前先把这些狗的口套戴上。”他转身对着疑犯，目送两个年轻人和一个中年女性慌忙把手伸向接在他们腰带上的皮口套。警犬们被训练员按着戴上了口套，但它们的目光还是在Lestrade和训练员之间来回移动。

“告诉你，他们会把你的鸟抓住，然后把他的爪子寄给你。”

Lestrade僵住了。“再说一遍。”他头也不回地质问道，极力保持声音平和。

“你听到我说什么了，兽人婊子。他的爪子。可能还会附送你一两根羽毛。”他们嬉笑着，抬起手互相击掌。

Lestrade对Rory和罗特威尔犬打了个响指，警犬马上来到了他身边。“看着。”两条警犬各自在一名嫌犯面前站定，嗓子里发出低沉的吼声，Lestrade上下扫视着他们。“一个小小的建议，先生们。谨慎选择自己的朋友。以及敌人。”

他挠了挠Rory的头。 _::_ _你知道该怎么做。交给你了。_ _::_

_::_ _明白。_ _::_

他对向他抛来难以置信目光的训练员点了点头，随即走了出去，仿佛指示刚刚结束了一场团队例会，无视了身后马上响起的低声议论，也无视了方才跟他说话那位制服警员合不拢的嘴。他挺直腰杆来到外面，走向自己的车，坐了进去。直到他关上车门，让自己重新置身于熟悉而寂静的环境中，他才允许自己双手捂住脸闷哼一声。

如果那只是未来的一个缩影，那么他现在开始练习瑜伽可能并不是个糟糕的决定。

他开动引擎，驶向伦敦警察厅总部，希望今天能够在团队例会和文书工作中安静地度过。


	12. 第十二章

整整三天的平静安详以及文书工作，Lestrade开始有种随便找堵墙把脑袋往上面撞，找个什么理由挑起办公室战争，只求能看到一点儿动静的冲动。自杀案件毫无进展。泰晤士河谋杀案调查小组在调查一条极为可靠的线索时碰到了冰冷的沉默。熟食店店员的谋杀案在得到报案两个小时后就解决了，被害者的哥哥前来自首，为自己这次致命的失控哭得稀里哗啦。Sherlock在寻找室友。Mycroft Holmes在…管他在什么地方。

敲门声告诉他有访客前来，他从电脑屏幕前抬起头，认出了MacNamara，Suzie的前任训练员。于是他合上正在研究的文档，尝试猜测一个化形者为何会出现在这里。

“警员，”他对年轻的警官打了个招呼。“请进。我能为你做什么呢？”

MacNamara走了进来。“早上好，长官。您有时间吗？”

“坐吧。”

“谢谢。”他匆忙摘下帽子落座。

“有什么事吗？”Lestrade看着那位警官紧张地叠起双腿，又重新放平。“原谅我的冒犯，但你看起来似乎有点坐立不安。出什么事了？”

“是Rory和Tibs，长官。”

“谁是Tibs？”

“那条罗特威尔犬。Suzie的哥哥。”

“你给一条罗特威尔犬起名叫Tibs？”

“他的全名叫Tiberius。”MacNamara露出小小的微笑。

“那Rory和Tibs这回又干什么好事了？”

“没有。他们由于行为问题被终止了执勤活动，我们正在等泰晤士谷警方派一名专家前来评估。不过Rory的训练员说你的名字也被提到了。”

“警员，你很清楚我的职责范围并不包括警犬队，没错吧？”

“我知道。可是这跟周一那件事有关系。”

“别告诉我他们还在谈论我这个新一代的狗语者。”

MacNamara摇了摇头。“他们确实还在谈论，但至少您的照片没有被装在相框里挂到墙上。”

“很好。你刚才可把我吓坏了。好吧，为什么我的名字会被提到？”

“Rory和Tibs可能会被开除。被认为不再适合执行警务。Timmins已经被分配了一条新警犬开始训练，Hawkes则请求被调到布里斯托去。”

“布里斯托？她去那里干什么？”

“她在那边有亲戚，而且据我所知，他们在饲养哈巴狗。”

“哈巴狗。”

“那件事对她打击很大，您应该能猜到，Tibs完全失去了控制，而她却无法阻止他。”

“你刚才说那些警犬正在等待评估，然后呢？”

“我们希望能给他们找到新家，当然这要看专家是怎么说的。”

Lestrade眯缝起眼睛。“新家？”他的心往下一沉。“然后就有人提到我了？”

“然后就有人提到你了。”MacNamara回答道。

“警员，我没办法为一条退役警犬提供新家。我没时间。你知道的。”

“我知道，因此换作平时我绝对不会想到您，可Rory是条很特殊的警犬。”

“他当然是，可他同时也是一条大型犬。并且脑子太聪明，不能放他一个人待一整天。”

“长官，”MacNamara深吸一口气。“拜托您。至少考虑考虑？其实我很愿意领养它，可是我这段时间一直都在训练一条年轻的比利时牧羊犬，再收养他不一定是个好主意。”

“不过让一条训练有素的警犬独自在家——我在发愁什么呢，”他打断了自己的话，并注意到警员茫然的眼神。“对一个爱狗人士来说，总是能想到办法的，对不对？”他用食指敲了敲嘴唇。“好吧，我会考虑的。今天下午我可能会过去一趟。”见到MacNamara的眼神一下亮了起来，他露出微笑。“我可什么都没答应，因为我还得先确认一些事情。你可别到处去说那个狗语者愿意收留那个小麻烦精了。明白了吗？”他用上了最严肃的长官口吻，年轻的警员马上对他敬了个礼。

“非常清楚，长官。”

“走吧。一个字都不准说。否则我会让上头分一条Hawkes的哈巴狗给你。”

“可哈巴狗不是——”

“哈巴狗，”Lestrade坏笑着重复道。“一条奶油色的，呼哧喘气的哈巴狗。”

“我一个字都不说。”

“好孩子。”

他把MacNamara送出去，顺便转向右边给自己泡了一杯咖啡。有人在茶水间的小圆桌上放了一盒各种口味的甜甜圈和糕点，因此让这些点心成了公用物品，于是他自作主张拿了一个裹满糖霜的甜甜圈。

“工作很忙，嗯？我还以为吃甜甜圈的条子只会出现在美国电视剧里，用来玷污我们的名声呢。”

Lestrade不小心呛了一鼻子糖粉，拼命咳嗽起来。“谁让他进来的？”他好不容易挤出一句话。

Mackles张开双臂。“这就是你们伦敦警察厅接待泰晤士谷优秀警官的态度？”

“优秀你个大头鬼。想要我们寻求你们的帮助，除非我头发全变黑了。”

“既然如此，那就去染发吧，亲爱的。你Jerry叔叔就是来帮你们这些小屁孩儿的。还有小妹妹。”他讨好地对Donovan笑了笑。她翻了个白眼，但还是跟他一起笑了。

“哦是吗？帮什么忙？”

“我听说警犬队出事了？”

“警犬队不在这儿，兄弟。”

“那怎么我一进门就听到狗叫了？”

“那是对擅闯领地的迷途人士的正常反应。”

“有意思。我倒是看到很多小婊子一听到我声音就满地打滚。”

Donovan清了清嗓子。“得了，孩子们。我都不知道该去买几条粉红色蓬蓬裙还是投诉你们性骚扰了。”

“Sally，宝贝。”Mackles歪着头说。“你知道我们只是说着好玩。会叫的狗狗不咬人。我永远不会冒犯你，或其他优秀的女性警官。”

“没错。他从来只会不尊重我。”Lestrade故作严肃地说着，眼角愈发明显的笑纹却背叛了他。

“你说谎！”Mackles瞪大了眼睛，仿佛心都碎了。“我见到你都不会说话了。你可是伦敦警察厅的银狐啊。”

Lestrade嗤笑一声。“到我办公室去，红毛。”他挥了挥手，又补充道，“如果你有时间的话。”

“为了你，宝贝，我会抽时间的。”

Donovan干呕一声。“那简直太恶心了。就算是你说的。”

“那就当你在夸我好了。因为你为一段真情而感动时总会口不择言。”Mackles向她抛了个媚眼，跟Lestrade走进办公室。Lestrade关上门，拉下百叶窗，靠在桌子上，把咖啡杯放到身后。

“警犬队？难道你就是他们在等的专家？我以为你是牛津重案组的？”

“确实是。但我也拥有一张特殊执照，可以帮Helen对付那些问题狗狗。”

“你不是说她是个老师吗？”

“确实是。但她同时也是一名犬类心理学家。”

“犬类心理学家？我都不知道有那种职业存在。”

“啊，那种职业真的存在。她很棒，你懂的，不仅因为她能够，啊，联系。她以前就为我们提供过帮助。”Mackles自豪地笑着说。

“那怎么是你过来，而不是她？”

“因为她跟孩子出去参加校外考察旅行了，她不想让孩子们失望。”Mackles坐到一张访客的椅子上，伸长双腿，然后交叠起来。他的目光毫不掩饰地上下打量着Lestrade的身体。“你，我亲爱的，看起来棒极了。最近是不是挺性福的？”

Lestrade不置可否地哼了一声，Mackles猛拍一下大腿。

“我就知道。你那小警长一定——等等。”他眯起眼睛。“不可能。这他妈。不可能。”他兴奋地喊了一声，Lestrade半是好笑半是尴尬地哼了一下。

“你小点声儿，好吗。我可不需要别人再来议论我的新爱好。”

“议论？哦是吗？比如什么？”

“这要从何说起呢？”Lestrade绕过桌子坐了下来。“比如他们刚发现我是狗语者。”

“那已经听说过了。还有呢？”

“Sherlock。我又不是头一次介绍他给别人认识，但不管在哪，Sally一见到他就发神经。他肯定对人家说了什么。”他摊开手。“不过他很优秀，真的，真的很优秀，你知道吗。他能看到我们看不到的东西，这简直太惊人了。”

“唔。”Mackles盯着自己的鞋尖看了一会儿。“他们知道你跟一个男人在一起吗？”

“我不清楚。”他顿了顿。“好吧，警犬队出事那天，疑犯管我叫兽人婊子，还说我只爱操一个晚上会变成猫头鹰的男人的屁股。”

Mackles倒抽了一口气。“不会吧。”

“老实说，我并不在乎。”Lestrade耸耸肩。“那种话我听得多了。”

“你不觉得尴尬吗？”

“为什么要觉得尴尬？”

“你的名誉。你的……男人尊严。”他话里的双引号几乎能直接听出来。

“我的尊严一点问题都没有，谢谢。再就是我的名誉，怎么说呢，我又没有穿着粉红色丝袜大摇大摆地到处晃悠。”

“你确定？”

“操你。”Lestrade假装恶狠狠地说，Mackles大笑起来。

“那你们契合了，是吧。”

“我猜是的。”

“然后呢？”

“然后什么？”

“你觉得怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？”

“Gregs，”Mackles用大人对特别笨的小孩子说话的耐心语气说，“你喜欢从屁股来吗？”

“Jerry，操！”Lestrade看了一眼办公室门，确保自己真的把它关上了。“现在场合不对！”

“那我们出去吃午饭吧。离警犬队的预约时间还有大约一个小时。足够我们买个三明治聊聊天的，对吧？”

“我猜是的。”他看了一眼时间，随机抬头看到Mackles的表情，忍不住大笑起来。“我知道那是什么表情。在你八卦爽了之前是绝对不会停止审问我的。”

“你真了解我。”

“威尔士猎狐犬。”

“正是在下。”

Lestrade笑着摇起了头。尽管他并非化形者，却是个十足的猎狐犬。一旦Jeremy Mackles咬上了什么东西，不管那是八卦或真相，他都绝不会松口。可以肯定的是，他这次同样也不会松口。但与此同时，他也绝不会向任何人透露半个字。像猎狐犬一样倔强，也像猎狐犬一样忠诚。

“那我们走吧，”他站起身走向办公室门，扶住敞开的门板。“泰晤士谷的精英，您先请。”

“你太客气了。”

“我知道，所以我也很奇怪到底是他妈的为什么。”

“肯定是因为我性感有磁性的威尔士口音。”

“是啊，它会让我的大脑当机。”他走过了Donovan的办公桌，却发现她已经在走向专案室方向了。“我跟Mackles出去吃个饭，一个小时内回来。”他在Donovan身后喊了一声。她举起手表示知道了，紧接着便消失在转角处。

“她不错，”Mackles赞赏地说。“有点暴躁，但是个好警官。”

“确实。”

他们在附近一家点心店买了午餐，随后走向圣詹姆斯公园，找了张长椅坐了下来。

“细节已经讲完了。谢谢你向我汇报自杀和疯狗的案子。现在别躲躲闪闪了。你喜欢吗？”

Lestrade没有马上回答，而是故意慢悠悠地拆开自己的三明治包装，咬了一口，细细咀嚼着食物和自己即将说出的话。

“简直太他妈棒了，”他最后说道。他跟Mackles没必要矜持。如果要他说出自己的密友是谁，那就只能是这个威尔士人。当然，现在他还有Mycroft，可是他虽然能把自己的心和性命都交给他的契合者，这跟他与Mackles之间那种轻松愉悦的同志情谊还是不同的。而这个老朋友现在正用半是好笑，半是恼怒的表情看着他。

“就这样？真他妈的棒？”

“你还想听什么？”

“你真的能接受吗？刚开始疼吗？那对你……看待事物的目光有什么影响？你喜欢触碰男人吗？还是觉得有点奇怪？”

“见鬼，Jerry，干脆你下次也跟我来，自己在旁边看好不好？”

“真的？”

Lestrade闷哼一声，Mackles大笑起来。“开玩笑的，Gregs。”他推走一片番茄，戳起一颗橄榄。“那他是什么样子的，猫头鹰背后的男人？”橄榄核飞出去好一段距离。“给你开苞的男人？”他嚼着一大口莴苣叶子问道。

“啊。你嫉妒了？”Lestrade扬起眉毛说。Mackles没有回答他，而是继续进攻下一口丑丑的绿色沙拉。

他靠在结实的木头椅背上。“怎么说呢？反正他很……完美，你懂的。不像电影明星那样英俊，但是有种独特的美。他个子很高，还有雀斑，还有个长长的鼻子，看起来就像鹰喙，真的，还有特别特别长的睫毛，声音就像天鹅绒，直接往我老二上跑，哦上帝，他的吻技简直了。还有他那双手，老天，他那双手——”Mackles在他旁边发出一声闷哼，他抬起头，从白日梦中惊醒过来。“干嘛？”

“你刚才听起来他妈的像个小女孩儿。除了有关老二那部分。”

Lestrade笑了起来，一点都没感到尴尬。“是你问的。”

“没错，可我根本没指望……这个。对了，既然提到老二。”

“我可不打算抱怨，兄弟。”

“疼吗？”

“呃，好吧，确实有某种，嗯，初始阶段的困难，但我们现在完全克服了。就像你说的，这里多了一点儿，那里少了一点儿。真的很有意思。”

“有意思？”

“我可不想让自己听起来像个小女孩儿，你懂的。”

“继续发花痴吧，我不介意。”

Lestrade吃掉最后一口三明治，从口袋里掏出一袋干果。他刚才就听到身后的灌木丛里传来窸窸窣窣的声音，于是他把手伸到一边。很快就有三只松鼠和一羽啄木鸟从藏身之处跑了出来。

“拿去吧。我还担心你们不出来了呢。”

“你还在做那个？”Mackles几乎忍不住笑意。“你和你那些毛茸茸的小东西。”

“情不自禁。”他收好塑料袋，对那些拒绝接受暗示的小动物挥了挥空空如也的手。“走吧，伙计们，我还在谈话呢。哦，别用那种表情看我。反正你们又不饿。”他看着松鼠们纷纷跑开，去寻找下一个毫无防备地准备打开午餐盒的人，啄木鸟则消失在了枝叶间。

“我从未有过这种感觉，”他继续刚才的话题。“他的一切都这么美。我喜欢他皮肤的触感，你知道吗，跟女人完全不一样。还有他的气息。还有他的老二，老天，我真的怎么要都要不够。那简直太美妙了。”他尴尬地笑了笑。“哦上帝，谁又曾想到我会对另一个男人的老二犯起花痴来。但那真的，啊……”寻找正确的词汇比他想象中的还要困难，但Mackles眼中并没有嘲讽，于是他鼓起勇气继续了下去。“一开始我担心那会让我扫兴，你懂的，气味还有味道，但那实在是太火辣了。而且我也没自己想象中的那样容易呛到。”

“你给他口了？”

“那当然了。”

“他真幸运。”

他们对视一眼，“如果”的念头瞬间闪过两人的脑海。这种事从来不曾发生，永远不会发生，并且没有人会提起，尽管如此，如果呢？Mackles先移开了目光，Lestrade顿了顿，又说了起来。分享的冲动已经彻底控制了他的大脑，让他打消了对这样的坦诚产生的不安。

“我根本不知道会是那样。跟他在一起，我没必要收敛，你懂的。跟一个女人，总会有种……有种潜在的恐惧，觉得自己真的会伤到她。女人都不是玻璃做的，见鬼，有的甚至比我还壮实，可是就算如此，我还是天生更强壮，我知道这点，她们知道这点，而且我目睹过女性遭受的可怕伤害，有时候我真的很害怕自己会抓得太紧，或推得太用力……”

“我懂你的意思。这很不一样。可是她把自己交给我的那种信任，那简直让我不知该如何是好。她知道我永远不会伤害她，那让我彻底臣服了，你懂的。”他哼了一声。“瞧瞧我，谈起风花雪月来了。”

“我们俩都是，Jerry。不过跟他在一起，你懂的，他能承受那些。那太他妈性感了。而且他的屁股是最紧致，最火热——”

“哇哦，给我打住。”Mackles举起双手，Lestrade闭上了嘴。

“啥？你那纯洁的耳朵受不了如此黄暴的描述？”

“不，当然不是，可是——你是说，他愿意在下面？”

“他什么？”

“在下面。他愿意让你操他？”

“啊，他当然愿意啊，”Lestrade略显困惑地说。“为什么他会不愿意？”

“因为他是，好吧，他是猫头鹰王？”

“然后呢？”

“你懂的，就好像是，食物链的顶端？”

“所以呢？他就是个普通人。再说了，我是他选择的伴侣。你觉得如果他只想要一个顺从听话的人，会从这么多人中间把我挑出来吗？”

“我猜不会。”他向Lestrade投去审视的目光，随后飞快地伸手扯开Lestrade的领口。“那是个吻痕？”

“你能管好自己的手吗？”Lestrade一把拍开他的爪子。“你怎么知道那里有吻痕的？”

“你把头转过去喂松鼠的时候，领子就遮不住那里。此外，在你一个劲地描述他的吻时，还下意识地碰了脖子。我是个训练有素的观察者，你知道的，”他坏笑着补充道。“放心，Gregs。你很安全。”他把空沙拉碗和揉成一团的三明治包装纸塞紧塑料袋里，对Lestrade伸出手。“我能见到他吗？我真心希望能看一眼那个让你爱上老二的男人。”他精准地把它们的垃圾扔到长椅旁的垃圾桶里。

“你的愿望已经实现了。”Lestrade笑着说。

Mackles猛地抬起头。“啥？”

“他来了。”Lestrade指了指一个正在向他们走来的高挑身影。“许愿可要小心点儿。”

Mackles闷哼一声，瘫在长椅的椅背上。“现在我就得面对他，脑子里还回响着你对他那迷人的老二的描述？”

“小亲亲，那可就是你的问题了。你还有大概八秒钟，现在开始。”

Lestradedie 叠起双腿，看着Mycroft越走越近，他穿着一套较为休闲的西装，Lestrade永远都不可能说对面料的颜色，同时他也很奇怪，为什么会有人穿着一套泥巴色的衣服，却能显得如此……衣冠楚楚。量身剪裁的西装凸显了他高挑的身材，同时没有一丝过分的暴露。尽管如此，他还是清楚记得那小巧的臀部在他身上磨蹭的触感，以及那双长腿如何主动为他张开。他往旁边瞥了一眼，担心Mackles会不会注意到他的异常，但他的朋友却笔直地看着前方，表情看起来几近惊恐，一点都不像几分钟前那个色迷迷的混球。

“Hello Mycroft，”他微笑着说。Mycroft并没有回应他的微笑，但他的姿态明显柔和下来，还在脑中轻抚了一下两人的契合，这才将锐利的目光固定在Mackles身上。

“Jeremy Mackles总督察先生，没错吧？”

Mackles慌忙跳起来伸出手。“您好。”

“您好。”

Lestrade往旁边挪了挪，让Mycroft坐在他们中间。尽管他疯了似地想触碰自己的伴侣，但还是管住了自己的手，因为他很肯定公开场合的亲密接触不会受欢迎的。当然他自己也从来不喜欢在公开场合拥抱或亲吻，可现在他发现，自己很难装出若无其事的态度。

_::Greg，那是个吻痕吗？::_

_::我觉得应该是，Mycroft。::_

_::真不知道是什么人如此控制不住自己。::_

_::我还等着你告诉我呢。::_

Mycroft若无其事地哼了一声，一边嘴角却颤了一下。 _::我有这么一两个猜测，希望跟你讨论一下。::_

他换上礼貌的笑容，看着坐在自己右侧一言不发的人。“总督察先生，您怎么到伦敦来了？公干还是私事？”

“我到这里来是为了评估伦敦警察厅到两条警犬，看它们是否还适合继续在警犬队工作。先生。”

“哦？”

锐利的蓝灰色眼睛凝视着Mackles，Lestrade饶有兴致地看着他不自在地挪动着。成为Holmes的演绎对象从来都不是什么好玩的事，尤其在第一次更不好玩。Jeremy Mackles不是那种轻易就会受到威胁的人，但现在，他看起来就像让毒蛇盯上的兔子一样，所有厚脸皮和戏谑都在Mycroft的目光下被抛到了九霄云外。

“原来如此。理所当然。”Mycroft脸上闪过一抹几不可察的微笑。“那么，伦敦警察厅寻求泰晤士谷同事帮助的原因何在？”

“那两条警犬都是卫道者。伦敦警察厅的卫道者管理人去年退休了，现在的管理人还没到达足以应付这两个强壮的卫道者所需要的官阶或等级。我妻子专门从事问题警犬的工作，可是她虽然等级足够，却没有相应的官阶，而我则徒有官阶，缺乏知识。”

“那这到底要怎么弄？”Lestrade转身看着Mackles。

“很简单。我们可以 **分享** 。警犬们会认出我的官阶，然后对她的评估作出回应。”

“哦！原来你说分享有时会很方便是这个意思。”Lestrade的话是说给Mycroft听的，而官员也点了点头。“我能跟你一起去吗？我想看看你的工作。更何况我也答应过会去看看。”

“没什么好看的。我不会说奇怪的咒语，也不会用我的魔杖做好玩儿的事情。”

_::啊，魔杖。我正在等它出现呢。::_

Mycroft冷冷地说着，让Lestrade忍不住嗤笑出声。

Mackles瞪了他一眼，又壮着胆子偷瞄了一眼Mycroft，却发现他的表情没有暴露任何异常。

“有意思，”他说。“你们在 **脑语** 。难道没人告诉你们那样很失礼吗？”

Mycroft挑起一根红褐色的眉梢，但这一次，他那傲慢的凝视并没能镇住Mackles，只让他全神贯注地眯起了榛子色的眸子。尽管Lestrade努力想偷听，但他还是没有捞到一星半点情报，只看到Mycroft怀疑地看了一眼Mackles，同时Mackles也肯定地点点头，仿佛在说服他，紧接着Mycroft把头往后一仰，大笑起来。真诚而毫不掩饰的大笑。

Lestrade眨了眨眼。“怎么回事？”

Mycroft和Mackles交换了一个微笑，然后Mackles摇摇头。“现在不是时候，亲爱的。我们该去看狗狗们了。”他看了一眼手表，随后站起身。“你回去开车？还是直接打车比较方便？”

“我的司机就在附近待命，”Mycroft提议道。“距离下一场会议还有点时间，完全可以稍微绕一下路。”

“谢谢，那真是太好了。”

“我的荣幸。”他掏出手机，按下一个快速拨号键。“Sebastian？能麻烦你到守卫教堂来接我吗？Mackles总督察和Lestrade探长会与我同行——好的，谢谢。”他挂掉电话。“我们走吧？”

他们往教堂走去，Mycroft的手蹭过Lestrade的，极为短暂的触碰却让他身体感受到了愉悦的电流。他暗自微笑起来。这种感觉就好像回到了青春期一样，当然，这回没有了那恼人的不安。

黑色豪车已经等在了教堂门口。Lestrade不太确定那里能不能停车，但Mycroft的车子总喜欢突然冒出来，随便停在任何地方，就好像Sherlock总能一伸手就拦到计程车一样。尽管Lestrade走过去这几个月间已经习惯了那些神出鬼没的车子，但那仍旧改变不了它神出鬼没的事实。

“真不错，”Mackles一边坐进去一边说。“你刚才说在哪儿工作来着？”

“我跟你一样，都是为女王效劳的人，总督察先生。”

“请叫我Jeremy。”

Mycroft微微颔首。“Mycroft Holmes。”

“Holmes先生。”

“Jeremy。”

Lestrade发现自己嘴巴都合不拢了，赶紧强迫自己闭上嘴，并希望没人发现自己刚才短暂地失去了对面部器官的控制。他错过了什么？看，却没有观察？这个Jeremy和Holmes先生是怎么回事？Mackles在工作之外认同了别人的领导？还很高兴？他摇着头，不小心错过了对自己抛来的问题。

“Gregs？你睁着眼睛睡着了？”Mackles对他打了个响指。“要加入我们吗？还有，麻烦你给个地址？”

“呃，刘易舍姆，Rory和Tibs在那里。”他打开后坐门，坐了进去，并把详细地址告诉了司机。“你知道怎么去吗？”

“我知道，先生。”司机简短地回答一句，把车发动起来。

Mycroft很快便熟悉了警犬队的情况，并且对Mackles谈论的犬类心理学和Helen的兼职表现出了真正的兴趣。就算Mackles意识到自己正在接受极有手段的审问，他看起来也不太在意。他已经迅速摆脱了一开始的震惊，开始用对待所有人的态度对待Mycroft：不拘小节的友善，搭配干净利落的职业精神，剔除了语气里隐藏的调戏。那是专门为他最好的朋友保留的，而Holmes先生暂时还不能算在其中。尽管如此，从Mycroft放松的姿态和玩味的语调来看，他与Mackles的亲近速度让Lestrade不由得有些警觉。

他们到达目的地的速度远比Lestrade预料的要快上许多，使他忍不住猜测是不是一路上的交通灯都被操纵了。

“谢谢你的便车，Mycroft，”他一边下车一边说。“今晚能见到你吗？”

“希望如此，不过我在想，是否能让我也跟你们一起进去呢？”

“你有时间吗？”

“我的职位并不能带来多少特权，但让一名下属替我召开团队例会的好处还是可以有的。” _::我预感你的朋友Rory在不远的将来会有机会出席那个会议。既然如此，我还是先见他一面更好。::_

“Mycroft，我可没有——”Lestrade刚说到一半，但Mycroft眼中的笑意却让他闭上了嘴。 _::你会介意吗？::_

 _::我又何曾挡在你和需要帮助的动物中间呢？应该没有吧。::_ 他挑起眉梢。 _::不过你可别指望我跟在他后面收拾。::_

他转向司机。“Sebastian，你能在外面等我几分钟吗？”

“当然可以，Holmes先生。”

“谢谢。”

他示意Lestrade到前面带路。Mackles已经站在了入口，一只脚不耐烦地点着地。他们到里面的前台登记。Mycroft亮出来的识别卡让年轻的女警官脸色刷白，慌忙拨通了一个号码。

“警长，您的访客来了。”她用肩膀夹住听筒，似乎匆匆忙忙地输入了一条信息。“当然。谢谢。”她微笑着对三人指了指旁边的来客专用座椅。“Clawson警长很快就过来。”

还没等他们在椅子上坐稳，一个三十来岁的瘦高男人就从角落里转了出来，并对他们点头致意。

“下午好，我是Clawson警长。你们到这里来看Rory和Tibs了？”

“是的，”Mackles同样简洁地点了点头。“Jeremy Mackles总督察，来自泰晤士谷。相信您已经见过Lestrade探长了，这位是Holmes先生，他在百忙之中抽空来亲自视察犯错误的警犬了。”

“Holmes先生，很高兴认识您。”Clawson跟Mycroft握了手，又对Lestrade点点头。“欢迎回来，探长。今天来看那些小坏蛋了？”

“没错。他们在哪？”

“在狗舍。请跟我来。”

Clawson领着他们穿过一条狭窄的走廊，一如政府办公室走廊应有的样子，随后他们又走下一小段楼梯，来到位于户外的狗舍。

“孩子们，我来啦，”他大喊一声，得到一阵兴奋的吠叫回应。“Rory在那边，”他指向左前方，“Tibs就在这儿。”他用下巴示意Mcakles看向一条全身散发着干练气息的大狗。Tibs坐在地上，抬着头，双耳朝向前方，身上没有一丝肌肉在震颤。

“唔。”Mackles蹲下身，凝视着罗特威尔犬晶亮的双眼。这幅场景对旁人来说没什么吸引力，于是Lestrade转向Clawson。

“能让我看看Rory吗？”

_::我在这里！我在这里！::_

Rory精神对话的声音隔着一段距离清晰地传了过来，Lestrade和Mycroft相视一眼。

“当然可以。”Clawson把他们领到Rory的狗舍。跟Tibs一样，那条德牧也坐在地上，但与一动不动的Tibs有所不同的是，他根本控制不住自己的兴奋，一看见Lestrade就开始拼命摇尾巴。

“Rory，瞧瞧你。被关起来了。你怎么还能这么高兴呢。”Lestrade假意责骂了一句。Rory的耳朵抖了抖，目光转向旁边，但尾巴还是摇个不停。“能替我把门打开吗？”他头也不回地问了一句，Clawson犹豫片刻，还是打开了狗舍门。Lestrade马上跪了下来，对Rory伸出手，德牧也立刻向他回应了一条犬类能够表现出的所有钟爱。

_::老天，这比我想象的还要严重。你回家后最好马上把脸洗了。::_

Lestrade抬起头，发现Mycroft正一脸嫌弃地看着他。

_::Mycroft，你吃醋了？::_

_::因为你让他在大庭广众之下亲吻你？那确实让我有点受伤。::_

_::我先说好了，你可以在任何地方亲我。::_

Mycroft轻哼一声。 _::那是一副什么光景？伦敦警察厅的银狐跟黑西装搞在一起。::_

 _::Mycroft！::_ Lestrade不得不忍住喷涌而出的笑意。 _::你刚才说‘搞在一起’。::_

_::这你恐怕要怪你自己。你的影响已经暗中削弱了我的所有重要原则。::_

_::那不是很好玩儿吗？::_ 他开始挠Rory的耳后，那条大狗马上吐出了舌头，变成一副略显愚蠢的表情。

“Clawson？能借一步说话吗？”Mackles从狗舍另一头叫走了警长，Lestrade拽了拽Rory的耳朵。

“我们该拿你怎么办，嗯？”

 _::请您收留我。请让我保护您。::_ Rory垂下头。 _::求求您了，主人。::_

“我可不是你主人，Rory。”

_::我会非常乐意侍奉您。::_

Lestrade轻叹一声。“Rory，我没时间陪你。我甚至没时间按时带你出去散步。而且我的房子太小了，不够你住的。”

 _::我可以在您住所周围巡逻，::_ Rory满怀希望地说。

“我只有一个很小的花园。你肯定不出两个小时就会无聊了。”

 _::我可以帮您训练下级卫道者。::_ Rory趴下来，朝Lestrade爬了过去。 _::请您不要把我送走。::_

“够了。”头上传来的严厉声音让男人和狗同时抬起头来。Mycroft用复杂的眼神低头看着他们。“我已经看够了。”

他蹲在Lestrade身边。 _::Greg，你确定你想要这个？::_

_::我当然想，但我实在不知道该拿他怎么办。::_

_::那我能提个建议吗？::_

_::嗯？::_

Mycroft将目光转向Rory。 _::坐起来，::_ 他命令道。 _::你是职业警犬，职业警犬从不卑躬屈膝。::_

Rory顺从地坐了起来，他目光谨慎，双耳微微下垂。

 _::好多了，::_ Mycroft赞赏地说。 _::好伙计。听好了。你处于某种原因愿意对我的契合者效忠，我说对了吗？::_

 _::我会保护他，直到生命的最后一刻。::_ Rory用他缓慢而精确的精神对话回答道。

_::那么，你会将你的忠诚也奉献给我吗？::_

_::您是他的契合者，所以您也是我的主君。听从您的命令就是侍奉我的主人。::_

_::可以接受。你听到他的话了，他工作时没时间陪你。然而我却能用到你的能力。::_

他看了一眼Lestrade，探长已经坐直了身子，饶有兴致地听着他说话。

“你在干什么，Mycroft？”

“我在考虑把他分配给我手下的其中一个小队。” _::两名化形者，一个男性，一个女性。他们的能力极佳，但一些任务会让他们不得不进入情况很不理想的区域，同时某些状况还……好吧。像Rory这样的成员是很有价值的。::_

_::你是说，你可以任用他？::_

_::差不多。当然，前提是得到你的首肯。我并不想自作主张。::_

“自作主张？那简直太棒了！Rory，你喜欢那样吗？”

“喜欢什么，主人？”

“他听不到我们说话，”Mycroft说着，伸手抓住了Rory的口套。“听我说。”他注视着Rory，尽管Lestrade并没有听到他们的对话，但Rory的姿态却让他想到了整装待命的士兵。警犬的大耳朵直直竖立着，挺直了脖子，目不转睛地看着Mycroft，片刻之后，他发出一声兴奋的吠叫。

Mycroft微笑着站了起来。“就这么定了，”他满意地说。“现在，请原谅我的仓促，Greg，我真的要马上离开了。毕竟我已经迟到了太久。”

“第二个小麻烦精在哪里？”Mackles走了过来，后面还跟着Clawson。“好吧好吧，瞧瞧他。他能在任何选美大赛上夺得桂冠。”

Lestrade抬起一只手。“不用评估他了，Mackles。我要领养他。”

“真的？”Mackles眯缝起眼睛。“你确定？”

“确定。”

“探长先生，恕我直言，”Clawson插话道。“这条警犬被停职的原因是行为问题，尽管我并不怀疑您是一位杰出的——”

“那就什么都别说了。”Lestrade打断了他的话。

“可是长官，您的记录上并没有说明您是一名有经验的训狗人。”

“但我是，并且我会对他负全责，”Mycroft用不容置疑的声音说道。“明天一早所有必要文件都会出现在你的办公桌上，十点钟。”他微微颔首，继续说道。“我先告辞了，总督察先生。警长先生。”他顿了顿。“Greg。”

他转过身，大步朝自己的车走去。

当他离开视线后，Clawson皱着眉说。“什么鬼？他不能随随便便跑进来领走一条训练有素的警犬，搞得好像他在给女儿挑小兔子似的。”

“他可以，并且做到了。”Mackles笑着说。

“他是谁？”

Lestrade已经把Rory哄进了狗舍，并锁上大门。他把钥匙还给Clawson，微笑着说。“他是我的伴侣，也是你绝对不想惹恼的人。”

“你的伴侣？可我还以为那位——”

“这就是你需要知道的全部，Clawson警长。”他看着Mackles说。“你处理完Tibs了吗？”

“结束了。”

“很好。”他又看向目瞪口呆的Clawson。“你还需要我们吗？”

“不，应该不需要了。长官。Mackles总督察已经答应旁观Tibs的障碍训练，但我认为我们已经得出了一个暂定的结论。”

“确实，”Mackles伸出手。“非常高兴与你合作，Clawson，四点十五分我会来找你和Hawkes警员，OK？”

“四点十五分。”Clawson确认道。

“非常好。那现在能请你带我们出去吗？”

Clawson没再说话，而是转过身带他们离开了狗舍。

他们一路上都没有说话，直到转进一个比较容易拦到出租车的街角，两人坐进那辆老旧出租车的老旧座椅上之后，Mackles才大笑起来。

“什么？”Lestrade问了一句，不知道这个威尔士男人脑子突然抽什么风。

“他是我的伴侣，也是你绝对不想惹恼的人。这就是你需要知道的全部，警长。”Mackles拍了一下Lestrade的肩膀。“你太屌了。”

“不，那是蠢。”

“为什么？”

“我不太确定他愿意公开我们的关系。”

“别说傻话了。你没发现他刚才在我们的好警长面前叫了你的名字吗？而且你也没明说你们俩在上床。”他看了一眼正从后视镜里斜睨他们的司机。“干啥？”他尖刻地说。“有的男人就是喜欢跟男人上床。这叫同性恋。接受现实吧，伙计。我们不会在你车里搞起来的。”

Lestrade在座位里往下滑了几滑。其实只有那么一点点，但Mackles硬邦邦的肘子还是戳到了他的肋骨上。“屌，”他重复道。“我简直太为你骄傲了。对了，我喜欢他。”

“你在公园里可不怎么喜欢他。”

“好吧，我承认，他不是我想象的那样，你懂吗？我是说，我倒是从没想过猫头鹰老大就是一个建筑工人或会计什么的。我一直都猜测他是个律师或什么高级银行家，要么就是CEO之类的，甚至有可能是个政客。可是这个？”

“你在说什么呢？”

“快得了吧，Gregs。想想你头一次见他的时候。你觉得他怎么样？”

“我觉得他是个傲慢的混蛋，一心想把我气疯。”

“真的？”他仔细想了一会儿。“确实，我能想象出那种光景。他全身上下都散发着强大的气场。连他的口袋巾都特别吓人。他到底是干什么的？”

“我真希望我能告诉你，但我不能。”

“不能还是不愿意？”

“不能。真的。我真不知道。好吧，我是有点想法，但如果我那个想法有这么一点儿正确，那我就更不能告诉你了。”

“唔。他让我想到某个人，但我一时没法确定。对了，你要给Rory一个新家啦？”

“看来是的。看看今后怎么样吧。”他直直地盯着前方沉默了一会儿。“Tibs怎么办？”

“哦，他会跟我回牛津去。Helen说她知道该拿他怎么办……”

Lestrade心不在焉地听Mackles描述Helen为罗特威尔犬制定的计划，另一半大脑则忙着为晚上做计划。先吃晚餐，然后上床？干脆连晚餐都不吃？回家路上带点东西？自己做点吃的？先上床，然后点餐？他偷瞄了一眼手表，长叹一声。

Mackles打断了他的沉思，盯着他说：“我的话很无聊？”

“啊？不会！”Lestrade慌忙说道。“我只是……呃……”他羞涩地笑了笑，他的朋友翻了个白眼。

“等等，你在倒数计时，等着脱掉他那身西装，我没猜错吧？”他嗤笑一声。“见鬼，Gregs，那个混蛋真是太幸运了！”

出租车停在新苏格兰场门前，司机转过来瞪了他们一眼。Mackles给了他一张钞票。“不用找了，伙计，这是你应得的。载着两个鸡奸者满世界乱跑，真是太可怜了。”他给了司机一个灿烂的微笑。“但我还是要发票。谢啦。”他接过纸片，抛了个媚眼。“亲爱的，祝你愉快。”

他们走出计程车，看着它扬长而去。

“可怜的家伙。你管他叫亲爱的时候，他几乎要吐在方向盘上了。”Lestrade笑着说。

“确实，不是吗？”Mackles看起来十分愉悦。“好吧，那挺有意思的。不如我们进去看看老爹不在时孩子们都闹了什么新花样出来吧。”

“等等，”Lestrade拽住Mackles的衣袖。“你在公园里跟Mycroft说了什么？”

“在公园里？我没有——哦！”Mackles突然大笑起来，Lestrade立刻希望自己根本没问那个问题。

“我告诉他，你喜欢抢被子。”

“那很好笑吗？”

“我还告诉她，永远别让你吃杏干，因为你会放屁。”

“你竟然——你这神憎鬼厌的混球！”

Mackles笑得直不起腰来。“瞧你那张脸，Gregs，”他喘着气说，“简直太宝贵了。”他跌跌撞撞地走上楼梯，一直笑个不停，Lestrade紧跟其后，不知自己究竟该生气还是尴尬，同时再也忍不住笑意。

君子报仇，十年不晚。


	13. 第十三章

Lestrade站在厨房里，跟着收音机的旋律轻哼，拿起最后一颗土豆，削皮切成大小均匀的块状。他永远当不成下一个厨神，但还是在这些年里学会了一些祖传配方，而且在四个表亲和一个雷厉风行的姨妈身边长大已经让他学会了在做饭时计划周全行动迅猛。他抬头看了一眼摆在面前的食材，不太确定像他外婆最受欢迎的土豆胡萝卜汤这样简单的东西会不会合Mycroft的胃口，但他很快决定这值得一试。这道汤做起来很快，有营养却不会撑，好喝而不刺激，因此不会影响两人进行一些Lestrade宵想许久的餐后活动。

收音机里传出他最喜欢的曲子之一，他把音量调大了些，开始处理第一根胡萝卜。体内某种他已经渐渐熟悉的哼鸣告诉他Myc来了，但他还是没停下手上的工作，微笑着决心在看见四天没见的恋人前尽量多完成一些工作。他的微笑愈发灿烂起来。一个四十好几的成年人竟像少年一般蠢蠢欲动。如果这是结成契合的副作用，好吧，他可不打算抱怨什么。

细长的手指抓住他的右腕，把他吓了一跳，动作停在半空中。

“你处理这些蔬菜时的愉悦让我不禁惧怕得颤抖，”Mycroft低声道。“而你选择的胡萝卜尺寸着实能让人深思，若不是因为你正在用如此令人不安的速度切开它。”

Lestrade靠在Mycroft身上，想也不想就放下了手上那把锋利的菜刀。刀身与流理台发出清脆的碰撞声，转眼就被遗忘了。Lestrade将全部注意力集中在耳边柔和的低语和轻轻擦过皮肤的唇瓣上，顶在他身后的大腿让他难以思考，仿佛随时要把他的膝盖化成绵软的果冻。

“我在准备晚餐。”他好不容易挤出一句话，低沉的笑声马上让一股美妙的轻颤窜过他的脊背。

“然而我只看到了胡萝卜和土豆。”Mycroft贴着他的脖颈悄声说。他不得不伸手扶住流理台稳住自己。一只手滑进他的衬衫，另一只手顺着牛仔裤的腰线轻轻抚弄。“你想来点什么做开胃菜？”

“不知道，我—— **啊……！** ”

Mycroft隔着裤子轻轻裹住他迅速涨大的勃起，Lestrade也把手伸向后方，也想触摸他的爱人。他的手触碰到了赤裸的肌肤，Lestrade半是好笑半是赞赏地哼了一声。

“一点时间都没浪费，嗯？”

他转过来面对Mycroft，让目光顺着那颀长纤瘦的身体移动，没有错过任何细节，没有漏掉任何一片雀斑，没有忽略他柔软的胸毛，也没有放过轻微凸起的小腹，和那双细长，细长的腿……当然，也绝没有错过Mycroft的硬挺，它似乎很是享受这样的关注，正急切地站立起来。他把手放在Mycroft浑圆的臀瓣上，将他拉向自己。

“你给我过来，”他沙哑地低语道，“让我好好跟你打招呼。”两人唇瓣想贴，当触碰到彼此的舌尖时，所有关于晚餐的想法全都消失了。Mycroft在他怀里彻底放松下来，火热而饥渴，与他在外面那个死板僵硬的形象截然相反。Lestrade双手搂住他的身体，让他紧紧贴着自己，Mycroft贴着他的唇轻哼一声，一手没入银色的发丝中，另一只手则溜进裤子里揉捏他的臀瓣，他开始在Lestrade的牛仔裤上磨蹭自己的下体。

“别在厨房里，”Lestrade勉强开口道，并逼迫自己的自制力再坚持一段时间。“我已经摆好了餐具，周围还有菜刀这些危险物品。”

“唔……”Mycroft勾住Lestrade裤子上的皮带环，拽着他向后退去，动作没有一丝凌乱，仿佛他已经把Lestrade家里的布局牢记在了心里。那完全有可能，毕竟他的记忆力超乎常人。Lestrade任凭他把自己拉进卧房，然后胡乱扯掉身上的衣服，迫不及待地想要肌肤的触碰。

他跟Mycroft成为恋人的时间真的不到一周吗？这真的是他这辈子头一个男性恋人吗？理论上说，这只是他们自从那个改变一切周末以来第二次亲密接触，但他已经觉得这是世界上最轻松最自然的事情了。就好像他这三十年来都没把时间花在追求小女生和跟女性约会一样。他真正渴求的一切就在他眼前。他的伴侣。他的契合。高大，苍白，骄傲，拥有无限权力，并且绝对不是女性。他垂下目光，轻笑起来。百分之百不是女性。

他跪了下来，勾勾手指，让Mycroft走近一些。Mycroft马上顺从地靠了过来。Lestrade双手滑过他的双腿，停留在胯部。他抬头注视着Mycroft，往笔直指向他的硬挺尖端吹了一口气。Mycroft猛地屏住气息，伸手扶住他的后脑。Lestrade露出微笑，响亮地亲吻一下他的勃起根部，Mycroft闷哼一声，惹得他大笑起来。他把头凑过去，轻轻抿住Mycroft的硬挺根部，吸吮着精囊上方敏感的部位。他决定用自己最喜欢的方式给Mycroft口交，同时探索他的偏好。目前为止，这个计划似乎得到了Mycroft的无任欢迎，于是他让恋人发出的声音引导着他，用呻吟和低语的赞赏来调整自己的动作，Mycroft的呼吸越来越急促，攥住他头发的手指也越收越紧（他等会儿会抱怨的，但现在却顾不上这些），难以控制自己的下体向前挺动。

“Greg，求求你，我受不了了。”

他的声音断断续续，Lestrade不得不用双手按住他，因为他不太确定自己能否受得了Mycroft操进他嘴里，至少现在还不行，因为他还是会有咽反射。但他想要，老天，他真的想要。他能对Mycroft Holmes做这种事情，这一认知本身就是一剂强力的催情剂。

他摊开舌头，大胆地顺着涨大的柱身向上舔舐。

“要我停下来吗？”

他得到了一声颤抖的轻笑作为回应，紧接着，Mycroft俯下身吻住了他的唇。Lestrade直起身来，把Mycroft推向大床，直到他的双腿碰到床边，不得不坐下来。Lestrade又分开他的膝盖跪在中间，示意Mycroft躺下来。他向来都很喜欢自己的女伴摆出这个姿势，向他敞开，供他探索，取悦，因此他也打算这样来享受Mycroft的身体。Mycroft用双肘撑起身子，注视着Lestrade的举动。

“躺下，”Lestrade命令道。“我知道你喜欢看，可是现在？你得躺下来，让我对你上下其手。”

Mycroft哼了一声，但还是照着他的话做了。控制权的转移明显投其所好，他似乎并不介意让Lestrade来主导，任由他从左膝盖上方一路轻轻吮吻，直到大腿根部，用舌尖和胡茬撩拨着大腿内侧敏感的皮肤，使Mycroft不由自主地轻哼，发出模糊的恳求。

“不准碰，”他警告着，把Mycroft的手拍到一边。“这是我的，不准你作弊。”Mycroft只得攥紧了自己的床单，Lestrade忍不住笑了起来。“真乖。”他对着温暖的囊袋吹了一口气，继续顺着Mycroft的右侧大腿一路吮吻。“现在，”他把Mycroft的膝盖分得更开——这人到底有多柔韧？“我们可以开始游戏了。”

他左手轻轻裹住Mycroft的精囊，用右手拇指和食指握住坚硬的勃起。双手施以恰到好处的力道，撑开脆弱的皮肤，轻轻舔舐。舔舐。用舌尖来回扫动，像好奇的猫咪。他含入其中一个圆球，坏心眼地逗弄底端。Mycroft轻喊一声，下体不由自主地挺起，将勃起顶入Lestrade紧握的掌中，主动张大了双腿。

Lestrade含住左手中指，发出一阵淫靡的吸吮声，随后让湿润的手指滑过会阴，轻轻点动紧致度入口。紧接着，他的手指挺进了Mycroft的身体，与此同时，他又极尽所能地含住他的勃起。

“啊，操，Greg，就这样。就是那里，见鬼的你太棒了。”Mycroft攥紧Lestrade的发丝。“再用力吸。Lestrade，你有张淫荡的嘴。”

那一连串秽语如同闪电一般窜Lestrade的身体，他真希望自己能长出第三只手，好握住双腿间已经开始渗出前液的勃起。但这一切实在太美好，他不想停下来。Mycroft Holmes在床上爆脏话？还有什么能比这更让他兴奋呢。他赞赏地轻哼一声，把Mycroft的硬挺吸得更深入，异物的入侵让他双眼泛起泪水，但他并不打算停下来。

他感觉到了Mycroft即将攀上顶峰的瞬间，感觉到了两人契合的震颤，感觉到了他身体的抽搐，感觉到了缩紧的精囊。Mycroft的双手试图推开他，但他没有动，拒绝放开。他实在太好奇，太兴奋，根本不想放开，但他还是用手握住了Mycroft的柱身，让他从口中滑出一些，不太确定即将到来的，呃，冲击将会多么强烈。Mycroft不受控制地挺动下身，挺进他的虚握的拳头。

“老天，这实在……操，Greg，我不能，哦——”他的上半身猛地绷紧，身体弓成一道修长的曲线，宛如即将释放的长弓，紧接着，他全身一震，伴随着嘶哑的低吼射了出来。

Lestrade感到火热的液体射向喉咙深处，不得不用尽所有自制力忍住干呕。他并没有扫兴，只是没有做好准备，不知道自己将会面对的是什么，随后，他突然明白为什么他的多数女伴都不太喜欢咽下他的精液。并非因为味道（咸腥，浓烈，像牡蛎），也并非因为情动的气味（浓郁而刺激），而是因为射精的强度。让人着迷。他松开Mycroft的下体，顺着柱身舔了几下，将尖端残留的最后一丝液体舔去，双眼一直凝视着Mycroft的脸。他早已发现Mycroft喜欢注视，喜欢被舔舐，而现在，他非常乐意满足他。

当这一切对他敏感的肌肤来说变得过于难以忍受时，Mycroft挣扎着挪开了，然后他勾勾手指，示意Lestrade凑过去。Lestrade毫不犹豫地站起身来，无视了膝盖痛苦的呻吟，猛地扑向Mycroft，几乎把他肺里的空气都挤了出去。Mycroft闷哼一声，同时性急地把他拉进了一个热吻中。

“你尝起来像精液的味道，”他笑着说。“刚才你到哪儿去了？”

“我给自己找了点开胃菜，Holmes先生。是您提议来点开胃菜的，不是吗？”他套弄着自己的勃起，Mycroft注视着他，一动不动，他开始用拇指扫过湿润的顶端，将前液涂抹在涨大的龟头上。

“抽屉，”Lestrade声音沙哑地说。“套子跟润滑液在抽屉里。”

Mycroft安静地点点头，扭转身子伸向床头柜。他一把扯开抽屉，翻找着Lestrade说的东西。Lestrade接过安全套，撕开包装，缓缓套在自己的硬挺上。

“给我润滑，Mycroft。我需要你的手。你知道我有多爱你的手。”

他凝视着Mycroft用双手捂热透明的液体，当修长的手指裹住他的勃起，Lestrade忍不住闷哼一声。他低吟着直起上身，尽情享受着Mycroft灵巧的动作。

“够了，”他最后喘着气说，“这样就够了。”

Mycroft坏笑着用床单擦干双手，转身用膝盖撑起身子，挑逗似地张开双腿。Lestrade调整好姿势，推开Mycroft结实的臀瓣，用湿滑的下体磨蹭他的臀缝。Mycroft呻吟着向后挺动。

“你喜欢这样吗，Myc？”

“唔……嗯。”

“你准备好了吗？”

“是的。”

“你确定不再需要……”

“不，”他咬牙切齿地说。“我准备好了。操我。”

Lestrade扶住勃起，开始插入。“如。你。所。愿。”每一个字都伴随着一下抽插，谨慎却坚定。他低头看向两人连接的地方，拇指轻轻揉弄被硬挺撑开的入口边缘。Mycroft发出破碎的呻吟，他缓缓退出，只有顶端还埋在他体内，随后轻轻挺动几下，却不深入，残忍地戏弄着Mycroft和他自己。

Mycroft的拳头用力砸向床垫。

“能拜托你停下吗，你这邪恶的—— **啊啊……！** ”

Lestrade一口气沉到最深处，失控的力道让打破了Mycroft的平衡，他向前倾倒，面朝下跌进了枕头里。Lestrade愣了一下，马上扶起了他。

“哦我的天，对不起，真对不起。你还好吧？”

Mycroft重新撑起身子，用前臂和手肘平衡着自己的体重。

“如果你现在停下，”他笑着，声音里混着难以掩饰的欲望，“我绝对会阉了你。”

“你才不会呢。”Lestrade扶稳了Mycroft的大腿，再次挺进他的身体，虽不像刚才那般粗暴，但也绝对称不上温柔。如果Mycroft想要来粗暴的，那他就给粗暴的。方才哪些挑逗舔舐和淫言秽语已经让他硬得生疼，于是他开始用强有力的节奏挺进Mycroft的身体，很快便使他全身闪烁着汗水。

他发现Mycroft的右手不知何时没入了双腿之间，飞快地上下套弄着，于是他靠在脚跟上，将Mycroft一把拽起，让他跨坐在自己的大腿上。他把手伸过去，发现他已经半勃了。

“见鬼，Myc，”他诧异地说，“那绝对是我自从青春期以来见过的最短的不应期。”

“你也没多少材料可以做比较，”Mycroft又把腿张开一些，把头靠在他的肩膀上，“更何况，我比你年轻三岁呢。”

“哦是吗？”Lestrade一手揽住Mycroft的胸口，另一只手握住他兴奋的下体。“那不如让我教教你吧。”

他加重了力道——紧紧揽住他的胸口，同时握紧了他的下体，然后开始向上冲撞，忽视了膝盖的不适，让Mycroft开始骑他。Mycroft大张的双腿和弓起的修长背部一定也让他感到了不适，但他们现在并没有心情去在意哪个。就算他们接下来的几天都要腰酸背痛又如何呢。现在他只关心自己怀里的男人，包裹着自己的火热穴道，以及Mycroft粗重的呼吸，两人混合在一起的汗液和性爱的气味。腰酸背痛能比得上这些吗？

他在Mycroft的肩胛骨上磨蹭着，随后放开他，双手伸向背后抓住床头。Mycroft扭动着腰肢，让他再也无法思考。他发出一声低沉沙哑的呻吟，把Mycroft往前一推，让他再次跪倒在床上。紧接着，Lestrade开始狠狠地操进他的身体。一开始决心让快感延续的计划早已被抛到脑后。他的身体叫嚣着释放，而他毫不犹豫地顺从了自己的欲望，Mycroft嘶哑的呻吟和肉体碰撞的声音更是让他不再拥有对身体的控制权。那些声音淫靡而充满情欲，让他渐渐淹没在耀眼的白色火焰中。他用尽全力最后一次撞进灼热的穴道，带着近乎哽咽的闷哼软倒在Mycroft身上。他感到Mycroft紧紧绞住了他抽搐的下体，Lestrade不由自主地抽动着，追逐最后一丝高潮的余韵。他们喘息着，极力想要平复自己的呼吸，随后Lestrade在Mycroft修长的脖颈上舔了一道泛着光泽的湿痕。

“我喜欢你的味道。”他又舔了一下，Mycroft浑身一颤。“你真美味，你真美。”

“唔……”Mycroft在他身下伸展着四肢。“我能感觉到你的心跳。”他喃喃着，Lestrade轻哼一声。

“它快要跳出来了。”他找到Mycroft的手，两人十指交缠。“我再也不想起来了。我就躺在这儿。”

“我无所谓。不过能请你先把套子拿掉吗？如果它掉进去就太尴尬了。”Lestrade用布满胡茬的下巴蹭了蹭他的敏感点，Mycroft难耐地扭动起来。“好吗？”他重复道。

“哦，好吧，既然你诚心诚意地求我了。”两人的身体伴随着粘腻的声音分开，Lestrade扮了个鬼脸，摘掉安全套，随手扔在了地上。紧接着，他闷哼一声躺倒在Mycroft身边，把他拉进怀里，并无视了那声小小的抗议。

“我想来点高潮后的拥抱，你最好乖乖听话，Holmes。”他严厉地说。

Mycroft夸张地叹息一声，还是由着Lestrade把自己搂到了胸前。“原来你真的喜欢抱着人睡觉，”他说道，“我还以为你是开玩笑的。”

“我从来不拿这种事情开玩笑。”Lestrade低头看着Mycroft的脸。“我什么时候说过那个？”

“我头一次睡在你床上时？当你，啊，用你的话来说，不小心爬到我身上了。”

“哦，那个。我想起来了。”他吻了一下Mycroft的前额。“瞧瞧我们现在这个样子。谁又能想到呢。”

“确实。”Mycroft点点头，让自己更舒服地窝进Lestrade的臂弯里。如果那意味着自己也成了喜欢搂搂抱抱的人，好吧，他随时都能声称那是为了取悦Greg。

轻柔却不依不饶的手机震动声把他们从愉悦的沉思中惊醒过来。Mycroft睁开一只眼，又闭上了。很明显，不是他的手机。他是变成猫头鹰过来的，而猫头鹰身上并没有口袋。即使他是一只特别的猫头鹰。Lestrade闷哼一声翻身下床，光着脚走向他最后见到那个鬼东西的地方——厨房。他走进去时，那玩意儿还在震动。

“完美的时机，Sally，”他略显酸涩地说。“你知道我今晚不当班的吧？”

“知道，所以我道歉。”Donovan的声音里毫无歉意。“我觉得你应该对这个消息会感兴趣。我们找到Beth Davenport了。”

“什么？”他靠在流理台上，一点都不想听到接下来的话。“在哪里？”

“港区附近一个集装箱堆场。”他听到纸张的沙沙声，随后她报出了确切地址。“我刚到这里，看来——”车门关闭的声音“——啊，鉴证科正准备展开行动。”

“我知道了。你需要我现在过去吗？”

“你也不是一定要来。”言下之意再明显不过，他长叹一声。

“好吧。四十五分钟。”

“待会见，头儿。”她挂了电话，Lestrade沮丧地把手机扔到流理台上。这是他生命中仅有的几个时刻，让他真心希望自己像表哥一样，跟在舅舅手下工作。机修工至少在晚上和周末能休息，不是吗？

他走回卧室，坐在Mycroft身边。他正枕在自己交叠的手掌上，注视着Lestrade。

“使命召唤？”

“没错，”他喃喃道。“他们找到Beth Davenport了。”

“哦？”Mycroft明显知道他在说什么，尽管他们已经足够谨慎，不向公众透露任何信息。不过Mycroft看上去什么人都认识，什么事都知道，他很有可能跟交通部大臣的那位年轻雇员有私交，并且知道调查组目前掌握的最新情报。

“是啊，看来我们又接到第三起自杀案了。”他推了推Mycroft，官员顺从地闪到一边。Lestrade挪了挪地方，躺下身去，把头枕在Mycroft肚子上。Mycroft开始梳理他银灰色的发丝。

“你要去很久吗？”

“不知道。鉴证科正准备要施展他们的法术，我只需要站在那里听他们讲那一大串专业名词，煞有介事地点着头，然后想着你的手放在我身上就好。”

他闭上眼，又享受了一小会儿那双手给他的爱抚，贪恋着最后那珍贵的几秒钟闲暇。让自己彻底沉醉在他们的契合种，这实在是太容易了。于是他牵起Mycroft另一只手，轻吻他的指节。

“我回来的时候，你还会在这里吗？”

“你想我留在这里吗？”

“非常想。”他转过头看向Mycroft，对上了一双微笑的眼。

“那我保证不会到任何地方去。”他轻捏一下Lestrade的手。“我能用你的电脑吗？”

“我的就是你的，”Lestrade说。“你完全不必问。”

“谢谢。”

他又重重地叹息一声，做起来揉了揉脸。“我还是赶紧把这事解决了吧。”

他走向衣柜，找出干净的内裤和衬衫。一声口哨引得他回过头去。只见Mycroft一手撑着头，赞赏地看着他。

“屁股很不赖啊，探长先生。”

“谢谢您，Holmes先生。”他拍了一下自己结实的臀瓣。“你该看看我三十几岁的时候。”

“我对四十几岁的你毫无怨言。”

“我老了。”

“你不老。你只是有一头傲人的银发而已。”

Lestrade套上内裤，对Mycroft最后那句话回了一个灿烂的微笑。

“你永远都保持着政治正确。”他又翻出一双深色袜子，满心希望它们是成对的。

“这次不是。我只是在陈述事实。”

“别说了，否则该迟到了。”

“我们可不希望看到那样的结果，不是吗。”

“不，不希望。迟到意味着晚走。”他把手伸向方才刚挂起来的西装。等他穿戴完毕，他又走回床边，弯下腰要了一个吻。Mycroft热情地满足了他。

“现在谁才是色情狂来着？”他微笑着，响亮地亲了一下Mycroft的鼻子。“替我留着那个想法，亲爱的。”

“我会的。”Mycroft坐起身，手肘撑在膝盖上。“不用担心。我会的。”

Lestrade对他点点头，随后消失在门外。

他花了半个多小时才到达现场，紧接着，他把车停在标着警车标示的车旁边，大步走向被封闭的区域。他看到Donovan正在与一名制服警员交谈，便朝她挥了挥手。她向他走来，提起警戒线。

“很抱歉打扰你休息了。”

“没关系，毕竟你不是在恶作剧。”

“不，头儿，确实不是。”

她向他简单汇报了发现Davenport尸体的过程，随后他又对Anderson点点头打了个招呼。

“晚上好，Anderson。你有什么发现吗？”

“晚上好，探长。”Anderson摘下一只橡胶手套，挠了挠下巴。“暂时没有太多发现。死者没有表现出挣扎的迹象，现场也没有抢劫的痕迹。她身上只有一只小手包，包里该有的东西都还在里面，钥匙、口红、小钱夹。”

“你确定这真是她？”

“她包里装着身份证，所以我99%确信。我们已经取了她的指纹，正准备申请验尸。”

“死亡时间？”

Anderson抿起了嘴唇。“应该在40到44个小时之间。”

“嗯。那她最后出现过的派对……”

“是前天举行的，”Donovan接过话头。“她去庆祝她上司的升职，中途到外面抽烟，后来再也没回去。人们没有立刻上报她的失踪，因为她当时已经请了第二天早上的假，说是要解决一些家庭问题。直到她缺席了团队的周例会，同事们才开始生疑。”

他们已经走到了尸体发现的地点，那是一个废弃的门房后面。Lestrade低头看着那个曾经年轻有为的政治家，轻叹一声。

“你确定这是另一起离奇自杀？”他问道。Anderson耸耸肩，然后点了点头。

“头儿，我也不敢肯定，但应该没错，这是又一起离奇自杀。不过这也只是我的直觉。”

Lestrade点点头。“很好。你尽力而为吧。”Anderson重新戴上橡胶手套，回到正在工作的鉴证科同事中间。“谁发现她的？”

Donovan指向一个站在警车边上的中年人，他正在与一名制服女警交谈。“Toby Rollins，叉车司机，下车来，呃，解决三急问题，然后就走到了门房后面。发现后马上拨打了999。”

“我希望他没把三急全解决到尸体上面了？”

Donovan摇摇头。“还好没有。他头脑还足够清醒，改用那边的树丛了。”她顿了顿，露出一抹坏笑，“我们让Cooper去搜索那片区域了。”

“Sally，”他警告了一句，但还是忍不住笑了起来。John Cooper是Donovan最不喜欢的调查组成员，因为他只要有机会就不忘提醒她自己有法学学位，而她没有。Lestrade本人也不太喜欢他，并希望他能尽快被调走，最好调到完全不同的部门去。“我们过去找他谈谈吧。”

Rollins是个特别多话的人，很是高兴地把他刚说给女警员听的话又重复了一遍。不过他的积极似乎来自于纯粹的帮助调查的诚意，而不是五分钟的新闻特报。

“多好的一个女孩子，”他摇了摇自己的大脑袋，“太可惜了。她这么好看。你觉得她是被谋杀的吗？”

“我们暂时还不能下任何结论，Rollins先生，”Lestrade抱歉地说。他抬手想掏名片，却发现落在了家里。“Sally，你能……”

她点点头，从上衣口袋里掏出了自己的名片。“如果你记起任何细节，请马上联系我们，如果你听到别人提起任何可疑的事情，也请马上联系我们。”她在名片上写了几个字，递给Rollins。“这是我的手机号码。名片上的印错了。”

Rollins把她的名片放进牛仔工服胸前的口袋里。“记住了。我能走了吗？我的轮班时间已经过了一半，可我还没干什么活儿呢。”

“啊，不过你协助警方进行了调查，”她说。“那可不算什么都没干。如果你上司因为这个找你麻烦，我很乐意去找他谈谈。”

“不，我不是那个意思。只是最近有两个人生病了，还有一个人在度假，人手有点不足。事情实在太多了。”

“我明白了。非常感谢你抽出时间。你的帮助对我们有很大意义。如果你想起任何有用的事，请一定要联系我。”

他重新戴好安全帽，行了个礼，转身走向自己的叉车。

“那啥，你还需要我吗？”Lestrade问了一句，不安分地动了动。

她瞪了他一眼，但没说什么。不过她的嘴角抽了一下，让Lestrade哼了一声。

“有个朋友来了。”他刻意避开了她的目光。

“嗯哼。”她可能一点都不买他的账，但所幸也没有蠢到穷追不舍。只见她用下巴指了指Davenport尸体所在的地方。“如果那真是她，我们可能要准备一场新闻发布会了。Philip在这种事情上一般不会错。”

“Philip，嗯？”

这下轮到她避开目光了。她似乎想说点什么，但Lestrade抬手阻止了她。

“什么都别说。这跟我没有任何关系。”

“谢谢。你的事跟我也没有任何关系。”

“没错。”

他们交换了意味深长的目光，随后他转身走向自己的车。“你得保证开新闻发布会时会坐在我旁边。因为你知道我有多讨厌他们。”

“我懂，头儿。晚安。”

“晚安，Sally。”

他打开家门，闻到一股辛辣的香味。他抽抽鼻子，把钥匙扔在旁边的小柜子上，跟着香味走进了厨房。他拿起锅盖，又抽了抽鼻子。这确实是胡萝卜土豆汤，但闻起来有点不一样。看起来也有点不一样。Mycroft在他身后礼貌地咳了一声。

“我把莳萝和芫荽换成了普罗旺斯香草。希望你不会介意。因为我不喜欢莳萝。”

“你怎么……啊。”他发现料理台上躺着他外婆的菜谱书。“我刚才还紧张了一小会儿。”

“Greg，”Mycroft有点好笑地说，“我不是头脑黑客。我没有用某种神秘方法把你所有记忆都下载到我的脑子里。不过我认字，知道如何按照书上写下的步骤操作。”

他把手绕过Lestrade，舀了一勺汤送到他嘴边。

“尝尝看喜欢吗。”

Lestrade对勺子吹了几口气，他发现Mycroft咬着嘴唇，便得意地笑了起来。他无需精神对话就能猜到他的恋人想起了什么。他牵着Mycroft的手喝了一口汤，满意地哼了一声。

“你还加了点奶油，对吧？我喜欢。外婆也会赞同的。”他皱起眉。“你从哪弄到的奶油？我知道家里没有。”

Mycroft傲慢地扬起眉毛。“我自有办法，”他说完，把Lestrade上下打量了一番。“不如你去换一身更舒服更干净的衣服？你到哪去了？穿越撒哈拉？”

“港区。”他低头看了看自己的裤腿。“哦，好吧，那里确实是个工地。”他问了问Mycroft的下颚，擦过他身边走向卧室。“别乱跑。”他回过头说。

“我不打算乱跑。”

Lestrade走进卧室，对床上凌乱的床单露出了笑容。他的床有多久没变成这个样子了？如果他能做主的话，这段时间他和Mycroft的床都再也不会回到那种完美无瑕（Mycroft的）和近乎军队标准（Lestrade的）的状态了。床单的存在就是为了凌乱，至于抱枕，好吧，它们的归宿只能是地板不是吗。他换上干净T恤和慢跑短裤，光着脚回到厨房，发现Mycroft已经在小餐桌旁落座了，交叠的腿上还摊着今天的报纸。他听到脚步声抬起头来，随后叠好报纸，整齐地放在灶台上，对他露出微笑。那个温暖而真诚的笑容一直蔓延到他的眼睛里，让Lestrade胸口一紧。

“我真想现在就吻你，但我们都知道那样做的后果是什么。”他拿起一只汤碗，转身盛起了汤。“那对这锅好东西来说太不公平了。”Mycroft那边传来的一阵腹鸣让两人同时大笑起来。“很好，看来我们的肚子都表示了赞同。”

Mycroft接过递给他的碗，Lestrade则捧着自己那碗坐了下来。他们静静地吃着，Mycroft在添汤和掰开另一块法棍（“这也是你自有办法弄到的？”“嗯。”）时问道。

“需要我帮忙把Rory安顿下来吗？”

“你是指什么？”

“你查过附近的兽医了吗？你知道他喜欢吃什么，每顿吃多少吗？你懂的……那些养狗的事情。”

“哦，你说那个啊。我明天下午跟Rory的前训练员Timmins警员约好了，等我知道什么时候能去接他，我就带他去购物。”

“什么？”Mycroft放下勺子，难以置信地看着他。“为什么？”

“他需要一个舒服的地方睡觉，不是吗？我要带他到宠物店去，让他自己选枕头。或者狗篮，之类的。毕竟他能直接跟我交谈，对吧？他想要什么直接跟我说就行了。”

“那你还准备让他自己选口笼和领圈吗？”

Lestrade羞涩地笑了笑，Mycroft闷哼一声。“好了，别说了。我必须确保他有个严格的轮班时间，安排额外的路线，让他回到你家时已经筋疲力尽了。否则他不出一星期就会让你拜倒在他的爪子之下。”Lestrade张开嘴想反驳，却被他竖起一根手指制止了。“你知道他会的。我亲眼目睹了你在警犬队是怎么回应他那副受伤小狗的表情。”

“但你也喜欢他，不是吗？”

“我当然喜欢他。他的智商远超一般水准，我相信他很快就能成为伦敦的第一卫道者。他训练有素，反应迅速，而且非常美。他将成为我手下团队的重要一员，同时还会成为我们的开心果。”他勾起嘴角。“他会爱上艾克斯莫尔的，对吧？”

“他一定会。我真的很想再去一次。”他牵起Mycroft的手，与他十指交缠。“我们再放一个长周末的假吧。只有你和我。”

“还有Rory。”

“还有Rory。”Lestrade点点头，决定无视他话里的讽刺。“你们可以一起去打猎，而我可以到那个小湖里游泳。那里的水应该够暖和了，你觉得呢？”

“我非常肯定。”他推开汤碗，轻叹一声靠在椅背上。“你是个坏榜样，Greg Lestrade。”

“哦？何出此言？”Lestrade也学着他的样子往后靠去，嘴角带着微笑。

“我已经在筛查自己的日程，寻找能够跳过的项目，为一个长周末空出时间。”他注意到Lestrade的表情，赶紧纠正了自己，“移交。”

“唔，”他歪过头。“尽管移交吧，Myc。只要你别把跟我在一起的任务也移交出去。”

“永远不会，”Mycroft站了起来，坚定地说。“那不是任务，永远都不会是任务。能跟你在一起是我的骄傲，也是我的荣幸。”

“别这么一本正经的。”他本想用轻松的语气，但他的心脏似乎决定跳到他喉咙里不走了，还像一只发疯的蝴蝶般颤动，让他的声音听起来有点压抑。

Mycroft伸出手。“我们到床上去吧，love。我认为我们的大脑需要跟上身体的节奏。” **::还有我们的心。::**

Lestrade点点头，握住Mycroft的手，任由他把自己领进卧室。

***

新闻发布会跟他想象的一样糟糕。与会的记者们高举着公众知情权的大旗，没有给他一丝怜悯。

“但世界上不可能存在连环自杀案。”其中一名记者指出。

“呃，明显那是可能的。”Lestrade已经疲于应对了。

“这三个人，他们之间没有任何联系吗？”

“目前还没找到任何联系，但我们仍在调查。联系是肯定有的。”

所有人的手机同时发出刺耳的短信提示音。无数只手伸向自己的手机。Lestrade也掏出了手机，看着上面显示的短信息，皱起了眉。

_错！_

Donovan抬起头说：“如果你们都收到了那条短信，请将其无视。”

一名记者举起手机。“这上面说‘错’。”

“是的，呃，无视它就好。”她环视四周。“如果没有人对Lestrade探长有新的提问，我就要结束这次发布会了。”

“可是如果他们都是自杀，那你们到底在调查什么？”记者还是死死咬着不放。

问得好。Lestrade在座位上挪了挪。“正如所之前所说，这几起自杀案明显有所关联。嗯，现在的情况十分特殊，但我们正派出最优秀的警官进行调查，而且——”

又是一阵铃声。

“这上面又说‘错’。”

Lestrade绝望地看了一眼Donovan，她再次对台下的记者说。

“最后一个问题。”

一名女记者举起手，Lestrade对她点点头。

“有没有可能是谋杀？如果真的是，这难道又是连环杀手作案吗？”

他就等着这句话了。媒体最爱连环杀手。“我知道你们喜欢写这些，但目前这几起案子确实属于自杀。我们知道其中的不同。他们使用的，呃，毒药，明显是自制的。”

“好吧，但如果是谋杀，人们该如何保证自己的安全？”

“这个嘛，”他烦躁地说，“别自杀。”他还没反应过来就已经脱口而出，紧接着，他看到一片震惊的表情。Donovan在他旁边，掩着嘴小声说，“每日邮报。”

太棒了。他都能预见到新闻头条了。

_我们的市民还安全吗？_

_警方的冷血建议_

Shielding肯定爱死这个了。

他清了清嗓子，想把自己救出泥潭。“这对广大市民来说明显十分吓人，但他们其实只需有一定的防范意识。我们都很安全。”

又一阵铃声。几秒钟后，Lestrade的手机也响了，仿佛铃声的余韵。他瞥了一眼屏幕。

_你知道在哪能找到我。SH_

他站起来，把手机放回口袋里，面向记者们。“谢谢大家。”

“你得阻止他干那种事。他让我们看起来特别蠢。”Donovan气愤地边走边说。

“好吧，如果你告诉我他是怎么做到的，我可以阻止他。”然而那只是痴人说梦。Sherlock Holmes一旦盯上什么东西，就没有人能阻止。

“Lestrade？”DCI Shielding的声音从走廊另一头传来。“到我办公室来。还有你，Donovan。”

他们面面相觑，还是老实地转过身去。因为他们早就知道周围没有任何他们老大不知道的藏身之处。早点去面对，还能早死早超生。

 _想点高兴的事情，Lestrade。_ 他对自己说。 _想点高兴的事情。想想Mycroft。还有……Rory。_


	14. 第十四章

Lestrade套上一件连体工作服，抬头看到Sherlock Holmes走进房间。

“这是谁？”他指了指跟他在一起的矮个子男人问道。

“他跟我一起的，”Sherlock敷衍地说。

“可他是谁？”

“我说了他跟我一起的。”他拿起一双乳胶手套。

Lestrade眯起眼睛，但没再说什么，而是将注意力转到了那个陌生人身上。短小精悍的男人，三十后半，走起路来拖着条腿。沙金色的头发，修剪得很整齐，双眼疲惫而警觉，他给人一种军人的感觉，尽管手上拿着一根拐杖。

陌生人脱下薄外套，马上抓起一件工作服，一连串动作显得无比自然。

“你不穿吗？”那人问Sherlock，后者瞪了他一眼，转向Lestrade。

“地方在哪儿？”

Lestrade又拿起一双手套。“楼上。”

他领着两人走上一段台阶，来到二楼。

“我可以给你两分钟。”

“可能需要更长时间，”Sherlock说。

他们跟着Lestrade走进一个房间，只见地上趴着一具女性尸体，穿着一套粉色套装。

“她叫Jennifer Wilson，这是从信用卡上查出来的。目前我们正在查找她的联系方式。她到这里没多久。几个孩子发现她的。”

他后退一步，看着Sherlock检查现场。陌生人站在他身后，脸上满是悲伤。看来这人比他更熟悉死亡，熟悉得过分了，而且还并非抽象意义上的。这个人似乎目睹过死亡，还不得不在一个非常个人的层面上处理这些失去的悲痛。有意思。他得找出这人跟Sherlock的关系。可能Mycroft会知道。

 _Mycroft_ 。他不得不考虑场合，强忍住自己的微笑，趁Sherlock忙着检查Jennifer Wilson的尸体时浮想联翩一会儿。早些时候，Mycroft给他发了一条宠物用品店的链接。 **有很多品质不错的枕头。M** ，那条短信上写着。他要到周一才能把Rory接回来，但已经跟Timmins警员联系过，后者非常高兴地把Rory的饮食规律告诉了他（“没有，他非常健康，从不挑食，但要确保他的食品质量，对了，他习惯每天吃两顿。”），还把Rory常去打疫苗和治疗工伤的诊所告诉了他，并且帮他加快了交接Rory的日程。

 

“我真高兴您能收留他，长官，”年轻的警员声音颤抖地说。“您会好好照顾他吧？”

Lestrade向他保证，是的，Rory会得到最好的照顾，不，他不会在自己工作时把Rory独自留在家里。Timmins听完终于点了点头，跟他握了手。

上帝，他真希望Mycroft最近能有个长周末。甚至一个普通的周末也行。他并不介意开夜车到埃克斯穆尔去，只要那意味着他们能有时间陪伴彼此。只有他们两人。当然，还有Rory。雪村到了夏天一定很美，他太想放下这一切喘口气了。他脑子里装满了自己跟Mycroft在阳台上温存的画面。

“闭嘴，”Sherlock嫌弃地瞪了他一眼。

“我可什么都没说，”他从白日梦中惊醒，反驳道。

“你在想。而且很吵。” _::看在上帝的份上，别再幻想我哥的生殖器插在你屁股里了。别的地方也不行。那简直太恶心了，令人反胃。::_

侦探的精神对话听起来愤愤不平，Lestrade不得不咬牙忍住快要爆发出来的大笑。Sherlock的同伴惊疑地看了他一眼，但没有说话。

Lestrade把注意力转向眼前的案子，听Sherlock阐述他的结论，并默默地做着自己的观察。Sherlock还是跟以前一样迷人，像机关枪一样吐出一个又一个细节，尽管如此，他的行动中还是掺杂了一点别的东西。他明显在洋洋自得。仿佛在展示他漂亮的羽毛，而这一切并没有逃过…

“Watson医生？”

Watson看向Lestrade，仿佛在征求他的同意。Lestrade略显烦躁地说，“哦，你就照他说的做吧。请自便。”

他走到门外找Anderson说了几句话，再走进来，看Watson跪在地板上，艰难地用一边膝盖保持自己的平衡，同时把瘸腿缓慢而痛苦地拢到身旁，好不容易才蹲了下来。Sherlock仔细听了他的医学分析，随后站起来，用Lestrade应接不暇的速度说了一大串自己的发现。尽管他现在已经习惯了这样的过程，但依旧很难相信竟然有人能像Sherlock这样发现如此微小的细节，并从中得出真实有用的信息。

“无与伦比！”Watson毫不掩饰自己的欣赏。

Sherlock转向他。“你知道你刚才大声说出来了吗？”他把声音压得很低，但Lestrade还是能听清。

“抱歉。我会闭嘴的。”

“不，”Sherlock说，“这…很好。”他脸上的表情很难读懂，但Lestrade似乎看出了一些惊讶。他在为自己得到欣赏而不是拒绝感到惊讶吗？

_太有意思了。_

***

“对了，”Lestrade舒服地把头靠在Mycroft臂弯里，“被Sherlock拖着跑了一天的，那个叫Watson的伙计？”

“唔？”Mycroft任由Lestrade把他的手臂拽到自己胸前，（再一次）放任自己享受温存后的拥抱。“他怎么了？”

“你见过他了吗？”

“见过了。今晚早些时候我们刚简单交谈过。”

“哦是吗？”

Mycroft笑了笑，并没有说下去，Lestrade也没有追问。跟Holmes兄弟打交道让他学会了哪些沉默可以探索，而哪些需要敬而远之。这时的沉默属于后者，追问毫无用处。

“那你觉得他怎么样？”他转过头，看着Mycroft的脸。Mycroft皱了皱眉，抿起嘴唇。

“涉足医疗和军队。从阿富汗负伤而还，光荣退役，得到了勋章。他的心理医生给出了PTSD的诊断，这是对的，但她还是出错了。唯有危险才能令他兴奋，而非平静。”他用另一只手摩挲着Lestrade温热的皮肤。Lestrade满足地叹息一声，用脸颊蹭了蹭Mycroft的胸口，胡渣发出一阵沙沙声。

 

“我曾经认为所谓的胡渣印只是都市传说，”Mycroft轻声责怪道。“但你用实践否定了我的想法。”

“我可从没听你抱怨过。”他又重复了一遍，Mycroft开玩笑地扯了扯他的灰发。

“只要那些红印子能被遮住，我就一点都不会抱怨。”他在Lestrade发间印了一个吻。“我喜欢你这样。”

“真的？”

“那些印记让我想起你。想起我们。”Mycroft轻描淡写地说了一句，Lestrade撑起身子索取了一个吻。

“Watson，”过了一会儿，他又说。“我对他有种不太确定的感觉。”

“他是个守护者。”

“哦？”Lestrade扯过被单盖在身上。他并不太冷，但觉得跟Mycroft一起赤裸着裹在昂贵的布料里有种难以言喻的性感。“我是觉得自己感应到了什么，但Sherlock当时实在太惹人喜爱了，所以在我确定之前，那种感觉就消失了。”

“熟能生巧，”Mycroft安抚道。“很快你就能迅速识别某种能力了。”

“你觉得他怎么样？”

“他非常强大，如果这是你想问的。他的能力不及你，但依旧十分惊人。我查看了他的档案，发现他在入伍前非常安静低调。”Mycroft换了个更舒服的姿势继续说。“后来在阿富汗发生了一些事情，导致他所有的精神通道都被撕裂了。”他咬着下唇说。“然而，只有一样东西能导致那种程度的创伤。”

“哦不。”Lestrade抬起头，目光警觉。“契合断裂？”

Mycroft深情肃穆地点点头。“他的屏障收得很紧，但还是从中渗出了痛苦。地狱般的痛苦。”他抱紧Lestrade，那似乎是下意识的举动。Lestrade马上向他发出了温暖和柔和的安抚。Mycroft闭上眼睛。“我曾经目睹人们因此而崩溃。”

“他在Sherlock身边好像还算稳定。”Lestrade想起Sherlock在那矮个子同伴面前的洋洋自得，忍不住轻笑起来。“你知道吗？我觉得Sherlock想给他一个好印象。”

“真的？”Mycroft缓缓地说着，Lestrade抬起头，想从那奇怪的语气中读取他的情绪。

“我觉得是。你试想一下，Sherlock说了句特别不讨人喜欢的话，Watson当场教训了他，而Sherlock真的变老实了。”

“试想一下。”Mycroft脸上闪过难以察觉的笑容。“那是个好开端。”他用一根手指挑起Lestrade的脸。“如果我们记错的话，在我们，嗯，分神之前，你正打算跟我讨论到埃克斯穆尔过个长周末？”

***

 _想点开心的事情，Lestrade_ **，** 他提醒自己， _想点开心的事情_ **。**

可是，他刚打开的电子邮件并没有让他联想到高兴的事情。Lestrade无力地捏了捏鼻子。事关野生动物犯罪，一笔勉强达到四位数的罚金似乎就足够了。由于无法得到足够证据将那两个被捕的兽人猎手与里士满公园的惨案直接联系起来，他们只受到了一点微不足道的处罚。他们被指控布置陷阱，非法狩猎几条野狗野猫，并被判有罪。但从照片上看，他们走出法庭时笑得很是得意。

他通过两人使用的安全服务器把邮件转发到了Mycroft的个人邮箱。 _‘你能相信这个吗？’_ 他在邮件中写道， _‘难道我们只能束手旁观？’_

半小时后，他的电话响了。

“很遗憾，法律裁决只能做到这一步，”Mycroft毫无征兆地说。“但你先别急着生气，Greg。那两位先生将会受到邀请，在今天晚些时候出席一场高级理事会。我相信并将保证他们得到有罪判决。”

“高级理事会？“Lestrade眨了眨眼睛，紧接着又说，”哦！你是说变身者和化形者那个吗？”

“没错。”他顿了顿。“这将是你作为我的契合者第一次正式出席活动，同时我也对这一活动的令人不愉快深表遗憾。我本来希望那是一次正常聚会，甚至更欢乐的活动。”

“比如说？”

“例如晋升仪式。或绑手礼仪式。”

“绑手礼？你没说笑吧？”

“当然没有。并非所有人都会在众多宗教中只选择站在一名牧师面前读出誓言，尤其在我们的团体中。”

“啊，我猜那是挺合理的。好吧。我第一次与你结伴现身。嗯。”Lestrade咽了口唾沫，突然有点紧张。“我需要事先学点什么，或者练习点什么吗？”

“学习或练习？”

“你懂的，呃，演讲或者礼仪之类的？”

“完全不用。你会发现这跟你所习惯的法庭裁决非常相似。届时会有陪审团，会有审判长。但是没有检察官，也没有刑事辩护。被告将会被强制向审判长和陪审团打开他们的思维，然后根据实际结果，得出一个判决。”

“打开思维？”

“在证据经过检验，目击证人发表完证词后，被告将会受到思维调查。”

“那听起来挺简单的。”

“听起来确实很简单，但实际却并非如此。那完全称不上简单，同时也不是我所期待的。因为思维调查异常缓慢且令人不快，还会消耗大量精力。”

“跟以前不一样了，”Lestrade说。“我会跟你在一起。”

“是的，你会跟我在一起。为此我将永远感激不尽。”他的话语中带着明显的笑意。“我们最好带上Rory。”

“你觉得他准备好了吗？上回他面对那两个人可没发生什么好事。还害他被炒鱿鱼了，记得吗？”

“现在情况不一样了，Greg，”Mycroft指出。“将他晋升为第一卫道者的申请已经提交，正如我所想，并且很快将得到同意。他现在是我的部下，同时也得到了你的庇护。他不会再失去理智。”他停了下来，又懊恼地说。“事实上，我很希望他的晋升仪式能成为我们第一次正式在公众面前现身的活动。”

“什么，就像第一家庭一样？”Lestrade笑了起来，Mycroft哼了一声。

“我就知道你会那样说。是的，如果你一定要这么想的话，确实像第一家庭那样。”

“好吧，”Lestrade干巴巴的说，“反正我不当第一夫人。”

另一个人发出来的闷哼听起来很像强行压抑的嗤笑。尽管那听起来一点都不客气，显得同样失礼。

“真可惜，Gregory。又一个秘密情结泡汤了。”

“什么东西？”

“性感内衣。”

Lestrade狠狠吸了一大口气，忍不住咳嗽起来。“见鬼，Holmes，”他好不容易挤出一句话来。“下次再也不准你背着我跟Jeremy Mackles说话了。无论是电话还是面谈，精神对话也不行。”

“可他是牛津派守护者中的有力同盟，”Mycroft得意地指出。

“我才不管。就算他是你的二把手，我也不同意。”他又咳嗽了一会儿。“性感内衣。软软的蕾丝，嗯？”

“唔，而且极易损坏。”

“是啊，那放在我的毛屁股上一定很好看吧。”

这回轮到Mycroft咳嗽了，他们同时大笑起来，直到上气不接下气。

“就这么定了，”Lestrade最后说。“我很高兴你给我打电话。因为你把我这非常糟糕的心情变得还算好了。考虑到目前的状况。”

“我很高兴听到你这么说。”

“你会跟Rory说吗？”

“我不确定今天能否见到他。他的团队带他到达特福德调查工厂用地去了，并且我确定他们会在任务结束后把Rory送回你家。”

“好吧，那我来跟他说。或许他还能剩点力气跟我去跑步。”

“去吧。”

“那我今晚能见到你吗？”他满怀希望地问。

“很可惜，见不到。我得出席一场晚间会议。”

“结束后呢？”

“在华沙。”

“哦。你跑到华沙去——不，抱歉，”他打断了自己的话，“我不需要知道，也不想知道。总之你要平安回来，好吗？”

“我会尽我所能。”Mycroft答应道。

***

Lestrade刚一打开房门，Rory就扑了上来。他只来得及对那几个正在拼命忍笑却没有成功的年轻化形者队员点了点头。

“你能相信这就是今天下午把最不可能发现的痕迹和线索都找了出来的凶狠生物吗？”其中一名女性化形者摇头笑着，Lestrade记得她叫Marion。“再看看他现在这个样子。顶多只有五个月大。”她把狗绳和口笼扔给Lestrade，探长一翻手便接住了。

“谢啦，”他在他们身后喊了一声，随后一只脚带上了房门，一种尴尬的姿势抱着趴在他胸前的Rory。

“别舔我的脸了好吗，”他笑着反抗道。“我知道你是出于好意，但是够了。我知道你很高兴回到家里，谢谢。”他动作轻柔但坚定地把他推到地上。“坐下。”

Rory顺从地坐了下来，尾巴兴奋地在地板上扫来扫去。

“我本来还想问你有没力气去跑步。”他拽了一下Rory的大耳朵。“但我猜，你完全能跑赢我。”

 _::我不会离开您身边，主人。::_ Rory抬起头。 _::您走路，我就走路。您跑步，我就跑步。::_

“很好，让我先去换身衣服。”

 

三十分钟后，他们用一个轻松的速度穿过巴特西公园。Rory带着一个透明的塑料口笼，舒适的同时也足够安全，让Lestrade无需给他拴上狗绳。Rory遵守了自己的约定，一直跟在Lestrade身边，保持着最完美的距离。

他们很快便开始了一个轻快的节奏，Lestrade发现，仅仅两周时间，他就已经无法想象没有了这条大牧羊犬的生活。Rory训练有素，不愧为一条刚卸任的警犬，并且Mycroft的团队还给他进行了与警犬队完全相同，甚至更严格的训练。Rory的聪慧使他十分易于管理，尽管Mycroft对Lestrade宠爱Rory的预言不完全错误，但也不完全正确。Lestrade确实心软，但他的意志坚定，而Rory的个性与纯粹的宠物狗截然相反。他喜欢被梳理毛发，也喜欢跟主人拥抱玩耍，但他绝对不会强求。Lestrade时刻开着阳台的纱门，让Rory可以自由进出，但他还是会主动睡在两人为他准备的户外大枕头上，并且当Mycroft在家时懂得保持距离。

他们穿过养着“嘶嘶叫的大鹅”的池塘，Lestrade每次经过这里都会想到那个兴奋的小男孩，并露出微笑。随后，他们便在一个小吃摊旁的长椅边停了下来。Lestrade买了两瓶水，又要了一个塑料碗。

“给你的狗用？”年轻人歪着脑袋看向坐在地上的Rory。“真是个美人。它是男是女？”

“他叫Rory，”Lestrade带着一点家长的自豪回答道。年轻人笑了起来。

“好吧，Rory，你好！”他把手伸到后面，拿出一个塑料盘。“我用这个装过面条沙拉，但是已经用水冲过了。”

“你不介意吗？”

“他只是用来喝水，不是吗？”

“对。”

“瞧，反正这东西今晚会被送进洗碗机里，然后就万事大吉啦。没什么问题。”

“谢谢，伙计。”Lestrade付了水钱，接过塑料盘。“来吧，中场休息。”

他把其中一瓶水倒进盘里，放到其中一个长椅上，拿下Rory的口笼，又把狗绳拴上，以免让胆小的人看到一条毫无防护措施的大狗。随后他心满意足地叹了口气，靠在长椅上看Rory喝水。

 _::有你在好玩儿多了，::_ 凉凉的狗鼻子顶了顶他的膝盖，Lestrade笑了起来。 _::以前我觉得跑步挺孤独的。::_ 他喝了几口水，开始挠Rory的头。 _::你喜欢你的新工作吗？他们对你好吗？任务你还满意吗？::_

Rory把自己的口笼叼到Lestrade膝盖上，用机灵的琥珀色眼睛看着他。

_::非常好。好首领，好任务，足够的食物，足够的休息。::_

_::那很好。那你不怀念警犬队啦？::_

_::我很想Suzie。我经常想她。我很怀念跟她一起玩的日子。但我现在有新家了，还有新的首领，新的主人。我的生活很好。::_

_::谢谢。能听到你这样说我很高兴。我喜欢有你在身边，Mycroft也对你评价有加。::_

Rory竖起了耳朵。 _::主君对我的工作满意吗？::_

 _::非常满意。他并不后悔收留你。::_ Lestrade见Rory跳起来绷直了身子，笑着拍了拍他的背。 _::好啦，别这么兴奋。他会要求你认真工作的，你可不要怀疑。::_

 _::为猫头鹰王服务是我的荣幸。::_ Rory兴奋地吠了一声，Lestrade赶紧抓住他的口笼。

“别叫，”他警告道。“你会让别人害怕的。”

Rory羞愧地低下头，Lestrade马上挠了挠他的脑袋。 _::没关系，别在意。但你也别忘了，对大多数人来说，你是一条大型犬。好了，把你的水喝完，我好给你戴上口笼。::_

他喝光瓶子里的水，等Rory把盘里剩下的水都喝干净，随后弯下身，系上了口笼。

“等我把盘子还回去，然后回家。咖啡桌上还有一大捆文件等着我看呢。而且我们俩还有事要商量。”

把盘子还给主人后，他们走了几分钟，待Lestrade做好准备后，很快就提升了速度。

回家路上，他们去打包了一份泰国菜，Lestrade先把Rory喂饱后，三下两下扒拉完外卖，然后洗了个澡，换上褪色的运动裤和同样老旧的T恤，从冰箱里掏出一瓶啤酒，拿了咖啡桌上的文件，走到露台上坐了下来。Rory在他脚边的木地板上躺下，几乎马上就睡着了。大狗有规律的呼吸和起伏的胸膛让他感到无比平静，他认为只有Mycroft爱抚他的双手能胜过这幅光景。

他忍住一声叹息。华沙。实在太远了。

***

听证会被安排到周三晚上，Lestrade站在他家门前，等待前来迎接他和Rory的汽车，非常想抽上一根香烟，或是抖抖腿来缓解紧张。最后，他选择了把玩手上的打猎手套，顺便偷瞥一眼两只耳朵高高竖起，像座雕像一样坐在他身边的Rory，他看起来简直就是伦敦第一卫道者的化身，十分清楚自己肩负的任务有多么重要。Lestrade为今天选了一套深灰色西装，搭配条纹衬衫和炭黑色领带，把皮鞋擦得锃亮，还给Rory梳了毛，满心希望他们能在第一次正式露面时显得足够体面。

他眯着眼睛迎向阳光，伸手遮住双眼。看到了，一辆藏蓝色豪车拐过街角，停在他家门前。

“嗯，应该是时候了，”他告诉抬头看他的Rory。“你准备好了吗？”

_::是的，主人。::_

“我们走吧。”

他们走向轿车，司机替他们打开后座门，Lestrade对他点了点头。

“晚上好，Terry。谢谢你专程来接我。”

“这是我的荣幸，先生。”

车门关了起来，Lestrade靠在舒服的皮椅上。Rory则躺在宽敞的车厢地板上闭起了眼睛。

“我们这是要去哪儿？”

“里士满公园，先生。”Terry回答道。“委员会将在空地上汇合。”

“哦？那会不会太显眼了？天还没黑呢。”

“那片地区已经被封锁了。”

“好吧。”那当然了。毕竟管事的可是Mycroft Holmes。他又放松了一些，抬手轻挠Rory的脑袋。狗尾巴在地板上摇摆的声音让他忍不住会心一笑。Mycroft口中的“DI和他的狗”很快就培养起了深厚的感情。尽管两者的联系远不如他与Mycroft之间那样强烈，但依旧非常紧密。Rory尊重并喜爱着Mycroft，他的“主君”，并唯其马首是瞻，但深受牧羊犬爱戴和效忠的人却是Lestrade，同时Rory也一直不厌其烦地向他表达着自己的爱戴和忠诚。只要Mycroft下令，Rory会舍弃生命，但是，他却会毫不犹豫地主动挡在Lestrade和任何威胁之间，这一事实让Lestrade深受感动的同时，也极为惶恐。

轿车进入一片管制区域，Terry通过了精神身份认证后，他们被放行，并进入一条狭窄的小路，最后停在了一片空地边缘的树篱旁。Lestrade不等司机来开门就下了车（他始终无法习惯私人司机带他四处去），又对Rory打了个响指，后者马上跳了下来。

Myc从其中一棵树上俯冲下来，停在空地旁的一根树枝上，Lestrade总算认出了这个地方。这就是他那天晚上在“Mike”的带领下来过的犯罪现场。今晚他不会再像上次那样几乎处于半瞎状态跌跌撞撞地穿过树林，不仅仅因为现在天还没黑，也因为他一直都在跟自己的猫头鹰练习分享能力，而且他完全相信，Myc和Rory会把他安全地引导到任何地方去。

Myc圆圆的大眼睛看向了他。

_::晚上好，Gregory。一切都很顺利吧？::_

_::谢谢，Myc。Terry很准时。::_

_::我并不指望得到别的答案。你准备好了吗？::_

_::有点紧张，不过已经准备好了。::_

_::Rory呢？::_

_::是的，主君。我准备好了。::_

_::非常好。::_ Myc扭头看向站在车旁等候指令的Terry。 _::Terry，谢谢你。你可以去休息了。如果你想参加听证会，随时都可以来，但你并没有参加的义务。::_

“谢谢您，长官。我确实想去旁听。只要您同意，我会变身并跟随您。”

Myc歪了歪头表示同意。Lestrade戴上手套，对Myc伸出手，猫头鹰落到他手臂上，但很快又跳上了他的肩膀。

 _::好主意。::_ 他脱下手套。 _::这样应该能轻松点，如果我没记错的话，前面还有挺长一段路。::_

_::比你想象的要近。毕竟上会你是在黑暗中摸索。::_

Lestrade不由自主地瑟缩一下。 _::别提了。那是我这辈子经历的最可怕的夜晚。::_

Myc用鸟喙轻触Lestrade的脸颊，对他表示安慰。

_::那对我们来说都是个可怕的夜晚。现在，让我们对此做出了断吧。::_

他们一路经过了不少哨兵。通往空地的小径被两条巨大的灰狼看守着，Lestrade带着Myc和Rory一露脸，他们就安静地坐了下来。

 _::Greg，手套，::_ Myc安静地说完，Lestrade马上戴上了手套。猫头鹰跳到他的手臂上，转头看向那两条狼。

_::可以宣布我们入场了。::_

灰狼转向空地，同时嗥叫起来。Lestrade浑身一颤，同时感到Rory也僵住了。他听到的狼嗥有种莫名的神秘色彩，难怪发出这些叫声的动物会有如此丰富多彩的传说。

狼嗥平息之后，Myc示意Lestrade走进空地。他们稍微站了一会儿，Lestrade感到似乎有好几百双眼睛在盯着自己。他目不转睛地看着前方，Myc在他手臂上的重量让他安心了不少。

 _::各位，请欢迎猫头鹰和他的配偶。::_ 一个声音响了起来，盖住了所有低语，让现场安静下来。

他的配偶？Lestrade嘴角抽了抽，Myc看了他一眼。

_::抱歉，Greg，我应该提前告诉你的。保守地说，我们所用的词汇非常传统。::_

_::确实够传统的。早知道我就该练练屈膝礼。::_

Myc的爪子在他手臂上紧了紧，表示沉默的笑意，但他很快便将注意力集中到站在空地中心的偷猎者身上，他们双手被捆了起来，脸上交杂着抗拒和惊恐的表情。两人身后站着高大健壮的青年，身穿黑衣，面无表情。Lestrade认出其中一个人曾在那次出行时跟随Mycroft左右，那个人还按了他家门铃去接他。他忘了小伙子的名字，但对方看起来的确是任何人都不想与之为敌的人。

他向四周看了看，想看清眼前这群奇异的组合——兔子坐在狐狸身边，一对山鹑和一只獾在共享一小片苔藓，老鹰、乌鸦、耗子、野猪、鹿…那些恨不得老死不相往来的动物如今却安静地并排坐着，Lestrade不得不提醒自己他们并非真正的动物，而是变身者和化形者。他注意到一条健壮的黑色雪瑞纳正若有所思地看着他，还一本正经地对他点头致意。 _Shielding_ 。他的上司无论是人形还是化形，都留着一抹油光锃亮的小胡子，Lestrade笑着对他回了个招呼。

一头拥有傲人鹿角的雄性红鹿从阴影中走出来，对他们点头致意。

 _::尊敬的各位，晚上好。::_ 原来刚才那个声音是他发出来的。Lestrade点了点头，Myc和Rory也做了同样的动作。

_::今晚我们聚集在这里，是为了探讨一场针对我们兄弟姐妹的残忍屠杀，而这场屠杀的参与者，便是站在我们眼前的Timothy Ross和Douglas Leary。::_

听证会证实开始了，这是Lestrade参加过的最奇怪的听证会。Mycroft说得没错，这与他所熟悉的听证会在规则上基本相同，只是被一条狐狸，一只野兔和一只红鸢质询未免略显荒诞，并且完全用精神对话来发表证词比他想象的还要困难。虽然他已经渐渐习惯了这种说话方式，但与Rory的对话根本不算什么挑战，更何况他更习惯与Mycroft口头交谈，而不是脑内对话，尽管两人还是会用精神交谈来交换更私密的对话和看法——不管怎么说，那毕竟是不一样的，而且也比当众发言要简单多了。

Warwick警员跟在他后面发表了证词。年轻的警官变成了一条宾格利犬，Lestrade觉得那跟他的性格正好相符。友善，自信，高度集中且外向活泼。他的证言十分流畅清晰，并且没有迟疑，下一个目击证人的发言也同样完美。

Myc不知何时已经回到了他肩膀上，因为他明显感到Lestrade的手臂开始轻颤。猫头鹰的姿态传达着自信和领导者的气场，没有一根羽毛是凌乱的，但随着针对那两名化形者的证据越来越多，Lestrade也感应到了悲痛。他们的罪恶已经越来越清晰了。

对两名嫌疑人的盘问令人不悦，Lestrade惊异地看着他们的思想被层层剥开，使二人痛苦地抱头跪倒在地。尽管如此，他还是无法对他们产生同情，因为他仍对那些被屠杀的动物，那条哭泣的狐狸和慢慢死去的罗威纳犬记忆犹新。Ross和Leary都参与了无数动物的屠杀、剥皮，同时还有针对数量同样众多的变身化形者的劫持、下药，可是他们虽然在彻底的精神搜查中承认了所有这些罪名，却始终对幕后操纵者缄口不言，直到…

“Moriarty，”Learly哀嚎道。“Moran，”Ross也咬牙挤出了一个名字。Lestrade感到Myc在自己左肩上稍微动摇了一瞬，他马上向他发出了精神连接，给他输送力量。这对他来说已经如同呼吸一般自然，Myc接受了他的支持，两人的契合微微震动起来。

 _Moran_ 。这名字怎么这么耳熟？他决定第二天到办公室去查查警方档案。他很肯定自己在哪听过那个名字。

两人并没有给出有用的描述，尽管委员会从Leary的潜意识深处得到了一只橙色条纹和一只黑白色猫的印象。

 _::Greg，走到陪审席去，::_ Myc将所有人的思维屏蔽在外，只对Lestrade说道。Lestrade走了过去。

 _::尊敬的陪审团成员，::_ Myc开始发言。 _::请允许我对这起案件进行总结，方便各位作出公正的裁决。::_ 他的精神对话传遍了整块空地，让所有人都能听到。他说完后，现场没有任何人发声。仿佛连周围的树木都停止了风中摇曳。Leary和Ross已经站了起来，依旧浑身僵硬，似乎屏住了呼吸。Myc做完总结后，陪审团被带往一丛灌木深处，避开所有人的目光，又有一群雄兽围起了弥补不透风的圆圈，进一步保证他们的隔离。

这对其他参与者来说，则是一个休息时间，许多人三三两两地走过来介绍自己，并向他们表示祝贺和支持。一大堆姓名和头衔被塞进Lestrade脑子里，而他只顾得上站得笔直，不间断地保持微笑直到脸颊开始发酸。

 _::Lestrade，恭喜你加入我们，::_ 一个熟悉的声音传来，Lestrade低头看到DCI Shielding，他脸上那抹小胡子异常眼熟。这次，他的微笑是真诚的。

_::晚上好，长官，谢谢您。::_

雪瑞纳抬起头。 _::你怎么样？::_

Lestrade允许自己轻叹一声。 _::这是我头一次正式露面，长官，我只能说并不怎么愉快。::_

_::确实如此。不过我很肯定你能迅速进入自己的新角色。::_

_::谢谢。::_

Shielding对Myc颔首致意，后者也礼貌地点了点头，黑色的雪瑞纳又跟Rory互相嗅了一会儿，随后便回到了人群中。

_::阁下们，各位参与者，::_ **雄鹿的声音再次传遍全场。** _::陪审团已经作出裁决。请回到自己的席位上。::_

所有人的目光都集中在回到陪审席的成员们身上。一头年轻的母鹿略显紧张地走上前，大大的深色眸子看向雄鹿，后者对她鼓励地点了点头。

_::对听证会中提交的证据以及猫头鹰首领作出的总结进行严肃探讨之后，我们裁定，两名被告都有罪。::_

_::投票结果是什么？::_

_::十二比零。::_ **她的声音十分坚定，观众们开始欢呼。**

_::肃静！::_ 雄鹿轻喝一声，所有杂音立刻安静下来，随后他转头看向Ross和Leary，此时两人已经彻底没有了刚才的叛逆和狂妄。

 _::Timothy Ross，Douglas Leary，::_ 他点了二人的姓名。 _::你们听到陪审团的裁决了。那么，你们明白了吗？::_

他们都点点头。

_::你们是否准备好听取判决？::_

Ross欲言又止，最后草草回答一句， _::是的。::_

 _::是的。::_ Leary也回答道。

雄鹿站上前，让所有人都能清楚看到他。当他确信自己得到所有人的关注后，便开始了宣判。

 _::你们将会被剥夺能力。::_ 他的语调听起来平板得有些怪异。 _::你们将会被剥夺所有记忆。其中一人讲永远保持人形，另一人将永远保持动物形。你们将会被束缚在一起，用不得分离。你们将用余生投身动物保护事业，并且将在我们所选的的地方完成自己的工作。::_

Ross和Leary一开始还露出了冷笑，但很快便被后面的话震住了。被剥夺化形能力对他们来说或许还是一件乐事，鉴于他们的思想如此，但剩下的部分却实在太令人惊恐了。Leary第一个尝试逃走，但他身后的年轻人迅速出手，扭住了他的手臂，将他制服。

而Rory只是垂下了头。“谁来决定谁保持人形？”他的声音听起来更像抽噎，Myc转过头看着他的眼睛。

_::你们自己来。::_

“什么？”

_::你听到我说的话了。你们有五分钟时间商量。::_

“不用商量，”Leary鄙夷地说。“瞧瞧你，抖得跟个筛子似的。你简直连屁都不如。变成只鸡去。”

“我不。你来变。你不是总觉得自己是无所不能的贼猫吗。你变啊！”他朝同伙脸上啐了一口，Leary恶狠狠地说。

“好！随便你！我来，我变。”他抬起下巴。“我会变成一只猫，抓烂他的肥屁股，在他家里到处撒尿。我会让你过得生不如死，你这贱货！”

 _::够了！::_ Myc的精神对话如同撕裂天空的闪电。 _::那是你们的最终决定吗？::_

_“没错。我决定了。我选择变成一只猫。::_

_::如你所愿。::_

Lestrade感到Myc在呼唤他，便敞开了自己的精神屏障，无需更多解释便明白接下来将要发生的事情会彻底耗尽Myc的力量，让他几乎无法保持站立。

Myc的大眼睛开始散发出深邃的幽蓝，Lestrade知道自己的双眼也回应了鲜艳的琥珀光芒。Leary和Ross再次跪倒在地，随着力量和记忆被剥夺，他们似乎陷入了无尽的痛苦之中，最后他们只会记得一些最基础的东西——如何维持正常机能来完成自己的工作。Ross看起来会像一个遗忘症患者，只记得自己遭遇事故前的事情，Leary则会变成一只普通的猫，仅有猫的本能和猫的常识。他们都不会记得自己曾经的身份，也不记得自己以前做过什么。Lestrade想，这是个严厉的判决，同时也算是一种仁慈。如果他想成为一名有价值的成员和一个称职的…配偶，他真的要埋头苦学这些律法和整个变身化形者群体的法制系统了。

他面不改色地看着Leary最后一次化行。整个过程缓慢而狼狈，丝毫不像他早已看惯的流畅，当一切结束后，Ross的脑子已经是一片空白，而Leary也成了一头彻头彻尾的动物，两人的命运被捆绑在一起，Myc则软倒在Lestrade胸前。他马上开始查看Myc的状况，并轻柔地抚摸着他的羽毛，向他传送力量、赞美和爱意，直到Myc总算停止颤抖。他把大鸟换到另外一只手臂上，丝毫不在意Myc的利爪在他那件好西装的衣袖上留下的破洞，Myc好不容易才鼓起足够的力气，在Lestrade的手臂上挺直身体，目光平静地扫过整个群体。

 _::陪审团作出了裁决。裁决已经被接受。委员会作出了宣判，Timothy Ross与Douglas Leary的案件就此结案。我宣布听证会结束。感谢各位的支持。::_ 一阵短暂的停顿之后，他又说， _::同时也要感谢各位欢迎我的契合及我们的卫道者。::_

Rory马上直起身子靠了过来，让Lestrade能感觉到他的体温。他们耐心地等待人群散去，空地上只剩下红鹿和灰狼。Myc又一次私下对他们表示了感谢，最后他们也离去了，猫头鹰才再次软倒，幸亏有他的契合稳住他的身体，并把他搂在胸前，低声对他诉说着感谢和赞赏。

 _::打电话给Terry，带我回家，Greg。::_ Myc听起来格外疲惫。 _::我已经清空了明天早上的日程，准备睡上十四个小时。如果你不介意的话，能陪我一起吗。::_

_::我当然不介意，亲爱的。只要能让你好好休息。::_

Myc困倦地眨眨眼睛，Leatrade轻柔地爱抚他胸前的毛羽。也许他永远都玩儿不来政治家的精细和社交家的优雅，但他知道该怎么照顾那些寻求庇护的人，不管靠在他怀里的是那只尊贵的猫头鹰，整个蜕变者集团的首领，还是Mycroft Holmes，政治家兼特工头目。他都会尽全力去照顾他，保护他。

这是他的使命。而且他很擅长做这个。


	15. 尾声

雕鸮有点累了。与埃克塞特分部进行接触确实是个好主意，但他真不该坚持凭一己之力飞过去，而拒绝司机的接送。尽管他并不会亲口承认，但就算是他，超过四十英里的飞行也实在过于艰难，不管他最近是否得到了新的力量源泉。

不过那还是一次成功的会面，同时也是必要的。因为一些顽固的上层，他们的意见分歧迟迟没有解决，当谈判遇到瓶颈时，这个情况引起了他的注意。最后他们还是得到了令人满意的结果，并没有过于开罪任何一方。

可是，埃克塞特那边冒出来的两个人名却让他十分警觉。

Moran。Moriarty。

偷猎者审判中曾经出现过这两个名字。不仅如此，他弟弟与那个出租车司机的生死对决中也出现了Moriarty的名字。自从审判结束后，没有任何人目击过那只橙色条纹猫与他的黑白两色伙伴。他需要对此进行进一步调查，同时也提醒了自己的副手。

只是现在，他的头等要务是回到艾克斯莫尔，去享受他奖励给自己的长周末，因此他并不打算让任何事情扰乱他的计划。仅此一次，他把迎接即将到来的那场风暴的初步准备全权交给了自己的团队。他把他们训练得非常好，短短三天的避世并不会让英国和他的族群陷落。

还有几英里，他熟悉的雪莲谷轮廓已经出现在视野中。他朝自己的周末别墅振翅飞翔，夕阳的余晖落在阿斯顿马丁的车顶上，反射出金灿灿的光芒。

 **在那里** 。他锐利的目光找到了自己的目标，一阵暖意和力量随着越来越清晰的认知朝他涌来。他的契合正躺在一棵老树下的草坪上，巨大的树冠替他遮挡了还算强烈的阳光。他枕着他们的卫道者Rory的身体，抬手挡住双眼，正在空中寻觅着什么。

猫头鹰在尽量靠近他的地方降落下来，仿佛被强力的磁石所吸引，随后迈开两条长腿走向那个男人。

“你终于回来了，亲爱的。”Lestrade搂住他的大鸟，猫头鹰顺势靠在他赤裸的胸前，感受着温暖和檀香木，青草，以及Greg的气息。“我的美人，”他低声呢喃着，轻抚猫头鹰柔软的羽毛。“很高兴看到你回来。”

Myc低鸣一声，缓缓闭上了眼睛。

_温暖。_

_信任。_

 

_家。_


End file.
